


Wonder Woman - "Of Royalty and Beasts"

by TheAmphioxus



Category: DCU (Comics), Wonder Woman (Comics)
Genre: Bestiality, Consensual Sex, F/M, Other, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-30
Updated: 2020-01-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:20:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 165,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22471732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheAmphioxus/pseuds/TheAmphioxus
Summary: Circumstances have Diana paired with an unlikely partner, leading to unforeseen consequences and the exploration of her gifts, principles and very nature.To be fully illustrated in time.Discussions welcome.
Relationships: (Diana) Wonder Woman/Krypto
Comments: 7
Kudos: 43





	1. Part 1, Prologue

First of all, thank you for reading.  
If you enjoy my work, I would greatly appreciate it for you to rate/vote on it. Always feel free to comment with any kind of feedback. Also, if you deem it worthy, please consider supporting me:  
Patreon: https://www.patreon.com/TheAmphioxus  
Ko-Fi: https://ko-fi.com/theamphioxus  
SubscribeStar: https://www.subscribestar.com/theamphioxus  
Paypal: TheAmphioxus33@gmail.com  
Bitcoin: 1CsqagcsAw8ciaxvBTFJmwYeeug9rQDLP2  
Otherwise, I still hope you enjoy the story, and if you’re interested, have a look at my other online venues for updates and potentially more uncensored/larger/complete works at: https://linktr.ee/TheAmphioxus  
-TheAmphioxus.

About this Story:

This tale(and its sequel) is to ultimately become a light novel, with plenty of illustrations amid the text. You can find some preview art on my HentaiFoundry page(as well as some fan-made work).

This story is based primarily on the post-crisis version of the DC comic universe; although I did take a few liberties in changing some small things here and there. I can't state this is quite what my own version of said universe would be like if made from scratch, but it would be fair to say it's something of a hybrid between the former and the latter.

Seeing as not everyone can be expected to be as fully acquainted with said pre-established setting and characters, in the interest of giving those who want it a more comprehensive experience, I've taken the liberty of creating a series of character profiles and reference sheets for everyone and everything who shows up, or is mentioned in the story, which can be found, and is available for download, on my blog(unfinished, but currently in progress).

Once again, thank you for reading, and I hope you enjoy.

WONDER WOMAN - "OF ROYALTY AND BEASTS"

PART 1, PROLOGUE:

The hulking ogre-like creature fell limp when Wonder Woman struck the last blow. Exhausted and covered in grime, the Amazon Princess staggered to her knees. "How many more foes can I possibly take on?" She pondered, breathing heavily, desperately trying to envision a solution to the current predicament, while she gazed from the ground to the grotesque shape of the unconscious monster and the horde of similarly vanquished enemies all around it. "How much longer can I expect to keep going like this? I must find the way! There must be a way to…" Suddenly, a laughter filled with malice pierced through the air, crawling up her spine, dragging her from desperate thoughts back into urgent reality.

"Drained already, Princess? Alas, I always knew you'd turn out to be a disappointment." Queen Tsaritsa, the dreaded Queen of Fables, proclaimed in gleeful mockery, floating above the ground, her cape billowing with the wind. "Why, there's so much more of my playground and my toys, you've yet to see." She boasted spreading her arms, designating the setting surrounding them; a once modern metropolis now reshaped into a twisted fairy tale forest, its formerly human populace presently a myriad of roaming mythic creatures under the Queen's command.

Defiant, Wonder Woman raised her head, her visage stern, her jaw clenching.

Staring down at the Amazon's face, the Queen's expression instantly shifted from one of amusement to that of pure wrathful hatred. "Still the fairest of them all, I see. Even when veiled in filth." Tangible loathing oozed from Tsaritsa's every word. "No matter! With every loss and every bruise, I shall take pleasure in carving away any bit of fairness you've ever possessed!" As she spoke, her voice progressively changed from a melodic utterance into a bitter growl by the syllable. "Nobody will save you! None will help you! I've sealed all your pathetic admirers away!" She alluded to a massive crystalline growth behind her; one containing the frozen shapes of Diana's heroic companions, all captured and trapped by sorceress. "I'll keep them alive, only so they can gaze upon your carcass once I'm done playing with you! Then, they'll see you for what you truly are! They'll finally understand who it is they should revere!"

Tsaritsa's speech was suddenly cut short by the unexpected arrival of an ugly goblinoid being. The creature ran towards the sorceress as fast as its stubby legs would allow, waving its arms in distress. "My Queen! Highness!" It shouted.

"What is it?" The witch turned her head towards her servant, glowering. "Speak wretch! As if your life depended on it." As she said it, there was little mistaking, it did.

"The enemies, fighting on the outskirts of your forest…"

"Bah!" The Queen spat. "I've dealt with the ones who matter! The others are of little consequence. My minions shall deal with…"

"But…" The goblin bowed its head. "Forgive me, Majesty. But, one of them seems to be quickly breaking through our… Your ranks. At pace it's going, he will reach you very shortly, and…"

Tsaritsa raised a hand, halting her thrall's account. She looked at the battered heroine recomposing herself, then at the crystals behind her. "I have contained all the most formidable and cleverest, I'm sure of it." She mused. "None of the others should have been able to go through my forces." She reflected, growing more so curious than worried. Surely this unexpected intrusion would be something easy to deal with, yet… At once, the twisted monarch's thoughts were interrupted by booming noises and the visible commotion happening in what would be little more than a city block away. Sounds of falling trees and crumbling stone hard to mistake. Whoever the cause, it had immense destructive power. Few among the Earthly heroes could compare to even the lowest of her creatures, the Queen knew; let alone mobs of them aided by weapons and magic. Who could it be then, that appeared so powerful yet had escaped her mind and seizure both? "Well, Princess, it seems you have one knight in shining armor still. Let us give him a sight to behold for when he arrives then." Tsaritsa said, again raising a hand, this time with a finger pointing at Diana. "Not to worry, I don't mean to kill you. After all, I'm not done with you just yet."

Witnessing the Queen of Fables dismiss with her usual gloating and theatrics, Wonder Woman shivered, fearing her time had truly run out. With all the fighting she'd already been through, this brief pause had not been anywhere near enough room to catch her breath, and she understood that given her current state, she would not be able to dodge an attack made in earnest by the nigh-omnipotent witch! Much like the villainess though, Diana also wondered who it was that could be coming to her rescue. "Please! Please, you must defeat her!" She prayed, raising her arms defensively, closing her eyes as the violet blast of mystical energy which sprang forth from the sorceress' digit was about to engulf her! Heat followed, near burning, but somehow, there was no pain! The distinctly hued light shone even through her closed eyelids, yet nothing seemed to be quite touching her. Something—no! Someone stood between her and the Queen's attack!

"What is this?!" Tsaritsa demanded.

Diana opened her eyes apprehensively. Much of the dust and debris still lingered mid-air for hundreds of feet along the path her protector had just plowed through, in what had to have been the tiniest fraction of a second, all intent on blocking the sorcerer's blast! Wonder Woman tried, and failed to discern who it was that could have been so fast, so strong; which among the known heroes possessed such might, yet had somehow been forgotten when the witch encased them all in mystic quartz. "Who… Kryp…? Krypto!" She shouted, once the large, caped, quadrupedal silhouette became visible enough through the haze.

The astonished expression etched on the Queen of Fables' face quickly morphed into a smile once again. "Ha! That's it?! A flea-ridden cur? That is what comes to your protection? Your aid? Well, I suppose it befits your station."

How could she have forgotten him? Diana scolded herself. In spite of the Queen's mockeries, Krypto was easily one of the most powerful beings she had ever met. Moreover, dog or not, he far intellectually outranked any ordinary animal. His arrival swelled her with hope. There was, after all, still a fighting chance! By herself, she could at best delay defeat, never quite realistically expecting to be able to go through the witch and reach her companions. But now she was alone no longer! "Krypto, you have to distract her!" She said. Not unlike herself, the Super-dog appeared visibly battered from prolonged fighting, and the recently received magical blast he'd absorbed to protect her had evidently taken a toll. Even so, there was unnatural determination and energy in the canine's eyes and posture. Upon hearing her command, he stared at the villainess, as a raptor would stare at a rabbit. "Be careful!" She added.

Following a low-pitched growl, Krypto charged!

Under any other circumstances what followed would have been something Diana could only have described as a spectacle to behold! Something she could watch in excitement for hours on end. The duel between the Queen of Fables and the Super-dog was astounding. The witch used her magic used in every way conceivable, unleashing untold destruction; shape changing, illusions. But she could never hope to match Krypto's speed, nor trick his senses. The super-powered canine dodged and dived expertly, tearing off pieces of the sorceress with savage precision in whichever form she chose to take. Wonder Woman knew, however, this was a lost battle. Any physical confrontation could only ever hinder Tsaritsa, and her powers were near without limit. If she could free her friends, though, there was hope! Much like the characters from the tales that inspired her, the Queen of Fables was bound by the rules set for the narrative of whatever plan she crafted; fighting her was like fighting a story from the inside. If only Diana could unravel whatever tapestry the villainess had crafted, break the quintessential spell, she should be able to exploit the sorceress' geas, and the despot could then be defeated. Releasing her companions was the key, she was certain of it! Tsaritsa's goals were never just merely about power, destruction or control. There was always a psychological and conceptual motivation to them. She wanted Diana's psyche, image and mythos destroyed far more than her body. Most of all, she reveled in an audience; the right audience that is. And so she'd kept the Amazon's friends in stasis, as to witness the fruits of her work, and likely to become subjects of it in some fashion afterward. "If they are freed, fighting the Queen on a physical level would be feasible. Without her narrative standing, she can be beaten, or at the least made to retreat." Wonder Woman thought, eyes fixed on the prize.

A new horde of grotesque minions had gathered, emerging from the surrounding shadows, attempting to block the Amazon's path towards the crystalline formation. Diana however, had been reinvigorated by Krypto's coming; as well as by how determinedly he now fought the wicked witch herself. Most of all, she thought about how heroically the canine foolishly risked his safety to take a blow meant for her. That could not, must not, have been in vain. Though her body struggled, her spirit quickened. These creatures would not stop her!

"Raargh!" The Queen screamed. "Stand still beast!" One blast after another missing the blur that was the Super-dog. "I'll have a carpet out of you!"

One after another the beasts fell before her. With the last of the monstrous minions incapacitated, Wonder Woman was finally able to carve a clear path towards the crystals. Without thinking, her objective in sight, she focused all of her might into a single blow. Desperate and careless, she charged and struck! "Gah!" Nothing! The one thing to break was her knuckles. Diana fell, clutching her hand, holding back a scream. Before she could think of what to do next, however, she was startled by the shock of Krypto's smoldering body slamming into a crater near her!

"Fool! Did you not think I'd take precautions against your use of pedestrian brutality?" Asked a triumphant Queen of Fables. "No hand shall break these crystals! Now, time to play again."

Once more Diana found herself as the target of an attack she knew she could not avoid, but as she hefted her arms into a defensive stance, again, a blur intervened! Taking yet another blast meant for her! "Krypto, no!" She screamed as the Super-dog fell to the ground directly in front of her feet.

"Filthy animal! Still alive? Bah!" Anew the Queen pointed at Wonder Woman. "This beast just bought you some extra suffering, Princess."

Amazingly, before she could fully turn her head from the fallen dog up to the sorceress, Diana glimpsed that white and red blur move again, only this time it did not move to defend!

"Aaarrggh!" The Queen of Fables bellowed as the entire hand which dared to threateningly point a finger at the Amazon Princess, was viciously torn away by the Super-dog! "You'll pay!" In an instant, Tsaritsa seemed to forget entirely about Wonder Woman's existence, concentrating solely on attacking the airborne canine once more.

She would have thought Krypto to be near death, but he fought with as much vigor as he had previously! Though tempted to keep watching, Diana had to make good use of what little extra time the dog had just given her. "No hand." She recalled the Queen's words. As part of her geas, Tsaritsa could never help but to hint at the key to her defeat in some fashion, even if cryptically. "That's it!" Wonder Woman wrapped her magic lasso along her fist and forearm. "Come on, break!" She shouted when she stuck the crystal with all her might a second time, making sure to avoid any direct contact between it and her flesh! "Aah! No!" To her surprise and horror though, the mystical quartz remained unscathed, apart from a sizeable blood spatter.

"Enough!" Tsaritsa shouted. 

A nova-like burst of mystical energy waved through the entire area, sending Wonder Woman to the ground, tens of yards from where she stood. When she cleared the dust from her eyes, she saw the Queen of Fables slowly floating down to the ground, to stand between her and the crystalline formation; the sorceress' body now fully reformed from any damage once inflicted by Krypto.

"You lose Princess. You finally lose, and I win!" The Queen smiled, speaking with a cold calm.

A frightening growl roared in protest, as the limping Super-dog crawled out of a mound of rubble. Again he moved, albeit slowly this time, to stand between Diana and the witch.

Tsaritsa watched with morbid curiosity; knowing she could stop the wounded beast at any point now, yet allowing the creature to complete its path. "To command such devotion from even a lowly beast?! Impressive Princess, I admit. As is this lackey of yours. He did put up more of a fight than your pathetic postulants." She waved at the gemstone tomb behind her with her fingers. "No hand, or any other body part you possess Princess. And no weapons or anything you might carry. Not you, not anyone like you! I took all precautions against you and your little devotees. As for your beastly retainer…" She pointed at Krypto. "I guess such dedication merits him watching you squirm just as the others will."

The canine's body stiffened, and he growled once more. Diana could hardly believe it, but for an instant, it seemed as if Krypto had taken no damage at all. Then, he lunged! Faster than ever. Faster than the Queen could hope to react. Almost faster than even she could perceive! He was brave to a fault, Wonder Woman thought. But simply fighting Tsaritsa again would do little to help their predicament. This time, however, she was startled to see Krypto fly not at the Queen, but past her! Using his body as a battering ram, the Super-dog slammed at full speed, not unlike a cannon ball, against the crystalline mass! "No body part one like me or I possess. No weapon one like me or I may carry…" The words echoed in Diana's mind. Bound by her own rules, Tsaritsa could indeed not help delivering the way to her demise.

"Nooo!" The Queen of Fables shouted when she realized what had transpired. The quartz mountain shattering into a million pieces behind her, and then all around them! "No! No! No, no, no! This cannot be! I won! I won! I thought of everything! Took all precautions! Raaargh!" Her rage was as tangible as the bursts of energy emanating from her body.

The scene almost seemed to play out in slow motion; a sparkly rain of colorful glass scattering and falling all over. "Beautiful." Diana mused. Her heroic colleagues all already beginning to slowly regain consciousness, just as parts of the city spontaneously started to morph back into what they once were. The mighty Queen of Fables' spell had just been broken, not by Wonder Woman, but by the most unlikely of heroes. Now came the time to take the evil sorceress out for good!

END OF PART 1, PROLOGUE.

TO BE CONTINUED IN PART 1, CHAPTER 1.


	2. Part 1, Chapter 1 - "Inception"

WONDER WOMAN - "OF ROYALTY AND BEASTS"

PART 1, CHAPTER 1: "INCEPTION"

Though brief, the battle was still hard fought, Wonder Woman considered. The struggles of this fight, however, paled to the challenges faced before her friends had been freed. She had, after all, been correct about the means of breaking the Queen of Fables' narrative, and though the witch always was a formidable opponent, with her quintessential spell shattered, she was no more than a high-end mystical entity. Ultimately, a clash against the combined might of most of Earth's heroes proved to be too much, even for the powerful sorceress; before long she was contained, and thus her tale ended, with her ensnared by the Amazon's famed Lasso of Truth.

As soon as the primary threat was neutralized, most of the heroes were quick to switch their focus towards helping with restoring the city and aiding the locals, being aware of the lingering urgencies which still plagued the place. Meanwhile, a small elite group gathered around another priority, the captive villainess herself.

"I'll have you, Princess! I'll take you down! I'll show everyone what lowly peasant you are!" Tsaritsa babbled almost incoherently while she was burned away by the mystical lariat's truthful embrace.

"Can't we imprison her somewhere?" Asked the Flash.

"We've tried it before." Wonder Woman replied. "She's fueled by fantasy and imagination; so long as those exist, whatever we do will only hold her for a limited time."

"Yes! Yes!" The Queen shouted. "Your truth may burn, but it does not scar! I'll be back for you, Princess!"

"What if we could do something more permanent?" The speedster inquired, to the immediate protest of several of the other heroes. "Oh, I don't mean…" He quickly added. "Just, maybe one of the magic using guys could come up with some entrapment spell, or something. Or send her really far away. I dunno."

"Anything like that would take the time and resources we don't have right now." Zatanna interjected. "She caught us by surprise. For now, it's best we let her waste away and be prepared for the next time she shows up again. By then I'm sure we'll have something more permanent in store for her." She looked down at the Queen in such a way as to imply she did not mean containment.

As she burned, the once imposing Tsaritsa had been reduced to a diminutive crone, crumbling and melting into a foul-smelling pool, the searing grasp of truth wilting her to nothingness. Over the final uttered condemnations, her voice progressively sounded more and more like something out of a droll children's cartoon. The scene was almost as comical as it was revolting. "I'll get you Princess! Damn you! Damn you! Damn… Filthy… Cur!"

"Gods, Krypto!" Diana exclaimed in horror, ashamed she had to be reminded of the dog.

"Is Krypto here? Where is he?" Superman asked, only the Amazon had already raced towards one of the piles of glassy shards before he finished the question.

Digging through the crystalline rubble in rapt, frenzied fashion, Wonder Woman mindlessly tossed away huge slabs; her blinding distress increasing every time a shard revealed nothing underneath! When... 

"Good boy." 

"What?" Diana blurted, spinning around when she unexpectedly heard the sound of Superman's voice once more, echoing nearby. Just a few yards away, behind a pile of debris, she spotted Clark petting the Super-dog, who lay almost still on the ground. What a brash fool she'd been, she berated herself, shaking her head; thinking she could find the canine before even asking the Kryptonian man to scan the area.

"Over here, Diana." Superman waved. "Whatever happened to him?" He asked, with a hand over the dog's white flank, seeing the Amazon turn to their direction.

"He saved me. He saved us all actually." Wonder Woman replied, walking closer. Krypto silently raised his head when she approached.

"Good boy!" Superman once again petted the heroic quadruped. "I can see he was fighting, but what exactly happened? How do you mean, he saved us all?"

"He helped me fight Tsaritsa. As a matter of fact, he is the one who finally broke the quartz prison you were trapped in, when I could not." As she said it, Diana silently wondered if the canine had aimed for the crystal to try freeing their companions because he had seen her doing the same, or if it could be possible that Krypto had thought of the loophole in the Queen's plan all by himself. Many times before did the Super-dog surprise her with his intellect, but this would be reaching a whole new level beyond anything she could have expected. She made to crouch, intent on caressing the animal, but he stood instead. "He's the real hero who saved the day." She added, rubbing his neck.

"The two of you look disgusting! Take a shower, will you?" A fly-by Power Girl interrupted the conversation, half-joking, pointing at Wonder Woman and Krypto, whilst carrying away piles of rubble.

It was true. Diana looked around, noticing she and the Super-dog were both notably bashed and dirtied, all covered in dried blood and mud, in a stark contrast to other, mostly clean and unharmed heroes. "Yes…" She mumbled.

Suddenly, the Martian Manhunter rose from the ground nearby in his usual startling manner. "There seem to be no more people buried around here. All that's left to do now is move the rubble, reconstruct and help the wounded. Simple work, but many of us have pressing issues elsewhere. Being held by the Queen incepted many additional negative externalities, considering our absence from other places. As such, it will take some time to fix things here." He stated, in a low-pitched monotone.

"What can I do?" Wonder Woman asked.

"If I may suggest Diana..." J'onn replied, looking at her without any discernible expression. "You already did most of the fighting. I think you should take the time to rest, heal and clean yourself. That would be most productive."

"I agree." Superman added.

Truth be told, that was precisely what Diana wanted to do, just as she had to concede that in her current state, her ability to help would be significantly lessened. With a pinch of guilt, she replied. "Well, I suppose… Alright. " She shook her head. "I'll keep my communicator nearby, just in case. If you need anything, I mean anything, just call me, yes?"

"No more help should be required, barring the unexpected. But we will call if needed." J'onn said, ever monotonically, now gazing at another direction, already in search of more wounded.

"I'll also take Krypto with me. I imagine he can use the respite just as much."

"No, it's fine Diana." Superman remarked. "I'll just send him to the Fortress in a bit. Don't trouble yourself."

"It's no trouble at all. I owe him one, and he does deserve some pampering, which I'm more than willing to provide. I'll get him cleaned up, patch his wounds, give him a treat or something. We'll hang out and, as you say, and relax. Besides, you heard Karen; both Krypto and I need a bath, and it's the least I can do." Wonder Woman retorted, energetically scratching the Super-dog's head. "He's the one who defeated the Queen after all. If not for him, none of us would be standing here now. Afterward, I'll take him to…"

"Okay." Clark waved casually. "If you really want to. No need to take him anywhere though. Just let him go, he knows his way around."

It always surprised Diana, how lax Superman was with Krypto, considering the canine's immense power, but it seemed to speak even further to the Super-dog's intellect, just how much trust he commanded. "Right then. In that case, I'll see you tomorrow. Sorry for being curt, but I'll simply get going. I can really, really use that bath, and it's best not keep you with any further trivial talk, when there are people to be helped. Just make sure to call if you need." Wonder Woman said, nodding goodbye. "Come along, Krypto." She beckoned the heroic animal, taking flight.

The mighty quadruped looked up at the Kryptonian man, who'd already shifted his attention towards cleaning more of the debris, then he glanced all around as if to verify if anyone else needed him, relieved to find that none paid him much attention. Subsequently, he happily took off, following suit after the soaring Amazon Princess.

***The Wonderdome***

Ever since Tsaritsa's defeat, this was all that had been in Wonder Woman 's mind. The large, in-ground marble basin filled with hot water, steam rising from it, making the sizeable bathroom seem almost like a sauna. Meanwhile, Diana tossed in a variety of her favorite herbs and soaps, turning the pool murky and saturating the air with a range of floral scents.

Krypto walked awkwardly around the room; dark blue eyes fixed on the beautiful woman, while she primed the bath.

"Make yourself comfortable." Wonder Woman told the dog, smiling. He sat close to the tub while she fetched a basket from the pantry room wherein she stored her bath salts. Placing it close to the basin, she then proceeded to store things back in place while waiting for the vessel to fill completely.

Krypto watched. A significant number of scents now filled the room, and his senses allowed him to experience them like no other creature. Some were more pleasant than others, but the most enticing fragrance by far, came to the female herself.

Selecting a number of her favorite classical pieces from the little, outdated sound system she kept in the room, Diana turned it on. Then, walking towards the bathtub, she addressed the canine. "Finally!" She took out her boots and placed them into the basket. "Some time for myself. Well, for us both." She grabbed at her panties and began sliding them down her legs.

Krypto raised his head. Fiddling with her top, the Amazon finally unmade it, releasing breasts of impossible firmness, given their remarkable size. In two swift motions, she kicked the panties and threw the corset both into the basket and gently pushed it away. All the while, his eyes followed.

"Get those cleaned later." Wonder Woman mumbled, looking down, examining herself. "Gods, I am filthy! Get myself cleaned now." Still smiling to a strangely captive Super-dog, she stepped into the pool. Removing her tiara she submerged entirely for a few seconds. Afterward, she rose, washed the metal piece, then slid it back onto her head, using it to keep the wet hair from her face. Leaning back, she spoke in a sigh. "Oh wow! I knew I needed this, but I had no idea just how much!" Sliding further back she submerged again, down to her chin. With her eyes shut, Diana allowed herself to enjoy the music for a few minutes. "Oh… Yes!" She exclaimed, slowly sitting back up, reaching for a luffa and a small bottle of liquid soap. With the sponge properly wet and drenched in cleanser, she stood and began washing; the water to her knees; her sublime form gleaming.

Krypto gazed covetously at the stunning Amazon, taking in every one of her graceful movements, as each additional stroke further unblemished her smooth fair skin. He could not gauge why, but this particular female had, beyond any feelings of companionship and loyalty, always incited within him passions he could scarcely control, ever since the very first time they met. It was as if everything about her had been crafted to tempt him; her perfect shape, the hypnotic sound of her voice, her alluring scent, the savory flavor he'd taste every time he could find one of his many excuses to lick her—whenever she touched him, he struggled to restrain the wave of urges which rippled through his body. Of course, he had noticed most other beings were similarly drawn to her; a thought that filled him with primal unease. Even so, acting upon his passions was something he'd always known better than to do. But this circumstance felt like a true test of his mettle. The two of them alone. Her so close; wholly uncovered and so receptive!

Bestowed with the essence and gifts from the Goddess Artemis, Diana was provided with an empathic connection with all manners of animals and beasts. Through it, she could suddenly sense the discomfort and tension emanating from the super powered canine. It was somewhat similar, but not quite the same as what she felt when they were fighting the Queen of Fables. "What is it, boy?" She stopped rubbing herself, taking a step forward to pat him on the head "Don't worry, I haven't forgotten about you." The anxiety became palpable when she touched him. "What is it Krypto? Don't tell me you're afraid of the water." She smiled as she grabbed his front paws. "Come on; we can't have you like that. Let's get you all cleaned up as well!" She playfully pulled him in, causing him to splash into the soapy, murky pool.

Enthusiastically, the Amazon proceeded to wash the dog. Within instants, almost all the dirt was gone from his drenched hair and cape. She grabbed the fur around his neck with both hands and crouched into the water, staring him in the eyes. 

"Hum, You're still so tense. Relax boy, we won!" Wonder Woman beamed a smile at the canine. "You won, actually." She let go of him and stood back, finally sitting on the marble edges of the bathtub. "You were so brave back there. Truly, I've hardly seen such determination. I can barely believe you were able to take all that punishment too. But you never faltered." She gave him a vigorous rub on the head once more, her smile never fading. "My hero! I must find a way to repay you properly."

Krypto stared fixedly at the female, observing her fully exposed shapes as she sat on the tub's edge. He pondered his next move, if any.

"What is it with you?" Diana asked amusedly. "Well anyway, you do deserve a reward. So, how about a nice meal? I could use one as well." The dog did not shift at the proposal. "No? Come on, what do you want?"

Krypto stood and stepped forward across the water towards the Amazon, finally licking her hand which lay on the marble rim.

An odd sensation rushed through Diana as the Super-dog's tongue touched her skin; as if she could share his tension. She brushed it aside, however, when she saw he was licking her fist, which was no longer broken, but remained visibly bruised. "Oh, yes. It's much better now. You're such a gentleman." She beamed again, while he in turn, looked up at her, then resumed his activity. "Hee!" She squealed. "That tickles." 

A few minutes went by before the Amazon Princess considered telling the dog to stop. The sustained licking had gone from her hand to her arm and beyond. It began to feel almost inappropriate, but the canine seemed to be amusing himself, and she felt guilty denying him some playfulness after all he'd done earlier. 

"Hah… Hee... Wait... Kryp..." It did not feel bad, Diana thought as she giggled. Krypto's tongue was warm and powerful. It seemed almost like a massage. "Hee hee, I… I was supposed to be washing you, you know? Not the other way aroun…" Suddenly, she tensed when he licked her inner thigh, less than an inch away from her sex! "Ah! Don…" She protested, but he'd moved on to her belly, and a contradicting sense of relief washed over her. "Oh…"

Inebriated by the taste of the female's flavor, Krypto could only increase his efforts, filled with zest, guided by her reactions. 

Through sheer force of will, Wonder Woman managed to move as to lay sideways along the stone edge. "Come now, Krypto. I'm covered more with saliva than water at this point. Won't you tire of this?" She said half-heartedly. The dog stopped for a split second and with a quick bark proceeded to lick her face. "Ha ha! I guess no… Wait…" She pushed his head away when his tongue managed to invade her mouth amid her smiles. "Why are you so…" Again, she stopped mid-sentence, when his lashes shifted to focus her nipples!

Now she was sure this was inappropriate! Diana could no longer overlook her body's response to the stimuli. She wasn't confident of what to do; it felt good, she couldn't deny, but it was wrong! Or was it? She mused. After all, Krypto could not be expected to understand the ramifications of his actions. Even so, there was an unidentified, uncomfortable something about their empathic bond; a something that arose with each additional lap of his; a build-up she probably had allowed to go on for far longer than she should have. "Stop." She weakly stated, sitting up once more.

Made to pause, Krypto gazed at the woman, tilting his head, pondering the contrast between her words and somatic feedback.

Gasping, Wonder Woman looked down at her nipples, stiffened and swollen, shining pink and coated with the Super-dog's spit. "That was… Naughty of you. I…" He made to lick her thigh once more, but she raised a hand in protest. At that moment, her gift of unity with beasts was not needed to understand him, the look of disappointment etched in his visage. "Sigh… You don't have to make me feel guilty. You don't know what you're doing. It's just… A girl might…" She sighed again, looking into his midnight-blue eyes. "Oh, Alright. If letting you play a bit is the price for you saving the world." Once more, she flashed a smile at him.

Before she could say otherwise, Krypto happily resumed tasting the Amazon, going for her legs, from her knee and up her thigh.

It did feel quite nice, Diana had to grant the canine. "We'll finish our bath when you tire of this." She said, leaning back, allowing herself to enjoy the experience.

The scents and flavors arising from the female were unmistakable. Though she'd spoken in protest, Krypto now knew he was on the right path!

Diana's entire body shuddered when she felt the first lick land on her sex! Rough and powerful, it pressed against all the right places, making her feel inches away from mind-numbing ecstasy in a single stroke! "Not th…" She tried faintly to protest, but the subsequent efforts of the Super-dog and the startling manner which her body responded prevented her! Now she realized that allowing things to progress the way they did had been an unwise decision. Her body had been primed and stimulated. She had increasingly, if unconsciously, permitted him easier access, while she adjusted to his licking! Now, she also had difficulty commanding the dog to stop and even more difficulty wanting to do so! "Mmh… Alright… I can't… Can't really… Ahh…Tell you to… Ah… You deserve…" Diana moaned. "So do I." She thought, but could not bring herself to vocalize it. Involuntarily, she shut her eyes and began leaning backward again, resting her back against the cool marble floor. Krypto licked with vigor and strength, but also with uncanny skill! As if adjusting to the mildest of hints from her body, enhancing both the amount and effectiveness of stimulation with each subsequent lap! No more than a few seconds from when he started, she felt on the brink of climax!

It took all of Wonder Woman's willpower to suppress moaning loudly! She couldn't give in to it! She couldn't so openly recognize and validate something so… Odd! She had to stop this, Diana thought, knowing she would not! Her body twitched, her muscles convulsed, her legs spreading more by the instant, her hands reaching for her nipples. "Stop…" She muttered inaudibly, recognizing she was trying to say something to herself and not to Krypto. Perhaps she too deserved a treat, she rationalized. But her ambivalent struggles to resist the pleasure were suddenly cut short, just shy away from a powerful orgasm, in a split second of both relief and disappointment!

Diana heard the loud splash of water when, in one abrupt move, Krypto stood on his hind legs, hopping out of the pool to mount her! His body pressed face to face atop hers, whilst his front legs grappled at her waist, and below, something remarkably warm forcefully rested against her slit!

Like a blow to the gut, the realization came over her, as the dog's hard shaft rubbed against her lips! Unity with Beasts, as it was called; the gift and blessing of Artemis. A slice of the Goddess' very essence within Diana which had, among many, one especially relevant effect; it was not uncommon for non-sapient creatures to be drawn, or even attracted to her, she suddenly recalled. But this, she could not have foreseen! Or could she? All of a sudden, the tension she felt emanating from Krypto became evident. Desire and arousal unmistakable! What's worse, she could recall it from before they were here! Before even, when they fought the Queen! "Krypto, I… You…" Indignation came over her. "No!" She tried in vain pushing him away gently, but all she felt was his member shifting over her spread lips and her sex twitching in response. It felt huge and remarkably hot! "No!" More vehemently she managed to push him back into the water, the air feeling unpleasantly piercing and freezing over her mound when the heat from the Super-dog's organ left it.

Wonder Woman sat up once more, breathing heavily, gazing at the canine who stared at her. "Krypto, what…" She considered something mid-thought; had she egged him on? If it was the case that he held such desires, the dog had never once misbehaved around her. In spite of it all, she had to concede he also had her going! If Krypto had not stopped the licking by himself, she'd probably be climaxing all over his tongue by now! "But he only really stopped licking in order to…" She thought. All the same, there was no point being mad at him, she realized, shaking her head. Smart as he was, Krypto was still a creature captive to his instincts.

Recomposing herself, Diana tried to address the situation with as much humor and dignity as she could. "You should be the one offering me a meal first, don't you think?" Just now she realized how much he truly had her going. So stiff were her nipples, they ached! Her slit dripped wet! "You… Do have a way with the ladies, I see. I have to admit… You…" She smirked awkwardly. "I'm sorry Krypto, I know, I said I owed you a reward, and I might have even asked what you wanted… I'm… Flattered, I guess. But you can't… We can't…" She looked at the dog who stood half submerged into a pool of opaque, concealing liquid and could not control her curiosity as the thought came to her mind; how long had he been hiding an erection under those waters? Moreover, what exactly had he been hiding under there? It felt enormous! She tried to push the thought aside; curious or not, she certainly wasn't about to ask him to show her his goods. "I'm sorry boy, but maybe we should just pretend nothing happened here, alright?"

Krypto was perplexed. He could read the female's body, smell her scents; it all seemed to indicate he was doing everything right, yet she was now pushing him away? Kindly, she leaned forward, meaning to give him a pat on the head, but he avoided it, unwilling to assent her rebuke. Slowly, he floated out of the water instead, to land close beside her, sitting on the stone floor.

"By the Gods!" The memories of how Krypto felt nested atop her had scarcely left her mind, but staring at it, Diana could never have fathomed such a member! "Blessed Aphrodite!" She gasped. The lustrous, pinkish thing easily surpassed a full foot in length; the shaft alone, thick as a forearm, lead towards a massive pear-shaped knot which dwarfed even the former's vast girth! "Krypto that's… Very, very impressive!" She could not take her gaze away from it, even as she tried. He was a remarkably large dog, but even creatures twice the size of a large man could not hope to come close! How could he possess such a disproportionately large organ? "As I said, I'm… Flattered you had… All that… For me." She spoke, still gazing wide-eyed. "But truthfully, even if I was up for it… I don't think I could take… I… That! You wanted to…" She suddenly found herself following an undesired line of thinking. "Gods, what am I saying?!"

Standing, Krypto took a step towards the female. Meanwhile, she remained transfixed by his dangling erection, which nearly reached the floor. In her moment of distraction, he licked her face once more.

"Don't start again." Diana shuddered, but the Super-dog pressed on, lashing his tongue where he could, still moving forward, while she leaned back, trying to push away, albeit lightly. "Stop this Krypto, please."

Disregarding her meek objection, Krypto only pressed on further. She simply could not find it within her the commanding tone needed to make him back away. Still lacking in resolve, she tried pushing him back with more effort, but he held steadfast, in playful, yet determined manner. It was amid their struggles that her irresolute resistance caused her to lose balance and fall backward, while he, dragged by the momentum, stumbled forward, left standing almost atop her.

Diana gasped when she felt the Super-dog's penis press and slide against the side of her face, slick and hot! With instinctive reflex, she grabbed the tumescent organ and pushed it away from her visage. Finally finding her voice, she yelled. "Stop, now!"

This time, Krypto could not mistake the shift in tones. Readily, he stood still.

Likewise frozen, Wonder Woman found herself in what felt like an almost dreamlike scenario. She lay under the super-powered beast, its implausibly massive erection in her hand, an inch away from her countenance. She was conflicted though. None of the reactions she expected were there to be found; she was not mad, not embarrassed. "Krypto you can't…" She uttered, unwillingly marveling at his member. "Gods! It's so…" She thought. Involuntarily, she had tightened her grip, but his flesh was unyielding, as a solid steel bar wrapped by a thin layer of moist velvet. "Even the shaft alone… Would easily, by far be the thickest…" Diana caught herself before finishing the unsettling contemplation. Seconds of stillness later, she finally mustered the will to break the silence from underneath the canine. "Krypto, I'm sorry. I didn't realize I was leading you on, I…" Her grip remained steady, the astounding heat from his phallus evident to her touch. "You had… I must admit… I got a little too comfortable with you…" She was more and more impressed at the difference in their body temperatures. He was just so warm. "The world owes you… I do as well…" She could feel the heat emanating through the air with her lips, just an inch away…

"Diana? Are you there?"

The sudden unexpected buzz from the communicator struck her like a wall! "What in Hades am I doing?!" Wonder Woman thought, regaining clarity. "Clark… I… Yes! Yes, you need anything?" She shouted.

"No, just checking on you. Is everything alright?"

"Yes! Great!" Diana finally let go and pushed the Super-dog away, standing to reach for the electronic device.

"How's Krypto?"

"Oh, he's…" She looked at the gifted canine, who pranced around her. "He's great! Fine! Everything's fine! You… You want anything?"

"No, we're alright here. Still, a lot to do, but it's all running smoothly. I just thought I'd check. You can stay there and rest…"

"No! You know what? I'm fine! I'll come down there to help. I'll feel better that way."

"Are you sure? You really don't need more…"

"I'm sure! I've rested more than enough. I'll be there in a few minutes. No arguments, it's for the best."

"Okay, if you insist. Guess I'll see you again sooner than expected then."

"Yes." Wonder Woman breathed a sigh of relief when the device went mute. "What was I doing?!" She asked herself, as Krypto made to approach her. "No! That's enough!" She told him.

Once more the Super-dog recognized the commanding tone used in a fashion he disliked. Crestfallen, the beast looked up at the Amazon who reached for a towel.

"I'm sorry, but this went too far. It's over!" Diana felt a pinch of embarrassment when she realized how wet she was, much beyond what simple bath water could do. While padding herself with the cloth, she was forced to do so delicately around certain places, as to avoid further stirring. "Oh…" She looked at Krypto red-faced, not knowing what to say.

Several times over, the Amazon Princess awkwardly rebuffed approaches from the Super-dog while she dressed in haste, averting her gaze, unwilling to look directly at him. It was only when she, at last, found herself completely attired, that she turned to face him. 

"Sigh… I'm sorry boy. It was all my fault. I didn't realize… Nothing like this can happen. I'm really sorry."

Hearing those words, the dog seemed miserable.

"Oh, don't you look at me like that! You know, you got farther than…" Diana cleared her throat. "I mean, you still saved the day!" She finally cracked another smile "And I still wish most were half the hero you are!" She gave him a faint pat. "Now, you'll have to excuse me, but I have to go. Lots to do! You can, hum… You can see yourself out when you want, right?" She added, moving away swiftly, with no regard for any hint of reply on his part. With that, Wonder Woman rushed out of the room flying, her face still sporting a reddish hue.

Krypto followed on foot, until the edges of the Wonderdome, whereon he stood in befuddlement, staring at the female's shape as it faded away in the horizon, her sweet, agreeable aroma, still enduring in the air.

END OF PART 1, CHAPTER 1.

TO BE CONTINUED IN PART 1, CHAPTER 2.


	3. Part 1, Chapter 2 - "Anthology"

WONDER WOMAN - "OF ROYALTY AND BEASTS"

PART 1, CHAPTER 2: "ANTHOLOGY"

01 - "ESCALATION"

Wonder Woman could feel her heart sink when she assumed the defensive stance. Little more than a few weeks ago she'd been to this part of the World, then partaking in diplomatic meetings and giving speeches, all in trying to promote a peaceful solution to the local territorial disputes. Now, here she was.

While the hail of projectiles coming from all directions was harmlessly deflected, Diana felt little satisfaction. The notion of lives she would save today overshadowed by the thought of all the ones that would be meaninglessly lost at a time when she would not be here to parry the bullets.

It was not usual practice for a high-profile heroine like the Amazon Princess to take such a direct approach into mundane affairs, but Wonder Woman saw herself as a diplomat first and foremost and what was happening here had been both predictable and preventable; as she so desperately tried to warn the parties in charge. New border lines had recently been designed around the region by detached politicians, with little regard to the populations they held. "It will be a murder box, trying to force these groups to share the same political unit!" Diana had said so many times, and in so many ways; but none of the supposed leaders would budge. What little she could ever accomplish always happened at a glacial pace, and always wrapped in red tape.

To none's surprise, things fell apart without delay. At least now that the time for talking was over, the time for action had come, and Wonder Woman knew what to do! Ordinarily, the use of her powers in cases like this was something shunned by political institutions and even other heroes alike. Little did it matter though, if her interference here today could convince the heads of adversary factions to reconsider negotiations before launching other strikes. She could only hope. If any amount of needless death or destruction could be averted by her deeds, it would be well worth the scrutiny.

As the minutes passed, however, the situation only ever became direr. Diana dashed across the battlefield from one skirmish to another, deflecting the shots she could and knocking down enemy soldiers; only, as the fight roared on, heavy artillery was increasingly coming into play, and sooner rather than later, she recognized she'd have to escalate in kind. It seemed to be as well, that in a cruel bit of irony, antagonizing sides found themselves momentarily united in the task of bringing down the obstacle which prevented them from efficiently killing each other. "You're not getting rid of me so easily!" Wonder Woman kept muttering, angrily.

Despite her speed, even the Amazon Princess began to struggle; the field was wide, with many broken buildings among other places to hide, and military units and vehicles both maneuvered and attacked with grating efficiency. Amidst all the confusion, whist in mid-flight, the heroine was suddenly launched off balance when she felt the shock of a powerful explosion going off close behind her; a missile which had been intercepted just before it reached her!

"What?" Diana turned, her eyes momentarily struggling to make out the strange blur cruising the battlefield in such quickness that exceeded even her own! The thing's bestial silhouette though, was instantly recognizable. "Krypto?!"

"Hey, Diana." A cheery, high-pitched voice echoed from right above the raven-haired heroine.

"Kara?!" Wonder Woman asked, looking up in surprise.

"Hi! We came to help." Supergirl replied, rushing towards another incoming rocket. "I'll explain later."

For a moment, Diana watched stunned, while the two new arrivals began to efficiently neutralize arms and fighters alike, much like she had been doing, if a bit sloppily; the initial shock of their presence, soon morphing into gladness. "Well, I'm not complaining." She stated, shaking her head, pushing her hair back, before rushing to rejoin the action.

The battle still persisted for a surprising length of time, before it finally subsided. Though it took a while, rival armed forces eventually began to grasp at the futility and cost of their efforts. With the addition of an extra pair of super-powered beings to stand against them, the only possible outcome was made plain enough, even to the most stubborn amongst them. Begrudgingly, an unspoken ceasefire had to be reached; the few remaining skirmishers scurrying away, having wisely grown more concerned with surviving than with killing. At last, whilst the last soldiers retreated, Wonder Woman was able to lower her guard and join her friends in the middle of a once green, now smoke-ridden plain.

"Best sidekick ever!" Supergirl exclaimed, giving Krypto a big hug. "And you owe him one too." She said, looking up at the Amazon, when the latter approached.

"Oh… Yes, the missile." Wonder Woman remarked, rubbing her arm.

"Pff, Missile? Heh, try missiles, plural! He took a dozen easily, at least six or seven that I saw were going straight for you."

The Super-dog raised his head, puffing his chest, assuming an oddly proud posture at the young woman's words.

"I, hum… Thanks, Krypto!" Diana said with a pinch of awkwardness. She made to give him a pat on the head but stopped herself an inch away. "Good job!" She uttered instead, giving him an unnatural thumb up.

"Yeah well, anyways that wasn't what I was talking about." Supergirl continued. "You were all over the news, you know? What you were doing here. I wanted to come and help, but the guys there at the Tower said you weren't in any real danger and we shouldn't interfere with these affairs, blah blah blah, you know…" She explained, waving her hands enthusiastically. "I tell you, they were pissed at you, especially you know who!" Kara added, grinning. "So, Krypto here starts prancing around, whining and all, when all of a sudden, he just storms out!" She kneeled, giving the dog a firm rub on the neck. "I'll get him, I said." She mimicked the movements of running after something. "But I couldn't catch up to him. I mean, clearly, he's faster than me. But then, guess what? Before I know it, he comes straight here!"

Wonder Woman parted her lips as if to say something, but nothing came out. Meanwhile, it appeared as if her eyes had spotted something remarkably interesting on the ground.

"So now I got the pretext to help you after all…" Supergirl went on, taking no notice of the statuesque Amazon's disconcerted expression. "And I get to blame it all on him!" Once again she hugged Krypto. "Win, win! Plus, I really, really wanted a piece of the action here too! I mean, I was keeping up with you trying to prevent this stuff from happening from the start. Ever since like months ago, but those dolts wouldn't listen!"

There was a brief pause before Diana replied."Thank you." She finally stated formally, recomposing herself, straightening her corset. "Both of you. For the help." She added. "I apologize, I honestly hate to do this to you, but there's still more to be done here. I should find the faction leaders as soon as possible, see if we can bring peaceful negotiations back onto the table."

"Oh, I'll come with!"

"No. It's best you go back. I suspect the rest of the League won't accept laying all the blame of you aiding me here on Krypto. I don't want to put you into any more trouble by involving you any further." Wonder Woman observed, while Supergirl pouted at the statement. "Besides, your presence may be taken as a tool for intimidation."

"Good!"

"Kara, please. This isn't the time to argue."

"Sigh… Alright, fine. But you let me know how it went." The Kryptonian girl said, taking flight, waving for the Super-dog to follow. "And I can't guarantee I'm not helping you again with this, if something happens. I mean, Krypto's just wild, he may run off again… You know, if someone is careless, letting him watch the news again." She added, winking with a playful attitude, just before flying away.

Krypto lingered back for a moment prior to trailing after the blonde girl. Diana exchanged brief glances with him, before raising a hand in goodbye, instigating his departure. She then remained in place, watching as the two other heroes went, her spirit slightly lifted with a glimmer of hope. It could well be that the threat of other super-powered beings interfering was just the thing needed to make not only the sides in this conflict opt for the nonviolent solution, but also to coerce politicians into a more cooperative diplomatic attitude. A low blow perhaps, but fair means to this end, she considered. Peace might be in the cards, after all. Once her friends could not be seen in the distance anymore, Wonder Woman took a deep breath of cold air, and went off, determined to make this possibility into a reality.

*********

The Amazon Princess' back arched painfully as the massive canine phallus penetrated her! Moans echoing over the featureless room, louder and louder! Visuals of the colossal girth of the pink-amaranth shaft stretching her, as it savagely pumped, flooding her mind!

"Oh! Ah..." Diana awoke suddenly, her breathing heavy and notoriously noisy as she sat up. "Ooh." She leaned back onto the disheveled bed, brushing her hair back, away from her face, taking note at the sweat on her scalp. It wasn't the first time she had such a dream. Ever since that awkward bath she shared with the Super-dog, this fantasy would occasionally invade her nights "A silly kink." She thought, shaking her head. "Guess it's not a surprise. Not today, at least." She spoke out loud to herself, smiling at the ceiling.

Earlier, Wonder Woman had lain on her bed with a sense of accomplishment to match very few days before. She managed to stop a small war, saved a staggering amount of lives and later even got leaders of sworn enemy groups to begin a process of peaceful negotiations to shape their separate nations. Infuriating the self-interested legislators who had been responsible for the whole mess to begin with proved a nice perk as well. She knew it could all be, to some extent, credited to Krypto. His and Supergirl's presence on the field had been crucial in pressuring for the nonviolent solution; the looming threat of further superheroes interfering being too much for the warmongers to handle.

"Especially a violent, super-powered beast." Diana added to her musings. Still, what permeated her thoughts the most were the unseen images of the Super-dog blocking the explosive projectiles aimed at her with his body, as she imagined it happening over and over, in dozens of different ways. Stretching her back, she shifted into a more comfortable position, trying to fall asleep again, ever swimming in stargaze of the previous day. As she did, her hand slowly moved between her legs.

02 - "HYPEROPIA"

"Suppose I'll have to thank Bruce after all." Wonder Woman found herself resentfully admitting. Though she always berated her fellow hero for his paranoid ways and his disturbing habit of keeping an eye on everything and everyone he could, alas, this time around, it seemed to have paid off. The vigilante's latest series of investigations had led to the discovery of a gathering of notorious super-villains inside a complex of abandoned buildings as it would happen. To say this unveiling had been fortunate was an understatement. No good could ever come from such an event. Apparently, the acquisition or development of new technologies had propelled one of the criminals into contacting the others for some manner of an auction, or perhaps yet another so-called master-plan. "Let's just check on it. Then we'll decide the best course of action." Diana recalled Superman saying. "Always the optimist Clark." She thought then, as she did now. Predictably, checking on it scaled into another fight between a number of super-powered villains and heroes almost immediately, just as soon as one group was made aware of the other.

"Of the evils, the lesser." Wonder Woman considered, while she put Gorilla Grodd to sleep. Though violence was regrettable, there was no doubt this would have turned into a much larger mess in the future, had this meeting gone on unnoticed. Deciding to play it safe, Diana took the time to bind the villainous ape with steel bars, even though she was certain he would not awake anytime soon. As she bent the beams, she pondered whom she'd try to neutralize next, while friends and foes traded blows all around. Before she could think of anyone, in a flash, her peripheral vision caught something incoming at a blinding speed! Luckily, through automatic, well-conditioned reflexes, she managed to dodge it in the last moment, only barely!

"Getting slow there Diana." A mocking female voice stated.

"Cheetah!" Wonder Woman turned to see her old enemy licking bloody talons. Reaching for the back of her neck, she found moist, recently made scratches, from a missed blow surely meant to have taken her head.

"You took out the monkey, I see." Cheetah sneered at the sight of the unconscious Grodd. "Good! I want to have you all to myself for this one last waltz." She smirked. "Plus, he smells!" With the last word she charged!

The implication was not lost on Diana. Cheetah was brutal, many times impulsive and often overconfident, but she wasn't stupid; if she gloated, there was a reason for it! Taking the threat into consideration, she paced back, allowing for the villainess to dictate the pace of the match; or at the least, to think she was doing so.

"Aw! Princess don't wanna play?" The felinoid said in a demeaning tone, hopping backward, momentarily halting her onslaught.

So far, Wonder Woman had done nothing but to fight defensively, trying to figure what her adversary was up to, expertly dodging and parrying every blow, but always refraining from counter-attacking. She'd hoped to maintain the strategy until finding out what trickery the villainess hid; however, it seemed the tactic had been made out.

"Too bad. I'll play with my food regardless!" Cheetah screamed, lunging again!

The two super-powered females traded blows frantically, moving at speeds few could follow, going through walls and ceilings! Diana hated to admit it, or maybe she didn't, but there was something pure in the wild nature of combat such as this. Clashing with an adversary, exerting her body to the extreme was thrilling, and it made her grieve at the path Cheetah had chosen for herself. "She'd be such a formidable ally." Wonder Woman thought. But she had to remain focused. Letting her guard down while the villainess could have some hidden trump card might prove fatal. Meticulously, she monitored each of her foe's movements; reading Cheetah's muscles, predicting her attacks. There was no use in playing defense if her enemy was aware, and seemingly uncaring of it. As such, soon it would have to be the time to strike back, and with a bit of luck, she might end this contest with a single well placed hit! Suddenly, while she concentrated on finding an opening, Diana felt the blow to the left side of her face, throwing her a hundred feet away, to carve a sizeable gorge on the concrete floor! Stunned, Wonder Woman staggered to her feet. "I didn't see that…. How?" She thought, feeling the stricken side of her face swelling, the vision in that eye blurry, the blood flowing down her chest from the gashes on her cheek!

"I realize you and your friends busted our party. We can't win here, I admit to that." Cheetah slowly strutted towards Diana, grinning wickedly, sucking her fingers, one at a time. "But I'm still getting something out of this tryst before they put me away. They! Not you!" The feral female viciously kicked the Amazon in the stomach before the latter could react, further launching the heroine through a multitude of walls!

Diana felt the air leave her lungs! Still, she refused to fall for more than a brief moment, yet it was agony to stand, the pain almost preventing her from moving at all. Slowly, she managed to assume a fighting stance once more.

"Impressive. I was sure that kick would keep you down."

Wonder Woman's blood chilled when she realized the voice had come not from ahead, but from inches away, right behind her! She spun swiftly, trying to hit something with an elbow, but Cheetah blocked the move with ease, and once more sent her to the floor with a backhand blow!

"You know, these meetings always have some payoff. The risk of having them and drawing the attention of you self-entitled heroes demands compensation, after all." Cheetah said, smelling the air, paying no mind to her fallen adversary. "New toys, trading and so on, you see? I certainly don't hang with this riffraff for the company." She kneeled beside the Amazon. "When you can get treats like unique concoctions made by your old pal Doctor Poison, however…" She looked at her talons. "A rather daft fellow, that one; would never really be able to administer the drug to you, Much less make good use of it, since the effects are so short-lived. But when I heard about it, I figured if someone fast enough and strong enough could somehow get it into your bloodstream…" She pointed a finger towards Diana's face, lightly touching her nose with the tip of a talon. "Pity I couldn't save it for a better occasion. All the same, I suppose I should thank you, little Princess. For making others hold such grudges towards you, just as you do to me." Cheetah lifted her head, looking up and examining the surroundings. "And hey, looks like our fighting took us away from the others." She smiled, spreading her arms. "I might even get away!"

Before Cheetah could say or do anything else, she found herself flattened inside a crater on the floor! A powerful shock wave, followed by a deafening noise tossed Wonder Woman's limp body several yards back! Staggered, the Amazon lifted her head dumbfounded to see, when the dust settled, that her former adversary now engaged in mortal combat against Krypto, the Super-dog!

The two bestial rivals tangled with savage ferocity, yet it was evident the feline was forced into defending and retreating! Something about how the canine fought, both now as like he did when battling the Queen of Fables before, fascinated Diana; an unfettered animalism, paired with contrasting forethought! The sight of it made her almost forget her injuries. The combat was as thrilling and exciting as if she was taking part in it herself; an awe-inspiring display of power! It did not take long for things to look as though they were getting out of hand, however. This one was a bad matchup for Cheetah! Krypto was not only noticeably faster and stronger than the villainess; he beat her at her own game, being significantly more vicious! Growling, striking rabidly, and tossing her like a toy! Moreover, whatever advantages the venom which coated her talons gave her in the previous tussle appeared wholly absent in the struggle against the canine. The powerful dog would bite at the villainess' extremities and swing her around against all manner of debris, using the feline's body as a makeshift wrecking ball! Whenever she tried to strike him, he'd simply let go and find another limb to latch on to, avoiding the blow and repeating the process! The method was brutish but remarkably effective! Cheetah's tone would soon change from angry snarls to desperate cries for help!

"Krypto, stop!" Wonder Woman yelled, with little effect. "Stop it! Don't!" Once again she called out, once again her cry went unheeded. This was bad! Cheetah was not one to ask for help. She was desperate! Figuring she would need to physically restrain the Super-dog, Diana gathered her strength, managing to stand, thankfully feeling the effect of the drugs, whatever they were, fading. But she was yet in no real condition to fight. Focusing her will, she prepared to take flight and grasp at the canine, only before she could, the room fell abruptly silent.

The Super-dog floated mid-air, Cheetah's frame held limp in his maw by a wrist. He opened his mouth, and she fell to the floor with a thud. Krypto turned to look at the Amazon, quickly changing expressions from that of ferocious focus to playful joy. Wagging his tail, he flew towards Wonder Woman.

He was hurt, Diana noticed. Deep gashes were all over his body. But Cheetah, only yards away, looked like a bloody, broken mess! "Krypto, what did you do?" He lost control, she rationalized. He was trying to defend her, but still... Fraught, Wonder Woman wasn't sure what to feel or what to do. She wanted to cry, to yell at him! Her stomach constricted. She rose a hand to her mouth and refrained from touching the dog as she slowly lurched towards Cheetah's body.

"Diana." A man's voice called out.

"Clark?!" Wonder Woman shouted, startled to see her blue-clad friend soaring to the ground. She felt an irrational urge to throw herself between Superman and her fallen enemy's shape, in a vain attempt at blocking his sight.

"I see you two took out the last of them. Excellent work." Superman patted Krypto on the head. "Seems like she gave you trouble though." He said, examining their wounds while he hurled Cheetah from the floor, over a shoulder. "I'll take her to containment."

"She's… Well?" Diana asked. The clench in her guts subsiding slightly, in response to the man's casual demeanor.

"Cuts and bruises, broken wrist, broken ankle, concussion... She'll recover soon. Not sure that's such great news though." Superman stated calmly after a quick glance. Meaning to get his job done, he promptly took to the air. "I'm sorry, but we can't talk right now. It's best to put all of these guys away before any of them can fight again. Get some rest, Diana. You seem spent, and we're just about done here anyway. Get to the Tower if you need medical." He said, turning away mid-air. "Come on Krypto." He added.

The Super-dog gave the Amazon a lick on the hand while she stood still, then readily followed after the other Kryptonian.

"What? How…" Diana pondered, rubbing her forehead, replaying the fight she had just witnessed in her mind. "Perhaps I misjudged the strength of his attacks." All of a sudden, the images added up to something. "He… Never went for her neck!" Once again, she was reminded of that other time she beheld Krypto in combat, weeks ago when facing the Queen of Fables. She remembered how he would tear whole pieces from his adversary then, even though the sorceress was far more powerful than the feline. "He... He could have killed Cheetah if he really wanted to! He deliberately measured his strikes not to do so." Was it because she asked him to stop? Did he realize she wouldn't approve? These questions seemed silly, but she could not avoid wondering. More than once, the alien beast proved cleverer than she expected. Involuntarily, Wonder Woman's lips curled into a smile.

*********

The day had been long and hard. Wonder Woman's body had recovered, wounds had healed, but she still ached all over when she finally crawled into bed. The Amazon Princess shut her eyes awaiting well deserved rest. Images of the day gone by invaded her mind, but she well expected this by now. She grinned. Flashes of the Super-dog fiercely grappling one of her mortal enemies... Flashes of certain details concerning a bath that took place weeks ago... All intermingled. "Sigh. Gods… Might as well." Diana bit her lip as she began indulgently pleasuring herself. She was in need of a good night's rest, after all.

03 - "FRICTON"

Zatanna and Doctor Fate coordinated a number of magic users in hiding, trying to craft a banishing spell powerful enough to work. Meanwhile, the demon lord Neron was distracted, if only just, by the combined efforts of Earth's most powerful heroes.

It had been only a couple of days prior when the fiend resurfaced, initially offering deals, bargains as he put it, of trading supernatural favors for the meager price of a soul. His actions appeared to make no sense, since it was well known, by heroes and villains alike, Neron could not be trusted to keep his end of a deal. There was always some loophole; some exploit which allowed him to redesign the contracts. What made it all the more strange was the fact that he seemed to have focused on approaching heroes this time around.

Wonder Woman recalled with dread when the hellish liege appeared to her. "Tell me your heart's desire noblest of Amazons, and it shall be yours." She recollected him saying. With shame, Diana also remembered the feeling of helplessness; the demon's paralyzing presence, and the washing sense of relief when he left peacefully.

Nobody knew what Neron was playing at; given his renown, and previous experiences, he could not possibly have expected anyone to be so foolish as to assent to his arrangements. Whatever the case, it mattered little. The situation had to be dealt with, and soon enough, the heroes had all gathered in trying to conceive of a plan to handle the creature.

Before long, the hellish Lord had reappeared, this time in more obviously hostile fashion. Suspiciously, Etrigan had predicted precisely where and when Neron would show his true colors; some isolated plain in the middle of the Australian outback. Many believed the helpful Demon to be acutely aware of his kin's true designs, but if such was the case, none truly knew. One thing that was beyond questioning though, were Etrigan's intentions of stopping the other infernal denizen, even if only for his personal gain, as often was the motivation. Trust issues aside, currently that had to be good enough; for Neron was unquestionably the greater evil.

Over the days that followed, in-between the demonic ruler's vanishing and resurgence, the Justice League mystics had managed to bestow all manner of magical protections and aids onto their allies. Even then, however, they all knew all too well how immense the power they faced truly was, and how limited any shields' buffer could hope to be.

When battle broke out, despite all his might, Neron showed limitations during the fight. He seemed to have trouble in keeping up with the fastest heroes, and that had been the edge the latter were all too keen on exploiting, when it came to keep the demon occupied.

Looking down from on high, Wonder Woman observed Superman kite around the amorphous green blob of energy and tendrils; that colossal, grotesque true visage of the once handsome fiend. Though Clark wasn't genuinely vulnerable to magic as many would claim, he had no inherent natural protections against it, which often made mystical attacks a comparatively good choice to harm the Kryptonian. Diana prayed for good omens from her Gods, as the caped hero would only have the mystical barriers put in place by his colleagues to protect him, should he be struck. Only, as their numbers dwindled, heroes remaining in the fight found themselves forced to take increased risk. Captain Marvel and many others were already down for the count, albeit fortunately still breathing.

"Diana!" Superman called out as he withdrew towards the Amazon. "We have to coordinate an attack! Flash was just downed! He got some blowback when he tried to hit Neron directly. He's alive, but now you and I are the fastest ones!"

"I…" Wonder Woman had been fighting her hardest. But the greater struggle was psychological. She knew her performance was far from optimal, but the trepidation felt for battling the demon was nigh-paralyzing. Though Diana managed to restrain her fears, she still acknowledged that trepidation forced her into a much more passive role than she should have. She looked down again at Plasticman and the Martian Manhunter, both trying their best to contain the monster with their own expanded bodies; both achieving limited success, at best. Could she ever manage to fight that close if need be? Could she expose herself to Neron's deadly power? The demonic Liege had smitten her before, and her body remembered it all too well. It was as if every cell inside her screamed to be away from the creature!

"Nevermind!" Superman said, looking backward. "We have someone faster now. So, new plan…"

Spinning, Wonder Woman looked back to see who, or what, Clark was talking about, given that he'd just said Flash was no longer a player. Before she could fully turn her head, she stopped at the sight of the airborne canine floating between them.

" …Krypto!" Superman continued. "Attack from the front! You're the quickest among us…"

It was true, the dog could cover distances much faster than Superman himself, and his reflexes were easily on par with Diana's own, if not superior. He was possibly the fastest being in the universe aside from those connected to the primordial Speed Force. Still, yet again the mighty canine had been forgotten when conceiving of initial planning and precautions; having shown to help on his own accord, he'd come both late and unprepared.

"No!" Diana bellowed almost instinctively.

"It's our best chance! He can…"

"He doesn't have any magical bulwarks! He's not shielded like us!"

"It's still the best we've got to work wi…"

"You want him to die?! I won't allow this! Krypto, stay back!" Wonder Woman commanded.

"Sorry Diana, but we have to do it! I don't like it any better than you, but without proper distraction, we may not buy enough time to complete the spell! If Neron turns his attention towards the magic users, it's over! Come on Krypto!" Superman said, diving into the fray once more.

The Super-dog's gaze met the Amazon's for a moment. He gave her a look of defiance, and determination, though she could feel how much it embittered him to let her down. Stoically, he was the first to break eye contact, turning around, soaring down to join the battle alongside the Kryptonian man.

"Stupid dog!" Diana mumbled, watching in terror as Krypto navigated among the many bursts of green energy. "Idiot!" Her hands were shaking; she understood a single one of those blasts could likely end the canine's life, as she knew personally. Instants later, she could take no more. Her mind went blank! With fists clenched pallid and grinding teeth, she shut her eyes with all her might and within a fraction of a second, found herself flying beside the super powered beast when she opened them again!

Were it not for a lingering sense of anger, Diana could have described this almost as a memorable choreography. She and Krypto worked in clockwork-like unison, dodging and blocking, taunting and saving each other. She now functioned as well as she ever had! The fears had been left behind. They appeared to fight in a complementary fashion, with the Amazon allowing herself to be more organic and instinct-driven around him, while the Super-dog invoked atypical calculating technique when by her side. It would otherwise have been a joyous experience, but the anger was ever there, burning with every move.

The fight still raged on intensely for another minute, perhaps two. All the while, through working together with the alien beast, Wonder Woman grew assured of her ability to survive unscathed. And as soon as she heard the unmistakable sound of Etrigan's cackle, she knew then and there, Neron was done for!

The banishing spell succeeded! The evil creature imploded, leaving behind little more than a bitter scent and a delayed, unnatural scream! Almost as if by miracle none had died this day. Many were incapacitated and would be so for weeks, but the defensive enchantments had performed their intended task well enough.

Taking a deep breath, Wonder Woman landed on the muddy ground, staring at the dirt around her feet.

"Good job everyone!" Superman declared, laying a friendly hand on Diana's shoulder, while those still able-bodied gathered in a circle. The Amazon looked up at him. 

"I… I have to go now." Wonder Woman said, coldly.

Straightaway, Superman noticed an atypical hostility in the woman's every word along with her stiff, unwelcoming body language. "Diana, I'm sorry, but…"

"It's alright Clark. I get it. I apologize, it's nothing to do with you." She flashed him an obviously forced smile. "Good job though."

"Yes…" He managed, before Diana turned away, pulling her shoulder from under his hand.

With a harsh expression that made sure it was well understood she was not to be followed, the Amazon Princess walked away from the group, pacing a while before preparing to take flight. Just as she was about to do so, a gleeful Krypto showed, prancing around her. 

"Get away!" Diana spat bitterly at the sight of the dog.

Krypto stood still with a puzzled look at the command. One more time, his sensory data and her actions seemed to clash against one another. Before he could think to do anything else, Wonder Woman hastily flew away, alone.

The gift of flight was something Diana would often use to unwind, meditate and feel free, cruising through the clouds, feeling the pleasant fresh moist on her face. But this flight, in particular, held little comfort for her. It's likely the entire World, perhaps more, was just saved with the banishing of Neron and the apparent faltering of whatever his scheme had been. More than that, she had managed to face and overcome a personal fear. But how those things had happened and the haunting thoughts it all provoked inside her mind, was entirely and increasingly disturbing. Hard as she could, Wonder Woman tried concentrating on thinking of Etrigan, wondering what his role in this had been and what could the heroes have unknowingly assisted the often untrustworthy helping Demon gain today. Still, as hard as she tried, her mind drifted elsewhere.

*********

Once again Diana awoke amid a rumpled bed, sweaty and breathing heavily. "Dammit! Dammit! Dammit!" She punched the pillow furiously. "At least ten days in a row with this rubbish!" True; her nights had come to become more and more restless. What once was thought of as a meaningless, if amusing mania and occasional fantasy, had become too much of a constant and more than just an annoyance. For days now Diana refused to indulge. She was confident of it all fading away, except the previous day included events which only strengthened the dreams, and now, the waken thoughts. She was determined not to give in, and for another night she'd thrash around the bed, denying her body its urges, hoping against hope to catch some decent sleep.

04 - "AFTERIMAGE"

Once again Wonder Woman found herself battling in the diplomatic arena. This time, however, unusual as it was, she might actually be outmatched. The man across the table, her adversary, was none other than Vandal Savage, not only one of the sharpest minds on the planet, but one with tens of thousands of years of accumulated experience.

The ancient despot had taken advantage of local territorial disputes in a small region of Eastern Europe to establish for himself a new base of operations and a fresh place of rule. His takeover felt almost like a personal blow to Diana, as she'd been involved in peace talks around the region not too long ago and though much of public opinion was on her side, the laws were certainly not.

"Frankly, my dear." Savage said in an oily voice, oozing triumph. "I don't see why you are so vehemently opposed to my position here." He took a sip of wine noisily. "We've been over this a dozen times. You're fully aware I'm here in accordance with every international dictate you can come up with, and I'm certain you knew that well before coming here. I'm not sure what you're hoping to accomplish. More wine?"

Diana had to try keeping her personal distaste for the man aside. She even attempted to focus on what positive she could think of him. "You have history Vandal, lots of it. By the same token I ask you; surely you don't think I trust you not to have ulterior motives here?" She said, politely accepting his offer of another drink.

"Heh. I admire you Amazon. Your lesser companions would have responded with much less decorum. But no, not you. You're not a mindless reactionary, always in wait for bank robbers or otherworldly invaders. You come to my door and yet, not in open hostility." Savage filled her glass. "Is it so hard to believe I have nothing up my sleeve this time then? Are you not famed for giving talk a chance before throwing punches, as you do now?" He grinned. "I don't need nefarious schemes at every turn. After all, I am forever!" Savage paused for a moment, considering something. "Then again, so are you, I would guess."

"Are you seriously asking me to give you a vote of confidence?" Wonder Woman smirked sarcastically, raising one eyebrow. "If that's the best you have..."

"Why not? Haven't I brought peace to this region in one swift move? Did I not successfully divide the territories among conflicting groups? The bloated political monstrosity that framed people into factions warring for control is now a peaceful confederation of smaller states."

Diana had to agree. Much as she hated it, these solutions were very much in line with her own suggestions. Savage accomplished in days what might have taken years under normal circumstances. She could not fathom how he did it, but likewise, she couldn't argue with the results either. He saved lives, for now that was certain, but what could the future price for it possibly be? "You did all that, indeed. All of it under your banner. Biding your time and waiting for an opportune moment to take over."

"So? All sides agreed to a cease-fire. I've made hateful roommates into friendly neighbors. There's no more death or destruction taking place, only rebuilding. I would have bet that's what you had wanted before I got here." The last sentence spoken with joyful smugness, for not only did Savage know all along that to be the case; he knew she suspected for a while now, accurately, he had used her propositions as the framework for success.

"Alright. Convince me then." Wonder Woman poured the both of them more wine without asking. "Tell me what interests you have in the region and why I shouldn't have half the League on you like ticks?" Her face was placid as a porcelain doll's during the inquiry.

Savage involuntarily twitched at the last statement. It was hardly proper diplomatic protocol, but he knew it was well within the Amazon's reach to make good on the threat. "Predictable!" He thought. She had no legal grounds she could exploit without becoming an international criminal herself; although he wouldn't make the mistake of actually putting the possibility past the woman if she thought it would be for the greater good. She was after all, annoyingly more flexible than the other so-called heroes. But he also knew she'd not raise a hand against him if he gave her no pretext to do it, and so she had to resort to other means of pressuring him. "Well…" He started after a pause. "I guess I've grown sentimental, you might say. I'd like a homeland if you will, a place I can shape to be a reflection and an extension of me."

Diana was unsure how to reply. Her ability to read people was borderline supernatural, yet the man's skills in deception were easily a match. There was something odd here, however, a small crack in the veneer, it seemed. Savage's statement came across with surprising honesty. Of course, having known him, the idea was repulsive. "You want to breed a nation of monsters?" She sneered.

"Hah! You may be clever, Princess, but your youth is showing. Monsters? In over fifty thousand years, I've been demon, angel and everything in between."He grinned. "Besides, is this not what anyone in my position would want? Is that not the very meaning of community? International institutions may object to my presence here, but the locals love me. And truly, though you will not say it, the only person I've ever met with more fiery contempt than me, for bureaucrats who will sell their people to line their pockets, is you."

"Angel? In all the time I've known you, all I've seen was the demon." Wonder Woman replied, not acknowledging the truth in his last statement.

"Perhaps. But even if that is true, would you deny me that fundamental freedom? To associate, to multiply and pursue goals?"

"I would if that meant protecting others' freedoms."

"And what if it didn't? Would I be a monster then?" Savage asked. Diana made to reply, but he raised a hand. "Look at the world around you, Princess. By whose standards do you call me a monster? Because if you think there's only one, you're sadly naive. One man's monster may well be another's savior. Even harmless morals, largely meaningless, can signify life or death depending on where, or when you are." He drained his glass in one gulp. "How much have the societies you've adopted, and their values rubbed on you? Can you honestly say they share the same standards as those of your native Amazon people? Or is thinking as much your emperor's clothing of choice?"

Diana shifted in her seat, taking a sudden gulp of wine, emulating the man's motion.

"I see it seems not." Vandal smiled again. "But worry not Amazon…" A suspicious emphasis was placed on the last word. "I have no taste for tyranny now if that's what you distress over. Besides, if I end up becoming an illegitimate ruler, you'll have the cause you so dearly want to take me down." He added matter-of-factly.

All things considered, attacking Savage during the current political climate might do more harm than good. To a degree, she understood him. Wonder Woman herself was arguably more of a thorn in greedy politicians and corporations' sides than the immortal man could ever be, given her focus on peace and social capital over profit. Vandal's move, albeit technically legal, had ruffled a lot of feathers from a lot of powerful people Diana herself detested; all of whom, she knew, salivated at the thought of her forcefully removing the unaging ruler. Perhaps depleting his cellar was the best and only move for the moment. 

The remainder of the night passed uneventfully over philosophical debate and another bottle of wine. Tried as she might, the argument was circular, and at least for now Wonder Woman was forced to concede to the Savage's points. She would not risk bringing back war to the region, as she could not help but ponder what a man of such resources could accomplish if his sights were set towards noble goals for a change. Perhaps waiting to see would be worth the risk. At last, Diana stood from her seat. "Thank you for the wine, it was lovely."

"It's a local vintage. Fitting for my noble guest." He bowed his head slightly.

Walking towards the castle's window and opening it, Diana placed one foot on the parapet, preparing to take flight. Right before she did, she turned her head back towards her host. "You know, the thing about this part of the world is, it comes with a lot of ticks." She smirked roguishly, but still politely.

"I would have expected nothing less." Savage replied knowingly. "Good night." Wonder Woman nodded her head and flew away. He watched, attentive and still, his face expressionless as she dissolved into a dot on the horizon.

*********

Diana stared at the large marble bathroom in frustration, the conflict as she looked back and forth between options only angering her further. For weeks now she'd been favoring showers instead of a bath, trying to suppress unwanted memories and the daydreaming they caused, but over the last few days, she'd been trying to force herself into the tub. "Enough!" She exclaimed, angrily tossing her clothing aside. Minutes later she sharply submerged herself into the basin, splashing water everywhere.

The Amazon stirred, shifting from one side to the other, splattering more and more liquid around as she tried in vain forcing herself to relax. The water felt uncomfortably hot, particularly around her groin. "Argh!" She grunted stressfully. In sudden movements she found herself sitting up, rubbing her skin with odd roughness and speed, the luffa crumbling under the attrition. Over and over, all through the speedy bath, she kept hearing the words spoken by Vandal Savage earlier that day echoing in her mind. "How much have the societies you've adopted and their values rubbed on you? Can you honestly say they share the same standards as those of your native Amazon people?… Or is that your emperor's clothing of choice?... Amazon… Amazon..." The following day, she took a shower.

05 - "FATA MORGANA"

Princess Diana of the Amazons felt a jolt of optimism while she readied herself after a quick wash. Surely this would work as a mind cleanse and from now on, no more deviant fantasies and no more aberrant dreams. She almost wanted to slap herself for missing such an obvious solution all along.

Smiling, Wonder Woman grabbed a new dress she wanted to try on, though it was a simple thing purchased for a trifling sum. She was an admirer of the crafts involved in making clothes, but she always had trouble allowing herself to spend much on it, never quite grasping the concept of paying for a brand. She then adorned herself with simple metal pieces, reminiscent of what she would typically wear in combat, tied her abundant raven mane in a bun, and grabbing a small purse, she left, unconsciously neglecting both mirrors and makeup alike, as she always did.

When she walked into the room, all eyes fell upon her. The Amazon Princess thought she'd be used to this by now, but it was never really the case. She felt as if she could sense every gaze, some of lust, many of awe, some even of disapproval as if such transcendent beauty should not be allowed to exist. She moved quietly, making her way with unintentional elegance and regality, her flawless shape wrapped in a burgundy cloth adorned with few pieces of plain golden jewelry. To her relief, her assigned seat was located in the most private corner of the high-end restaurant.

Diana felt somewhat glad her date would take a few minutes to arrive when the waiter told her as much. Adjusting herself on the seat and placing her purse onto the table, she asked for a jar of water and bottle of wine, and patiently waited. It was unusual for her to accept such invitations, but the young industrialist had proved charming and very intellectually engaging during the beneficent event they both attended, intent on bringing in as much aid and opportunity to the recently war-torn region she'd been helping. Interesting as well, was how aware he was of the causes he supported, informed on the issues and how his resources could be applied to them. As opposed to so many who would just throw money at these things for publicity, or a claim to moral high-grounds, knowing almost nothing about the things for which they supposedly stood. Giving more importance to consequences over intentions was a lesson Wonder Woman herself learned harshly, many times over, after leaving her homeland. "I've found operating on idealism can often cause more harm than good." She recalled saying during their first conversation. "Yes, but we should still strive for ideals." He replied to her delight. It was also refreshing to meet someone not so intimidated by her; she was happy when the young man mustered the courage to ask her for dinner. It seemed that was just the thing she'd been in need of for a while, to stir her mind away from other thoughts, and though it wasn't something she usually focused on, it also helped that the young man was quite what she'd describe as attractive looking; a Normand of angular features around thirty, tall and in good shape, with light brown hair, bright green eyes, and a nice smile. She hoped for a fun evening, already considering what kind of meal to order.

Within a few short moments, Diana's date arrived. After a kiss on the cheek the man sat down, and they both ordered. Dinner was indeed enjoyable. The food was excellent, and there was good conversation. She was particularly pleased with the fact that while her companion did try to impress her on occasion, he wasn't trying too hard at it. After ordering the check, he proposed they'd go for a walk, which she gladly accepted.

The cool breeze and the landscape of the Maritime Alps at night were almost magical. For hours they strolled through the small houses of the local villages, holding each other's arms. They commented on the art, architecture, and the history of the region, they talked philosophy, politics and even pondered business. Eventually, they found themselves walking a path on some isolated hill. As they traded words, his phone rang interrupting the conversation. "Would you excuse me for a minute?" He said, moving a few steps away, to speak privately with whomever called.

Diana watched him from a distance, enjoying the wind in her hair, feeling the scent of the sea. This had been one of the most serene days in a while for her and the night had been full and gratifying. Why was it then, she felt so restless? Her date had been polite, but his body language betrayed attempted advances several times over the last few hours. It was entirely expected, she thought. But why could she not correspond? Once more she looked at him, observing his movements while he finished his call. When he slipped the phone back into his pocket and turned to walk towards her, she realized it; there was no spark there. On paper, as the saying goes, he was almost perfect; but this was a thing that would take more than a dinner-date if it could ever blossom into something else. When the man returned, she proposed they'd walk back to where his car was, a few miles behind now. He did not seem particularly fond of the suggestion but agreed all the same.

The way back was far more silent than what had come before. The Amazon knew her date was trying to come up with some strategy to successfully break her barriers. Involuntarily, thoughts she'd been trying to keep at bay kept popping into her head; her instinctive response to those momentarily made her decide to accept her companion's next advance, but she soon realized she would only be doing so in backward-looking fashion. In fact, she realized those thoughts themselves came up as a response to this date, which itself, in no small part, only came to be as a tool to suppress them in the first place. To think a foolish phantasm could hold this much sway over her was thwarting. Like she expected, as sure as the sun rises, when they were nearing his vehicle, the man made his move; this time it was nothing subtle, no trying to get the lay of the land. Ill-disposed, Diana stopped him by gently placing her hand on his chest. "I'm sorry, but I can't. Not now, at least."

"Sure you can."

"Really, if I were to kiss you now, it would be for the wrong reasons. It wouldn't be fair to you."

"I can live with that." The man said jokingly.

Diana smiled. "I'm flattered, but I wouldn't be fair to me either."

"Can you at least tell me why?"

She blushed. There was a pause, several times the Amazon would seem to be about to start saying something, only to apparently give up mid-thought. "It's fine." The man shook his head, breaking the silence. "At least I can say I spent a night with Wonder Woman. Not too many guys can say that. You couldn't buy better publicity either."

Diana wasn't sure how to take the observation. Was it exalting or insulting? At least he appeared to be taking the rejection gracefully, for which she was glad.

"I hope at least we can do some business together." He continued. "We could achieve a lot. Maybe, we can even do this dinner thing again. I really did enjoy myself, in spite of…"

"I did as well, and sure, we can do this again sometime."

He put his hand in his pocket and fiddled with his key, seconds later, after taking a few steps towards the direction of the car he stopped and looked back at her. "Can I… Can I make a confession?"

Oddly, Diana picked up on a change in the man's body language; he appeared much more at ease, almost happier in his own skin. "Hum… Sure." She replied with some reticence.

"I'm… I'm a little bit glad you rejected me. Don't get me wrong, you're… Absolutely a wonder! But that's just it. It's… It's a little bit daunting, you know? Like nobody can measure up to that." He said, visibly confident he was paying her a compliment.

Wonder Woman resented this pedestal so many would place her on. Whether because of her looks, her power, her persona, or something else, it was often a barrier for healthy relationships. She didn't resent her traits, however; she was sure of herself, glad and proud of what made her who she was. But the fact that people would use that to build walls between her and them was a familiar and bitter dousing. She leaned forward and gave the man a kiss on the cheek. "Good night."

*********

Wonder Woman felt her nipples stimulated as they brushed the floor. Behind her, the superhuman beast pumped her savagely, like the animal he was! She moaned loudly, her voice echoing, bouncing off of the walls of that featureless room she so often visited, soon she'd reach climax…

Once again Diana woke with a sleep twitch, her heart racing like a hummingbird's. That which once incited feelings of anger had turned to vexation. "Sigh… There has to be a way to stop this." Looking at the time, she simply decided to start an early day. Trying to sleep once again would be not only pointless, it might make things worse.

06 - "COVENANT"

The week gone by had been rough. Wonder Woman had dedicated herself to her duties with reckless abandon, scarcely, if ever, stopping for any amount of rest and clinging to every opportunity at maintaining herself busy. When the Martian Manhunter said someone needed to check on some suspicious deliveries being made at some point in Central America, Diana jumped at the opportunity.

With relative ease, the Amazon Princess managed to track the delivery point she was told to forage. Apparently, the gifted, but degenerate geneticist and surgeon known as Satanna was up to something once again. It may have been the lack of sleep that caused Wonder Woman to be short in both focus and better judgment, but she hastily decided the best course of action would be to shut down the operation here and now, whatever it was, and apprehend the deranged scientist. Unfortunately, acting unlike herself, she did so without any precaution or reconnaissance.

As luck would have it, Satanna had not been alone in the facility during the attempted strike. Diana accounted for the many genetically modified beasts the villainess would always surround herself with, but not with the presence of the latter's old liaison, the Ultrahumanite. It wasn't like her to be so careless, and that came with a steep price! The plant had many defenses in place; guns, mines, gas, sonic weapons and more. Wonder Woman had little trouble evading and neutralizing them, but between the distraction they provided and her single-minded emphasis on Satanna, she missed the albino ape's attack coming from the shadows. The great simian had taken a significant risk. Typically Wonder Woman would have physically overpowered him with ease in the blink of an eye, but he'd come prepared, and all he needed was to touch her! An aura provided by some kind of synapse disabling device, apparently designed for super-humans, enveloped his body. When he managed a firm clutch, she was unable to fight back and in a mere few seconds, unable to remain conscious!

…

"Awaken already?" Diana heard a harmonious and eloquent voice say, as a the blurry image before her eyes slowly revealed the form of an oddly misshapen white gorilla. "Remarkable. The neural disruptor wasn't designed for you. Nevertheless, I would have guessed it to be far more effective than this." He grinned. "Out for less than two minutes. Fortunately, that was more than enough. I do understand urgency."

Trying, and failing to shift, Wonder Woman took notice at the binds and devices pressing uncomfortably against her skin, coming to the realization she was held onto a vertical metallic slab, unable to move.

"My finest catch, I must say. Alas, I must also honor my agreements and be relegated to second dibs." The Ultrahumanite stated. "Oh, don't trouble yourself my dear. Escape is impossible. You see, this version of the neural inhibitor might be crude, but now it was adjusted to you. Strength is meaningless when you're unable to will your body to do anything. To think I almost considered selling it. Yet another reason to be glad for not attending the last underground auction." He smiled courteously, his snowy ape face looking up and down at the Amazon through red eyes. "I must say, I almost feel like releasing you milady. The thought of besmirching such work of art is almost too much to bear, even if you are the most fascinating subject. Lamentably, I must take my health into account and letting you go, I fear, would prove hazardous." He gave a small bow. "Forgive me, but I must take my leave now. Worry not, for we should be reunited in but a few days, as soon as my associate is done with you. Rest assured, I shall be dreaming of our reunion at every moment."

"Are you done with your purple prose?" A spiteful female voice echoed.

"Ah, Satanna. Yes, quite." The Ultrahumanite replied, taking a few steps away from the Amazon.

"Your boat is ready."

"Thank you, my dear." The ape replied politely. Looping back towards Wonder Woman, he added. "I shall see you soon. Goodbye." He bowed once more. After a few more steps away, before leaving the room, he turned once again, now addressing Satanna. "Do not kill her, and any damage to her must be minimal if you please." Though he spoke with the same silky civility as always, the ominous tone was hard to miss.

"Fine!" Satanna replied, attempting to hide the evident dread at the unspoken threat.

The ape left unceremoniously thereafter, leaving behind his partner and catch both, each looking at one another with respective glee and trepidation.

Minutes later, Diana observed the female scientist prance around the dark, metallic room, fiddling with a number of unidentified instruments. An odd sight she was. Satanna was covered with little more than transparent bits of thin white cloth, held by tiny silver chains, one piece barely draping over her nipples, another, a pointless dangling scrap of a loincloth, revealing the complete absence of anything underneath at the faintest breeze. The villainess was joined by a number of what looked to be regular animals and hybrids of bestial and humanoid shape; the way they obeyed her commands leaving little doubt as to their nature. She was quite attractive, Wonder Woman caught herself thinking in spite of the situation. The genetic modifications she had performed on herself gave her a look of primal, feral beauty. Briefly, the Amazon was reminded of her nemesis, the Cheetah; though those thoughts were soon scraped from her mind when her wicked warden approached. Defiant, Diana readied herself to being subject of some revolting experiment.

"Too bad I don't swing that way." Satanna said, smirking mischievously. "Then again…" She ran her hand up the Amazon's inner thigh. "If anyone could make me reconsider…" She licked Wonder Woman's cheek, then bit her lower lip. "Oh, don't worry. I'm only really going to play with you tomorrow." She said, pressing her face and body against Diana's and clasping her hands around the heroine's waist, their lips touching as she spoke. "I was just about to have my evening fun when you arrived, and the sight of you now has really got me going again!" In a brisk move, she pushed herself away, turning her back while she began walking towards the exit spiritedly. Midway, she grabbed at the chain holding the loincloth and yanked it away. "Come!" Satanna commanded; which caused the bestial creatures all to gamely follow her out of the room.

The loud noises of squeaking hinges, growls and moaning that followed over the next hour or so left little doubt as to what was happening. In fact, Diana suspected Satanna had chosen an adjacent room intentionally, so the racket would carry over. The evildoer's bestial tastes were well known and perhaps not too long ago Wonder Woman would have felt revulsion, if she even gave it much thought at all. In light of how her personal life unraveled at the moment, however, the effects were powerful and disturbing. What came to pass next could only have been a Divine joke.

Ever failing, Wonder Woman struggled both to regain control of her body and her mind. While she tried to conceive of anything she could do, hums of breaking walls and bending metal startled her. Apparently, someone else had broken into the facility. She hoped, as she assumed, help had come for her. Almost by instinct, a tenacious picture of one of her heroic companions came to her mind again, and like magic, or a cruelty of fate, when the metal wall to the workshop was pierced, there he stood! The Amazon Princess couldn't tell if she was glad or disgruntled by his presence, the conflict perplexing. "Why him? How is this possible? The Gods must be playing a trick on me!" She thought.

In a rush, Satanna jumped into the chamber brandishing guns, her body naked and covered in semi dried fluids. Her efforts would prove futile, however. The Super-dog easily defeated her bestial creations, and she could not ever possibly hope to hit him; that is if the blasters even had a chance to actually cause him any harm. Diana watched in both awe and discomfort as the fighting ensued. Krypto was magnificent! She would have loved to spar with him some day, were it not for the fact that the idea made her so uneasy. But one event would become etched in her mind more so than any other this night. As an individual, Satanna was particularly easy to read. Not too long into the fight, she stopped her struggle; realizing victory could not be achieved. Much like Diana herself, she now watched in resignation, as the Super-dog finished off the remainder of her servants; but while she did so, the Amazon realized which emotion exuded from the villainess more so than any other, while her gaze fixed onto the super-powered canine. It was Lust! Wonder Woman felt an unwanted sense of begrudging at the realization, her insides churning cold.

…

Hours later, a recovered Wonder Woman would take the captive Satanna for questioning, having barely given Krypto a second glance after he freed her, making sure to contact the Martian Manhunter and be away from that place as soon as she could.

"At least I got something to keep me warm at night." Satanna grinned, when being escorted through the narrow corridor by the Amazon Princess. "I'm glad you enjoyed my show. Who would have thought the high and mighty Wonder Woman would have something in common with lowly decadent me?"

"What are you talking about?" Diana asked, annoyed.

"Well, I wanted to disturb you, make you uncomfortable, mess with your head a bit. A girl's gotta have her fun, you know? That's why I put on that little show." She smirked, widely. "Who would have guessed? I got you in heat instead."

The pair stopped by the door of the interrogation room. "Believe, whatever you want, Satanna." Wonder Woman said in dismissal, refusing to take the bait. "This is where I leave you."

"Oh, please. You think this is provocation? Ha! I'm not teasing, I'm telling! I could smell it on you!" 

Silently, Diana pushed the villainess into the room. 

"What? No rebuttal? Ha ha ha ha ha...!"

The sounds of laughter were finally dulled by the shutting door. Wonder Woman walked away looking at the floor, shaking her head, trying, with little success, to blank her mind.

*********

Diana gave in; it was time to rest.

Staring at the ceiling, when waiting for sleep to come, the thought that came to her mind was no surprise. Krypto had saved her this day, once again. More than wondering how exactly did the dog find her, the Amazon Princess pondered if this was a new pattern to his behavior, or simply if the recent events concerning them both had made her aware of a pattern that was already in place. Glad to be so tired, she embraced the Sandman, allowing herself to doze off.

07 - "ENNUI"

Once more Wonder Woman was about to face one of her most persistent adversaries.

Edgar Cizko, pejoratively known as Doctor Psycho, had secretly spent months crafting a scheme to place himself in a position of puppet master, behind a number of political figures, military leaders, captains of industry and even celebrities. It had been almost by coincidence that Diana had first noticed oddities and inconsistencies; little things here and there, unusual behaviors from diplomats and rulers she'd been acquainted with, the appearance of connections that should not exist and links that shouldn't be there. For over two weeks, Wonder Woman spent nearly all her waking hours piecing the entire thing together, putting every new part of the puzzle in place as it presented itself, hoping the picture it finally revealed would make some sense.

It had been a hard road to success, but the dismantling of the scheme wasn't hard once it got exposed. Afterward, however, everything about this case contributed towards the sense of melancholy which had crept into Diana's personal life. There was always a sadness in dealing with Cizko, yet another brilliant mind and another individual of exceptional power corrupted by resentment and mistreatment, now wasting his talents on petty personal gain, when he could otherwise have accomplished so much. The man was almost emblematic of the stupid, self-defeating mean-spiritedness which seemed to fuel most superhuman criminals.

On top of it all, to put an end to this, the Amazon ultimately had to resort to the one being who could literally sniff out Psycho's whereabouts; the same creature she had tried to avoid in recent days. Her first impulse had been to ask Batman for help, but an investigation to find Psycho's whereabouts could take days. Then the thought came to her; there was one she knew who could accomplish the same task in minutes. Dreading time was of the essence, lest the evildoer vanished into the shadows again, she made the proverbial call.

…

"Can you just leave me, please?" Wonder Woman asked the dog, upon arriving at the old, derelict building. The mighty beast made it obvious it did not want to go, but ultimately complied.

Diana feared no traps, nor did she expect a fight. She somehow knew Cizko would be alone. Making her way across the dark hallways, she came to the one room inside the place where artificial light shone from, delineating a doorway.

"Hello, Edgar."

The chair seemed unoccupied. No head poking above, no feet on the floor below, yet a voice spoke from it. "You. I knew it would be you, the one to find me."

"It's time to go."

"That's it?" There was palpable disappointment in the question. "No speech? No trying to reform the bad guy?" The chair turned, and Doctor Psycho was face to face with Wonder Woman.

"Would it accomplish anything? You're a man of extraordinary means, and yet you chose to model everything about yourself from the bitterness of your shortcomings. Let's just go."

Edgar's countenance acquired a sickly pallor at those words, his expression which had been one of peculiar delight shifted instantly to bitter hatred. "You… How dare you? Shortcomings?! You shallow bitch! You judge me when you've had all handed to you on a platter! Look at you! You play the saint when all you really care about is your image!"

Diana was caught by surprise. To be actually offended by the accusation was unexpected. This was not the type of thing that would typically get to her, but her present psychological state was primed for it. "Projection!" She contested. "You're the one who sees nothing in yourself beyond what you perceive to be flaws!" She replied.

"Really? Hah! Did I not catch you on the news some time ago going on some date? A tall, handsome, wealthy man. What surprise!" Psycho scorned. "You're nothing but a billboard! A carefully crafted icon from a shallow woman! It's all about how people see you isn't it?" He spat on the floor beside him. "Perceived flaws?! As if you would ever be caught dead alongside someone who wasn't picture-perfect!"

Diana had been revisiting her own sense of standards lately, a bitter process whenever it happened, but one she came to see as ultimately enlightening. She had long since learned she did not hold all the answers; that foolish assumption once held upon her first leaving the Amazons' homeland. These accusations now thrown at her did sting, however. In a moment of weakness, she wanted to hurt him back. She knew Cisko's schemes were often twisted cries for attention. She knew he would, either intentionally or unconsciously, always leave bread crumbs to be followed towards him; and now, she knew exactly what to say to sting him back most. "I guess you'll never know."

*********

It was dusk when the Amazon Princess came home at last. Instead of entering, however, she sat on the rim of the Wonderdome, looking at the stars, deeply regretting the behavior she displayed earlier. A dozen times, while personally leading Doctor Psycho all the way to his cell, she considered apologizing to him. Still, she never did, and his words had remained, echoing in her mind. Could it be a cling to societal pressures that which was holding her back? How much of her distress was self-imposed? Was there something to the accusation of her public image being farcical? None of these questions felt comfortable when asked; yet they all demanded examination regardless.

08 - "ANAMORPHOSIS"

Wonder Woman was glad to be able to attend a beneficent ball for environmental causes that actually meant something. "I don't know about this." She had said when the invitation was made. Supporting such causes was not only close to her heart but part of the very way of life of the Amazons. It had been demoralizing the process of learning just how much such things were used for partisan gains in this world, and how many malicious lies were there to be found within these supposed movements; but going over the data concerning this operation, whoever was responsible had done the research concerning problems and solutions both to perfection.

At the party, Diana tried her best to be inconspicuous, with colossal failure. At every turn, photographers and reporters jumped her and at no moment was she not the center of attention. After trying to attend to as many calls to her name as she could, she eventually managed to sneak away, by dashing through the halls inside the mansion, eventually ending up inside a small, underground room, apparently unnoticed.

The wine cellar was not empty, however. It contained a sole occupant, who was both hard to miss, and to the Amazon's surprise, even harder to mistake. Examining some of the bottles, this Balzacian beauty of unblemished olive skin, had dark brown hair which shimmered with an odd lavender hue as light struck it. 

"You?!" Wonder Woman exclaimed.

"Oh, hello Diana." The sorceress Circe casually replied, returning her attention to the bottles, barely giving the amazon Princess a second glance.

"What are you doing here?" Diana demanded, feeling almost like taking a combative posture, so used she was to the witch's perk for invading her personal life.

"What do you mean, what am I doing here? It's my event." Circe replied triumphantly.

"Nice try. And how do you figure that?"

"I figure it's my party. My event, in my property. Thrown by my organization." Circe said, turning around with a bottle in hand, her tone one of challenge.

"So you've got yourself another ploy?"

"Ploy?" the witch chuckled. "Okay, I guess I'll give you that one. You thinking I'm planning something, and all. Sorry to disappoint Princess, but not the case. This time."

Diana sneered. "Am I supposed to believe that?"

"Believe what you will. How do you think you got a personal invitation?"

"I…"

"I invited you, silly!" Circe said, reading the label on the bottle. "The mortal, Luthor. He made me realize the many uses of having legitimate businesses, as you call them. And what better publicity than to have Wonder Woman herself show up to my soiree?"

Irritated, Diana could tell, the sorceress spoke true. "If I knew this was for you, I'd have never…"

"Oh yes, you would! I made sure of that, sending you the dossier, detailing the work we do here. Swallowing your pride to help animals is exactly what you would have done, whether I was involved or not." The witch smirked.

Wonder Woman fell silent for a moment. She wanted to counter the claims, but they were accurate. It was somewhat disconcerting to realize how well Circe knew her.

"I guess we have more in common than you like to admit. I do love my animals." Circe continued with a grin, the double entendre bluntly clear. Diana could not disguise the discomfort upon hearing the last sentence. Circe, however, seemed very surprised at the reaction, but also particularly pleased. "Oh, come now." She continued. "I'm well aware some of you Amazons do love your pets just as much as me. My, my! Even with no spells..."

And there it was; one more uncomfortable truth which had persistently bothered the Amazon Princess for the past few months spoken aloud. Wonder Woman could only be thankful that Circe knew nothing of why this was so distressing. "I… Well, you have what you wanted then! I'm leaving." She said, storming out of the room and the party alike at a superhuman speed, before Circe could even think to reply. It was rare for her to act on impulse, but it was best to cut the conversation short, she thought, not realizing her hands shook whilst she departed.

Circe laughed, waving at the heroine in mockery. "Suit yourself. You'll miss the cake. Hah… If I knew she was such a prude, I'd have teased far more. Funny I never pegged her as one before." She raised an eyebrow. "Oh, well. Live and learn. I'll make sure to remember it. There's always a next time..."

*********

Diana trembled, her hands sought comfort by wrapping themselves around the teacup, feeling it's warmth while she sat on her bed. The conversation she just had with Circe had brought to the surface unwanted memories of home. But home is what she thought about now. In a society that spent millennia isolated, with little more than immortal, perpetually young and beautiful women and animals sharing an island, it wasn't much of a surprise, that selectively breeding those animals for all manner of purposes became a practice, even if some of these were not the most common, nor the most ratified.

Once more those words spoken by Vandal Savage months ago resonated inside Wonder Woman's mind. Indeed she had embraced values in this world that contradicted what she'd known in her homeland, but this process had all been rationalized away. Of course, rationalizing one's current circumstances is understandable, if not wholly natural. Except, those questionable practices amongst her people were ones she had neither ever indulged, nor so much as considered; until now. "What's wrong with me?" Sighed the Amazon Princess.

09 - "THE SLEEP OF THE JUST"

This time Diana was ready for what was coming! Still as willing as ever to be rid of the caprices she experienced involving the Super-dog, she realized all the mental struggle of the past months had amounted to nothing. She finally, at long last, tired of the conflict. Acceptance was liberating and cathartic.

Irony of ironies, it was Krypto himself who was harbinger to the healing process; bringing in his mouth a letter from a child whose parents Diana and the dog had saved together months prior, when trying to stop the bloodshed of war. She recalled the sweet drawing that now hung on one of her walls, the rudimentary shapes of Wonder Woman and the Super-dog, flipping tanks amid a field of colorful explosions. "I wonder why Supergirl was so far in the back though." She'd mused. This simple gift had gotten her thinking. All this time, she resented being a slave to her desires and even resented the desires themselves, as if they could make her not just a twisted, but reprehensible person. Yet, all the while, she forgot to consider all the good she kept doing and all the effort she put into doing it. Never once did she neglect her duties, nor did she falter in her core beliefs. Impressive how obvious it all seemed when she finally took a step back to look at it. For the first time in almost half a year, she touched Krypto freely, hugging him before walking away. Later on, when night approached, Diana felt strangely keen to reach her bed.

Perhaps paying it no mind; no more mind than she thought it deserved at least, would be the way to purge of her fanciful vices. Lying down on the mattress, Diana felt her heart lighter, her mind more focused. There was no more denial, no more anger, no mental bartering and no gloom; there was instead an active effort to recall every last detail of that bath, the event which started it all, and a zest in rekindling every fantasy it had created! Wonder Woman pleasured herself with abandon and frantic enthusiasm, perhaps like she never had before. Climax came swift and with intensity, not once, not twice, but three times in a row as she imagined how Krypto would feel inside her, in a performance the dog could certainly never match in reality! When she finished, she beamed a smile at her ability to indulge and the certainty that this could all only eventually pass. "I should pay home a visit." She mumbled, remembering her sisters, before falling asleep. That night, she truly rested at last.

10 - "WAKING BEAUTY"

Princess Diana was happy. There was much to discuss concerning her own culture, and she'd soon visit her Amazon sisters after a long while away. Now, she tried to get as many gifts as she could bring them. "I can never bring enough chocolate." She remembered, thinking of the delicacy which did not exist on Paradise Island, yet it was no less popular there. This would burn a gaping hole through her savings. Even though Wonder Woman could have easily gotten the product for free, she always made a point of paying. Financial acumens never quite being her forte, she refrained from using her own celebrity as such. Weeks before, she'd contacted her favorite place, a centuries old traditional chocolaterie, with an order that would single-handedly sustain the business for years. It was rather exciting, when she got the call, telling her she could come at any time and verify if everything she requested was there. Plus, she could, of course, take the opportunity to sample more than a few sweets herself. Filled with anticipation, she could almost smell the treats.

When Diana arrived early in the morning, the place was empty but for an old woman. She Guided the Amazon through the facility, enthusiastically speaking about the many varieties of product they made, the crafts involved and whence everything came. Wonder Woman listened with interest to what seemed like a rehearsed speech, all the while being presented with a different flavored cocoa candy every other minute. 

Finally, the old woman pulled a dusty box from a hidden cabinet in a forgotten corner. "Now, these are very special." She said. "And only someone very special can have them." She opened the box, presenting the heroine with sweet smelling truffles.

At the fervent insistence from the old woman, the Amazon took one sweet and ate it. It tasted fine, but she was reluctant to have to tell that she'd eaten much better sweets from that very same place.

"The best, right?" Asked the woman.

" Well..." Diana didn't want to hurt the kind lady's feelings, but she was remarkably unskilled as a liar. "They're certainly nice. But I confess I prefer some of the other truffles you make here."

"Oh, but those aren't as good. Not to me."

The Amazon smiled. "I suppose we have different palates." She said politely.

"Like anyone cares what you think!" Replied the old woman, with a voice that was suddenly much more crisp and clear.

"Excuse me?" Diana rubbed her eyes. Something wasn't right!

"I said they were better to me! That's all that matters." The elderly woman said. She seemed so much taller now, her wrinkled skin smoother, the color draining from her face while her simple attire became ever more elaborate.

"Wh..."

"There, there." The Queen's hands grasped at Diana's face when she stumbled. "I realize now I went about this the wrong way earlier. I should have taken care of you before I did the others." The witch whispered, taunting. "The poor, lonely Princess. You sleep now. I'll get rid of your retainers, and then, no true lover's kiss will ever awaken you."

The last image Wonder Woman registered before losing consciousness was a wicked, broad smile adorning Tsaritsa's face.

END OF PART 1, CHAPTER 2.

TO BE CONTINUED IN PART 1, CHAPTER 3.


	4. Part 1, Chapter 3 - "Surfeit"

WONDER WOMAN - "OF ROYALTY AND BEASTS"

PART 1, CHAPTER 3: "SURFEIT"

Princess Diana felt something warm on her face; warm and moist. It was pleasant, oddly so. Whatever it was, it moved across her cheek and mouth, massaging them with both significant intensity, yet surprising tenderness. Without thought, she parted her lips, and her tongue wrestled with that something, moist, warm and firm. It pushed back and forth, above and below, in and out, all around her mouth. How long did that last? A minute? Ten? She could not tell. Suddenly an ear-rending noise, not unlike an explosion, startled the Amazon! Awakening from her stupor, Wonder Woman began to rise, her sight a smear, her head spinning. She staggered to her feet but found herself unable stand. Tumbling forward, the statuesque heroine fell, but someone quickly caught her.

"What? What's… What's happening? Where… Where am I?" Diana mumbled. Deafening sounds of destruction still thundered all around her in stifled fashion. She looked at who it was that kept her standing. "Who?" Her eyes struggled to make out the strange shape around which her arm wrapped for support, but his was a frame both well known, and hard to mistake. "Krypto? What's going on?"

Ever steadfast, the Super-dog remained with the Amazon while she recovered, keeping her in more ways than one as her senses recuperated little by little. When the buzzing in her ears finally faded, Wonder Woman realized that whatever had been making that blaring racket had stopped a short while ago.

"Oh my God, Diana!" A male voice bellowed from above.

"C… Clark? What's happening?" The Amazon asked, still confused when Superman moved to embrace her.

"Are you alright?"

"Yes, I think. A little dizzy. Krypto was…" Wonder Woman looked around, trying to place herself, as her eyesight returned to normal. The area had the appearance of some post-apocalyptic fantasy setting. One by one, she saw her heroic companions gather around her.

"Good, you're awake." Aquaman cheered, raising his trident in hand. "I knew it! Defeating the witch finally did the trick! We had tried every other thing in the book." He added, his face reddening slightly.

"But, what? Witch? Book?" Diana squinted, reaching into her memories. "Tsaritsa!" She remembered!

"Yeah, no more baby!" The Flash jumped in, giving two thumbs up.

"You were under some manner of spell, Diana. We couldn't wake you. The Queen attacked and…"

"Where is she?" Wonder Woman cut short Superman's telling of the tale, scanning the field for the sight of her nemesis.

"We took her down. For a while, things didn't seem to be working out so good for us, but suddenly, boom! I think her juice ran out or something." Zatanna explained, walking towards the Amazon with flashy hand gestures.

"We're not sure what happened, but at some point during the fight, we were able to harm her. Afterward, Zatanna managed to use a variation of that banishing spell we tried on Neron some time ago." Superman said.

"Yeah, It was a modified version. A little quick and dirty, you know? I'm not sure where it sent her, but I'm fairly certain we won't be seeing the bitch queen for a while." The magician announced proudly, examining her fingernails.

"She placed you in some kind of torpor. Doctor Fate wasn't confident on how to break the spell, but luckily defeating the Queen ultimately did the trick."

Diana's insides clenched! She'd been silently trying to figure out the nature of the Queen of Fable's enchantment this time around, but as soon as Clark said it she knew it in her gut, he had gotten things precisely backward.

"You sure you're alright Diana? You look a little sick." Power Girl asked, in an almost casual tone.

"I'm… Fine." Considering all the elements around her, piecing the puzzle together had come both naturally and unwittingly. Wonder Woman knew all too well how Tsaritsa operated, and she knew it wasn't defeating the Queen that which broke her spell. Instead, it had been breaking the spell that which allowed the sorceress to be defeated! Much to her unease, she also simultaneously understood just how the spell had been broken; Instinctively recalling some of the last words the Queen of Fables had spoken to her right before darkness fell. "…No true lover's kiss will ever awaken you." Images of herself locking lips with the Super-dog while her companions did battle all around involuntarily swarmed her mind. "Could anyone have seen it?" She inquired herself in apprehension. Diana vividly recalled the taste and texture of the canine's tongue and the ardency with which she sucked on it, as it quickened her senses. It would appear the spell Tsaritsa had cast on her was more flexible than the witch could have anticipated, but the Amazon was swift to discern the loophole! Over the past several months, Wonder Woman had gone through much emotional strife and soul searching, following the aftermath of the startling revelation that Krypto lusted for her. She also came to admire the powerful alien beast's worth as a hero, ever growing in awe of his cleverness and physical might, while she hesitantly took to paying attention to the dog's many deeds. As a result, what she once thought of as nothing more than a minor kink arisen from that strange revelation, had not only refused to fade, as she initially thought it would, but instead grown stronger over time. Lately, it was not unusual for sound nights of rest to require the minutes before sleep to be dedicated to thinking of him in self-gratification. That much she had begrudgingly come to accept. But what just transpired here went beyond unexpected! Apparently, those lewd fantasies she nourished about the Super-dog, alongside the lust he harbored towards her, proved enough of a connection to fit the narrative of the Queen's geas, thus qualifying for breaking the spell. She could not fault the canine over it; The licks on her face started out innocently enough. It was her own response to them which had her worrying. So unmeant, yet so spontaneous it was. Diana looked down at the Krypto, inquiring if the cause for the dizziness she felt was remnant of the charm she'd been under or the overwhelming urge consuming her. "No more of this!" She exclaimed in her mind. "Enough running! Enough fighting!" She had long struggled to come to understand that her peculiar fancies did not, after all, diminish her standing as a heroine, diplomat or warrior, much less as a woman. But the unrelenting grasp those obscene contemplations came to hold over her imagination had now become too disturbing to bear. In a flash, her mind was made to consider a concept which previously she'd have no issue dismissing without a second thought; that the only way to get rid of temptation is to yield to it. Only now, there could be no more denial, she desperately yearned to yield!

"So, are you? Really alright, Diana?" Superman asked after a few seconds of dazed silence from the Amazon.

"I... I am in fact a bit lightheaded." Wonder Woman replied, truthfully. "Do you need me for anything? Right now, or in the near future, I mean." Shaking her head slightly, she inquired of her companions, looking down, already expecting the barrage of negative replies, and with a particular course of action taking form in her mind.

"No! You go and get some rest! We're okay! If we need you, we'll call!" All the predicted responses were quick to come, from all ends. This type of verbal manipulation always came with a pinch of guilt, but there was no denying the Amazon's talent for it, and she felt this was a circumstance for which the use of such a talent was both called, and earned.

"Would it be alright if I took the remainder of the day for myself? I could really use it, to sort a few personal issues." Diana asked, once again both expecting and getting the same kinds of replies.

"Is something wrong?" Zatanna asked. "If the Queen's spell hasn't worn out…"

"It's… It's nothing like that. I just have some business that needs to be taken care of."

"I see. Sorry, I forgot you must have lost some time under the hex, and you probably need to catch up on things." Superman said. "Not a problem, Diana. We'll cover for you, unless there's a big emergency."

"Thank you. I'll get back in contact with you all tomorrow then." Wonder Woman said, taking a few steps away when speaking the last words; Her walk both delineating the end of the exchange, and curbing additional questions.

As the following minutes passed, Diana strode until she found a rock, both nearby, yet far enough, whereon sat in place silently, watching her friends scatter around, either to repair the damage here or to attend to some urgency elsewhere. It did not take long for the moment which she anticipated to present itself. These past months, she'd come to notice how Krypto, despite all his power and resourcefulness, was largely overlooked by the other heroes, unless he showed to help in a fight. Ruefully, Wonder Woman recognized she once did the same. Likewise, she had also observed the dog's habit of lingering around her, and this occasion proved no different. Soon enough, she found herself alone with him, knowing that short of a crisis, neither of them would soon be missed.

Crouching in front of the Super-dog, the Amazon Princess scratched the sides of his neck. After one last look around to make sure everyone else was beyond hearing distance, she addressed the heroic canine. 

"I believe it's long overdue you collect your prize." Diana rubbed Krypto’s belly, allowing a finger to delicately run across the length of his sheath. "Perhaps me too..." She thought, amused at the odd degree of understanding and cautious optimism contained in the creature's dark blue eyes; grasping what fool she'd been to have ever thought of him as a simple dog, like others did, merely because of his shape. Regarding each other, they were both beyond words. She said no more, she only stood, turned, and flew away. As expected, He followed.

***The Wonderdome***

Wonder Woman walked briskly, Krypto pacing right by her side. "Come on boy." She said. Making their way through corridors, they finally reached a large light marble bedroom surrounded by columns, one of the walls missing, leading to an open garden area. The afternoon sun shone through the curtains covering that absent side of the room, illuminating the chamber's most prominent central feature, an enormous mattress draped in white sheets and covered in colored cushions. "Wait here Krypto. I'll be right back." Diana told the canine kindly, whilst seeing herself to the adjacent bathroom, the very same place where she and the Super-dog had months before shared a fated bath together.

Having done no fighting this day, Wonder Woman’s body was clean, her skin unblemished. Still, she felt the impetus to wash herself. Turning on the faucet and letting the water flow into the drain, she began splashing her skin, trying to sort her thoughts. With a sopping face, Princess Diana lifted her head from the basin to stare at her visage in the mirror ahead. Was she really going to go through with this? "Yes!" She told herself. "I need to get this out of my system!" A strange thrilling coursed through her, apprehension and anticipation apparently at swordplay in her belly. In many ways, this was and would be a day of firsts. She might have experienced unusual lovers before, but it had always been a matter of circumstances; never did she seek them out. Neither had she ever forcibly denied indulging her desires like this as well; not as doggedly, nor for as long. Somehow that made it all the more exciting. She pondered how to go about this, hoping it would be a pleasant experience, though she didn't really expect Krypto could possibly measure up to any of the fantasies she'd had. "All the better, I suppose." She thought, considering that would make it easier to forget this whole ordeal. There was an unexpected hint of sadness at the thought, however, almost like saying goodbye to an old friend. Diana took a deep breath, all speculations aside, the arousal she felt almost made her vertiginous. Leaning on the sink, she stared at her countenance in the mirror once more, now donning an impish smile. There was such relieving freedom in the willingness to give in. "Gods help me! Let's go!"

Krypto sat still in the middle of the room when he saw the beautiful female re-enter the place. She walked back towards him undeviating, full of purpose, her ever intoxicating fragrance particularly pronounced.

"Well Krypto, I cast a white flag at you." Wonder Woman sighed, placing her hands on her hips. "No more strife. You have me beaten." Her right hand moved, inching towards her groin. "I tried it. The Gods are my witnesses, did I ever try it! I tried pushing the thoughts away. I even tried pushing you away. But one act of bravery and heroism at a time, one display of power after another, you would not allow me to forget it. You made me have to admit it; if anyone ever deserved a special treat, it is you." Strange as it was to make such an implication filled confession to this canine creature, it was even more liberating. Diana slid a finger underneath the blue cloth which draped her privates, and slightly pulled it forward and to a side, feeling the cold breeze when it hit her exposed, already moist mound "Is this the prize you've been after all this time?" She smiled, enjoying both the understanding and confusion contained within the Super-dog's bright eyes.

Listening and watching, the mighty quadruped froze in place. Krypto had an intellect far superior to that of his Earthly counterparts, but though his cognitive capabilities could perhaps compare to those of a human, he was still fundamentally a beast, primarily driven by basic instinct. Feeling on the verge of losing control yet not wanting the female to berate him, his body stiffened. However, the sight of the raven-haired woman's shapes and her inviting scents were far too overpowering and not all of him could be so restrained. 

With a snap, the blue cloth refit into place when Wonder Woman let go. She bit her lower lip with a grin, tilting her head. "Oh, my! You do know just how to make a girl feel special." Diana said, looking at the dog's unsheathing member. It was peculiarly flattering to witness the immediate effect she had on him. Likewise, it was odd to be so observational in a situation like this, yet she couldn't help it. Captivatedly watching it grow, the Amazon contemplated how, in spite of its distinct canine shape, Krypto's erection seemed to behave more akin to that of a man than that of a dog; with the organ reaching its full massive proportions, shaft and knot alike, without any direct stimuli, all by the mere idea of having her. "I keep forgetting he's not from this world." She thought. Rendered speechless while those seconds passed, the dampness on the fabric enveloping her crotch increased in tandem with the canine member's size. "Hmm. It seems like you have a treat for me as well. That's right, boy. You're not misreading anything. I hope you'll appreciate it, because today, you finally get your due." Diana said, taking a step forward, eyes fixed, when suddenly the Super-dog lunged at her!

Through sheer instinct Wonder Woman dodged, placing a hand onto the incoming beast's neck and using his momentum to reposition them both. For a split second, there was a sliver of worry in her mind, but when she met Krypto's gaze she encountered only manifest playfulness, alongside the lust which had briefly overpowered him. She smiled broadly "Not so fast big boy." She stated in a joyful tone, staring at his dangling hard on. Once more the dog dashed at her without warning, his body language far more spirited this time. Again Diana dodged in a similar manner, with a look of amusement, she smirked at him anew. "Ah, so that's how you want to play it? Well, if you want me pinned down, you're going to have to work for it!" This time, she was the one to lunge at him!

The two strange would-be lovers danced in the air, trying to outmaneuver one another, in a fantastic display of speed and skill as they exerted themselves to the maximum, each trying to trap its challenger. But there was no menace to their dance, only harmony and raillery. 

"Looks like I do get to spar with him after all." Wonder Woman thought, catching her breath for a moment, though this was not the type of physical exertion to tire; quite the opposite, it was invigorating and exciting. Diana could scarcely remember the last time she had such genuine, simple fun. For a while longer, the contest went on, with neither contender quite able to get the upper hand. "He's so fast! And I'm getting distracted." She beamed, ogling the canine's swaying member in-between evasions. With the briefest of pauses the couple locked eyes again, after which Krypto was quick to take the initiative once more. "Fast, but predictable!" Diana mused. Witlessly, she dodged in much the same way as she did before.

Prior to the sound or even the tug, the first thing Diana felt was the cold air on her skin, as she turned to face the Super-dog once more, who now held a piece of torn blue and white cloth in his mouth. "Ah…" She looked down at her bottomless suit. "You bad boy!" She grinned with mischief, amazed at the precision and intent the canine had just been capable of; able to both provoke her to move as she had before, and to not only predict, but catch her subsequent maneuver. "Straight to business eh? I know you're anxious, after waiting all this time, but you shouldn't rush. You've earned this shot, so let’s enjoy the time we have. Then again, I suppose you are right about one thing, this is getting in the way." She grabbed at her breastplate and fumbled with her corset.

Krypto's ears perked up as he stared. In an instant, the red and gold piece hit the floor with a clang, freeing the female's torso from its hold. Her breasts heaved with her breathing, large and firm, pink nipples stiff and puffed, her peaches-and-cream complexion shining beaded with sweat. Beast or not, he could admire the flawless otherworldly beauty of the Amazon Princess as much as any creature. Her shapes and proportions were perfection incarnate, a paragon of all that is female. If such a thing was possible, the sight of her exposed body stunned him.

"See anything you like? Anything you want?" Diana beamed again, allowing herself a refreshingly rare instance of immodesty. "It's only fair, don’t you think? Now we both have something to stare at and get distracted. So…" She put one hand behind her back. "Shall we take this to the next level?"

Once more the pair charged at one another, but this time the Super-dog was the one to be surprised after they disengaged. Whilst he floated mid-air, the Amazon stood on the ground triumphant, a luminescent golden thread linking his swollen member to her hand. 

"I'm sorry to be doing this boy, but I need you a little more under control for what comes next. At least for now." Diana said, excitement seething within as she spoke, her arousal at its peak. She could feel her juices running down her legs. It was time for action! With a soft tug on the glowing lasso, Krypto slowly soared towards her. Looking at the canine phallus nearing, she extended her hand, reaching for it, expectation palpable from both paramours. Fully aware the Super-dog’s girth would be far too much for her mouth, Wonder Woman was eager to taste him all the same. As she grasped the shaft, she parted her lips wide as she could, extending a pink tongue of extraordinary length. The heat and moist in her hand felt pleasant, but she did not know what to expect from now on. Tentatively, she touched the underside of that huge gargantuan shaft with the tip of her tongue.

Pulling the Krypto closer, Diana licked the length of his member up and down, grasping at his knot like a large apple. She slowly tugged him, walking backward towards the mattress, kissing the canine erection softly here and there, pressing lips against it, rubbing them, moving up and down, again and again. Gently, she directed the Super-dog to lie on his back over the bed, while she lay on her belly, almost atop him. For one more round, she caressed the organ with her lips, giving it pecks in between licks, carefully removing the lasso, having sensed that the dog would let her guide him.

Tossing the magic device aside, Wonder Woman stopped her ministrations for a moment, lifting her upper body with one arm, a firm grip still in the other hand. She marveled at the sexual organ before her, now that she could inspect it so closely and with such unrestraint. Easily over thirteen inches in length, she estimated, the shaft was thick as a soda can at the slimmest, followed by a knot that would itself surely surpass a foot in circumference, all of it covered in bulbous veins, gifting the organ with a knobbly texture. Diana took notice at the uncharacteristic configuration it had, once again contrasting it to an ordinary dog's, while remaining unmistakably canine. Krypto's shaft and knot blended smoothly into one another, and the latter had its largest girth furthest back, followed by a sudden slope. Like an arrowhead, it was built to penetrate! Fearfully, she considered how this shape would allow for most of said knot to be used during regular coitus, if given enough depth. However, should it pass the point of no return… "This is madness!" She chuckled in her own mind, knowing such a thing would be impossible, much to her disappointment and relief both. Shifting the phallus with her hand as the light bounced on it, she also remarked at the pink hues, and it's unexpectedly attractive glisten; how pleasant it was that his body temperature was so much higher than hers, and how astoundingly hefty the entire thing felt in her hand. "More of a banquet than a treat!" She mused, biting her lower lip. "Gods Krypto, you're so… It's just…" She smiled lost for words, before readily returning to his succor.

The softness and tender from moments before were gone. Diana ravaged the Super-dog's cock ravenously as if it was her last ever meal, massaging it with both hands, wrapping tongue and lips around it. The stone walls echoed with smacking sounds and feminine grunts. In the back of her mind, the Amazon had half-hoped this would not have been appealing; had she felt revulsion, this affair could perhaps be ended in the oral stage. But now she feasted, only regretting her inability to take him whole into her mouth. His scent was vim! His salty flavor tasted like sheer virility! When he began to secrete a thin transparent fluid, she lapped with fervor, savoring every drop.

Wonder Woman was left amazed at how much she relished this exploit; her face and neck now entirely covered in a mixture of her own slobber and the dog's fluids. After a few more minutes at it, she stretched out her tongue as far as she could, giving the rod a slow lick on its underside, across all of its length, from the bottom of the knot, finally crowning the tip with a luscious, enduring kiss. "Mmm… God! I don't really feel like stopping, but I fear I may lack the will to do it if I keep going, and I think it's your turn to have a taste now. Right boy?" She spoke, licking her lips, already half-regretting the decision to not finish the beast with her mouth. Only now, she was certain that would not have been enough; not for either of them. "Let's hope I'm half as delicious as you were." She added, giving the organ one final soft nibble.

Shifting position, Diana sat on the edge of the bed. She made to guide Krypto, but it proved unnecessary, as he assumed his post between her spread legs on his own. "Clever bo… Ah! Oohh…" It could have been how excited she was, or maybe it was just how good the dog was at it, but as soon as he started lapping, she felt on the verge of an orgasm! "Ahh… Gods… I'm gonna…" Her shapely body convulsed in spasms, her fists clenching at the sheets, the only conscious effort she could maintain was to keep her legs far apart as climax hit! "Ooh…I'm… Aah… Aah… Aaahh… Oh…" The pleasure subsided after peaking, but only slightly and only briefly. The Super-dog maintained his efforts with the same pace, slurping at the raven-haired beauty's abundant juices, each lick spreading her swollen vaginal lips, roughly brushing at her clit, his powerful tongue occasionally invading her for several inches worth. Never had Diana received such effective oral pleasuring! Mere instants after a first orgasm, she felt another approaching. "Hah! Hah… Ah.. Oh, Gods… Help me… Huh… Ahh…" Her toes curled, as did her legs and back, her breasts quivering with the orgasmic convulsions. "Ahhh!!! Ahhh… God… Ouh… Ahh… Hah…" Her body shook further, she buried her face sideways into the sheets, biting them, but the beast kept at it. She felt her chest was about to explode after the consecutive climaxing, but telling Krypto to stop was out of the question! Within seconds she felt the beginning of yet another orgasm building up.

The Super-dog was glad he could please the female. She was willing! She was ready! He could not force himself to delay it any longer!

"Uhh… Ow!" Déjà vu! Krypto jumped on the Amazon Princess as she neared peaking by his tongue, much like he had done months before, his paws powerfully gripping the sides of her hips as he tried unsuccessfully to penetrate her. "Wait! Stop!" Diana shouted, wrapping her legs around him, constraining the movements of his hindquarters. His penis dangled, the knot pressing hard against her lips, the shaft brushing between her buttocks, moistening them. The heat emanating from that canine member was astounding to the touch. Once more Wonder Woman briefly considered if after cumming so intensely she might have been done with this experiment, promptly dismissing the thought; She craved that next orgasm! More than that, she craved the Super-dog! She had to sample him, to experience the mighty beast inside her! In her heart of hearts, she knew it, that if she refrained from going through with the whole experience, her mind would never let go of the idea; not until she did. Whatever the case, she had not come this far to cower away now!

With mesmerizing pale azure eyes Diana stared at Krypto. Gently but firmly, she placed her hands on his flanks, caressing the fur. He appeared to calm down at the gesture. Slowly, she released him, opening her legs once more, making sure to rub her thighs against his body. "Hold on. I need to help you there lover." She leaned forward, reaching for his member with a hand, softly massaging it. "You're a little too much down there, boy. I know we have unfinished business and it's only fair I let you... Since I couldn't fit you anywhere else. But we need to place things just right, or it won't work." By the Gods he was massive! She'd be lucky if her hand could wrap around as much as two-thirds of even the narrowest bit of his shaft! Diana realized being penetrated by such a huge member had its appeal when it happened within the realm of her fantasies, but to actually go through with it seemed insanity! "What manner of madness has befallen me?" She thought. Only by now, desire had long overpowered all concerns! Eagerly, she directed the tip of the Super-dog's enormous cock towards her slit, deliciously using it to spread her lips again in up and down motion. "Gently now." She said, gazing at the animal's dark eyes.

Diana clenched her jaw, her eyes rolled up and her back muscles tensed as the beast began slowly entering her, an inch, two, three… "Gh… Hahm… Ah…" She struggled even more than she'd expected to accommodate his girth. Fortunately, her body responded only with added lubrication, drops running down her buttocks for every advance of the rigid canine member.

Krypto could taste heaven. To finally be mating with the celestial female! He could sense her tension, feel her tightness, such that it was almost uncomfortable; almost. His paws tightened the grip. The woman's waist was slim and her hips wide, there was no going back for her now! The last thing the Super-dog could have wanted would be to displease the Amazon, let alone hurt her, but feeling himself properly anchored inside the statuesque heroine, the animal drive he'd been keeping at bay took over!

Wonder Woman bellowed in pain when Krypto invaded her in a single savage thrust! Before he could make a second move, her reflexes interjected, and her entire body reacted to restrict the dog's movements. Once again, she fastened her legs over him, her arms wrapping around likewise, even her vaginal muscles tightening as they could, trying to trap the massive member within. "Stop! Stop! No! Don't…" Diana mumbled, only able to say so much with the shallow breathing caused by the astounding sense of fullness! Trying to focus on every other sensation her body could muster in order to suppress the pain, she rubbed his fur for solace, catching his hairs between her fingers, feeling their texture. She noticed the moist running down her buttocks, the cool draft as it hit her wet skin, and the dampness of the bed underneath. She sensed the extraordinary warmth of his body and its velvety brush against her thighs and torso. "You… Stay…" She whispered.

It had been instinct, Wonder Woman knew. She could not condemn the beast for taking her so roughly. More than that, she had wanted it as much as he did! Even as a tear ran down her cheek, the one urge that was absent was to push him away. "Hah… Ah… Krypto… Just… Give me… A moment…" She spoke, breathing heavily. How far inside her was he? She felt the pressure against her cervix, the burning on her entrance as it was achingly stretched by his knot, and a splitting strain along the foot span in-between! Steadying her breath, Diana allowed herself to ease around the canine's shape and volume, little by little. She could tell Krypto yearned to move, just as she could tell he refrained from doing so, clinging to what scant remains of willpower he still had, for her sake. After a while, her arms relaxed, but her legs remained steadily holding. Reacting to the added freedom, the dog began to lick at her stiffened nipples. "Oh… Yes, that's good." She murmured. His tongue felt as stimulating and effective on her there as it had been below. Whilst he lapped the sweat from her chest, she leaned her head forward, her tongue reaching for his; her arousal only subsequently rising as they began to fence with saliva, their combined drool dripping on her body. Many minutes passed thereafter; uneven tongues caressing one-another. 

For a heartbeat, Diana's lucid side pierced through the haze of passion, and she managed a glimpse at the situation. A sudden awareness of her station came about; the most beautiful, most desired female in the universe! Likewise, the most intimidating and unattainable of them all; and here she was, spread opened beyond her limits. With Krypto, of all creatures, a beast and friend's pet nestled in her, his sex swollen and hard deeply lodged into hers; a circumstance she not only longed for but engendered, no less. Somehow this contemplation seemed to excite her further if that was even imaginable. She could feel her loins responding, her wetness escalating, assisting her flesh in acclimatizing to his. At last, slowly, the grasp she held him in began to enfeeble.

Taking as deep a breath as she was allowed and reciting a little prayer to Aphrodite in her mind, Diana finally spoke. "Got your wish at last boy! This is what you wanted all along? To skewer me with that monstrosity of yours? How many times have you dreamed about shoving that hard cock inside me?" Krypto looked down at her, unmoving, eyes sparkling. She smiled happily, rubbing her bulging belly. "I confess to imagining what this would feel like, many times over." She shifted her hips slightly, gasping. "I just wasn't prepared for your size. I never had… I suppose I was a little conceited." She chuckled. "Gods! You'd put stallions to shame!" Glaring at the Super-dog with raw desire, still breathing with difficulty, she opened her legs wide. "But… I think... I can handle it now. Thank you… For waiting. Let us both enjoy our treats then! Go on lover, for today I'm all yours!"

Whatever Diana might have been expecting, it wasn't this! While Krypto pumped her with as much eagerness and savagery as it could possibly be expected from any beast, he seemed to do it with uncanny savant technique; pulling out as much as it was possible without disjoining after each rabid thrust, sliding in and out of her, making full use of his enormous organ's dimensions! She could feel the displacement of each inch of his shaft, intermittently going from a distressing sense of emptiness to the excess of being impaled over halfway through his knot. She wanted to speak out, ask him to slow down, be gentler, but the over-stimulation of pleasure and pain would only allow her to moan and scream from the top of her lungs. Her body barely obeyed her, unable and unwilling to restrain his cadence. It wasn't long though that the pleasure began overtaking the pain and moans and screams started to blend.

"Go… Ahhh… By… Oh… Uh… Aaaagh… Ghhh…" Diana climaxed in less than a minute, quivering and convulsing in pleasure. But this was no ordinary orgasm; it felt more intense than when the dog had pleasured her with his tongue. More intense and faster than any she had experienced! "Oh.. Krypto… I'm… Ah…" Crafting a coherent sentence was impossible. It was as if this orgasm would not subside on its own, nor would the Super-dog slow his pace to allow it. "God's… Wh… Uhh.. Oohh…" Whether it was minutes or seconds before another climax would build up onto the previous one, she could not tell, time had ceased to be! The mixture of their fluids oozed from her abundantly, soaking the mattress, flowing down its edge, eventually forming a sizeable puddle on the floor. How long did that last, or how many times did she climax, only the Gods could say.

The Amazon's body was paradise made flesh! She felt just as good as she looked. Krypto was engulfed in elation! There was nothing else but this; the male, the female and the primordial nature of the act! His thrusting grew ever more avid, taking in each pleasure clasp she produced in response. She was built to be mated!

Suddenly, while Wonder Woman fluttered in orgasmic frenzy under him, Krypto stopped for an instant, biting at her left bracelet when her arm found itself within reach. With a violent jerk of his head, letting go of her waist, he flipped her sideways, grappling at the thigh that was swung upwards, all in a single motion. Diana rejoiced at the wild animalistic nature of their coupling and the freedom of giving in to it. "Oh! Ah... Kryp... I know... I know I told you I was yours... But you don't have to ragdoll me." She said in haste between gasps, able to speak for the first time since coitus started. For the tiniest instant, there showed a hint of hesitation in the hound's eyes. She grinned, running a hand over the side of the Super-dog's face. "I'm joking... You... Magnificent beast! I'm loving every second of it! I can't even… Is this... How you want me now?" She asked, biting her lip. 

The canine answered with action, resuming the ravishing of the Amazonian beauty. What followed could only be described as an escalation of what Wonder Woman had just experienced, only wilder, longer and more intense! 

"Fuc… Aaahhh… I… Gods…" Diana could only react with the spontaneous motions of her hips, trying to match the beast's violent thrusting. In instants anew she could no longer find herself outside of climax, if even there ever truly was any gap between her orgasms.

Krypto rejoiced at pleasing the female, her body's reactions categorical. Lost in wild instinct his mind was clearer now than it had ever been around the Amazon. While inside her, no more tension, no more restraint! Only pleasure and passion, savage and unbound. She was his!

The canine did his best to stake his claim. His tempo unwavering, each stroke powerful enough to raze buildings, yet all energy was likewise expertly spent on and absorbed by the Amazon's body. Their match was made in heaven if ever there was one. Their flesh responded to one another's like perfect counterparts. She squeezed and caressed him as he penetrated her, matching his strokes. In tandem, his superior sensory array allowed him to interpret the smallest assertion of increased pleasure on the female's part, and he adjusted to please. Diana's mind was overwhelmed by pure physical bliss, and whether it was through the gift of Artemis in her or not, she matched her animal lover in both enthusiasm and visceral wanton.

The Amazon Princess screamed and howled without restraint, subjugated by the tide of sheer gratification which drowned all her senses. She gave in to it gladly, embracing it like she had never embraced any allure she'd ever known before. Her moans bounced off of every wall of the sky bound villa, scattering across the heavens beyond.

Once more, after a long while, Krypto saw it was time for a change. He moved in to handle the heroine stunner as it pleased them both. Whilst she shook her head in delight, whipping her raven hair, he bit at it, roughly pulling her head backward, letting go from her bruised thigh and repositioning her to be taken from behind. When her knees hit the floor bordering the mattress, and she grinned mischievously feeling the huge pool of fluids she and her canine paramour had produced. "By Aphrodite!" That was the single discerning thought she was permitted, before being once again brutalized and swallowed by primal ecstasy. "Oohh…"

Now, in the position Krypto had always fancied of them both to be in, the game escalated yet again. He possessed Wonder Woman with near barbarism, and she sustained her shrieking of joyful endorsement, offering herself to him with supreme abandon, her sex in non-stop overflow.

This should not be possible! No fleshly body should be able to achieve such pleasure! Diana wanted to say something in-between moans, to scream for the Super-dog to fuck her, but it didn't seem to do it justice. This didn't feel like sex as she could conceive of it. It didn't feel like something done for reproduction, or even recreation. It went beyond it all, into a whole new realm of raw carnal rapture! She felt perpetually in the zenith of climax! It wasn't just his extraordinary size, which she'd gotten acclimated to, nor his shape seemingly tailor-made to pleasure her; it wasn't the uncanny skill with which Krypto pounded her, nor the excitement from the taboo of their union; it wasn't even the empathic connection they shared, amplifying everything else. It all came together as something greater than the sum of its parts, and whenever Diana would reach some previously unknown peak of pleasure, it defied description; an ecstasy which overwhelmed every aspect of physical existence! A sensation she felt almost guilty in savoring, like something that should not be permitted, so Elysian it was.

After a period lost between minutes and hours, Krypto began to slow his pace of uninterrupted passion inside the Amazon at long last. 

"Haaauunnnmm…" Diana moaned weakly, nearly losing consciousness. She took the time to breathe as the delirium sluggishly subsided. The dog grabbed at a tuft of her hair once more, pulling her head back again, only this time gently. "Aah… " She moaned, close to passing out. "Still, Krypto? I… I don't think I can take another round." This admission almost embarrassed her. Wonder Woman wasn't the toughest of the super-powered beings, but even those who were could never quite match her in raw stamina. The Super-dog, however, had proven more than capable!

Krypto pulled once more, moving Wonder Woman away from the bed, as to rest on all fours onto the floor, all the while taking particular care never to leave her body.

Lacking the strength to sustain herself, Diana relaxed her arms, allowing the side of her face to rest on the floor, her breasts also laying onto the cold marble, leaving only her hips still up, bolstered by her knees. Afresh, Krypto began pumping. "Ohh… I… Krypto, please…" This time though, to her surprise, he did so differently than before. Tender, with less motion, but much more purpose. She rejoiced this new pace with relief and delight, at least until she discerned his intent. "Krypto, you can't mean to… I can't… It can't..." Besides herself, Diana kept pace with the powerful, rigid thrusts. "It's impossible!" She thought. "I've had him hammering my cervix from the first stroke." Still, the Amazon Princess' body responded almost reflexively to the dog's efforts, swaying her hips in circular motions, as her vaginal lips tried their best to engulf his knot in wetness. "I can't believe… I want it! Gods help me, I want it so much! I want all of him!" There could be no hint of pretense. She was fully committed to giving all of herself over to this bestial mate. Perhaps it was not possible, but Wonder Woman's sole feedback to the Super-dog's design was trying to aid his attempts all the same.

For several minutes both lovers maintained their strive with single-minded determination. Diana felt a softer orgasm approaching. All the while, Krypto attuned, increasing the effectiveness of each thrust, with the female intuitively doing the same. A perfect fit was needed, and he knew it to be ever closer. To the Amazon's disbelief, the combination of wetness, time, effort and precision was to win out, under the beast's guidance! Abruptly, as the force with which their hips repeatedly met peaked, it finally happened!

"Aaaahhhhgghh… Aaahhh!" Wonder Woman felt the tip of his rod pressuring and sliding inside her, her pussy stretching around his entire member, swallowing it, finally choking down the entire colossal knot. "Hah!... Oh, Gods!... Ahh!" It was pain, much like she had endured before, pushing the limits of her body for a yet another time today, but the moment of the knotting coincided with that of an incoming climax, which was quick to soothe her into pleasure this time. "Oohhh… Krypto, I love it! Ah, bless me Hera, I love this!"

Seconds later, Diana could feel every portion from the surface of Krypto's cock tensing inside her, about to ejaculate. Up to this point, she had thought the Super-dog himself to have climaxed several times already; more than likely he had, only not like this! The sudden gush blasted within her, a torrent of impossibly hot liquid! Pressure built up in her insides, again making her feel things she would not have thought her body capable! The compressed fluids and the tautness of her sex clamped all around his flesh left little doubt of it; every bit of her, down to her womb, was filled to the brim, and she felt all of it!

With each orgasmic spasm, the super-dog's member unleashed tidal waves of blissful sensations across the Amazon's form. At this point, she dived back into a state of sustained climax. 

"I love it! Gods help me. I love this!" Diana mumbled, as her body trembled. Hot streams of canine seed burst through the entrance of the pressure chamber that was hers and Krypto’s combined, connected genitals; running down her thighs, leaving new sizeable puddles around her knees. "Oohhh… Yeessss… Oh, Krypto!"

The Super-dog was drained. The flawless female had been a physical match for him at every turn, but his deepest wish had finally come to fruition. At long last he had her! She had accepted him! She had taken him! All of him! Her words had all along been of approval, but her actions had spoken even louder, and her pledge of flesh could not lie. With their bodies connected Krypto knew they had been each other's perfect alpha! 

How long were they tied? Diana wondered after Krypto dismounted her to face the other direction. "Must have been at least twenty minutes." She guessed, slowly regaining her perception of time. Once again had she experienced an orgasm, but that last time it had been peaceful, comforting, like the final punctuation of this wild ride. She could feel his cock shrinking, bit by bit, ever so slightly. After an audible pop, the super powered canine slid out of her; slowly, softly, allowing her to feel the full length and weight of his member with her fingertips when she reached between her legs. For a moment, she considered if he might have done it deliberately. Once again the marble was presented with a splash of Super-dog and Amazon Princess mixed sap.

Diana's frame slumped on the floor. She rolled to lay on her back, atop the many pools of sexual fluids, contrasting their heat to the coldness of the stone. Her large breasts heaved up and down as she breathed, firm and perfect. Her body covered in sweat and dried spunk, bruised and scratched all over, her loins aching sore, already resenting the absence of that colossal canine phallus.

The entire room exuded an exorbitant scent of sex. Wonder Woman turned her head to see Krypto sitting on the floor close to her, licking his member as it gradually re-sheathed. He glanced at her with happiness and joy. To the other direction, she saw dead of night as the curtains fluttered with the wind coming from the opened side of the bedroom; they had indeed been at it for many hours, she realized. The Amazon Princess ran her hand through her hair, looking up at the ceiling, too spent to get up or do anything else. What was this? What had just happened? How could she even describe such an experience? She pondered. Once more, words failed her.

Minutes later, Diana finally unglued herself from the floor, feeling the dried fluids crackle all over her skin, particularly on her inner thighs, as she crawled onto the bed with the last of her strength. Her head turned again to find the Super-dog staring at her from the edge. She smiled. "What is it stud?" She asked. Krypto gazed at her hopefully. "Are you... Are you seriously asking for permission to hop onto the bed?" She laughed. "You just… We just... Come on."

As the super-powered canine snuggled by her, the Amazon thought it best to say nothing. She simply shifted to place a hand around her beastly swain. As soon as she did, the familiar flame of internal conflict reawakened. She felt happy, satiated. She would sleep better than she had in months. Yet, she tasted bitter-sweet failure. Ridding herself of temptation through indulgence had not only proven an enormous failure, it had gone completely awry!

END OF PART 1, CHAPTER 3.

TO BE CONTINUED IN PART 1, EPILOGUE.


	5. Part 1, Epilogue

WONDER WOMAN - "OF ROYALTY AND BEASTS"

PART 1, EPILOGUE.

Even before the very curvature of the planet would allow his eyes to see it, Krypto’s powerful senses had locked in on the Wonderdome long ago. Through a combination of smell and hearing, he could not only distinguish the precise location of the mystical construct, down to the inch, he could also tell much of what transpired inside the place. No living creature, nor machine, could match the alien canine’s sensory array within the spectrum wherein they functioned. For days, the Super-dog had monitored the soaring citadel from afar, through sun and rain he observed, all in wait for the right opportunity to implement his design. Now, finally mid-flight towards his destination, his tail wagged excitedly, as he recollected the musings which led to this moment.

Having discovered a newfound interest in the many strange rituals and procedures which seemed expected and valued by his bipedal companions, Krypto had recently spent much of his time observing them, always considering their applications towards a particular raven-haired woman. It wasn’t long after, when he began to ponder putting some of what he’d learned to the test. Things proved mildly challenging at first, though he managed to follow through with his plans all the same. After that, it had been a simple matter of waiting for the right time to bring his idea to consummation. When, at last, it seemed such a time had come, the Super-dog grabbed the package he’d acquired, and swiftly flew towards his Amazon’s air bound den.

All through the journey, Krypto was forced to maintain what, for him, was a sluggish speed, as not to damage his cargo, but reaching the Dome was to be a quick endeavor, even if it did not feel like it. Within a few hours his destination already found itself inside the range of a human’s eyesight.

Slowing his pace as he approached, the Super-dog felt both anxious and enthused, even though he was confident of forthcoming success, despite all the hitches met along the way. Regardless, it was always hard to restrain the eagerness to meet with the majestic female, and hopefully, she’d likewise relish his visit, as much as the surprise. 

…

*********

The Amazon Princess meant to make the best of what this day had to offer. She had awakened under a blanket of sunlight, which shone through the strategically missing wall to her bedroom, fulfilling its intent of capturing daybreak’s light.

Morning had been a blissful combination of no obligations and an unusually clear sky. After having a bowl of fruits, Diana bathed, intentionally choosing cold water. Then, without bothering to dry herself, she walked back to the bedroom and out through the columns of its absent side, out into the illuminated courtyard. She lay nude, safe for her trademark indestructible bracelets, onto a wooden recliner. Closing her eyes and basking in the sunlight, she enjoyed each second as the droplets covering her opalescent skin evaporated, over a pleasant combination of hot light and cool breeze.

The greatest virtuoso of bards could never hope to do justice to such a sight; The impeccable beauty of Wonder Woman’s bodily perfection defied words, particularly when she lounged with such delight. Hours had passed, with the Amazon Princess gleaming under the sun, such that even her plentiful hair was dry at this point. Still, she remained in place, skin covered in goosebumps, eyes ever closed, enjoying the frequently occurring combination of cold air and hot light; one of the better perks provided by her floating abode. Though her body eased off, her mind remained active, pensive over her upcoming duties with the League. Suddenly, her face and chest felt a jolt of chill, and the red produced by the sun hitting her shut eyelids went black, all when the quickening light was blocked.

Diana opened her eyes, squinting, momentarily struggling to see just what had obstructed the sunshine. –Hello there, stud.– She beamed up at the sight of the flying canine, who barked happily at her. –You just can’t resist the chance to catch me without any clothes on, can you?– She joked while the dog landed beside her. –What have you got there?– She asked, sitting up, acknowledging the small package the dog carried. Krypto barked again, placing the object on her lap, wagging his tail. It took her a moment, but Diana quickly recognized the familiar shape, weight, and rattle, just as she picked it up.

–Ha... Are you actually bringing me chocolate?– Wonder Woman laughed, rubbing the canine’s head, both surprised and amused at the gesture. –Well, better late than never, I suppose. It does beat flowers, so points for that.– She gave him a peck on the nose. –Gods, it’s even the one I like. That is one impressive snout you have there! Might just be your second most remarkable feature.– She winked. Joyfully, the Amazon began tearing the package opened. –Wait...– Diana halted and looked back at the dog. –Where did you get this?– She raised an eyebrow. –You didn’t steal it, did you?– 

Krypto barked in low pitch, almost as if insulted. 

–Alright, I’m sorry. I should have realized. It’s even wrapped, after all. I just didn’t expect… Well, I reckon by now I should know, you’re nothing if not full of surprises.– She leaned forward and kissed him on the nose again, then pressed her own against it, maintaining direct eye contact. –Thank you, stud. I’m sure I can think of something to repay you later.– She said, biting her lower lip with a grin.

The Super-dog’s eyes shimmered with fulfillment; his female was pleased! He would remember to perform such gifting gestures more often.

–Hum… It looks like it’s almost noon though. I best put these away for later as well.– Diana stated, raising her head to look at the sun, after sitting back up. –It’s right about time for lunch.– She paused, thinking, looking at the canine. After a few moments, she asked, full of resolve. –Have you eaten?–

Krypto’s ears perked up, and he once again wagged his tail vigorously, repositioning himself to stand directly in front of the sitting heroine, right between her legs.

–You know that’s not what I mean.– Wonder Woman remarked delighted, while Krypto growled in discontent. –Not that it isn’t tempting, but I have to be at the Tower in a couple of hours; League meeting. You know that’s hardly enough time for us to have fun.– She rubbed his neck.

The raven-haired Amazon stood, the Super-dog devouring her with his eyes. From the first and to this day, her beauty never ceased to astound him.

–Come on, let’s do lunch.– She waved at the quadruped, walking back to her room. –I know a place. Let me just put some clothes on...–

Krypto growled in discontent once more, interrupting her, louder this time.

Diana beamed at the canine. –Don’t complain. Haven’t you had your fill for now?– She asked, to which he promptly replied by reaffirming the noise. –Sorry stud. As much as you’d enjoy it, I can’t be naked all the time.– She waved at him again, going inside the building.

Soon, Wonder Woman walked out of her bedroom, back into the courtyard, through that same opened side of the chamber. This time, she appeared fully garbed in her traditional costume, accompanied by the white-furred, super-powered beast. –Shall we? Just follow me.– She told the dog, taking flight.

***Monte Cinto, Corsica***

–I told you it was good.– Diana said, watching Krypto feast on the traditional food she had bought from a local eatery, half an hour earlier. –Slow down a little. You’re barely tasting it.– She added, swallowing a morsel. –I warn you, if you finish too fast, I’m not sharing mine.–

Inside an isolated clearing, Wonder Woman and the Super-dog enjoyed their meal. The place was located on a ridge that could not be reached by foot, hidden by rocks and a surprising amount of vegetation, considering the relatively barren surroundings; Even so, it was still possible to see the vast landscape, all the way to the Mediterranean sea. The Amazon Princess gleefully shifted her gaze, from the content alien canine to the breathtaking view. –You know, I never brought anyone here. There are places you go to when you don’t want to be found.– She said. 

Krypto raised his head, looking at her with a prideful posture. 

–Then again, I don’t suppose you’ll be telling anyone.– She smiled, going back to enjoying her food, whilst the dog did the same. –Really, slow down a little there Krypto. I’m in no hurry to end this repast. After all, it’s straight to work from here.– She stated, slightly morose at the realization. –Silly me, hoping for some more leisure time.–

The Super-dog looked at the Amazon again, wagging his tail happily.

–This time it seems to be something big too; something concerning the Green Lantern Corps.– She kept on talking, shaking her head. –Gods, I hope I don’t have to go off-World! It’s always such a mess!– She spoke aloud, though it was more of an address to herself than to her companion.

Many minutes thereafter passed in silence. Food had quickly vanished, and now the peculiar couple did little more than procrastinating; enjoying the view and each other’s company in stillness.

–Sigh… Time to go. Duty awaits.– Wonder Woman spoke, hugging the Super-dog with an arm, while he sat on a ledge beside her. Neither made a move to stand, however; they only looked at one another. –It’s so shameful how the League will overlook your abilities, but I guess that can be nice.– She caressed his short fur. –Sometimes I wish I could be like you.–

Krypto whimpered, producing a low-pitched sound of evident disapproval, sternly staring straight at the woman.

Diana beamed. –Oh… So you prefer me just as I am then?–

The Super-dog replied with a single booming bark.

Wonder Woman rubbed her nose against Krypto’s, energetically shifting her head side to side, slightly. –I too would not have you any other way, stud!–

…

END OF PART 1, EPILOGUE.

TO BE CONTINUED IN PART 2.


	6. Part 2, Prologue

WONDER WOMAN - "OF ROYALTY AND BEASTS"

PART 2, PROLOGUE.

***Present day***

"For the last time, no! Just ask Diana. I'm sure she'd love to."

"Please, Karen. Why do you even keep saying that? I told you, she can't. She's coming with us, so I'm asking you."

"Dammit, Clark! I'm busy, I'm…"

"You'll still be on the planet, just as you requested; unlike anyone else, who I could ask to do this. even Lois will be away from home, covering the recent Eastern European conflicts."

"All the more reason to leave him with her. Isn't he some sort of weird celebrity war hero in the region?"

"Oh boy... Not only would that draw unwanted attention, it would also look beyond suspicious and raise more than a few eyebrows."

"I've got a lot on my plate with my company right now. You know that's why I'm not going. We'll be signing contracts, precisely to rebuild…"

"Like I said, over and over, you don't have to keep him with you all day. Krypto can take care of himself, all you need to do is go to the Fortress a couple of times in the next few days, just so that he knows somebody is around."

"Take him with you."

Superman lifted a hand, massaging his forehead, looking at the ground a mile below. "Sigh… This conversation is going in circles. Again, I can't! Look, this is a big deal. The Green Lantern Corps has expressly asked for as many members of the League as possible to oversee this treaty and keep safety while it happens. We could end ongoing conflicts to the entirety of one of their space sectors if this goes through; I simply can't afford to be taking care of him while…"

"I doubt you'd be the one taking care of him." Power Girl mumbled, avoiding the man's gaze.

"What's that?"

"Nothing."

"In any case…" Superman continued. "I'll also feel much safer having him around here. It's true not much has been going on lately, but with so many of us gone…"

"Oh!" Karen interrupted, waving her hands in the air. "Thank you for the vote of confidence!"

"Excuse me?"

The blonde woman put one hand on her waist. "Apparently, I'm not fit to keep things safe myself, but thank you for asking me to babysit the one who is." Power Girl completed sarcastically. "Besides, either the dog is too dumb to be left alone, or smart enough to be relied upon for saving the world. Which is it?"

"You know what I meant. I know he's smart..."

"Pff! Right! You have no clue! You treat him like he's a regular dog. You even realize how dangerous it would be if he acted like one?"

"Look, I know. That's why it's better if he's here, and that's why it's best if you're in contact with him. He can't help us there, but he may be vital here. On top of that, I rather he knows there's still somebody around, looking out for him. Why are you making this so difficult?"

"So you go ask someone else." Power Girl smiled mischievously. "Has it worked yet?"

"Do I need to go over this again?" Superman opened his mouth, but before saying anything, he seemed to change his mind mid-thought. Taking a breath, he resumed. "Never mind, Karen. I would probably have more success if I were arguing with Krypto himself. You're right. He'll be fine on his own. Just, take care of yourself the next few days, alright? We should all be back soon." He turned his back and began flying away, only covering a few yards, however, before being interrupted by the blonde once again.

"Dammit… Okay!" Karen yelled.

Doing his best effort to hide a smile, Clark turned back around to face Power Girl once more. "Really?"

"Damn you for guilting me into this, Clark! I'll keep an eye on the stupid mutt. But that's it! I'm only gonna check on him a few times and you damn well better be back as soon as you can!" 

"Thank you, Karen. I knew I could count on you." Superman said in a victorious cheer. Once more, he turned to fly away. "If you'll excuse me, I have to go and get things ready, now that this is taken care of." He cleaned his throat. "I haven't exactly told Lois yet. See you back at the Tower in a couple of days then. I assume you'll be there to see us leave."

"Yeah, yeah. Just go!" Power Girl waved.

"I owed you one!" Clark shouted as he went, just before vanishing into a sonic boom.

Watching her companion disappear, Karen Starr massaged her forehead, rolling her eyes, reflecting in disgruntlement. "Great! Just like my rotten luck!"

...

END OF PART 2, PROLOGUE.

TO BE CONTINUED IN PART 2, CHAPTER 1.


	7. Part 2, Chapter 1 - "Endeavors"

WONDER WOMAN - "OF ROYALTY AND BEASTS"

PART 2, CHAPTER 1 - "ENDEAVORS"

***Two months earlier***

01 - "THE CLANDESTINE"

Back and forth the albino ape's red eyes darted nervously, scanning the docks. The night was cold and moist, the waters below shone black as the sky above did an eerie blue, all of it adding to increase his sense of impatience, as each step was taken across the ship's metal deck. At long last, he spotted movement; a black car in the distance, inching closer at an infuriatingly slow pace. He watched as it halted, and then as the wild featured man took his time emerging from the back seat once the driver opened the door for him; an action followed by the former moving to climb up the stairs up to the boat, whilst the latter re-entered the automobile and drove away. Finally, they were to be face to face.

"I must point out, you are late." The Ultrahumanite remarked, feigning disinterest.

"Oh, I know." The bearded man replied arrogantly, running his gloved fingers across the vessel's steel railings, then examining them, paying little attention to the ape. "However, since I'm now a head of state, I am fashionably late." He smiled, directly regarding his associate for the first time.

"Head of state indeed. I must commend you, Savage." The gorilla bowed his head. "It is quite the scheme you've cooked up this time."

Vandal Savage gave a grunt in response, almost as if not fully acknowledging the statement. "I did not expect you to cross the Black Sea. Coming through land would have been much quicker."

"Yes, and just that much riskier, it bears mentioning."

"No matter, you are here now. Is your equipment on this ship then?"

The Ultrahumanite grinned knowingly. "Some of it is. I am bringing it all in batches."

At that reply, Savage could not help but to clench his jaw under his beard. "Show me what you have here then." He asked bitterly, doing his best to control his voice.

"Ah, straight to business then. However, It's hardly..."

"Show me now!" Vandal Savage demanded, as a sliver of anger escaped the veneer of courtesy.

The ape meant to protest his host's tone, but thought better of it; there would be a time and place, after all. "Right this way then, if you will." He said politely.

Savage followed the gorilla through a maze of cramped corridors and low ceilings towards the bowels of the ship, all the while, something peculiar stood out to him. Though he intended to remain silent on the matter, the walk proved long enough that at some point, he could not refrain from saying something. "Do you not have a crew?"

"Alas, I did." The Ultrahumanite replied matter-of-factly. "But upon arriving, I thought it best to eliminate such a variable. Not to worry, it's all been disposed of quite properly. Besides, I figured you could replenish my ranks with more reliable hands. No doubt you have some to spare now. After all, while it may be so that good help is hard to come by, at the least bad help is easy to replace, no?"

Vandal's eye twitched with indignation. He was sure the gorilla had acted in such a way as a slight towards him, even going so far as to wait for him to ask about the missing crewmen, knowing full well he would have to replace them, possibly even more than once as time went on. For now, however, this was a small price. "Yes. Clever."

"Indeed!" The ape turned to respond with a hideous toothy smile. "Ah, here we are!"

The large room in the center of the vessel elucidated on the claustrophobic corridors required to get to it. The ship as a whole had been repurposed as some manner of a sea-faring laboratory, and there was only so much room available therein.

With restrained awe, Vandal Savage perused the chamber, examining each tube and each device, though daring not to touch. Much of it was beyond his expertise. Still, he understood enough. "So, this is the augmentation technology you and Satanna were working on?"

Always proud of his work, the Ultrahumanite delighted in the reaction it roused. "Indeed it is, among other things. Once it's ready, we can produce an army of soldiers as fast, strong and tough as any natural animal on the planet. Pound for pound, that is. All we need are loyal and… Brave enough subjects, which is where you come in, of course; unless you are losing your touch."

"You need far more than that." Savage remarked, still examining the equipment.

"Ah, yes, afraid so. I cannot finish my work without the aid of Satanna's skills; I fear." He shrugged. "She has to be... How should I put it? Discharged of her current position."

"You are on your own as far as that is concerned. If you fail, I shall have to be content with keeping the equipment you'll be leaving here."

"You wound me, sir." The ape replied theatrically. "Why, I must say you make me think to spread my technology around, instead of bringing all of it along with me, turned out to be a happy accident."

"Yes, very ingenious of you again." Savage spat. "But if you want a place to work undisturbed we have to... Pick each other's fleas."

"Oh, do not be angry. Surely you understand my position. However, should I succeed, Satanna and I will be in need of that political asylum. Which again, is where you come in." The ape said, pretending to miss the insult.

"Make it worth my while, and you shall have all the time and freedom you need, as well as access to any resources at my disposal."

"Ah, I believe we may be witnessing the start of a beautiful relationship. However, I must point out that Satanna is only currently imprisoned due to Wonder Woman's interloping, which happened to occur precisely while she and I last worked together on this very venture; which brings me to my next point..."

Vandal raised a hand. "I will deal with it."

"Will you? Deal with it? The Amazon is personally handling all diplomatic arrangements concerning your new country. Surely you realize that's no coincidence. She watches your every move."

"Yes and along with her, comes the League. Something I've taken into account from the start." Savage scowled. "My hands were tied, however. I had to deal with these self-professed heroes, one way or another." He grinned. "Still, between meetings under a diplomatic guise, even if for surveillance, the Amazon did keep the others at bay. Unlike her more unreasonable counterparts, she can be negotiated with."

"I do hope you're not foolishly misapprehending that for naiveté. Wonder Woman is nothing if not cunning, and her operational flexibility may well work against us."

"I know." Vandal Savage stated, his teeth showing under the beard while he smiled. "But as long as you don't do anything particularly stupid, and as long as we move our pieces correctly, her hands will be tied just as well. We're playing chess here, not poker."

"Very well. I'll trust you to it then. Now, if you will excuse me..." Ultrahumanite turned, walking away. "I must begin laboring towards Satanna's emancipation."

02 - "HOMECOMING"

"Diana!" Queen Hippolyta ran to embrace her daughter at the first sign of her.

"Hi, mom." Wonder Woman said, hugging back.

"Now, this is a pleasant surprise!" Hippolyta pushed Diana back, holding her at arm's length. "It is, a pleasant surprise, am I right? Meaning, you're not coming for help to fight some space demon or anything of the sort, are you?"

The Princess chuckled. "No mom. I'm just visiting for the day."

Once more, Hippolyta wrapped her arms around the heroine. "Oh, thank the Gods! You know this doesn't happen anywhere near often enough, right?"

"I know. I'll try to visit more regularly." Wonder Woman said, observing that the Queen regarded her with begging, puppy-like eyes. This familiar expression never failed to amuse. Her mother would never speak, too proud for doing so, but the meaning of that gaze was well known to the Amazon Princess. "Yes, mom, I brought gifts for everyone. Your favorite chocolate too." She added, causing the matriarch squeal with joy.

After a quick meal and some catching up at the Palace, Diana went to the city square to meet the rest of her sisters. By now news of her arrival had spread, and most of the residents of Paradise Island had shown up to greet their Princess.

Wonder Woman loved coming home to this; to walk around as if she was her own version of Father Christmas, distributing gifts as she went. It often felt almost like she bothered to make money for no other reason. There was also a sincerity to the experience which was sadly scarce outside of her homeland; her sisters all loved to receive presents, but Diana knew her reception would have been the same, had she arrived empty handed. She greeted everyone, dispensing sweets like an Amazonian chocolatier, though her eyes were restless, searching the crowd for an apparently absent figure. Many hours passed like this, the crowd reluctantly dispersing over time, as obligations elsewhere mounted. The few Amazons who had not shown were still cared for, with Diana making sure someone else would deliver them whatever she'd brought. When afternoon began to change into evening, and only a few remained around her, Diana finally felt comfortable enough to take her leave. "Hey, do you know where I can find Alkippe?" She asked of those who still lingered.

"At this time, I think she's closing the stables." One of her sisters replied. A response which was quickly corroborated by others.

"Alright, thank you." Wonder Woman said, leaving to find the one Amazon she sought.

The weather was pleasant. A warm wind flowed, carrying the scent of grass and the sea. Diana walked under the orange-turning-blue light alone, occasionally waving to someone who greeted her from a distance. When she approached the stables, she saw the woman she'd been looking for, while the latter washed over a wooden basin. Alkippe was one of the more aesthetically striking Amazons; sinewy, tall, emerald eyed, with dark olive skin that shone almost bronze-like, contrasting with an always unkempt mane of platinum-colored hair. She looked at the approaching Princess, rubbing her eyes as if trying to dispel an illusion.

"Hello, Alkippe." The Princess greeted, untucking a package from underneath an arm.

"Hi." The woman bowed slightly. "I'm sorry, I'm not very clean, I..."

"Nonsense." Diana replied, hugging her sister.

"Hum... Can I help you with something, Your Highness?"

"Your Highness?!" Wonder Woman raised an eyebrow. "Really? Well, I just wanted to talk to you."

"Yes, sure. Whatever I can do to help." Alkippe said awkwardly.

"Relax Alkippe; it's nothing serious." Diana lifted the package. "Besides, I brought some conversation lubricant."

The other Amazon's emerald eyes regained new life. "Is that?..."

"Your poison of choice, if I remember correctly. Absinthe." Wonder Woman handed the platinum-haired woman the package. "Grab a bottle and let's take a walk."

"Don't mind if I do!"

Several minutes, some small talk and a quite a few gulps later, the two Amazonian beauties walked around the edge of an isolated cliff, bordering the sea. Diana found them a comfortable looking rock and signaled for the other to have a seat. "So, I know this is going to seem a little strange, but indulge me, if you will." She cleared her throat. "You're the most experienced breeder on the island."

"That's right." Alkippe replied proudly.

"You're also the most knowledgeable when it comes to selective breeding, you know, creating beasts for specific purposes."

"Oh, yes!" Once again the dark skinned woman replied displaying pride in her work.

"Including those who are meant as pleasure aids."

Taken aback by the inquiry, Alkippe paused, scratching her head. "Hum... Yeah." She smirked. "Why? Are you finally interested?"

"Heh... Not exactly."

"Oh, come on! The animals always went crazy around you."

Diana's face reddened. "It's true." She thought. "Hum, no I... I wanted to have some perspective on the subject. Best to ask a specialist." She said, thinking to inject some more humor to the conversation with the double-entendre.

"Haha... Hey, remember how your mother went berserk, that time when I joked around about this?" Alkippe said, clearly tipsy. "Open up another bottle, will you?"

"You know, you're supposed to mix it with water, right?" Diana remarked, handing her friend a freshly opened flagon. "Anyway… Have you ever questioned it? You know, if it was wrong?"

"That would just ruin it." Alkippe shrugged. "And, hum… Of course, I have. But wrong? Things exist in a context. Around here we have no other males, why would it be wrong to make the best use of what we have?" She took another gulp and wiped her mouth with the back of her hand. "Alright, so it's still not the most common preference, even here. But you're gonna have to explain to me how it's causing harm before you can convince me it's wrong for us."

Wonder Woman leaned back, ruminating on her days as a heroine, far from home. "Don't I know it! One of the earliest and harshest lessons I learned when I first left the island was just how contextual everything was. I thought I had all the answers. I thought that our ways here could be applied everywhere and peace would be universally achievable... By Hades, was I wrong! In fact, disturbingly, too often I find I still am."

"That's the way of things ain't it? At least you learned. Some people never do. One person's trash is another's treasure sorta thing." The platinum-haired Amazon burped, covering her mouth with a hand. "Gotta be careful though. Don't start thinking values are meaningless just 'cause they're not universal."

Diana smiled. Her inebriated friend had just poorly expressed what had been the culmination of a personal journey for her. "I suppose it's not about right or wrong at all then. It's about the habitual acceptance or rejection of something on pure principle. It excuses us, and prevents us from that pesky necessity of actually thinking about it."

"Something like that, I think."

"Even so, there's always the understanding that what may work here, may not work out there. It's not the most comforting thought. I suppose the process of assessment never quite stops; it's not meant to."

"Looks like you got things figured..." Alkippe said, reaching for another bottle in the box. "So... Onto a more interesting subject. You seeing anyone out there?"

"Oh... In a way, I suppose." Diana's face reddened, as she averted her gaze.

Alkippe grinned. "Gimme some details! Come on!"

"Not in this lifetime." Wonder Woman beamed.

"Oh, I dunno about that... We have, what? Three more bottles to go?"

"You know I don't get drunk with..."

"Yeah, but I hope you start thinking I'm getting too drunk to remember whatever you tell me, so..."

...

03 - "OUTLINES"

It felt strange to the buxom blonde not to have any eyes on her when she entered the room. Looking at the oddly empty Watchtower cafeteria, she felt reluctantly compelled to sit at the same table as the chamber's only other occupant, a fair-skinned, raven-haired woman whose face lay hidden behind a book. "Diana." She greeted dispassionately.

"Hey, Karen." Wonder Woman replied, closing the book and laying it on the table.

Power Girl tilted her head. "Reading much, eh?"

"Yes. I've been revisiting some of my favorite classical works."

"That's nice." The blonde replied looking at the coffee machine in the distance, making little effort to feign any interest. "Haven't seen you around much lately."

"I've been quite busy. But I've also been allowing myself some more personal time."

"Hum. Yeah, well, whatever it is you're doing seems to be working." Karen said, almost begrudgingly. "I remember a few months ago you looked terrible. Well, terrible by your standards. I don't know what was your issue back then, but now you look a little more... Spry." She added, reaching for a mug across the table and blowing into it. "Is this clean?"

"Oh, ah yes. It is. Hum, Thank you." The Amazon said, clearing her throat.

"Anyways, pretty much only see you in the news now. At least you haven't slowed down, I guess."

"I try to keep a balance."

Power Girl didn't quite get the cryptic meaning of her friend's last reply, though she didn't pay it much mind either. "That's nice. So, hum, I figured you'd be off the planet with everybody else. That Green Lantern interplanetary deal stuff. Diplomacy is your thing after all." She stood.

"Yes, I am helping with that. But right now I'm still dealing with Vandal Savage in Eastern Europe, so I'm only going off-World for the final negotiations." Diana pointed at the machine her friend gazed at. "We're out of coffee, by the way."

"Oh my God, you're still doing that?! Why don't you just throw the guy in a cage already?" Karen looked disappointedly at the mug, then pushed it aside on the table, sitting back down. "Great..."

"You know I can't do that. I'd be breaking so many..."

"Oh puh-lease!" Power Girl interrupted "There isn't a single week that goes by where I don't hear about you breaking some international law." She remarked with evident joy.

"I am aware. However, to break a law, we must first understand it and know why it's in place, then ponder the consequences. I neither abide by nor break them lightly."

"Yeah, whatever helps you sleep at night. Don't you think this is precisely a situation that calls for..."

"No." Diana interjected. "I've been keeping a close eye on everything and for as long as Savage toes the line; he's the best way to maintain stability there, as it stands. At the very least in the short term."

"I'm sure he'll have all the trains running on time..."

"Hot damn! If it isn't my two favorite pairs!" A male voice loudly announced itself from across the room, before Wonder Woman could reply.

"Screw you Gardner!" Power Girl blurted instinctively.

"I don't usually do requests, but in your case blondie..." The Green Lantern approached them, leaning on a chair. "What's the four of you doing here anyways? Shouldn't you be helping the Corps with..."

"Shouldn't you?" The blonde undercut him. "Then again, I suppose they don't need a court jester."

"Hey! I'll have you know I'm playing a pivotal role in this!"

Before Karen's predictable retort, Diana decided to interrupt the bickering. "Why is this taking so long, can you say? From what I've been told, when the League was contacted, negotiations were supposed to be near the final stage already."

"Oh, I know that one." Power Girl responded. "Bruce. He thinks it may all be a trap, so... I'm surprised you didn't know that already."

"Feh!" Guy blurted. "Batty-man thinks his own dick would try to backstab him if it could actually reach his back! The man can see a conspiracy in a ham sandwich. Blondie's right though. This ordeal should have been over weeks ago if not for precautions." He mockingly added air-quotes around the last word.

"I've been a little out of the loop." Wonder Woman said. "I did hear you're not in on this though, right Karen?"

"I can't. Right now my company's going international. I need to around and oversee the whole thing."

"So..." Once again Gardner interrupted loudly, raising his hands. "Speaking of sandwiches, which of you lovely ladies is going to make me one? I'm starving!"

"Excuse me?!" Karen exclaimed in anger, much to the Green Lantern's delight, while Diana reached for her book, not taking the bait.

"Well, it's not gonna make itself. Also, this here is a big kitchen isn't it? So you're already in your natural environment." He grinned, waiting for the blonde's retort, pulling a chair and turning it around to sit on. "Oh, what the hell?!" 

Gardner fell backward, knocking off two other chairs trying to support himself when he was startled to find the seat he planned to take suddenly already occupied by one who took it faster than the man could see.

"Stupid piece of crap dog!" The Green Lantern stood furiously, kicking one of the seats away, his ring glowing. "Get the hell off!" He bellowed at Krypto, who sat smugly facing the cosmic patrolman. "You get off, or I'll get you off, flea-bag!" He threatened.

"That would prove unwise." Wonder Woman remarked, once again opening her book, not bothering to look up from it.

Power Girl looked as if Christmas had come early. Her smile stretched from ear to ear as she waited for Gardner to do something. "Looks like you're gonna have to sit somewhere else, ginger."

Guy threw his hands in the air once more. "Whatever!" He shouted walking out of the room. "Food here sucks anyways! I'm gonna go get myself some decent grub for a change! Later, losers!"

Karen nudged Wonder Woman in pure delight. "I didn't even notice Krypto was around. Heh! Remind me to give him a bone."

04 - "DELIVERANCE"

Another day she refused to wake with the buzz. Again, the guards refused to let her sleep. Forced to leave her cell, Satanna shuffled her feet, walking close to walls like a rat as if that magically helped in making her less noticeable. The facility she was in had been designed to hold superhumans. The drugs in her system made her weak, slow, docile. Worst of all, they were everywhere; The food, the water, and even the air. She hated this feeling of helplessness, something she thought to be entirely left behind long ago. In here though, the only source of self-reassurance came in finding someone weaker.

From afar Satanna spotted her usual prey, his distinct frame standing out from among the inmates in the prison cafeteria. She lurked just out of sight and waited for him to find a seat. Predictably, he went for some hidden corner. It seemed the little man chose such places out of instinct, otherwise, by now he would have realized staying out of sight only helped with her abuse of him. She smirked when he spotted her approaching, basking in the feeling of power that came from his fearful gaze. "Hello, Edgar." She sat facing him. "How's the weather down there?"

"Screw you, whore! Leave me be!" Doctor Psycho retorted in anger.

"Hah! You wish!"

"If I had my powers..."

"You say that every time, half-pint. Guess what? You still don't have them!" Satanna slapped him in the back of the head. "I see you have my food." She reached across the table, pulling the recently filled plate towards her.

Out of reflex, Cizko grabbed at the sides of the tray. "Give it back!" He shouted. The woman raised an eyebrow, with a look of amusement.

"Take it from me."

Doctor Psycho twitched, his eyes looking from one side to the other as if to check and see if anyone was watching. Timidly, he let go.

"Good call, homunculus. Now you go and find yourself a pony to ride, or something. I'm tired of you." Satanna stated, dismissing the little man, focusing on the tray. He had barely taken two steps from the table when she called again. "Wait!" 

Edgar turned to see the woman picking at the food. 

"What did you do to this food?"

"What do you mean? I didn't do anything."

She lifted a thread of unidentifiable gray goo with her fork. "What is this smell?!" Even though the prison had been designed to suppress superhuman capabilities, there was little that could be done about certain basic physiological traits. One such case was with Satanna's enhanced sense of smell. "If you put anything in this, you little creep, I swear..."

"I already told you, I didn't touch it!"

It smelled oddly familiar. It smelled almost like... "Go!" Satanna commanded the little man. "Go!"

The woman waited for Cizko to fade into the crowd, then quickly dashed towards the kitchen, finding the best angle to examine the place without drawing attention. She looked at it through a small window, but saw only a single employee, stirring the food in a large cauldron-like pan. At first, she paid the man no mind, but when he spotted her, he automatically grabbed a tray and a plate, filled it with food and approached. "You.. Your meal, miss." He said.

"I didn't..." Looking at the man, Satanna noticed his face was pallid and shining with wiped sweat, his eyes red and below she felt his hands shaking when her own touched the tray to push it away. He stood still, waiting for her reaction. The food on the plate exuded that same familiar smell. Intuitively, she grabbed at the plastic rectangle.

Almost immediately in response, the man reached into his pocket to produce a small plastic fork, the same as the ones regularly used in this prison. As per usual, it was wrapped in a napkin. "This is for you miss." He nodded slightly, bulging eyes looking directly at her, then he turned and walked away, mechanically resuming the stirring, with his head held down. 

…

Hours later, Satanna found herself staring at the ceiling in her cell. Bit by bit, she shoved small pieces of the soft paper into her mouth. Her stomach churned, and she felt slightly sick, but she had thought it best to finish the meal all the same, lest any suspicion was raised. When finally, the last piece went down, she smiled. "Now, I wait."

05 - "SAVOIR-FAIRE"

Vandal Savage threw the envelope onto the dining table, faking a laugh. "For the third time in a row?! Do you honestly expect me to accept this deal? Really Amazon, I had hoped you harbored a higher opinion of my intellect."

"The proverbial ball is in your court, as the expression goes." Wonder Woman replied with an air of victory.

He shook his head. "When I asked you to draft an international agreement between our nations..."

"States." She corrected.

"Ah, yes. Forgive me. I think I'll have to open another bottle after all." Savage stood, walking towards a wall-turned-cellar. He began examining the wines. "Still, do you honestly think this abusive deal would be the solution to..."

"There are no solutions here. Only compromises." Once again, Diana corrected him. She knew he hated this habit, as it prevented him from leading the conversation.

Savage's hand turned white, squeezing the chosen bottle with unnecessary tightness. He walked towards the table and presented it to Wonder Woman. The Amazon nodded in approval. He began heating the port tongs, avoiding his guest's stare. "You think I can't see what you're doing here? This ridiculous haggling!" For an instant, his facade of politeness cracked.

Diana was an expert negotiator, but he was poking at a glaring weakness in her game; It was wiser to remain quiet. The Amazon extended her glass as a distraction, forcing him to pour. She couldn't help feeling disappointed at the man's sudden knowing grin while he filled the vessel.

"You should know silence is consent." He continued. "When you replace your usual reasonability and pragmatism with these outrageous proposals, which would effectively turn you into some kind of plenipotentiary constable around my neck, were I stupid enough to agree with them; well..."

"Think what you will, but if what you had said to me is true then we have the same goal. I'm trying to look out for the people's best interest."

"No. You're trying to force me to concede to as many as possible of your laundry list of demands by making me meet you halfway when you propose such preposterous motions."

"I want to make sure peace here is kept. I fought as hard for it, as you did." She said, then delicately took a sip.

"I love it. How you avoid flat out lying by dodging the questions and tip-toeing around them to say something that's actually true." Savage took a large gulp, draining his glass in a single move. "It overcompensates for your inability to lie properly." He smirked with one side of his mouth.

The man was much cleverer and more direct than Wonder Woman's usual political adversaries. It was almost refreshing. Even so, she knew he would eventually have to cave. Diana was personally responsible for relieving both international pressure and the League's direct interference in the region. She built herself a position much too important to simply be refused "So, I suppose we're left with finishing dinner, and I'll present you with a new draft soon enough."

"Heh. There you go again." Vandal's eyes squinted when he drained yet another glass. It was evident the Amazon fully understood the unspoken upper hand she held. "Yes, I suppose that is where we are left. Another bottle?"

...

06 - "HEGIRA"

"Finally!" Satanna exclaimed joyfully, when she heard the commotion. She jumped from her bed with the swiftness she'd been keeping hidden for days now. Looking from between the bars of her cell, she saw lights blinking, heard alarms ringing, and from a distance the sounds of hastened steps made by the running guards echoed.

Satanna wasn't certain on what to do. Surely there would be some type of sign or direction. Her ears picked up a faint but familiar squeaking sound, the wheels under the janitor's bucket moving nearby. It moved ever closer, then it stopped. Muffled steps approached and the janitor passed by her cell looking down, he stopped for a second and raised his head. She felt a jolt of energy when she recognized the scent of cold sweat coming from the man and again when she saw the pallor on his face and the gaze of dread as he looked at her. He nodded once in affirmation, then timidly jerked his head indicating the way from whence he'd just come. Afterward, akin to a zombie, he resumed his path and vanished, turning around the corner.  
"This is it!" 

The feral woman latched on to the bars and concentrated. This was harder than she would have wanted, but being once more at near full strength the results were all the same; the bars twisted under her might! The cell had been designed in such a way that it was impossible to create a very large passage by simply bending bars, but that mattered little. As soon as the hole was large enough for her head to fit, Satanna stopped. She then contorted herself through the gap in a display of circus-like, double-jointed prowess. 

"Yes!" Satanna exclaimed, once she slipped freed. Looking around half-crouched, she realized the corridor was empty. Most of the guards were apparently distracted with something elsewhere. Examining the way the janitor had come from, she ran towards the end and carefully looked around the corner, pressed against the wall. "What the hell, monkey?! There's nothing here! Wait a second... The bucket!" She thought, as rushed back towards the object sitting in the middle of the corridor.

"Dammit!" Satanna furiously tossed the mop away, splashing water all around. "There's nothing here either!" Her heart was beating faster and faster, she grew more nervous by the second and started thinking about what to do if she was seen, nervously moving her hand to wipe the sweat from her forehead. "What the?!" When her fingers, soaking from the water in the mop, approached her face, she realized there was a familiar, faint glow to them. "Oh!"

Squinting, Satanna forced her eyes to adjust. "There we go!" The floor had been stained by something in the water, forming a clear path which had no doubt been drawn by that despairing janitor under instruction and duress, while pretending to wash the concrete. It was hard to see, but always there. Whatever it was, it existed outside the visible spectrum of the human eye, but her self-administered genetic modifications allowed her to do so, if only barely. Quite possibly, she would be the only individual in the entire facility currently capable of perceiving it unaided. She followed the path; it became easier to detect as she progressed, growing increasingly more used to it. A wide grin adorned face, her confidence and bloodlust rising. Somehow, the entire way seemed strangely empty, much to her disappointment. Suddenly, she halted.

Looking at her surroundings, Satanna recognized the precise location of where she was. Temptation hit, she smiled. "Just a quick detour. Ooh, and a nice perk!" She thought when she saw an oblivious guard patrolling the sideway corridor all by himself.

As soon as the man who walked back and forth turned away, Satanna went for it! Coming from the shadows, she moved swiftly and silently. When he turned back to walk the other way, he was startled to see her, and desperately tried to go for his gun, but unfortunately, he already found himself within her arm's reach!

Staggeringly fast, Satanna grabbed the guard's wrist and twisted it before he could even raise his hand, weakening his grip and forcing him to let go of the weapon. He tried to scream, but she predicted it, jamming her knuckles in his throat, crushing his windpipe! He fell to his knees, grabbing at his neck, frantically gasping for air, his lips drooling agape. When he made the mistake of leaning backward in his agony, she sunk her fingers into his mouth. "Say Ah!" After one rapid, brutal jerk, the man's frame fell, unmoving.

...

"Wake up shrimp!" Satanna said, tossing the object onto the little man's chest.

"What the... Argh! Ah! Get it off!" Edgar Cizko shouted in desperation when the human jaw landed atop him. He had been laying on the bed trying his best to ignore the noises he heard outside. "What the?!... You!?" Surprise was quickly matched by anger at the sight of the woman.

"Just came to say goodbye."

Suddenly realization hit him. The woman walked freely! "What's going on?" Doctor Psycho asked.

"I'm leaving for my Eastern European vacation. Just wanted to let you know." Satanna's smile widened. "Know that I'm going and you're staying."

That woman couldn't resist one final provocation; coming here just to rub salt in the wound. Her pettiness made Cizko even madder, and she knew it. By habit, he turned his head to avoid her stare, but his eyes once more found the human jaw on the floor. "Who?..."

"Oh, some guard in the corridor. You can keep it; it's a parting gift."

"Roger?! He is one of the nicer guards here." The little man said, growing angrier.

Satanna chuckled. "Well, he's not anymore. I'm happy to improve your stay. If you give me the name of the guards you like best, perhaps I can visit them on my way out. I'll make sure they know you sent me."

Doctor Psycho closed his fists. In a moment of unusual courage, he stood and approached the bars, facing the woman. "If I ever get out of here..."

"Haha!" Satanna closed her eyes, laughing dismissively. "Oh, yeah... Very intimidating. Even if you could actually get out, even if you could actually find me, I'm about to have an official army by my side! So, good luck with that, Dopey!" She grinned, cruelly. "Maybe I'll come back for you, make you my p..." She halted her speech, hearing new sounds of footsteps. She finally grasped how she behaved carelessly; without another word, she gave the little man one last mocking look then dashed back, resuming her escape route.

It had become obvious, that the path she followed was designed in such a way that she would avoid running into anyone, at least for a little while. Understandable, but given the circumstances, not much fun. Often a slave to her impulses, Satanna made sure to deviate whenever some easy prey was in sight. Half a dozen unfortunate souls fell to her bloodthirst this way, their limbs broken, their necks torn. Finally, she reached a dead-end against the wall of a small, subterranean, deactivated boiler room. The path ended there, but the entire wall had been coated with the tainted water. She tapped at it, examining the bricks. The construct was solid, but her superior hearing caught the hollow echoes from beyond it. "Yes!"

Satanna knew she wasn't strong enough to break through on her own, however. She frantically looked around for some aid. There was another bucket close by, leaning against that same wall. When she touched the mop's handle, she realized that it was metal, painted to look like wood and that it lead into something heavy at the end. Upon lifting it from the water, she further realized this was no mop; a large section of metal pipe had been fastened to the handle, creating a big makeshift maul. "Jackpot!"

Little by little the bricks broke. The wall crumbled under the powerful blows. Even so, Satanna started to worry; this was taking far too long! In-between swings, she suddenly stopped, startled by the sight of the red eyes staring at her from within the small hole she had created.

"Step back, if you please." A melodic male voice spoke from beyond the wall. 

Promptly, Satanna did as instructed.

The entire room shook with each strike! In seconds, the Ultrahumanite had created a wide gap with his bare hands. Such a large passage was not necessary, but the woman thought it best to allow the ape to determine when to stop. As soon as he was done, he patted himself elegantly, cleaning the dirt from his fur, then bowed and stepped aside, indicating the way with one arm. "Shall we?"

"Couldn't have done that any sooner?" Satanna asked while she and the ape made their way through the freshly excavated tunnel.

"Well, I had to make sure it was you breaking through the wall, had I not?"

"No, I mean come and get me. I swear if I had to eat one more napkin..."

"That was the only way to get the drug suppressors into your system. Besides, I must say, this place was quite the challenge. It took some time to find out which employees I could blackmail and threaten. As luck would have it, they're not as careful with choosing cooks and janitors as they are with guards, especially when it comes to checking who has vulnerable family members." Ultrahumanoid grinned. "Then I had to design a way to contact you. Writing on napkins with something only hyperspectral vision can detect was an obvious choice for your particular case. It was only convenient I could also soak the tissue with the means to counter the drugs you were taking, plus you consuming it eliminates the evidence. Every element tied together rather neatly if I do say so myself."

"And the food?"

"Well, employees can't approach you on their own. I had hoped you would eventually go to the kitchen when you realized..."

"How did you get it to smell like you?"

He lifted a finger. "Ah, that... Well, I did have some of my own spare cloned organs. Tainting the meat supply..."

"Oh my God! I had to eat that for weeks, you disgusting..."

"My dear..." He interrupted her. "This whole thing had to be tailored specifically to you and built around your keen senses. As much as possible, I had to diminish the risk of any worker in the facility, or even any other inmate, noticing anything out of the ordinary. I had to check who was being held with you. I had to consider all the workers' schedules. Then I had to get my hands on blueprints for the place and design both a distraction that would draw attention to specific areas as well as a path that would allow you to come to me unhindered whilst such distractions played out. Instructing the janitor, all by itself, was just as laborious. Indeed, you cannot complain. Digging this tunnel was the easiest task in all of this..."

"What were those distractions you mentioned?"

"Robots... Well, drones." Ultrahumanoid said with a shy tone of near shame. "Crude, I do know. But an automaton launching missiles still has its uses."

"And how long does this tunnel go for anyways?"

"A few more miles. Worry not, it's been properly rigged to explode behind us as we proceed."

Satanna's lips curled into a sadistic smile. "If we're lucky, that will bury a few more guards."

The Ultrahumanite's eyes widened at that last sentence. He stopped, placing a huge hand in front of the woman, blocking her path. "More guards?" He said, emphasizing the first word.

"What?"

"Did you perhaps encounter anyone while you made your way towards the boiling room?" There was evident bottled rage in the question.

"Sort of... I..."

"Did you kill anyone?" The menace in the ape's voice increased.

"Just a couple..."

Satanna was thrown against the wall when the Ultrahumanite backhanded her. "You fool! I specifically commanded you not to do anything that would draw any more attention to us!"

Wiping the blood from her lower lip, Satanna raised her arms in a defensive position. "Wh... Why does it matter? The escape alone will draw attention."

Ultrahumanite showed his teeth. "Do you not realize the type of people who will be after us? You have just provided them with a thousandfold more incentives to do so! All because you cannot control yourself!"

Satanna displayed uncharacteristic fear. She wanted to stand but refrained from doing so.

Massaging his brow with one hand, the albino ape sighed. "I suppose there's nothing to be done now." He spoke softly, regaining his composure and extending one hand to help the woman up. "We have to move all that much quicker now." He remarked, giving her a small package. "Here. Fasten this around your wrist, then come along!"

07 - "CRUMBS"

This kind of case was not the type of thing Power Girl usually gravitated towards, but between the current shortage of available heroes and hearing about her old enemy Satanna's violent escape, as well as the possible involvement of the Ultrahumanite, she was glad to take it. In truth, most of the investigative work had already been done, her job now rested in trying to see if anything was missing, any other clue that could lead to something.

Much of the morning Karen had spent examining the correctional facility, then listening to one report after another. "Seven guards lost their lives..." She heard multiple times. This fact, of course, made the whole thing worse. It was always thought to be superheroes' duty to keep their villainous counterparts in line, probably with good reason. So when something like this happened, the pressure was on to get results.

Pieces of the destroyed machines used to attack the prison carried the albino ape's signature technology, him being too proud to hide his craftsmanship. It was safe to assume Ultrahumanite was involved to some degree; or at least Power Girl hoped as much. Ultimately, Satanna was a known accomplice of his after all.

A collapsed tunnel linking the building's underground to an isolated spot in the middle of the woods nearby was discovered. As well, it was found that several low-level employees had family members held hostage for weeks and were being given instructions concerning the handling of the food and cleaning by an unseen mastermind. A mallet made from pipes was retrieved, and there was some kind of ultraviolet paint in the washing water and on the floors. Pieces of the puzzle started to draw part of a picture already. Somehow, Satanna had also managed to neutralize the drugs she was given, which restrained her physical prowess. The manner in which the woman had escaped was largely known, but so far, nothing pointed towards where she would go from there.

For a couple of hours now, Power Girl had been made to wait. Bureaucracy made everything unnecessarily slow. Regardless, this was the one thing left to check here. Upon hearing how Doctor Psycho was initially thought to be involved, she had asked to see him. They told her how no proof was found and how it was likely his story was true; it being a well-known fact that Satanna antagonized the little man. It was just that very antagonistic relationship that could perhaps hold some relevant information, however. Super-criminals were notorious for their inability to work together and for an inclination towards backstabbing one another; this often lead to their undoing, and the blonde heroine was hoping that would be the case here. Waiting for the little man to be brought to her, Karen tapped her fingers on the metal table impatiently, the sound bouncing loudly on the walls of the tiny interrogation room. 

"Freaking finally!" Power Girl thought when she heard the door opening. "Hello, Edward." She greeted, just as soon as the door closed and she was left alone with the diminutive evil-doer.

"Edgar!" The little man corrected, taking offense at the mistake.

"Oh, yeah... Sorry. Edgar. Anyways, I was surprised you actually agreed to see me."

"Truth be told, I was expecting someone... Better." Cizko said, with obvious intent to offend. He smiled at his success when the woman twitched, holding back a reply. "Guess I'll take what I can get. You are going after Satanna after all, and I want that bitch taken down as much as you. You know she killed a guard?"

"Seven, actually and she's not getting away with it."

"Then you best make even more of an effort to catch her. Don't measure your punches."

"Oh, you got that one right! Moving on, I've read the report you gave. There doesn't seem to be much to go on with here. You said she mentioned something about building an army."

"I did; she said she would have an army."

"Also something about vacationing in Eastern Europe. That's rather vague."

"She implied going there, yes. Also, I didn't say build an army, I said have one."

"So she might be going to Eastern Europe... That narrows it down." Karen added sarcastically. "And then there's maybe an army waiting for her? Did she mention the Ultrahumanite? Is he building this army?"

"I don't know. There's one more thing; maybe nothing, but it sounded out of place enough that I recall it. She said something about it being official."

"Official? What does that mean? As in something endorsed? It seems unlikely anyone would recognize..."

"I don't know. Deciphering this is your job, not mine. And it looks like you're terrible at it."

Power Girl stood up, pacing around the room, ignoring the latest insult. "So, anything official, whatever that means, in Eastern Euro..." Something clicked inside the buxom blonde's mind. Flashes of a conversation she had weeks prior. She closed her eyes, while her hand covered her face in frustration. "Aw, shit! I gotta call Diana!"

*********

"So you think Vandal Savage might be involved?" Wonder Woman asked over the communicator.

"Did you not hear what I just said? Isn't it obvious?" Power Girl replied, pacing the fields in front of the correctional facility.

"It just seems uncharacteristic."

"Are you kidding me?! The man is a mustache-twirling villain!"

"Perhaps, but him aiding Satanna escape is something that comes out of nowhere. He's been taking special care not to draw any negative attention since taking control of that region. If he is involved in this, then there must be something we are missing."

"Let's just..."

"No, Karen! We need to get the lay of the land. As you said, it's even possible the Ultrahumanite is involved."

"All the more reason to..."

"All the more reason to be careful! Listen, let's assume Savage is somehow involved. If that's the case, then there must be something very big he's gaining, something worth the risk and exposure, which we are yet to consider. You said mentions about an army were made?"

"That's right! We best get moving before they can..."

"Karen, stay there! Don't do anything rash! The last time I acted like that, it turned out the Ultrahumanite was unexpectedly involved and not counting on it got me captured. If it wasn't for..." Diana paused for a second. "I've got an idea. I'm going to the prison; wait until I get back to you before doing anything." Abruptly, the connection was cut short.

"Goddammit, Diana!" Power Girl shouted at the muted device. "I called you to help me act, not to tell me to sit and stew!"

*********

"I... Sorry, ma'am." The guard tried nervously to explain. "There was nothing I could do. Your friend left, she said she would wait for your call at home."

"Oh, Karen..." Wonder Woman sighed. "It's alright. Thank you for your help." She replied, taking the last box as the prison employee handed it to her. "Well then, Anything?" Diana asked hopefully, presenting the canine who stood by her side with the container full of metal scraps.

Krypto looked up at the female silently, a hint of shame in his eyes.

Wonder Woman crouched in front of him, rubbing the sides of his neck. Lowering her voice, she spoke. "It's alright, stud. Just keep sniffing, see if you pick up anything." She then rose to address the guard again. "Are these absolutely the last remnants of the drones that attacked you?"

"Hum, yes ma'am." The man replied awkwardly.

"Could maybe..." Diana was suddenly interrupted by a bark. "What is it Krypto?" 

The Super-dog gazed at the Amazon, sniffing at the air, then he took off, confident She'd know to follow. 

Seconds later, Wonder Woman found herself staring at a trash can, from behind the powerful canine. She waited for the guard to catch up, carefully examining the container. When she thought the approaching steps sounded close enough, she inquired without turning. "What's in here?"

The man tilted his head confused. "Just some leftovers of the food the inmates eat. Some of these packs were a few days old, so it's policy we throw it away."

Once more Diana crouched to face the Super-dog. "Are you sure you recognize the Ultrahumanite's scent?"

Kypto barked in affirmation.

"Is there anything else you can tell me?"

The dog once more barked, but now in a lower tone, signifying a negative.

Again, Wonder Woman lowered her voice to a whisper. "Thank you, stud." She subsequently stood, thanking the guard as well one more time, and made to leave. 

Another prison worker approached, displaying among them all complete composure for the first time since the Amazon's arrival. "Ma'am?"

"Yes?"

"That woman killed several of my friends. Good men. We know the risks when we take this job, but..."

"I will catch her. You have my word."

Krypto barked.

Diana smiled in a comforting manner. "His too." She said.

The guard nodded. "Thank you ma'am."

*********

Wonder Woman and the Super-dog cruised through the air, a thousand theories forming in her mind. A game-plan slowly started to calcify. In the meantime... "Karen, are you there?"

"Finally! Took your time did ya?" the voice rang from the communicator.

"I've confirmed the Ultrahumanite is in on this. I have..."

"Can we move already then?!"

"Listen, I have an idea. I need to make some calls, just sit still until I get back to you."

"Oh, you have got to be freaking kiddin..." Once again, the Amazon cut the call short.

…

The Princess and the canine both sprinted through the familiar halls of the Wonderdome once they arrived, racing to the heroine's office. Diana quickly sifted through a pile of calling cards on her desk. "Here we go!" She stated, finding the one she'd been looking.

Dialing and waiting for the call to be answered, Wonder Woman reorganized her thoughts once again. If she were right, Vandal Savage would be counting with her intervention. Trying to put herself in the man's place she attempted to imagine what he could aim to gain from this. Satanna and the Ultrahumanite had knowledge and technology which could substantially boost his power. However, it was certain they wouldn't be foolish enough simply to deliver it all to him...

"Hello." The male voice answered, interrupting the Amazon's musings.

"Hi."

"Diana!" The man answered excitedly, instantly recognizing the woman's mellifluous speech. He and the heroine had gone on a failed date months before. However, in spite of the flop, they turned out to be good friends and occasional business partners.

Sad that she could not afford to chat, Wonder Woman was blunt. "Hey. Listen, I'm sorry to do this to you, but I have an emergency, and I could use your help."

"Oh... Well, I understand, given your line of work. What can I do?"

"Are you still dealing with transportation of goods?"

"Yeah, among other things. So?"

"I need you to check something. See if anyone has been transporting strange or suspicious technology, maybe chemicals too, over the past few months, particularly around Eastern Europe; anything that might draw attention, or anything out of the ordinary."

"Well, I don't deal with transport in Eastern Europe, but I have some contacts there, I'll see what I can find, but it's probably going to take a few hours."

"Please. Be as quick as you can. Thank you so much." She hung up, hoping she was right in predicting Savage's gamble.

"Now, all that's left is this." Diana thought, as she went for a familiar envelope on the table and reached for the documents within. "Krypto, can you hand me a pen, please? Thank you, stud."

…

*********

"To hell with this!" Power Girl exclaimed furiously, jumping off the couch. "I'm handling this situation now! Princess perfect can go tell her own mother to go wait by the phone!" She spat, slamming her window, nearly breaking it when she left. It was time to act, not plan!

The whole way Karen had her fists clenched, the desire to punch something being her primary drive now. Approaching her destination after hours in flight, she spotted the ancient foreboding castle, now rebuilt and in use as a type of haphazard royal residence. "Wow! How very subtle, Doctor Acula!" She soared above the building, thinking on the best way to strike. In her mind, she envisioned herself having returned triumphant, all three villains in her custody, all the while Wonder Woman would still be wasting her time putting some fantastical plan together. She smiled at the idea. "Let's just get this over with!" Power Girl dove in, much too fast to be detected! The window ahead proved no obstacle to her, exploding into a million shards when she burst through!

Inside, the dark haired man examined a book. He displayed no reaction when the flying blonde woman appeared, not bothering to so much as lift his head. "You're paying for that." 

"Funny. You'll be a riot in jail... In a wheelchair! Give up your cohorts and I may reconsider the second part!"

The man still paid little attention. "Your company did get some construction contracts around the region, didn't it Miss Starr? The least you can do is fix my window when you so rudely broke it."

"Enough! You have exactly ten seconds to deliver that creepy monkey and specially Satanna! I know they're here! She killed seven people on her escape!"

The man's face twisted, trying and failing to conceal rage. "Yes. I heard about that on the news. Tragedy." He said, coldly. "You must excuse my disappointment. I was expecting someone else."

Power Girl lunged at Vandal Savage! In the blink of an eye, he found himself lifted off the floor by his neck. She grabbed his hand and to his surprise...

"Just so you know I'm not joking." Karen said, stone-faced. Snap! Savage tried to scream when his finger broke, but she tightened her grip, choking him. "Now, I am done with your little games! As soon as I loosen up, you're gonna tell me where you're hiding those two, or else..." Her hand relaxed slightly.

Vandal Savage smiled. "Very well then. They're right behind you."

Snap! "Oh, there goes another one!" Power Girl stated, once more tightening her grip, preventing another scream. "Let's try it eight more tim..."

…

"I must say, I did tell you this cloaking device was bound to come in handy and you almost did not listen." The albino ape remarked, fidgeting with some kind of machine around his wrist, from atop the fallen heroine's body. "Let this be a lesson. Just as I predicted we did get a visitor today, though I have to admit, her brutality was a bit of a surprise." Ultrahumanite grinned. "I hope you did not mind, but I considered it best to intervene."

"Very considerate of you." Savage said clutching his hand while his fingers regenerated. "I'm sure you had no personal interests in mind."

"Why, I assure you, my intentions are pu..." The Ultrahumanite stopped, hearing Power Girl grumble something, her body moving on the floor. "Would you look at that!" The ape said surprised. "Even after I adjusted the neural disruptor charge to her kind!" He pointed the machine at her. "Lay still, my dear. I am sorry, but this will sting a bit. I apologize, but as they say, better safe than sorry." 

The last thing Power Girl heard before completely losing consciousness was the fading buzz from her communicator.

...

*********

Wonder Woman anxiously twisted and turned the envelope in her hand when the phone rang. Before the first ring was over, she picked it up. "Hey! Anything?"

"Hey." The male voice spoke. "Well, sorry Diana, I couldn't find anything concerning technology or chemicals. Nothing out of the ordinary, at least."

"Oh..." Her spirit sank.

"There is this one other thing, however. Several months ago an unknown buyer got a hold of seven formerly deactivated Tarantul class Corvette boats. Now, get this... GPS puts all seven in the Black Sea, and over the course of the past few weeks, six of them have been just circling in random patterns. There's more. It would appear some other unidentified boats have been roaming around in there as well, keeping tabs on these Corvette's positions. Granted, this may turn out to be nothing, but it certainly fits the definition of strange. Is any of this useful?"

Diana's disposition rose again. "I think so, yes. Just one more thing. Those other boats, can you tell if they might be connected to Vandal Savage in any way?"

"I don't know, sorry. But if I had to guess, I'd say they're Turkish, or something like that."

"Alright, thank you, truly. I'm sorry to have to do this to you again, but I have to go. We'll do dinner sometime soon okay?"

"Sure thing. Just hum... Don't bring that dog. He keeps giving me the evil eye... Well, see you."

Diana placed the phone on the table and reached for her communicator. "Come on Karen, pick up!" She begged, but there was no response. Her insides clenched. She knew it was likely of her impulsive friend to act alone, but she dearly hoped to be wrong. One more time she used the communicator, but this time she reached for someone else. "Oracle! No time to talk, can you please give me Power Girl's location?"

"Hi, Diana. Just a second. Hum… Something's disrupting the signal. The last location I can put her in is... Somewhere in the northwestern coasts of the..."

"The Black Sea?"

"Yep. Is there anything..."

"Not right now. Just keep an eye on things, I have to rush. Thank you." Diana remained in place for a moment after the communicator went mute. "Krypto, come." She called.

The Super-dog approached, sitting by the Amazon's side.

Wonder Woman kneeled, her nose touched the dog's. "I have two very important tasks for you stud." She picked up the envelope. "You're coming with me, but when we reach the Black Sea, we have to split up. First, you need to take this to Vandal Savage." She tucked the object under his cape. "Make sure he reads it." She rubbed the fur around his waist, then stood again. Diana touched her face, thinking. "You remember the Ultrahumanite's scent?"

Krypto barked affirmatively.

"And... could you recognize and distinguish the smells from those pieces of metal I showed you in the prison if you were close to them?"

Once again the dog barked in the same manner.

Once more Wonder Woman kneeled, again touching noses with Krypto. "Alright stud, listen carefully..."

…

08 - "THE BEST LAID PLANS"

Wonder Woman nodded at the Super-dog once they reached the skies above the Black Sea "Go." She told Krypto, who licked her face, causing her to blink. "You tease!" She said, but when she opened her eyes again, she was surprised to see he was already several yards away. "Be careful!" She shouted as he went.

Minutes more of flight later, Diana finally entered the airspace to Savage's territory, keenly feeling how Krypto's absence had injected a new dose of worry into the situation. The canine around her was often a source of fortitude, so powerful he was; few barriers could conceivably hold them both together. Alone or not, however, Wonder Woman's fear for her blonde friend's safety increased by the second; time was of the essence!

Diana kept in mind the castle, where she would typically meet Vandal Savage, but her design demanded she inspect the docks first. Luckily, the small country had very limited access to the sea, and there wasn't much to search. It was still a surprise, just how quickly the distinct contour of the metal vessel caught her eye. "Is that… It is!" She spoke, barely able to believe her luck. One of the seven military vessels she had heard about was anchored right below her. "I was right; It's here! If I can confront Vandal with some incriminating proof, I'll neuter any edge he might think he has." She thought, landing. "It's almost certain he's unaware I know about the ships. Otherwise, this would not be out in the open like this." It was worth the risk. Finding something of meaning here might significantly hasten Power Girl's rescue. Few things were as efficient in deal-making as a political stranglehold.

Stealth had never been Wonder Woman's forte, but she did her best to both scour for and avoid means of detection. Strangely, it became apparent the ship and docks were both empty. The inside of the vessel was surprisingly cramped, but there was a huge room right in the middle of the ship; though it too was empty. Disappointment hit for a second, but the simplest of inspections revealed a large number of marks on the floors. "Things were dragged away from here." Diana mused, as she followed the scratches which lead back outside, through a larger sideway passage meant for cargo. Squinting, the Amazon saw the tracks on the concrete of the docks, going straight into the nearest warehouse. On a mission, she had to see if there was anything that could help her inside that storage space. The padlock quickly collapsed beneath her fingers, then, she lifted the metallic door, only the bare minimum necessary as to crawl inside.

"There's something here, alright." Diana thought once inside. She moved through the electronic equipment with apprehension, taking notice of the fact that it all laid organized and large cables connected everything to the walls. This place was built, or was being built, to be used for experimentation. Half the machines therein were covered in white sheets. Now confident enough that the place was empty, Wonder Woman started removing them, hoping to find that defining piece of incriminating evidence, or at least a new piece of relevant information. Nothing could have been less expected than what she would soon unveil after removing just a few of the coverings.

"Gods! Karen!" Diana exclaimed. Right there, Power Girl floated asleep, inside some liquid filled tube. The Amazon Princess had been wary of traps all along, but this finding demanded action above caution! Making sure her friend was unharmed and that damaging the cell holding her would not be dangerous, Wonder Woman began dismantling the apparatus with her bare hands. Quickly enough, she held the blonde heroine's limp body in her arms "Karen! Wake up! Karen!"

"That's quite enough." A sweet, deep voice echoed, just as blinding lights turned on. "Hello, my dear. I cannot tell you how happy I am to meet you again." The outline of the Ultrahumanite spoke, becoming clearer as Diana's eyes adjusted to the shine.

Wonder Woman took no chances! She would not allow the ape to implement any scheme! Much faster than the villain could ever hope to react, she charged at him; only… "Aahrgh!" Halfway towards the albino gorilla Diana fell to the floor, screaming, twitching.

"Oh, my..." In spite of whatever plan he might have had in place, the Ultrahumanite had lifted his arms defensively. "Not wasting any time then, right Amazon?" He said, lowering his limbs. "Wise, I'd say. I'm afraid I must inform you, however, you had already lost."

Wonder Woman raised her head, grinding her teeth and staring at the albino ape menacingly.

"You see, the fluid your companion was in..." Ultrahumanite continued. "The same fluid you so helpfully covered yourself with when freeing her... Well, it happens to be replete with nano-machines. In fact, it is largely constituted of them. Such machines are used to induce synaptic disrupting charges. You are, of course, quite familiar with those." He grinned. "I had not expected you to come here; I must confess." He observed as Wonder Woman tried to stand, with great difficulty. "Imagine my surprise when I saw the person snooping around turned out to be you. It's a good thing we've taken to wearing this at all times." He grinned, pointing at a contraption wrapped around his wrist.

"Enough talk!" Satanna exclaimed, deactivating her own cloaking device, holding a type of remote control in her hand. She pressed a button, sending a new wave of disabling shock across the Amazonian heroine's body.

"That was unnecessary!" The Ultrahumanite said disapprovingly.

"It was still fun."

"No, I mean it was risky and wasteful! You know perfectly well how this facility is still unready."

"So?"

"So?! Everything in this room, from the nano-machines, to our cloaking devices, is being powered by all these cables. The surge generated by another shock like that could very well have melted them!"

"Fine! Sorry, dad!" Satanna replied sarcastically.

Gesticulating, the ape looked at the two fallen heroines. "Alright. Stop your jesting and help me with those two."

*********

Wonder Woman's vision was a blur; she struggled to cling to consciousness. Trying to move proved impossible. For a moment, she could not remember where or when she was until a familiar melodic voice spoke.

"Awaken already? My, my... You never cease to amaze. Then again, you truly are a wonder." The Ultrahumanite spoke.

Diana realized the ape's face was close to her own, examining it. She mumbled. "Wh..."

"We've been through this one before, haven't we? You won't be able to move, so I recommend it, you spare yourself the energy, right my dear? I must confess, I do so love that we find ourselves in this position once again." He said, as he moved away.

When the ape's face no longer blocked Diana's line of sight, she saw Power Girl similarly tied to a vertical metallic slab across the room. The blonde appeared conscious, but only barely.

"Interesting..." The Ultrahumanite stated, placing the Amazon's golden lasso atop a table. "Your friend there is much more resistant to physical harm, yet you seem to be more durable."

"What do you want from us?" Diana finally spoke, able to do so for the first time.

"Oh, you can speak already? Such vigor!" Ultrahumanite said, with a surprising hint of delight in the statement. "Why I doubt any of your peers can even match you when it comes to stamina."

Involuntarily, the Amazon's face reddened slightly.

"What do I want, you ask? Well, that's to be determined by the tip of a scalpel."

Wonder Woman's expression betrayed fear. Not just for herself, but for Karen as well. Again, she thought of Krypto.

"Ah, don't be like that. You still have a little while. Alas, most of my equipment is not yet here, so experimentation must wait for a bit." The ape stated, clasping his hands together. "The ideas I have..."

"You really like to hear yourself speaking don't you?" Satanna interrupted the gorilla.

"Are you done checking all the cables yet?" Ultrahumanite asked, diverting his attention towards the feral woman.

"Yeah, nothing's melted. Stop worrying already!"

"Your carelessness is what worries me. If any..."

The ear-piercing noise of the warehouse door being slid opened suddenly interrupted Satanna and the albino ape's bickering. "What do we have here?" Vandal Savage asked, walking into the building, a smug air of victory apparent to the timbre of his voice.

"Savage! Good news! It seems the Amazon is about to become a non-factor in our little scheme here." The gorilla declared.

"I see that." Vandal stated. He walked around the place, examining it, following the walls.

"You don't seem to appreciate how great of an advantage this gives us."

"Yes..." The bearded man kept walking, his attention still on the walls. Seconds later, he stopped. "Yes. By the time any other pesky hero arrives, I suppose all evidence will be gone, and we'll already have hundreds of superhuman soldiers."

"Indeed. As soon as my equipment gets here..."

"Savage!" Wonder Woman shouted, interrupting the ape.

Satanna and the Utrahumanite both smirked, expecting to hear the Amazon Princess' protests of betrayal. Instead...

"Savage!... Did you read the new draft I sent you?"

Puzzled, The two mad scientists looked at each other.

"Why yes, Amazon. Yes, I did. By the way, that hound owes me a new wall." Vandal Savage replied casually.

"Hound?!" Satanna's eyes bulged in horror when she realized the potential implication of the term, when linked to Wonder Woman.

"What is she..." The Ultrahumanite tried speaking, but Diana interrupted once more, screaming.

"So? Vandal?"

The wild looking, bearded man smiled, reaching for the power box on the wall beside him. "See? I knew you could be more reasonable. All you needed was the right incentive. Very well, Amazon. I accept your terms!" In a single swipe, he tore the wires from the wall.

The room went dark! The albino ape gazed wide-eyed and full of wrath at Vandal Savage. "Why?!"

"I told you as much. The Amazon can be negotiated with." The immortal despot smirked.

Satanna and the gorilla both took an aggressive step towards the man who betrayed them, but a sound of metal breaking and bending soon reminded them of a far more pressing threat. Behind them, Wonder Woman stood free!

"Come by later this week, and we'll finish the details on that extradition agreement." Savage shouted at Diana, leaving the room with a taunt towards the villainous couple.

This one was not a fight the Ultrahumanite would ordinarily be foolish enough to take, but the Amazon was still largely hindered by the effects of the neural disruption. Perhaps he had a chance! He looked sideways and reached for a blaster, likely the only electronic device still working inside the room. When he turned back though, the heroine was already coming at him!

Satanna had a different idea. This fight was lost! But perhaps the Albino ape could buy her enough time to scurry away undetected.

Wonder Woman deflected the first blast with her left bracelet, with the other hand she palmed the gorilla's face and pushed forward to jam the back of his head against the floor, cracking it! Her right hand turned and grabbed at the underside of the ape's jaw; Diana then launched him forward like a bowling ball, creating a trench in the concrete! Before he could slide out of her reach though, she grabbed at his ankle and swung his whole body up in an arch to once again hit the floor behind her, now face-first! She disengaged for a moment and took the time to pick up her lasso. The villain tried to stand as successfully as the most intoxicated drunk could, still clumsily clutching the blaster. He tried to lay a blow on the Amazon, but in a flash, she positioned herself behind him and stepped onto the back of his knee joint, causing him to kneel! He tried again to strike from this posture, but she grabbed his arm and twisted it behind his back, tying it with the golden lasso; the same soon happening with the other arm! Wonder Woman then jumped back, rope still in hand. With a violent tug, she began swinging it in a circular motion, intentionally using the ape's body to hit and destroy the machines along the way, like a wrecking ball, only taking care to miss the slab which held her blonde friend! The radius in which the Albino gorilla was spun increased, and finally, he was used to demolish all the walls, prompting the entire warehouse to collapse! 

*********

Satanna heard the noise. She looked back to see the cloud of dust produced by the fallen edifice. In any case, she was fairly confident of a successful escape by this point. Maybe she would be the one breaking her simian companion out of prison next time around. She turned to resume her getaway, only to meet the amused stare of the Super-dog, floating a few feet above, looking down at her. "Damn! I gotta get me one of those!" She thought, resigned to her fate.

*********

Moments later, Wonder Woman helped Power Girl recover. Explanations had been given, and the two mad scientists laid aside, unconscious and trapped by the golden lasso.

Karen seemed ashamed. Though she could have done it many minutes ago, only now she found the drive to speak. "M... Orry..."

"What? Are you alright?"

"I'm sorry! Okay?! I'm sorry Diana!" The blonde said, frustrated.

"Don't worry about it, Karen. It all turned out well; although it would be nice if you were to listen to me next time."

"Yeah... I guess. But..."

"What is it?" Wonder Woman felt compelled to ask after a moment of silence.

"I... I've been thinking. Do you think it's possible Savage may have been involved in this whole deal precisely as a way to pressure you into a new international agreement that suited him?"

"You could say the thought occurred to me."

"Not only that but now he can lay claim to all of the technology the Ultrahumanite and Satanna are leaving behind, with full control of it all to himself. Removing those two only helps him. So... He won."

"Well, Karen, there have been some unexpected bumps along the way, but I wouldn't quite go so far as to say that." Diana said with a smile.

*********

"What do you mean destroyed?!" Vandal Savage shouted furiously at the Turkish mercenaries in front of him. The men had spent weeks in his employ, finding and tracking the Ultrahumanite's technology only to be foiled like this?!

"It was dog." One of the men cautiously replied in broken English. "He threw crew in water, then sank ships" He said, trying to illustrate the event with colorful hand gestures. "All six. We could do nothing but watch! All gone."

The bearded man considered killing the messenger in his rage, but that was a habit from which he was trying to refrain. He turned his back and looked at the night sky through the hollow of a recently broken wall. The long-lasting silence only increased the tension inside the room, but then, to everyone's surprised, Vandal Savage started laughing; ever louder and more animated. "Well played, Amazon!"

09 - "TO DIVINE"

"Alright, I guess... That one." The blonde woman said, pointing at a large box of truffles. "Can you gift-wrap it for me, please?"

"Excellent!" The portly man responded, proceeding to do his best to impress the woman, picking the finest looking paper and tape, embellishing the package with as many pretty bows as the box would carry. In a few minutes, he proudly presented her with his masterpiece.

"Thanks. That'll be all. How much do I owe you?" Karen Starr asked, reaching for her purse, which lay on the counter. She hated this sense debt; she particularly hated feeling it towards Diana, of all people. "This will leave a mark in my savings... At least it should give miss princess perfect a cavity." She thought to herself, handing over her credit card to pay for the prohibitively expensive exotic chocolate. "Yeah... Fat chance of that." She muttered under her breath. Still, the Amazon had saved her life just a day ago and she did love her chocolate. Power Girl would be damned to allow herself simply to feel beholden like that. Knowing how Wonder Woman was strangely miserly concerning herself and would almost never allow overspending, even on things she really wanted, these special edition sweets made for the perfect guilt-inducing gift. "Thanks again. Bye." She told the salesman politely, grabbing her package before leaving the store.

Moments later, the buxom blonde was back at her place of residence. She changed into her famous crime-fighting uniform and grabbed the bag containing the Amazon's present. Just as she was about to step out the window, a thought occurred to her. "Hum. Diana's almost never at the Tower lately. I think I better try her place first." Adjusting her course towards the Wonderdome, Power Girl flew away.

After an hour-long flight, Karen spotted the floating villa among the clouds far ahead. The day shone sunny, illuminating the mystical construct; the weather pleasantly cool. She slowed her speed and approached the place, tucking the bagged chocolate box under an arm. All of a sudden, just as she was about to land she was shaken off her absent-mindedness. The superhuman senses which Kryptonians had access to were something that typically required a certain amount of focus; for the most part, they needed to be consciously turned on. For a moment though, Karen was startled to find that her super-hearing had activated on its own, but she quickly realized herself to be mistaken. The female screams coming from deep inside the soaring structure were just that loud!

For a second time then, Power Girl was mistaken; almost panicking into action, but an instant later she recognized those screams could not possibly be taken as cries for help. She smirked, stopping herself inches away from touching the villa's ground. "So, could miss perfect have gotten herself a gentleman caller?" She thought, her grin widening. "Or maybe a really good toy..." She thought in glee. "Let's have a look, shall we." Karen floated in silence, moving slowly and close to walls. "Oh... Damn!" She exclaimed. When she entered the edifice, her nostrils were quickly assaulted by a poignant scent of sex which easily matched the potency of the screams! "No toy, that's for sure!"

Power Girl shook her head. Having visited the place before, she knew Diana's bedroom to be several corridors away, making both moans and scents that much more impressive. "Goddamn!" Quietly as she could, she made her way towards the Amazon's chambers. Her grin turning into a broad smile as she approached the parted door, still undetected. She hid beside the passageway and slowly peeked over the side. "Let's see who’s the lucky..."

Karen's eyes widened in shock! Her jaw dropped in disbelief, her hand jolted up to cover her gaping mouth as it sucked in the air. "Oh! My! God!"

…

END OF PART 2, CHAPTER 1.

TO BE CONTINUED IN PART 2, CHAPTER 2.


	8. Part 2, Chapter 2 - "Showdown"

WONDER WOMAN - "OF ROYALTY AND BEASTS"

PART 2, CHAPTER 2 - "SHOWDOWN"

***Present day***

01 - “VICE”

...Watching her companion vanish in the distance, she massaged her forehead, rolling her eyes, reflecting in disgruntlement. "Great! Just my rotten luck!"

...

Power Girl used a hand to brush the hair from her face, against the whims of the high altitude winds. She had remained floating in place for minutes, feeling conflicted, perhaps even a pinch of shame, as she struggled against the impulse her recent conversation had triggered.

***The Wonderdome:***

Karen floated through the corridors silently, even though by now she knew all too well that stealth was an entirely unnecessary measure. From afar she'd heard the absurdly loud and revoltingly enthusiastic grunts and shouts, which could have masked the noise of a car crash, yet out of habit she made herself as furtive as possible, going so far as to hold her cape in hand to prevent potential sounds of flapping. Without the need to think about it, she made the way to the Amazonian heroine's bedroom, so familiar had she become with this path.

As expected, there they were! The unnaturally beautiful Amazon Princess tangled with the Super-dog, both oblivious to the world! Diana had always been the type of person to mind her surroundings, and Power Girl had personally witnessed on multiple occasions Krypto demonstrating sensory capabilities that would put anyone else's to shame. Yet, in the dozens of times Karen had watched those two like this, they seemed uninterested in, if not incapable of, acknowledging anything but one-another.

"Oh God! This is so disgusting!" Karen kept telling herself; this, and every other time. More often than not, Diana and the dog would both perform like rabid beasts, wildly savaging each other. Today though, it was one of such occasions where things seemed more restrained, yet no less passionate! Wonder Woman laid on her back at the edge of the mattress, her legs wrapped around the Super-dog's body. He pumped her with long, steady, unusually slow motions over and over without end! The Amazon moaned not only noisily; she did it with such gusto, it was almost as if each thrust delivered its own, individual climax! The increased intimacy of the act performed like this only worked to augment Karen's reaction. "This so wrong!" She repeated over and over in her mind, in-between every few of the canine's plunges.

From behind a wall, over a corner, Power Girl watched and watched. She waited, always alert for that moment when Diana and the Krypto would disengage, ready to flee as fast as her powers would carry her, so as not to be seen. But even on the few occasions when she had managed to endure spying for hours on end, such a moment never came. Not once did she see them uncouple, despite acrobatically going through every position their combined bodies would permit. "Revolting!" The buxom blonde kept thinking with ambivalent awe. Coming to this place repeatedly, however, was a massage to her ego, or so Karen rationalized. "If anyone knew..." She always mused. Wonder Woman, greatest of all heroines, the one everyone else looks up to, an unmatched beauty... "Look at her now! Look at what she does when she thinks nobody is watching!"

Transfixed, Power Girl felt cold; even so, she had to wipe sweat running down her brow. Meanwhile, Diana only swelled louder, her screaming increasingly more impassioned as Krypto maintained his fervent rhythm. "Oh... Sick!" Karen thought, listening as the lustful roaring bounced off the walls like a twisted opera; the scent of the act likewise inundating the air; likewise overwhelming the senses! "To hell with this! I can't take it anymore!"

Rashly, the blonde heroine fled the Amazon's mystical dwelling holding her breath, leaving behind the asymmetrical couple to its nauseatingly escalating passion. Only about a mile away did she finally allow herself to breathe again. Slowing her speed, Karen brushed the hair from her face with both hands, stopping them atop her head. She closed her eyes to steady her vision, an act which only made her more aware of the hastened heart rate she experienced; when she opened them again, Power Girl felt that recurring jolt of regret which invariably followed her secret visits to the Wonderdome. As with all the times that came before, with a hint of self-loathing, she reaffirmed her stern disapproval towards the Amazon Princess, as well as the vow she seemed ever unable to keep. "This is the last time! It's the last time I subject myself to this crap!"

02 - “ILL-TIMED”

For an instant, Power Girl hesitated. Thoughts of whether she should leave prior to being seen arose, but before she could decide one way or another, the raven-haired woman spotted her floating above the city. "Dammit!" She thought, faking a smile and waving back. Against her will, she descended.

"Hi, Karen. Thank the Gods you're here!" Wonder Woman spoke evidently full of joy and relief, waving some of the black smoke away from her face.

Looking down at the ground with arms straightened by her side, the Power Girl stiffly replied. "Diana. What's going on here?" She raised her head ever so slightly to ask, still not gazing directly at the Amazon.

Her friend's strange behavior would have been candidly obvious, even to someone not as skilled or gifted as herself when it came to interpreting body language. However, this was not the time to ask. "Criminal arson!" Wonder Woman said, pointing at the large residential building in the background. "Don't worry. It will be a while before the fire reaches the people inside, so I could bring everyone out safely and extinguish most of it, even before the firefighters arrive. The problem was, Firefly is the one who started the flames, and he was getting away." She smiled, again demonstrating relief. "But since you're here..." Diana extended an arm, pointing towards a particular direction. To her surprise, the blonde's response was nearly Pavlovian, as if she had just been waiting for a cue to move away. "Let's talk after..." She managed to shout while the other heroine flew off and reached a point beyond hearing distance.

It took less than five minutes for Power Girl to return; the unconscious criminal held in one hand, both his eyes blackened and several of his front teeth missing. She tossed the man to the ground like an old purse, towards the feet of a group of policemen who oversaw the scene of the crime. By then the fire had been contained, several men and women in uniform divided themselves between collecting statements and minor damage control. In the background, Wonder Woman played catch with a group of children. "Perfect!" Karen thought at the sight of the distracted Amazon. Intent on making an undetected getaway, she nodded at the police officers, then proceeded to fly away in haste. Quite a few seconds had passed before she allowed herself to decrease her velocity, imagining she had put enough distance between her and the dark haired beauty. Just when she was about to breathe a sigh of relief, however…

"Karen! Wait!"

"Goddammit!" Power Girl thought, turning around, forcing herself to smile once again. "Hi, Diana!" She greeted, as if she was meeting the other woman not only by complete surprise but also for the first time this day.

"What's the hurry? You have somewhere to be?"

Karen knew Diana much too well to realize the futility of trying to lie to her. Fortunately, she also knew her well enough to know the Amazon typically sided with privacy and would take the hint not to press the issue. "Yeah. I've… Business."

"Oh… Alright, then." Wonder Woman said, awkwardly looking around at the nothingness of the skies. It was almost comical how bad she was at pretending not to catch a lie. "Wait just a minute. I have something for you." She added, reaching underneath her metallic belt. "Here." She produced a small silver chain adorned with blue gemstones and handed it to the blonde.

"What's this for?" Power Girl asked befuddled, examining the beautiful necklace.

"You know, just a little gift. I got that chocolate box you left for me at the Tower a few weeks ago."

"But… No! That was just to thank you for the Ultrahumanite affair."

"I know. I was only helping a friend. You'd have done the same for me." Diana brushed her hair back. "But since you were so kind in getting me something, I thought I'd return the gesture. I overheard you wanted some new jewelry to attend that beneficent dinner party many of the League members are committed to going, so I had one of my Amazon sisters craft it. I've been meaning to gift it to you for a while, but it seems every time I arrive you're just leaving."

"I hate you, Diana! Stop being so nice!" Karen thought. Almost ashamed, she mustered the will to reply politely. "Sorry. I've been super busy lately. Working with my company’s expansion and all. Are these..." She shifted the little object from side to side.

"They're just aquamarines. I thought the blue would look good on you."

"The metal, it's platinum."

"Yes. There's much of it on Paradise Island though, so it's no big deal."

"Hum… Thanks. I… Listen, I'm sorry, but I gotta go." Power Girl said, sensing a sting of guilt when saying it. Wonder Woman's presence, however, had evolved to become increasingly distressful for her. Being around the Amazon was remarkably uncomfortable, ever since she found out…

"Oh." Diana said, visibly disappointed. "I understand. Perhaps we can do something together later."

"Yeah… Sure. See you later then." Karen raised a hand, holding the necklace with the tip of her fingers, once more smiling, only this time she wasn't faking it. "Thanks again!"

"Don't mention it." Wonder Woman replied. She moved towards the opposite direction slowly for a little while, often turning back to look at her comrade flying away, pondering what could it be that had her acting so strangely ill at ease, hoping it was nothing serious.

03 - “FINE POINTS”

"Hey, Karen!" A lean, dark-skinned figure in a bright orange jumpsuit approached while she walked through the Watchtower's cold corridors.

"Hi." Power Girl gave a half-hearted reply, not quite successful at being mannerly.

"I didn't know you were coming to the meeting. I heard you were staying on Earth." Vixen remarked, not paying much mind to any rudeness and decidedly hungry for some kind of gossip.

"You heard right. Also, I wasn't planning on coming, but Clark pestered me, so..."

"And you just had to be difficult about it, like with everything else!" Both women were caught by surprise at the male voice speaking from behind them.

"Hey, Clark. Is everyone here then?" The athletic, dark beauty asked, scratching her face, pretending not to have been startled.

"Just a few of us. This meeting is nothing formal. It's only a quick debriefing of things. I'm sure word will get around afterwards."

"Then why, oh why, am I here?!" Power Girl inquired with an air of indignation.

Superman held the door to the meeting room opened for both women as they walked. "You're the most powerful of us who will be staying on the planet after we go. In your case, it's best you hear all of this first hand."

Karen just entered the conference chamber in silence; being already here, she considered it best not to further any argument. Looking around the large round table, she saw several of the more prominent heroes already seated. She twitched involuntarily when her eyes first noticed Diana was there, and then more so a second time when she saw the Amazon had an arm around Krypto's neck, who sat right beside her. For a brief moment, Wonder Woman met Power Girl's gawking. The blonde was quick to avert her eyes, though she was sure Diana had noticed how peculiar her staring had been.

"There's no need for further delay." The calming, low-pitched monotone of the Martian Manhunter broke the silence. "This conference should be brief, so let us begin."

"Look at them! God!" Karen thought, observing through her peripheral vision that twisted Amazon Princess and her appalling choice for a bed warmer.

"It appears the moment for our extraplanetary endeavor is fortuitous." The green man droned on. "Most of the Earth-based superhuman criminals are accounted for, and currently, nearly all of them are under custody..."

Power Girl had her eyes fixed on Krypto when he crawled under the table. Straining her sense of sight, she managed to peek through the metal and wood. The Super-dog had his head resting on the Amazon's leg. She caressed him slowly, but vigorously with long motions, catching his fur between her fingers. "Ew! That's just like what she does on his back when..."

"If you observe the list that's printed in front of you, take note that only those few names which are underlined refer to criminals still in hiding..." All sets of eyes attentive to the alien speaker as he explained. All safe one.

"What the?! Is he licking her thigh?! Is she… She is! God, she's rubbing him with her foot!" Karen reproached in her mind.

"I believe in spite of a lack of superhuman abilities, Batman and the members of the League who are staying behind should be more than capable of..."

"Stop that! Stop it! Don't shove your snout there you disgusting… No! Don't uncross your legs, you whore!"

"…Which is where in the meantime, I am confident we can rely on Power Girl. Power Girl?"

"Karen?" The sudden contrast between Superman's voice and the Martian's monotone snapped the blonde out of her trance.

"Wha… Oh! Oh, yeah! Sure thing!" Power Girl said with a stutter.

The heroes looked at one another, an expression of mild confusion on their faces, the one exception being the Martian Manhunter himself, who designated the blonde with a hand, apparently oblivious to anything out of the ordinary. At her acknowledgment, the green man proceeded, as if nothing had happened. "Right. In conclusion, we should take the opportunity to leave as soon as possible, while things appear so uneventful."

"I'll say!" Vixen jumped in after the presentation's final statement. "The past weeks have been great! You know, a couple of days ago, someone actually asked me to rescue a cat from a tree? Can you believe it?" Other than Batman, Power Girl and the Martian, everyone in the room smiled. 

"If only doing that type of thing was the bulk of our job." Wonder Woman humorously replied.

"Yeah. You look more like a dog person though." The orange-clad beauty smiled at Krypto, while he moved closely around the Amazon to sit right beside Diana's chair.

Karen produced an abrupt sound, something between a cough and a snort, which once again drew all eyes towards her.

"Are you alright Karen?" Wonder Woman inquired, raising an eyebrow.

"Hm… Yeah."

"Sure?"

"I'm fine!" Power Girl retorted, slightly louder than expected. Renewing the stares and creating seconds of uncomfortable silence.

"I think that's all settled here then. If you don't mind, I have other things to do." Batman spoke for the first time since the meeting had begun, cutting through the awkward stillness when he stood to leave.

"I think we should all start settling any affairs we may have pending before the trip. Make the best use of the time you have left until then." Superman put forth, moving to exit the room following the vigilante's cue.

"Quite right. I'll be keeping myself as busy as possible right up until the time we're going." Wonder Woman agreed.

Once again, Power Girl let slip a peculiar sound, this time something between a sneeze and a laugh, having taken particular notice that Diana had a hand on the Super-dog's head when she spoke.

"What's going on with you?" The Amazon Princess inquired, looking solemnly at her fair-haired friend.

"Nah… It's nothing. You go! Keep yourself busy alright. I gotta go too! I guess I'll see you all again when you're leaving then." Power Girl stated, just before she stood up to leave the remaining heroes looking on quietly while she walked out the doorway.

Diana had spotted this recurrent, strange behavior of Karen's, ever since their exploits together several weeks ago. Nevertheless, Wonder Woman had always been one to respect people's boundaries and thought it fitting to say nothing. After all, the blonde knew she could always turn to her if she genuinely needed it. Still, it was rather peculiar. Her brief moments of reflection on the subject were enough for the room to be emptied, excluding herself and one other occupant. Looking down, Diana's qualms presently vanished. "Come on, stud."

04 - “VANTAGE POINT”

The night was almost at an end, and that thought filled Wonder Woman with elation. This one was her last official commitment in her capacity as a politician before the upcoming off-world trip, and she chafed to experience the free time she'd have between then and this soirée's end. Over the time she had spent in this world since leaving her homeland, Diana had grown to resent this type of social event. Its attendants were typically completely misinformed, and mostly solely concerned with self-glorification; more often than not both. What passed for charity was almost always terribly inefficacious and having to take part in the proceedings was tremendously frustrating. Few cared for, or were ever interested in, the Amazon's proverbial teach a man how to fish approach; instead, opting to simply exchange currency for short term praise, providing remarkably little when it came to long-term results.

Very commonly, superheroes were invited to lend their image and credibility to this type of function; invitations which Wonder Woman had made a habit to decline. This time though, many of the Justice League members had made the pledge to appear in the thus-themed beneficent dinner-party since months prior. Sadly, plenty of heroes were often fooled by the mere guise of good intentions, and while Diana had not been among those, it turned out, much to her annoyance, she still had an obligation to attend as a representative of her nation state. At least, with so many other super-powered individuals around, not as much attention was focused on her; plus, their presence also made sure she had friends to talk to and pass the time.

As the night carried on, Diana could not prevent her eyes from wandering towards the large-breasted belle who attracted near as much ogling as herself. On this occasion too, she noticed how Power Girl had attempted to stay away, as well as how oddly she behaved whenever she tried approaching; a tirade which had lasted for months now. Wonder Woman had expected this to subside and go away, whatever the problem might have been, but defying prognostication, it had not; if anything, the blonde's uneasiness only increased. Perhaps a more direct approach was in order and, despite being a bother, this gala had provided the perfect opportunity for it.

Of all things, covertness was far away from being one of the Amazon Princess' many talents. Even so, she was able to watch the white-clad blonde from afar apparently undetected, aided by the latter's best efforts to avoid looking directly at her. Anticipating that Karen would try to leave as early as she could, Wonder Woman had started to say her goodbyes in advance, and just as expected, she managed to catch it when Power Girl took to the skies from a hidden corner in the large courtyard. A few more moments and farewells later, Diana made sure to follow.

…

"Karen!"

A cold shiver ran down her spine when the Power Girl heard the call from behind her. Even with the winds running over her ears, that resonant voice was hard to mistake. She halted and turned to face the Amazon Princess who floated a mere few feet away.

"Hey… Can we talk?" Diana said heaving, swiping the mass of black hair away from her face.

"Hum, Hi Diana." Karen greeted, turning around then pointing to her back, over one shoulder with a thumb. "Sorry but, can it wait? I gotta..."

"Just a quick talk." Wonder Woman stated firmly, interrupting her friend's predictable excusing to get away. "Come on; there's nobody around." She showed a clear patch inside some unidentified stretch of forest hundreds of feet below, thinking the added layer of seclusion might catalyze the blonde to open up. Diana did not wait for a reply. With the last word, she descended, leaving Power Girl little choice but to follow, which grudgingly, she did.

"Okay, what is it, Diana?" Karen asked in haste, decidedly looking to get away as soon as possible.

Enough games! Best to get it all out in the open; Diana deliberated. "I'm sure you realize I've noticed how standoffish, sometimes even hostile, you have been towards me ever since we captured Satanna and the Ultrahumanite together a while ago." She shook her head. "I thought it best to let it go, and things would sort themselves out, but that appears not to be the case. Please, tell me what's wrong."

"I… It's just your impression. I've been very busy ever since." Power Girl replied, seething. She could not tell why she made such an effort to keep the Amazon's secret; why she even kept her knowledge of it a secret. Still… "Look I… There's some important stuff I have to do..."

"We cannot keep this climate between us. I thought we'd become closer friends, but it's alright if you don't want that. Only, behaving like this can be dangerous with what we do. I too have other things I want to be doing, but..."

Power Girl snickered. "Pff… I'm sure you do."

"Alright, Karen, that's quite enough!" Diana's face hardened. Beyond doubt now, she understood that the soft and nice approach had always been the wrong one. "Say something!"

Power Girl had to recognize, there had always been a hint resentment from her part, between herself and Wonder Woman. Diana's power, majesty, and beauty, always made her feel as if second best was the most she could ever reach. In spite of it, it was hard not to like the Amazon, who was ever so kind and warm. That welcoming aura, however, seemed to have momentarily dissipated. For an instant, all that the Amazon's pale-azure stare contained, was pure determination! Maybe it was this lapse which compelled Karen to act on impulse, to want to hold sway over the so-called world's greatest heroine and bring her down a notch; to expose her blemish! Before she could think twice, the words escaped her. "You wanna know?! Fine! I saw you, Diana! I saw you! You and that… That animal!"

It was transparent that Wonder Woman had known instantaneously exactly what Power Girl meant. Only, the Amazon's expression was merely one of mild surprise. There was no hint of shame there, no embarrassment even; most of all, there lacked renunciation of any kind.

Karen had paused for a few seconds, fully expecting her friend to start making excuses, maybe even begging. None of that came through, and it began to infuriate her! "You're not even gonna try denying it?!"

"Why would I? It's true." Diana spoke with a much softer expression, almost as if relieved.

"Why would you?!" How could she be so nonchalant about this? Karen asked herself. "You're screwing an animal!"

Wonder Woman grinned. "Believe me, I've noticed. Honestly, it's a comfort to know your matter of contention with me was only about something so immaterial."

Power Girl's disbelief grew with every word coming out of the Amazon's mouth. "Diana… You are fucking an animal! How many times do I have to say it before it gets to you? Do I have to explain to you why that's sick and wrong?!"

"Please, do." Wonder Woman smiled widely.

"It's… It's sick and disgusting! It's just wrong!"

"Really, Karen? That's your argument? If simply stating as much and repeating it ad-nauseum is the best you have, I'll just settle in replying with saying, to me, it's everything but, just as Krypto can hardly be described as any kind of simple animal."

"You… Oh, my God!... How can you?! Don't even try saying it only happened once!" However much Karen shrieked it appeared as if every statement of outrage trying to trigger a sense of shame could only further amuse the other woman.

"I'd never claim such a thing."

"Well, since you don't seem to give a damn… Then maybe I should just tell everyone then?"

At the sound of the threat, Diana assumed a more serious demeanor, but only briefly. "No. I don't think you will."

"Oh… You don't think so?" Finally! Power Girl thought. Some semblance of humiliation!

"We may have had our differences from time to time, but I have always known I can count on you, as you can count on me." She shrugged. "However, if you truly think that will make you feel any better, go ahead. I will own up to my choices."

Diana had her outmaneuvered! Karen understood, despite it all, she could never really bring herself to do something for no other reason than to hurt a comrade's reputation on a dare. Regardless of how appalling the Amazon's adamant imperviousness to feeling any disrepute for her actions seemed to be.

In response to the blonde's silence, Wonder Woman continued. "Listen Karen, if you have issues with what I do in my personal life, it's alright. But that's on you. It is my personal life. I do not expect you to understand or accept any of it. Only, so long as it does not affect my professional performance, what I do with my own free time is of none's concern but my own."

"You're just disgusting Diana! Yeah, maybe I won't tell anyone about this. But what do you think people would..."

Wonder Woman tossed her head and used a hand to push her hair back to one side, her expression always of levity. "Why do you think I keep my private affairs so private? I know this might cause a ruckus, which is why I rather avoid the headache. But to be perfectly frank, I'm only really interested in the evaluation of my work and my ideas. I will not be shamed into submission about something harmless, which I do both in seclusion and outside any official capacity."

"Are you seriously saying if everyone found out it would change nothing to you?!" Karen pressed her fingers against her temples, unable to process the Amazon's statement.

"I am. We lead a life where we have contact with all manner of alien cultures. Do you honestly believe they all share the same values we find here? You think my own culture does? Did yours even?" It felt strange to have come full circle like this, as Diana repeated something that was pointed out to her months before.

"We're not in any of those other worlds, are we?!"

"True; and I agree. The place we inhabit, its values, and its peoples, must be all be paid due respect; hence the private versus public distinction. Unless of course, you are one to believe the personal must also be political? I neither expect nor demand approval. But I refuse to allow my experiences to be shackled by adopting some role that was pre-defined for me."

"So, what then? You think you can justify this filth you do with this relativistic crap?!"

Diana smirked. "Quite the contrary. I'm saying put things into perspective and really look. Have I, or my message faltered by doing what I do in bed? Am I less because of it? We can talk about it if you want. I can help you understand. Hear me out..."

"No, I'm done hearing! There's no helping you! You know what? You're right! Go on, spend your own time however the hell you want! None of my business!" She pushed her hair back, holding it from her face with a hand. "Now it's all out in the open, and you know I know, so we're done here! You don't have to worry about me, I'm not gonna say anything, but I'm not listening to another second of this and don't come complaining I act weird around you! You now know damn well why! Goodbye, Diana!"

The Amazon thought about doing something to prevent the other heroine from leaving, but she knew furthering the conversation would be pointless at this time. Even with Power Girl's harsh words and negative reactions in mind, Diana was glad. It was a relief to finally know the blonde's uneasiness came from personal moral boundaries and not something genuinely deserving of worry. At some point in the future, not unlike how it had happened to herself, Karen would grow used to it, and things between them could start shifting back to normal. Later that night, when preparing to go to bed, the Amazon Princess would be surprised to find herself smiling when she recalled the conversation. Oddly enough, to have someone knowing about her current affair felt, more than anything else, refreshingly liberating.

05 - “SEND-OFF”

Wonder Woman span swiftly, leaning defensively against the marble wall, feeling it's coolness on her upper back. She grinned, breathing heavily. This meeting had not gone as planned, but thinking back she couldn't figure why was it she ever imagined it could have gone any way other than this.

Diana's opponent was fast at learning but even faster at moving! With barely time for a thought, she found herself once more on the defensive, dodging and parrying as she could. His technique was clumsy, his shape restrictive, but he made up for it with sheer physical might and raw passion! Over their many play-fights together, the Super-dog had adapted to her own style and speed, unlike any adversary she had ever known; always pressuring her to be on her toes, always demanding her best performance in every way! It quickened her with vitality and joy. Pushing herself to the limit like this was inspirational. However, the longer the contest went on, the harder it was to keep up the pace. Just like every other sparring session between the two, this quickly evolved into teasing and foreplay, something which progressively decreased her focus, while at the same time, only increased his; and such was an edge Krypto knew all too well how to exploit. Between each evasion, quick flashes of lustful thoughts invaded the Amazon Princess' mind, and suppressing them was beyond her. The beast's unfettered power and immeasurable virility were a catalyst for those like none other!

The female's brief distraction was enough of a breach for the super-powered canine to fasten its front teeth around the top and bottom of her iconic breastplate! The woman instinctively reacted, intent on wrapping her arms around his neck, in what she thought to be a vulnerable position, but the feral creature was one step ahead of her! Using his self-propelled flight, he needed no contact with the ground for the leverage to pivot them both with incredible force and speed!

Diana was rendered breathless for a second after her now-naked back violently hit the marble again, cracking it from floor, over wall, to ceiling! Across the room, she heard the familiar clang of her breastplate hitting the floor when Krypto dropped it from his mouth, along with the torn remains of her top. She resumed her panting, smiling both surprised and amused. It was the first time the Super-dog had managed to strip her of the top before the bottom. All the same, she knew her briefs were likely only moments away from being torn asunder as well, but in spite of the frequent inconvenience of having to replace her attire, she wasn't about to give him the satisfaction of removing it herself.

Krypto could sense just how much the female grew increasingly receptive. It was always more fun when they played like this beforehand, and he knew she enjoyed the struggle just as much as he. Her resistance, however, invariably became weaker over time; she yearned to be taken; as he yearned to take her! Single-mindedly he lunged, aiming for that hated blue cloth barrier! In this game of conquest, he meant to conquer!

Exactly as Diana predicted, Krypto's one-track mind could not stand to have anything between him and his prize. He went for her groin carelessly, and she took advantage! Sidestepping at the last moment and grabbing at the skin above his neck with both hands, using the dog's own momentum, she whirled his entire body against a marble pillar, causing it to crumble under the power of the strike! The Super-dog would not be evaded so easily though! He twisted his head to bite at one of the woman's bracelets just as she released him after they span. Nearly copying her move, with a mighty sway of his head, he swung her whole form overhead to slam it against the ground, denting the stone into a crater! Though the Amazon had been caught off-guard, the dog too made the mistake of not letting go fast enough! Capitalizing on his lapse, she trapped his snout with her free hand and wheeled both arms in unison, twisting his neck, forcing him to the ground onto his back while she somersaulted to position herself mounted atop of him, all in one single, acrobatic motion!

As soon as the exchange was over, Wonder Woman beamed down at her catch! Her body glistened covered in sweat, her implausibly firm breasts heaved up and down with the excessive breathing, pink nipples swollen and stiff as they always were in these circumstances. "Looks like I got you this time eh, stud?" Her hips moved back and forth, grinding her crotch against his long-since unsheathed and hardened member, which lay trapped between her crotch and his belly. "And I still got these on for a change." She said grinning, biting her lower lip and moving her hips faster, pressing the cloth against him harder, forcing the dog to uncomfortably experience it's texture and resent that the briefs remained in place.

Amid the woman's swaying, Krypto furiously jerked his hind legs, pushing its paws against her buttocks, launching her forward up to her knees, in order to support herself on all fours, outlining scarlet scratches on her bottom's fair skin and doing irreparable damage to the blue cloth piece! The instant it took for Diana to regain her balance was enough for him to slip away!

Before she could stand, Wonder Woman's head was roughly pulled back by the hair, and she felt the weight of the Super-dog pushing her down to her elbows from behind, his front paws gripping her waist! "Ah! Ooh, Krypto!" Sha gasped. The canine skillfully used his erect member to poke and push away the remnants of ripped blue and white star patterned fabric that still held to her, relieving his would-be mate from the last of her garments. Diana smiled again, watching the soggy panties, from between her dangling breasts, as it hit the floor with a splash. "Looks like I spoke too soon." She waited passively, eager to be penetrated and ravaged; short of breath and out of fight, her mind woozy with longing. She felt Krypto's hot breath exhaling on the back of her neck while he handled her head, pulling, holding most threads of her lustrous raven hair inside his maw. It made her anxious to feel his breathing change into that well known urgent, moist, frantic panting she so loved to feel over that very same spot.

For several seconds the Super-dog moved his hindquarters slowly, using the astounding, corrugated length of his shaft to spread her lips in an up and down motion. He felt and relished each drop of the female's lubricating juices as they would run down his enormous penis to drip on the floor; with each completion of that back and forth cycle, he grew closer to positioning its tip to enter her, when suddenly…

"No!" The Amazon exclaimed in frustration and anger when the canine disengaged. "You! You fiend!" This was Krypto's latest, most favorite game; making her beg for it! "That's... That's not gonna work!" She lunged at him, uncharacteristically wild and uncontrolled, much to his surprise, regaining the fighting spirit that had been absent just instants ago! This time hers was the upper hand, as the dog was caught before being able to conceive of an effective defensive maneuver! Momentarily faster than even Krypto could respond, Diana frantically grappled and tossed the beast to the ground like a sack, managing to subdue him underneath her once more, further damaging the stone floor under them! "Two can play at this game!" She said, biting her lower lip again, vigorously grinding against his shaft. "Give it up stud! We've only got nine hours' til I have to be away; for weeks, perhaps." This was a dangerous gamble, she knew. Each stroke only made her even more desperate to feel him inside! Wonder Woman could only pray Krypto would break before she did, and do his best to take her before she asked him to. History was not on her side on this one though.

At the end of his wit, Krypto grew restless. Each time the female was made to request for him to have her was a victory; a further stake to his claim! But his will had its limits and no urge he knew was greater than the one to mate with her!

"Hah... How do you like it stud?" Diana teased, as she increased the pace, feeling his twitching, his anxiety, sliding her slit over the Super-dog's sex ever faster! "You ruin my outfit... Again. Destroy... Hah! Destroy my bedroom! Oh, Gods! And... You expect me… To beg... Beg you to fuck me?" Unconsciously, while the first of the many orgasms of the night approached, Diana's hold grew weaker, she could no longer focus properly on keeping the dog held in place while pleasuring herself by straddling the length of his erection.

It was now or never! The last calculated move he had the disposition to make before ceding fully to animal desire. As fast as the Amazon had previously turned the tables on him, so he did to her now! As soon as he felt her hold weaken, Krypto jerked and kicked wildly with all paws, launching her several yards away and creating more scratches on her creamy skin!

The Amazon stood clumsily, preventing a fall with her own flight ability. Before any proper self-protective stance could be taken though, the Super-dog viciously tackled her, launching them both through another marble pillar! Still she would not fall, but sooner than the dust could clear, he pulled back and circled her! Diana predicted his move, but in arousal, she was far from operating optimally! Before she could turn, she felt her head jerked back once more, right before she was quickly spun and thrown across the room by the hair! This time Wonder Woman did stumble, forced to jam her fingers into the floor to halt the momentum and push herself up. Once again, she wasn't fast enough! Ahead of her attempt to stand, Krypto had been in place to mount her from behind!

"Ow... Oh!" Wonder Woman gasped, breathing faster and heavier than ever. For the briefest of moments, there was an instinctive urge to react and continue the fight. But there were other, far more powerful impulses at play here and she would fight no more! The whole of her remaining energy had to be saved for a different kind of physical exercise. She smiled again, her head low, feeling the drops of sweat run down her nose, seeing them fall from its tip to hit the splintered floor below. The Super-dog clasped her waist powerfully, his claws digging into her skin, the heat from his massive member once again pressed against her sex, but he remained still, and she knew precisely what he was waiting for! Beyond any doubt, however, if she could hold even for another second, she knew he would give in first. But this was already past her limit, and he had earned it! "Ah... I give up, you magnificent bastard! Go on, give me something to remember while we are away!"

...

06 - “GOODBYES”

"So, how is this supposed to work?" Wonder Woman overheard Zatanna asking.

"We'll charge Barda and Mr. Miracle's Mother Boxes with the Green Lantern rings; this will allow us to create a stable passage." The Martian Manhunter responded in his usual monotone.

"Is this necessary? I thought this kind of space travel was commonplace to some of you guys."

"The space sector we are visiting is far too distant. We had to rely on this method ever since the Green Lantern Corps was first contacted. It has proven reliable."

"Seems like a risk, putting too many eggs in one basket, you know?"

"I would agree. However, the potential benefits outweigh the risks and Batman has been scanning for security breaches for several weeks now."

Diana moved away, losing interest in listening to the conversation, as she had previously acquainted herself with all details. She worried more about the diplomatic aspects that would follow the trip, wherein she was sure to take on a leading role. Whenever some large gathering of heroes like this happened, it always felt a little awkward. In this case, the halls of the Justice League Watchtower were filled with most of the more powerful and more well-known individuals, all awaiting to take part in what was sure to be a historic achievement for the League. Even so, this type of crowd assembly inevitably meant the familiar eyes on the Amazon Princess whenever she was looking at some other direction and the evaded gazes whenever she turned. After a while, she performed her well-practiced diplomatic disappearing act, smiling and greeting warmly and politely everyone on the way to a wall, then nimbly moving alongside it to the nearest exit, breathing a sigh of relief as soon as she managed to step away from the rally.

"Smooth getaway there."

"Oh, Hi Lois." Wonder Woman turned to greet the reporter, who was apparently already inside the smaller chamber adjacent to the main hall. "You caught that eh?" She grinned.

"I did, and hey, I get it." Lois Lane reciprocated the grin.

"I'm sorry, but if you're looking for Clark, I believe he has not yet arrived."

"Oh, I know. Speaking of which, where's your new sidekick?"

Diana looked puzzled for a second.

"You know. White fur, black nose..."

The Amazon's face reddened slightly. "Yes. I'm not sure where Krypto..."

"Just kidding. I think Clark is probably stuffing him in the Fortress right about now."

"He should probably..."

"Let him loose? Yeah, I told him that too. I swear, sometimes he seems to think that's an actual dog. It's not like he doesn't know how intelligent Krypto is. Good thing he's been spending time with you."

"Is it... Can you tell?"

"Come on Diana. I have eyes. Don't need to be a reporter to put two and two together. I rarely see him anymore and most of the times when you're on the news, there he is, in the background."

"I don't much keep up with my own media presence, I admit. Is this a subject..."

"Nah!" Lois waved in dismissal. "Just saying. I know what it is, that mystical animal empathy thing you have, right? I could always tell he liked you."

"Really?" Diana raised an eyebrow.

"Oh yeah, easy. Got an eye for that sorta stuff. Plus, you know, two and two together again. Pretty obvious, considering it always took a while for Krypto to be comfortable around other people. Not you though."

The Amazon had considered as much herself, often wondering if the Super-dog had always desired their current arrangement, ever since their very first meeting. "I suppose you make a fair case. Although I would not say he's really hostile to anyone else."

"Let's not go overboard." Lois interrupted again, as she so often did. "He's just a little reserved. Tell you the truth though, he used to freak me out a little bit, you know, in the beginning."

"That seems hard to imagine."

"Is it? Come on, a dog who could raze a continent by accident? All it would take is someone throwing a stick in the wrong direction, and there goes a city block."

"He would never..."

"Yeah, I know that now. But I didn't know it at first. Of course, now I also realize he's probably smarter than most people I work with, although that’s a low bar. Either way that’s why it's nice you put him to good use."

Diana cleared her throat, placing a hand in front of her mouth, suppressing a smirk and looking towards the floor for an instant.

"Also..." The reporter continued. "It's good for him. Like I said, Clark treats him too much like a regular dog, and that has to make Krypto feel unfulfilled, with being so smart and so powerful and all that. Be nice to him, will ya? He saved my life more than a few times."

Wonder Woman smiled, blushing. "Yes. Will do."

"So, super dogs aside, I was actually kinda hoping I'd run into you."

"Really? Well, if there's anything I can help you with, please..."

"There is. I don't know if Clark told you, but I'll be covering the post-war situation in Eastern Europe."

"He mentioned something..."

"Right! So, I was hoping you could get me an interview with Vandal Savage."

Diana was taken aback for a second, before realizing this was exactly the type of thing Lois would ask for. "I'm not sure..."

"Come on Diana! What, you're worried about what Clark's gonna say?" She waved a hand disdainfully. "Tell me you don't wanna know if the guy is making Potemkin villages over there!"

"I'm confident that's not the case."

"Well then, what's the matter?"

"I don't even have..."

"Use mine!" Lois grinned, thrusting a mobile phone at the Amazon. "Don't worry, reception here is great! I already checked."

...

*********

"Did I tell you I was playing a central role in this or what?" Guy Gardner announced loudly, walking with a small group through the middle of the room.

"It's your ring we need. As far as I'm concerned, it may as well be attached to a cardboard cutout." Power Girl replied, walking along.

"Too bad nobody asked you, Captain funbags!"

"You're so charming, Gardner. I'm sure one day some girl may even let you hold her hand."

"Oh yeah? I'll have you know just this morning I had three girls asking me to go out!"

"Did you enter the ladies room by mistake?"

"Guys… The whole trip's not gonna be like this, is it?" Supergirl jumped between the two before the Green Lantern could respond, causing the group to halt in place for a few seconds.

"Luckily I'm just here to see you leave alright. I'm not going." With a hint of bitterness, Power Girl stated.

"Hey." Guy nudged the buxom heroine with his elbow. "Looks like super-miss got her way again." He cocked his chin to indicate something. Across the hall, Wonder Woman walked towards them alongside Lois Lane, an obvious look of worry on the former and one of glee on the latter.

"Hi, everyone." The reporter greeted when they got close enough.

The heroes all nodded to one another. Power Girl did so avoiding looking at the Amazon.

"Too bad you can't bring Krypto, right Diana?" Supergirl broke the silence, speaking cheerfully.

Surprised by the question, Diana's eyes instinctively turned to Lois.

"Told ya!" The reporter added matter-of-factly, shrugging her shoulders.

Inadvertently, Wonder Woman then turned to Power Girl, who now stared at her as if trying to cause spontaneous combustion. "Yes." She answered, flashing a smile at both fair haired heroines.

"Pff! Hate that mutt!" Guy Gardner Interjected.

"Why? Jealous of his superior intellect?" Much to Wonder Woman's surprise, the reply had come from Karen.

"You're so funny, melons! As if we need some dumb, useless fleabag to babysit around! Good thing he's staying behind, with the rest of the unwashed." He smirked at the blonde.

"He's more powerful than you!" Supergirl rose to the dog's defense.

"More popular too." Lois remarked without looking, checking her messages on the phone. "According to polls."

"Damn straight! Right, Diana?" The young Kryptonian asked, looking up admiringly at Wonder Woman.

"Yeah, right Diana?" Power Girl added, maliciously smiling at the Amazon.

"Bah! You guys need to quit whatever it is you're smoking." Gardner said in contempt. "There's no way..."

"I apologize for interrupting." The Martian Manhunter emerged from a wall, startling the group. "But I have come to inform you that we must begin the preparations to leave. Mister Gardner, you are to report to the docking bay. Ms. Lane, your husband has arrived, and it is best you say your goodbyes now."

Quickly and quietly, the group dispersed. Feeling she had no place to go, Karen stayed behind, watching the others leave. Seconds later, she realized someone else had remained alongside her. "What do you want Diana?"

"Karen, listen. I know things have been very uneventful lately and it all seems under control. But I have been told we may be away for up to three weeks, and in the meantime, you will be one of the few super-powered beings around. Batman and many of the human members of the League are staying as well, but..."

"Your point?" The blonde ungracefully interrupted.

"Take care of yourself. Also, I know you don't want to hear this, but if you need help..."

"Oh no! Don't you dare saying it!"

"I too used to dismiss him before, much to my own loss."

"What the hell do you mean by that?" Power Girl closed her eyes and raised a hand. "Wait! Don't answer!"

"Sigh… Well, at least remember. Know you're not alone."

…

*********

Power Girl watched with a measure of awe when her companions vanished one by one through the interstellar passageway. She had seen many strange and amazing things during her tenure as a heroine, but watching something like this never ceased to amaze. It took almost an hour for everyone to go through, until the point when the portal finally closed and only two people remained in the bay.

"There should be no need of it." Batman spoke. "But I'll have Oracle constantly ready to contact either of us."

"Alright. So it's back to Gotham for you then?" Karen said, tucking her hair behind an ear.

"Yes. A lack of supervillains does not mean regular crime stops."

"Okay, you have fun with that. I'll be there if you need help."

"Same." He replied, walking away without looking back, vanishing around a doorway.

END OF PART 2, CHAPTER 2.

TO BE CONTINUED IN PART 2, CHAPTER 3.


	9. Part 2, Chapter 3 - "War of the Worlds"

WONDER WOMAN - "OF ROYALTY AND BEASTS"

PART 2, CHAPTER 3 - "WAR OF THE WORLDS"

01 - “WARWORLD”

What a week, this had been! Power Girl kept thinking to herself. On the one hand, it was almost like a vacation. Like the Martian Manhunter had pointed out, most super-villains were accounted for and currently rested in containment. Beyond that, her heroic co-workers were, nearly all of them, in an off-world diplomatic mission, and even natural disasters appeared to have taken a break. It had been a long time since Karen had been able to put her activities as a heroine on hold to this degree. On the other hand, she had dedicated herself to running her company like she never had before. Strangely though, she didn't seem to mind. It was good to prove herself as a person like this, independently from her powers.

The destruction caused by recent conflicts around an Eastern European region had proved to be an opportunity, once a ceasefire was reached. Karen took the chance and signed a number of contracts, intent on both rebuilding the area and bringing in new technologies to the locals. The risk was significant, but so was the reward and with a lot of hard work, everything was currently going her way. In a rare opportunity, Power Girl decided to take a flight just for the fun of it; piercing through clouds, pleasantly feeling the wind and moist hit her face, not unlike others capable of soaring like her are wont to do. It was well earned, she considered. With all things turning out so well, her lifted spirits allowed her ability to think more honestly than she would have been able to, not long before.

Karen had to admit; it had been Wonder Woman's political presence in the region which gave her the confidence to invest there. "Suppose I'll have to thank her at some point." She thought, realizing bitterly, in the near future, the Amazon and her would likely need to sit down and talk a little business as well. "I just can't escape Diana. Speaking of which..." She recalled it was probably well past the time to take a short trip to the Fortress of Solitude. Check on things, as Superman had requested. "Uh… Know what? On second thought, I'll just go tomorrow morning." She reconsidered, procrastinating the proposition yet again, not keen on the idea of spending time with what she thought of as the Amazon Princess’ sex toy.

"Power Girl, come in." The buzz from Karen’s communicator suddenly sprang to life, a female voice interrupting her introspections. "Karen, are you there?" 

Reaching for the device, Power Girl paused her flight mid-air, bringing it up to her ear. "Hey Barbara, what's up?"

To her surprise, the response came not from Oracle, but from the familiar gravelly voice belonging to the Dark Knight. "Report to the Watchtower, now!" Instantly after the demand, the device went mute.

Karen rolled her eyes. "Yep. Things were just too good to be true. Here we go again."

…

***The Watchtower***

"So, what am I looking at here?" Power Girl inquired annoyed when Oracle pointed at the little dot on the screen.

"Trouble!" Batman replied.

"That's Warworld!" Oracle added.

"I'm not following." Said Karen, refusing to validate the redhead’s last word in her mind.

"This image is a recently taken picture from the outskirts of our Solar system." Barbara continued. "Warworld is coming towards Earth."

"You mean... Warworld, as in Mongul's Warworld?! As in, a planet sized and shaped weapon Warworld?! Is that actually what we're talking about here?" Power Girl uttered, in sheer disbelief.

"I'm afraid so."

It couldn’t be! "God! Just when everyone is... Wait a second! It's awfully convenient timing! Weren't you supposed to be on the lookout for this kinda stuff?!" Karen asked, staring angrily at the caped vigilante.

"I was, and I did." Batman said firmly. "Why do you think we placed observation posts all around the solar system?"

"Are you saying you knew about this thing coming?!"

"In a way."

"In a way?! What does that even mean?!"

"I managed to find out Mongul was somehow involved in the push for the peace treaty and I predicted he would try something like this."

"So… What? The whole thing was fake?"

"Not entirely. But it was meant as a distraction."

Karen ran her hand through her hair, her eyes agape. "Then… Did everyone not really leave, or what?"

Batman lowered his head slightly. "They left. It all had to look real. Mongul had eyes on us from the start, so only I and a few others knew anything about this."

"Are you telling me you allowed this to happen?!"

"We had to. We discovered Mongul had attempted to draw defenses away from several civilized worlds. Whichever was left most unprotected is where he would strike. If not here, it would be somewhere else. With the potential loss of entire civilizations and billions of lives, I had to take the risk."

Power Girl clenched her fists. "The risk?! So having that thing come here is what passes for an acceptable alternative, you stupid jackass?! This has to be the dumbest thing I’ve ever heard! Aren’t you supposed to be smart?" She sighed, rubbing her forehead. "How long until everyone gets here and we can kick that yellow bastard’s ass?"

Batman remained silent. Several awkward seconds later, Oracle replied in his stead. "That’s just the problem. We didn’t expect this, but Warworld itself is emitting some kind of signal scrambler. Communication, as well as all manner of interstellar transportation, is completely jammed. Luckily, this forces the artificial planet itself to not use such means, so it can only approach slowly."

"Luckily? I don’t think you know the meaning of that word!"

"There’s still an option." The Dark Knight jumped back into the conversation. "Mongul was smart. His disruptor works primarily on a large scale. This provides him with stealth because it also does not interrupt communications or transportation within a relatively short range, such as a solar system. It allows him to approach undetected, since everything around appears to work normally, all the while creating a bubble that shuts down both communication and transportation from, and to, outside it. By the time he’s detected, if there are no means of defense already inside that bubble, it’s too late. However, this did allow our lookout sentinels to remain functional and alert us of his approach."

"You mean we’ve been trapped inside an area that’s been isolated from the rest of the universe, with Warworld in it. How does it help us, being able to track its approach, if we still can’t warn or bring in any of our allies?! Given the firepower we have, we basically just get to watch the thing get nearer, while waiting to get slaughtered by it."

"Not quite. It helps us because it means on that small scale, inside the bubble, we can still use portals as well."

"Meaning?"

"Meaning we can get to the planet’s orbit, as it reaches our solar system."

Power Girl shook her head. Evidently, getting to Warworld had to be the earliest stage of a larger scheme. "Oh, God… This better be good! Go on, lay the pitch."

"Once I found out Mongul was involved, I started designing contingency plans, should anything like this happen. I believe we have the resources to take out the head of the snake."

"So you wanna go for jaundice himself?"

"As an alternative, yes. But the main plan is to get as many of these near Warworld’s engines." Batman produced a small, sphere-shaped metal object from inside his cape. "I managed to convince the Green Lantern Corps to provide me with them, during my security check ups. They’re intermittent EMP bombs, expressly designed for large scales."

Power Girl grabbed the device, examining it. "This asshole! He had these bombs! He was preparing for Warworld!" Karen thought, clenching her jaw. "So you think we can stop the actual planet itself, by shutting down its electronics?"

"Yes. We will still need to deal with Mongul though; whether before or after. Otherwise, he can simply restart the whole thing."

"Which is, I suppose, where I come in?" Karen curled her lips.

"It is. But you won’t be alone!"

…

*********

"What are these two doing here?!" Power Girl ogled disapprovingly at the demon and the witch, thinking their little group was forced into having enough unwanted presence as it was. 

"We’ll need them." Batman spoke without looking, making adjustments to the electronics of his armor.

"You think it safe bringing them to the Watchtower?"

"What? You don’t trust me?" The sorceress asked amused, playing with her shimmering lavender hair.

"Etrigan I don’t trust! You, I’m convinced are only here for the chance to screw with us!"

Circe smiled, waving a hand. "Aw, now you’re just flattering me."

"You think that’s funny?"

"It’s quite funny, yes."

Karen gritted her teeth, doing her best not to strike the grinning witch. "Why would you even want to help us? Fighting Warworld is a big risk, even for you. Why help protect Earth?"

Circe shrugged. "It’s where I keep my stuff."

"Enough!" Batman jumped in, apparently done with whatever fiddling his equipment required. "Line up and be quiet. The plan is simple. We leave in about an hour, so listen carefully."

"Will you be serving snacks along the way?"

"We’ll be dividing into three groups." The vigilante continued, ignoring the witch’s jest. "Circe and Etrigan will teleport to Warworld’s orbit."

"Aw! I was hoping to be partners with the dog!" The sorceress interrupted again, looking fondly at the white canine, who sat quietly in a corner. "He’s much cuter, and I have a way with..."

"Shut up Circe!" Power Girl demanded, both irritated at the woman’s continuous obnoxiousness and her reminding of Krypto’s existence.

The olive skinned witch grinned, delighted at having triggered a reaction. "Hey, if I’m taking part in this, I may as well take what I can get." Circe said, though her smile quickly faded, when she shifted her attention from Karen to the Dark Knight. "How am I supposed to survive in space and pose any degree of a threat at the same time? I’m aware, the demon and I are only a distraction, but that’s pointless if we can’t last more than a minute."

"Etrigan." Batman nodded at the demon, giving it some manner of a cue.

Etrigan, who up until this point stood still like a gargoyle, turned his head and brought both his hands up, held together as if trying to prevent some insect trapped inside from flying away. "A brother’s pledge shall give us the edge." He opened his hands, revealing a bright green light inside, shining up to illuminate the creature’s broad grin.

Circe approached, lips parted, reaching with a hand, but not quite bold enough to touch the light’s source. "Is that? How did you get..."

"With the king below, when a deal is made; if not delivered, it must be repaid. Heroes and demon did send him to sleep, so now part of him is mine to keep."

"So you captured some of Neron’s power, and we can tap into it?" Circe grinned. "This will be worth it just for the experience!"

"Right." With that aspect of the issue settled, Batman continued. "In the meantime, Power Girl, Krypto and I will aim for the planet’s surface. At that moment, we divide." He pointed towards the blonde and the dog. "Krypto will be able to sniff Mongul out and guide you towards him. You will have to engage him, but be careful. Don’t take unnecessary risks during the fight. Take him out if you can, but your main goal is to hold his attention up until the planet itself is dealt with."

"What about you?" Asked Karen.

Producing a large bag full of the EMP bombs, he answered. "I’ll be taking care of planting these near Warworld’s main engines."

"And you expect to survive more than two steps how, exactly?" Circe asked, oddly amused by the question. "I know you’re crazy, but you don’t actually believe you have powers, do you?"

Unphased by the tease or the implication of his demise, Batman proceeded. "I’ve adapted to my armor technology from other League members, to incorporate both low range teleportation and effective invisibility against any electronic means of detection."

"Wait a minute. Is that stuff on your wrist..." Power Girl inquired, surprised to recognize the technology.

"The Ultrahumanite’s cloaking device? Yes. I’ve had it modified for the situation."

"Wasn’t that seized by..."

"I borrowed it."

"You mean, you stole it."

"This is not the time!"

"Alright, alright... That’s well and good. Back to the point. Doesn’t it all sound a little too easier said than done? Don’t you think something like what we’re trying to do here will be expected?"

"I’m sure Mongul counts on some kind of strike, as I count on him being arrogant and underestimating my planning. He expects Earth to be largely defenseless and is unaware of my knowing of his intended attack." The vigilante said. "In any case, we have no choice. It’s the best, perhaps only chance, at protecting our planet. We have to try this!"

"Why don’t we bring everyone? Like Nightwing and Ollie and all those guys who stayed on Earth? You know, increase our odds. Sure, they have no powers, but..."

"There’s isn’t enough technology to bring or cloak anyone else. Also, should we fail, there’s at least some resistance left, however unlikely they may be to succeed."

Circe walked closer to Batman and Power Girl. She straightened out her dress and brushed her hair back "Great then! If there’s nothing else, can we end the banter and just go?"

…

02 - GUERRILLA

If Sound could propagate through the vacuum of space, the roar of the boom tube would have been deafening! Soon after, a glowing green orb emerged, its glimmer similarly blinding. Inside it, five figures observed in amazement as they first laid eyes onto the vast circumference of Warworld. 

"From here on, I'll open a second passage to the surface." Batman announced, then turning to face Circe and Etrigan, whose eyes revealed the overflow of dark power, glowing with the same shade of green as the orb that held them. "The planet’s sensors must have already picked up on our presence, or it will as soon as I leave. You two know what to do." He added.

"Don’t worry. We’ll handle it." Circe spoke, euphoric with the surge of mystic energy, while the vigilante already prepared to move on.

No sooner had their companions left through a second boom tube, intent on striking directly at the heart and mind of the artificial planet, the witch and the demon could see the horde of drones coming for them. She was electrified, eager to test the limits of the demonic powers into which she tapped. She began moving her fingers, invoking some complex incantation as the army of machines approached.

Before the woman could finish, Etrigan broke away, releasing a gargantuan cone-shaped blast of green-tinted infernal flames from his mouth, causing hundreds of the automatons to burst into pieces within seconds!

"Well then, I guess getting paired with the demon may turn out to not be so bad after all." Circe grinned, awaiting the next enemy wave.

…

*********

The heroic trio found itself atop a dystopian metallic landscape. Batman managed the electronics of his armored suit, much like he had done just before the journey. For a moment he, the blonde woman and the canine stopped to admire the green fireworks flaring far above.

"Looks like those two are having fun up there." Power Girl stated, still looking up.

"I’m confident they can hold for a while. Unfortunately, down here we may have run into an unexpected problem." 

"Sigh… Of course we did. What is it now?"

"It appears my teleportation device is not functional here. The same type of long-range interference is also operational along the planet’s surface and interior. We still need to cover both fronts, with Mongul and Warworld’s engines, but this changes everything. I’m not sure we’ll be able to do it simultaneously and if we can only focus on one..."

"Okay, I get it! So, what do you suggest?"

"If one of the EMP bombs is released close to whatever is generating the obstruction, I can get the personal boom tube working again. Until then you’ll have to carry me."

"What about Mongul? We can’t just leave him free to respond to whatever we do. If he can coordinate a defense, we’re screwed, in both places!" Power Girl pointed up at the green lights.

"We’ll have to leave him for..."

"Wait!" Something suddenly occurred to Karen. Something she could not believe was a product of her own mind. "Give the EMP bombs to Krypto!"

"I don’t think..."

"Me carrying you isn’t the best idea. He can cover distances a hell of a lot faster than me. It’s the next best thing to teleporting, by far! Let him guide us to Mongul’s location undetected, after that you and I go in, and he can take care of the engines."

"It’s not just a matter of speed. He wouldn’t know..."

"Do you have any reference to what the engines look, smell or sound like?" Karen interrupted again.

"Are you saying that if I do, he’ll be capable of identifying them and activating the bombs by himself?"

Once again, Power Girl could not believe the words that were coming out of her mouth, but recent experiences had taught her better. "Yes. I’m sure of it!"

"We can’t afford to gamble with this!"

"Trust me. I have seen him doing things you would not believe!"

…

*********

The Demon cackled, dashing from drone to drone, raking them apart with his claws! The green aura protected him, by itself releasing bursts of energy which damaged the machines trying to strike at his body!

Circe watched the ease with which Etrigan destroyed their adversaries. She also took joy at how she was able to do the same, while connected to the powers of the underworld lord Neron, by summoning an army of her own creatures to fight the machines; bestial shapes crafted out of raw energy! In the back of her mind, however, the sorceress was aware she and the demon could only hold for so long. No matter how easy things appeared to be at the moment, they faced an army meant to conquer worlds! Wave upon wave of enemies would keep coming, and the demonic powers were bound to run out of steam long before the artificial planet ran out of fodder. It was humbling to realize it, but it all relied on the success of the heroes below.

…

*********

The Super-dog had guided his companions through dozens of miles, surprisingly effective at avoiding contact with any of the planet’s denizens. Soon enough, the path lead towards the underground, ever further inside the colossal construct. Krypto almost never stopped, even for so much as a quick whiff, apparently capable of sensing Mongul’s general direction and specific location both, from the start. The canine’s keen senses allowed him to perceive and design a path direct and clear of enemies, but the approach towards the command center would certainly not be so easy. Eventually, the trio stopped around the corner of a ventilation shaft, observing the horde of automatons stationed near the entrance to what could only be described as Warworld’s royal palace.

"The electronic cloaking has worked so far, but as soon as we separate the two of you will be left unprotected." Batman spoke in a low voice. "Best to be swift. Don’t waste time with the guards, go straight for Mongul."

"What about you?" Asked Power Girl.

Batman began strapping the bag containing the high-tech bombs to the Super-dog. "Once Krypto leaves, you go in, storming the command center directly. I’ll follow you, right after activating one of these." He pulled a metal sphere from the bag. "It will shut down not only the command center itself but also the robot guards. After that, it’s just you and me against Mongul."

"Won’t that be enough to halt Warworld?"

"The planet is largely self-sufficient, and most of its machinery can function independently. That’s why we had to hit multiple targets all over it." The vigilante took a small chip from a pouch. "Eventually, more guards will arrive. We have to either win the fight quickly or at least prevent Mongul from escaping to somewhere beyond the reach of this EMP blast; To where electronics are functional." He placed the chip inside the bag.

"What’s that?"

"A locator. If Krypto manages to deactivate what’s interfering with teleportation, I can take over; go straight to where he is and send him back to help you." Batman said. He detached two small boxes from his belt and placed them in the bag as well. "The aid I can give you in fighting Mongul is limited."

"What are you doing now?"

"I have to send the cloaking device and the personal boom tube matrix with the dog. They have to be away from the blast radius, once I activate this." He showcased the metallic sphere again. "If whatever prevents space warping is deactivated, the boom tube is programmed to lock in on my genetic code; it will activate automatically, creating a passageway between me and wherever Krypto is."

Karen pushed the hair away from her eyes. "I’d point out the many ways how this is a stupid risk, but pretty much everything today qualifies as that. Alright then, let’s get on with it!"

…

*********

For the first time, Circe felt a sliver of worry. Small drones had been replaced by a combination of space dreadnoughts and missile strikes. The environment around her was a field of torn apart machinery, but the enemies remained never-ending. The sorceress waved her hands, enchanting the scraps of metal around the area with the demonic green glow. With a second wave of hands, she began moving the scattered mass, conducting it, causing it to pierce and tear through ships and block explosives, like an unstoppable, immense flock of birds!

Etrigan laughed, watching the spectacle of destruction. The witch had just one-upped him, but that would not stand!

…

*********

Krypto flew with a speed no creature on this planet could hope to match! Unfortunately, he had to avoid going through walls, as to protect his delicate baggage. He scouted for hints of the objects he was told to look for, cruising through the entrails of the machine-planet for several minutes. Finally, at long last, he recognized from afar some of the lights and sounds for which he sought.

Silently, the Super-dog descended. A large number of metal creatures moved around the area. Krypto readied himself for a fight, but the strangely scented beasts seemed to ignore his existence altogether. He moved back and forth suspiciously, reacting to the noisy monster’s movements; still, none of them responded to his presence. Not knowing with certainty what to do, he simply resorted to following the instructions he was given. He grabbed one of the metal balls from the bag with his mouth and placed it on the floor in front of him. With his paw, he fiddled with the object until the red tip was facing upwards, then he stepped on it, applying pressure for a few seconds until a clicking sound was heard. As the man in the dark cape had told him, once that happened, he would have to flee quickly.

Mid-flight, the Super-dog’s uncanny hearing detected the machines going silent and the hulking metal beasts falling to the ground miles behind, right around the place where he had just been. He could not precisely understand what had happened, but he understood success, and now, he had more fully grasped the scent of the type of place for which he should be searching. The targets were many, and far apart, he could tell. All the same, he now discerned just where to go and what to do!

…

*********

The interstellar conqueror focused on coordinating his troops against the two magic-wielders who orbited his planet-weapon when a sudden booming sound of tearing metal broke his concentration. "What is this?!" Mongul shouted.

The wall and glass broke, revealing the floating bent and broken form of one of the guard drones! A second later, the inert, airborne robot was torn in half, each piece thrown towards an opposing direction to the other, revealing the sinewy blonde heroine behind. "Honey, I’m home!"

"You?!" Mongul raised from his chair. "I knew there would be something more than just those foolish spellcasters! I don’t know how you managed to reach me undetected." He grinned diabolically. "But you are a fool for coming here!"

“We’ll see about that.” Karen said, fists clenched.

The grotesque alien despot watched Power Girl, smirking. He could not fly, but there was no rush in engaging the heroine. She was the one who needed to stop him; he held all the cards!

More robots started creeping up through the hole in the wall, flooding the room, soaring close to the ceiling. Karen was forced to move, dodging as best she could, though a few of the blasts and blows would always manage to hit her, as she ripped more and more of the machines apart.

Ever amused, Mongul observed the spectacle. It would only be a matter of time before the woman was within reach. Suddenly, he felt a wave coursing through the room! All lights and sounds went out, safe for the noise of the robots hitting the floor when they fell lifeless. "What is this?!" He bellowed again.

"Hah!" Power Girl boasted. "Just in time! Looks like I’m not the only thing you didn’t count on, jaundice!"

The only illumination was now a faint green glow coming from the windows. Still, it was enough to delineate the furious expression adorning Mongul’s face. "How dare you?! You insolent..."

Karen laughed. "Hold on… You’re seriously giving me the, how dare you, speech? What is it with you bad guys and that line? I mean, has anyone ever gone like; oh I’m sorry, I hadn’t thought of it that way. Please accept my apologies?"

Furious, the alien warlord tore a large section of the floor and hurled it at the soaring woman.

"Guess not..." Power Girl said, easily avoiding the projectile. Mongul could not reach her for the moment, but she knew engaging him would eventually be a necessity. Going for the largest piece of machinery she could find in the room, Karen threw it as hard as she could at her adversary.

Mongul stood still, effortlessly halting the truck-sized object with his hands. To his surprise, however, him doing as much was precisely what the woman had wanted! She pierced through the contraption like a bullet, using the fact that it blocked his vision, hitting him in the stomach with both outstretched fists, then quickly following with blows to his face, while he was launched back through a wall! Three, four, five, six times she hit him, pinning him to the ground! Mongul tried to grab her, but she was too fast, pulling back to be once more beyond his reach. After she disengaged, he lifted himself up slowly, rubbing his countenance with the back of a hand. To Power Girl’s horror, when he looked up at her, he smiled. "Not bad woman. But how long do you think you can keep this up?"

Karen had to admit this was a worrying situation. It appeared as if the attack had done more damage to her hands than to the yellow creature’s visage. She wondered what would be the best way to strike again when she noticed a familiar shadow skulking behind the alien warlord.

Batman dropped a small metal bar to draw Mongul’s attention with the sound. When the latter made to turn, the vigilante threw a small capsule at him and dove back into the shadows. The hulking alien screamed when the magnesium flare went off inches from his face, blinding him! No sooner had that happened, he found himself once again being launched across the landscape, through and over walls, as the blonde heroine attacked him with a fresh barrage of mighty blows!

…

*********

The fight was much harder than expected! Not only did the army of robots grow more numerous, it also increasingly applied more effective strategies!

For the second time now, Etrigan had managed to save Circe from a volley of missiles, using his own resilient body to block them. She, in turn, used her abilities to greatly diminish the efficiency the enemy had at hitting the demon. All the same, she started to feel her powers weakening, just like she also observed her companion growing slower. If things remained as they were, their defeat was only a matter of time.

After a long while, however, Circe began to notice the pressure of the struggle waning, bit by bit. It appeared as if whatever had been coordinating the machines had stopped doing so, leaving the automatons to rely solely on their predictable, pre-programmed patterns. "Hum… It looks like you’re actually accomplishing something down there. Keep it up and the time to turn the tides will finally come!" She said, looking down at the artificial planet.

…

*********

One more time Krypto went through the process. One more time he heard what he thought to be the death of the strange metal creatures as he flew from one target to the next. One ball at a time, the bag emptied. All the while, he knew the fair-haired woman and the dark caped man engaged in combat. His instincts were to turn back and help, but he had been explicitly told not to do so. Nevertheless, the Super-dog realized his impulses would eventually win over. He had to act fast!

…

*********

Power Girl was thrown across several walls, her momentum eventually halted by a huge metal cliff, which dented when she hit it! It was the first time Mongul had landed a direct hit. The alien warlord was hurt, but it seems each of his strikes counted for dozens of hers!

Turning back and forth Mongul considered which enemy to take out first. The flying, super-powered woman he just struck away, but he still could not locate the pestering human who lurked around the brawl, always ready to throw him off with some cheap trick. Devising the man’s general direction, he stomped on the floor, unleashing a shockwave of destruction!

Batman dodged the debris, managing to remain hidden in shadows, but the flow of wrecking was too powerful, launching him back, causing him to lose his balance and fall behind a pile of rubble.

"Come out, you foolish germ." Mongul said, as he turned and tossed pieces of wreckage away, looking for the Dark Knight. "Your little assault is a failure! Once I’m done with you, I will burn your Earth to a cinder! I won’t even bother with taking slaves! Show yourself, and I’ll make it quick!"

The alien’s boasting was cut short by a blow to the head which buried him waist deep into the metal floor! "Talking too soon there, piss face!" Power Girl screamed.

Mongul grabbed the woman, throwing her to the floor in front of him, but before he could land a strike, she kicked him, throwing him back through the alloy ground, creating a great canyon in the process! Subsequently, he saw the woman charging at him and managed to land a hit, but she absorbed it and responded with a new flurry of blows to his head and chest! He was taken aback at the female’s resilience and resolve, but it would change nothing! She was faster; for every time he hit her, she’d respond with dozens of strikes, but sooner or later, he would outlast her!

Crawling out of the rubble, Batman looked to rejoin the struggle. Power Girl held the upper hand for the moment, but her attacks were not quite effective enough. He searched his belt for the next gadget to use, when unexpectedly…

For a moment, both Mongul and Power Girl halted their brawl, startled at the thundering sound that came from behind a mountain of scrap metal. The blonde woman was confused at first, but when her eyes made out the distinguished caped quadruped silhouette standing atop the wreckage, she remembered the meaning of that sound. "I’ll be damned! He did it!"

…

*********

It wasn’t just a lack of adaptive strategy from the machines that made the fight easier anymore. Now Circe could tell a number of the drones that floated around the demon and herself were actually inert, even though they were wholly undamaged. "They’re doing it! These machines are running out of juice!" She thought, before turning to Etrigan. "Alright ugly, let’s give them the last of our powers with a bang!"

…

*********

Mongul was much bigger and stronger, but the Super-dog’s teeth would cause the damage the blonde heroine's fists could not! Gouging and tearing his yellow flesh with ease! Moreover, if the intergalactic despot had difficulty in hitting the woman, the task of landing a hit on the canine was a fool’s errand! 

Karen stood back, observing the fight between Krypto and Mongul. She watched the two creatures clashing, and the contrast between their mannerisms. Mongul struggled uncontrolled, desperate; like a child trying to shoo away a horde of bees, in a correspondingly ineffective response to the beast flying around him. He was scared! At the same time, Krypto’s movements were far more controlled and precise; far more so than anything an animal should have been capable of. It was almost as if he had been extensively trained in combat!

…

*********

In a rare moment, the Dark Knight allowed himself to smile. "Only a couple more!" One by one, the bombs had been dispatched all around the artificial planet, shutting down its machinery and preventing them from operating again with intermittent EMP bursts. His gambit had been great, but his plan was working! Perhaps the Justice League would not bring peace to some distant space sector after all, but removing Warworld as a threat to civilizations everywhere was a worthy consolation prize. Confident that his results would defeat the many complaints he would be hearing when his friends returned to Earth, the vigilante gladly opened one of the last boom tubes he would require this day.

…

*********

The Super-dog’s fight with Mongul was almost an opposite mirror image of her own dispute with the alien conqueror, Karen begrudgingly recognized, watching amazed. In her case, time favored the villain, since neither her blows nor any makeshift weapon could even pierce the warlord’s yellow hide. Krypto on the other hand, could hurt him with remarkably little effort. The hulking creature refused to fall, but the canine would neither tire, nor relent! Drop by drop, cut by cut, Mongul grew slower and weaker. If it took hours, he would collapse! So far, not a single blow had come close to brushing the canine, while the massive humanoid was thrown around from side to side like a toy. "Save some for me!" She shouted, before joining back in.

If Mongul’s situation was dire before, now it was utterly grim! Between every few of his attempts at striking at the flying beast, the heroine would land powerful blows, paying particular attention to his face! Whenever he tried hitting or grabbing at the slower of his opponents, the canine intercepted it, tossing him again against a wall or ceiling, which the woman was quick to follow with several more punches!

That same beat-down process repeated itself several times until Power Girl extended a hand in front of the Super-dog, calling for him to stop, right after he’d thrown the alien warlord one more time. "Alright Mongul, that’s about enough, don’t you think? I’ll tell you what, you give up now, and I’ll knock you out nicely." She said.

Lurching to his feet the yellow-skinned creature leaned against a wall, bleeding all over, his face a swollen jumble. "You… Insolent..."

"Alright then. Not nice it is!" Karen charged at full speed, landing one swift, devastating hit to Mongul’s crotch! His eyes bulged, and he keeled over, landing on a freshly made pool of his own vomit, right before losing consciousness. Power Girl looked down at him, scratching her head. "Too much?" She asked, shifting her eyes towards the Super-dog, who promptly barked approvingly. "Yeah, you’re right. Just enough!" She grinned.

…

03 - “AFTERMATHS”

Power Girl and the Super-dog descended towards the metallic plain where Batman met with Circe and Etrigan. "So, what now?" She asked, dropping the unconscious Mongul to the floor.

"Why is he covered in puke?" Circe asked in revulsion. "It smells disgusting!"

"Eh… Reflux." Karen shrugged, smiling.

"Looks like Warworld is not giving off any interference anymore." Batman spoke, checking with the gadgets on his wrist armor, now that it had regained functionality.

"So everyone can get back from wherever the hell in space, then?"

"Yes. Although I’d bet, we won’t be seeing anyone for at least a couple of days."

"And jaundice over there?"

"I’m taking him to containment right away."

"What’s to be done with this place?" Circe inquired.

"The Green Lantern Corps will come to take it as soon as possible, along with Mongul himself."

Power Girl raged at the reply. "You ass! So you really did know Warworld was coming!"

"I told you, I had an idea. That’s why I was given the EMP bombs."

"That’s all very nice, but I must get going." Circe interjected. "You best keep your promises!" She said, addressing Batman.

The vigilante activated the boom tube. "As soon as possible."

"We must do this again, ugly." The sorceress spoke, brushing a hand over Etrigan’s face, before entering the portal.

Karen watched as the witch disappeared, soon followed by the demon. "What did you promise her?"

"A large public donation to her institution, as Bruce Wayne... Delivered by Diana."

"Oh-ho! She’s gonna love you for that one!" Karen laughed.

…

*********

The blonde heroine breathed relieved when her feet touched Earth’s soil once more. She said her goodbyes to the Dark Knight, who left to take the still unconscious Mongul towards proper confinement, not soon enough. Karen then turned to address the one companion from this adventure who remained around. "So, what do you say we go by Lois’ place to get you some food, then I’ll drop you off back at the Fortress?"

Krypto barked approvingly.

…

*********

"I’m sure Lois and Clark won’t mind we got in through the window." Power Girl said, raiding the pantry. "Here we go!" She pulled a large bag of dog food from a corner. "Ooh… This looks kinda nasty."

Krypto barked.

"Does Clark really feed you this crap? Uh… It smells like feet!"

The dog whimpered.

"Yeah… Screw this! I can use a snack too. I’m getting us some pizzas on the way!"

Krypto barked again, endorsing the idea, wagging his tail.

…

***The Fortress of Solitude***

"Stay away! I’m saving that last slice for later! I can’t believe Clark doesn’t keep any movies in this place. Or a TV, it seems." Power Girl said.

Krypto barked.

"You know it! Not even a pool table. That's some wasted real estate, right here." Karen looked around for a while, exploring the place she had so rarely visited. "At least this bathroom looks nice. Mmm, I, on the other hand, look like crap. Guess I can at least take a shower. The water pressure in my apartment is terrible." As she touched her shoulder to remove her outfit, It suddenly dawned on her, she wasn’t alone. Power Girl was also made to realize how oddly comfortable she had been acting beside Krypto ever since their return from Warworld. "What are you looking at?" She frowned at him. "Don’t you go getting any ideas! I’m not that..." Perhaps it wasn’t fair to blame the dog for Diana’s perversions after all. "We did make a pretty good team back there, didn’t we?"

Krypto looked up at the fair-haired female. She smelled as nice as she looked, he considered. It was good that she changed from being hostile as she was before to being friendly like she was now.

"That was some impressive stuff, how you dealt with Mongul. Diana teaching you how to fight, or what?"

The canine produced an amused growl.

"And here I was, thinking you two just..." Karen cleared her throat. "Yeah..." She fiddled with her hair, looking at the dog. At some point, she smiled at him, playfully. "Bet I can still take you though." She spoke humorously.

Krypto tilted his head, looking up at the woman.

"You know what? I’ll shower later." She pulled on her outfit, refitting it all back into place, then cracked her knuckles, gazing at the Super-dog. "Let’s have a look at some of your moves!"

…

*********

"What… The?!" The man stated, his mouth agape as he looked at the destruction all around. Endless piles of broken crystals, much of it sitting atop tumbled works of art and dented technological equipment.

"Yeah… It hum… It was one of Mongul’s minions."

"Karen… I… I’m glad you’re alright, of course." Superman spoke, looking around attempting to grasp the extent of the damage. "Oh, my… What… Who..."

"It’s ah… One of the robots! Must have followed me from Warworld! I came in to check on Krypto, you know… Like you asked. Just… Boom! Robot! Right there, attacking." She explained, playing with her hair.

"Couldn’t you have taken the fight somewhere else?" Clark asked. He kneeled, going through a mound of rubble, one crystal at a time.

"I guess I… Didn’t think of that. Yeah, my bad. Sorry."

"Where is it?"

"Where’s what?"

"The robot."

"Oh, right! I… I took it to my company. You know, for research." Power Girl replied, now straightening her cape.

"You know that’s against League guidelines." Superman stood.

"Well, yeah. It was all pretty much destroyed, you know."

"Just… Just give it back, alright." The man massaged his forehead, gazing in the opposite direction.

"Yeah, sure thing!"

Clark turned to face the blonde woman, his expression slightly softened. "How’s Krypto? I haven’t seen him since I got back."

"Oh, he’s great! I think he left as soon as he realized you guys were all back. No fooling that nose, right? By now he’s probably… Greeting other people. I’m sure he’ll turn up soon. You don’t have to worry about him."

"Yes, I know." Superman rubbed his chin with a hand. "Maybe he went to see Lois first."

"Yeah… Sure. Lois."

END OF PART 2, CHAPTER 3.

TO BE CONTINUED IN PART 2, EPILOGUE.


	10. Part 2, Epilogue

WONDER WOMAN - “OF ROYALTY AND BEASTS”

PART 2, EPILOGUE.

Soon enough, Power Girl located the tiny village she'd been looking for over the past hour. Flying over the Pyrenees, Karen Starr puzzled over the reasons for her being here. As she descended, she spotted the striking raven-haired woman waving from a table in front of a small, quirky café, and with a hint of annoyance, she also took notice of that woman's civilian attire. There seemed to be nothing official, or even particularly important, about this meeting. Upon reaching the ground, Power Girl acknowledged the stately Amazon's presence with a stiff gesture and began scouting for a private enough corner to change out of her costume. It was early in the morning, and this place appeared to house only a small population, but she did not want to attract any more attention than she already had.

Few seconds after seeing Power Girl vanish behind a building, Diana saw Karen Starr re-emerge; now wearing a plain white dress. Briskly, the blonde walked up the stone paved street to meet her. The Amazon called out to the people inside the coffee shop, signaling for work to start on her priorly placed order; a large pot of tea and a wide variety of sweet and salty edibles for both she and her newly arrived friend. With expectancy, she waited over the few remaining seconds to her friend's arrival.

"Diana." The fair-haired woman said formally, as she approached.

"Karen!" Wonder Woman greeted warmly, standing and giving her friend a kiss on the cheek. "Come, have a seat."

Reluctantly, the buxom blonde pulled a chair, thinking about what to say next, or rather what to ask first. Even before she could sit, words managed to escape her mouth, as they so often did. "Why did you ask me to meet you? Why in such secretive fashion and of all places, why here?" She inquired, unwittingly betraying her uneasiness.

Diana gave an understated smile. "It's just like you to take this as something so serious. Why here? Well, our powers may give us inevitable notability, but they also grant us the possibility to find seclusion, which you understand I value. Few people live here, fewer still who speak English and they keep to themselves, for the most part. As it happens, I also love the food they serve in this particular establishment." She added, pointing at the shop behind her. "I may as well ask you, why not here? Is the view even, not beautiful and inspiring?" She continued, now pointing to the opposite direction, towards the vast landscape at sight from their table; a courtesy of the privileged location this mountaintop village enjoyed. "Unless of course, I'm keeping you from something?"

With some of her upcoming complaints preemptively defeated, Power Girl's expression softened and she took on a more relaxed posture. She understood Diana's last question was a challenge of sorts, teasing her curiosity. The Amazon was exceptionally perceptive and a master at manipulating through discourse to boot; the casual tone with which the inquiry was delivered, was just right to compel Karen to want to stay. "Fine. So, do you need me for something?"

"I just wanted to talk to you."

"Wait a second." Something was out of place here, Power Girl thought, keeping in mind how their last private conversation went. "You ask me to come to this place and to tell nobody I was meeting you, because you wanted to just talk?"

"Yes." Diana replied confidently. "It is a personal matter. I feel a need to unburden, talk to someone and I think you may be uniquely equipped to help me." She said in a soft voice, though for a moment, the kindness of her smile glinted with a hint of mischief.

"Look, Diana, I don't mean to be rude, but I'm not therapist material. If you need help with something, I don't think I'm the one you should be speaking to." Tried as she might to appear above the situation, with each word, Karen's curiosity began to take the best of her. Once more, impulse took over, and before she could halt herself, even more words escaped her mouth. "What would you even wanna talk to me about anyways?" A strange, almost instinctive sliver of fear hit her when she posed the question; surely the Amazon would not dare to bring up...

Diana turned her head, looking back at the bistro, apparently to check whether her order was coming, using the move to hide the grin of knowing she had the other woman hooked. "I wanted to speak with you, about Krypto." She stated, before finally turning back.

"She didn't!" In an instant which seemed suspended in time, the sun shone onto the platinum blonde's hair as a cloud moved, wrapping her staggered expression in the light. "You… Krypto… What?! You have got to be kidding me! Is that why you wanted to talk to me? Of course, it is! I'm the one who knows of you and that… Thing!"

"Karen, please." The Amazon gently placed her hand over her friend's when the latter made to stand.

"Diana, you may be a good friend and a great heroine, and all that. But if you think I'm discussing your depravities for even a second, you're crazy! I figured since our last little one on one chat it was well understood I'm not up for it! What you do with your own time is, like you told me yourself, your own business and if that disturbing stuff is what you choose to do with it, suit yourself. But I'll be damned if I ever wanna to chat about it! Goodbye!" Power Girl tried withdrawing her hand, but Wonder Woman tightened the grip.

"All I ask is that you hear me out. Lend me an ear and maybe some advice."

"Advice?!" Karen contemplated the possible implications of the word. "Let go of my hand! You know, I do have better things to do! Certainly things better than listening to this!" 

Loosening her grip, Diana lowered her head, shaking it slightly. "At this juncture, I would have thought you to be much more receptive to discussing him."

"What? What are you talking about?" Her hand had been freed, only now what kept Power Girl held in place was a mixture of morbid curiosity and apprehension.

"Krypto helped you fight and defeat Mongul. I heard Bruce's account of the tale. You think I haven't noticed how much more at ease you behave around him nowadays?" A gentle yet firm expression when she said it. "Also..."

"Wh…" Karen's blood chilled! Her response, however, was smothered by the arrival of a kindly faced, past middle-age woman, bringing a wide assortment of baked goods and two tea cups to their table. Diana's strategic timing was infuriating, particularly because it showed to have been so obviously intentional and calculated.

An enticing scent of bakeries, coffee, and myriad other delicacies flooded the air. While the old woman smiled and placed the plates and baskets around the table in what seemed to take an eternity, Wonder Woman seized the opportunity. "There's no point in denying it, nor any need to."

Power Girl felt as if she was about to explode. There's no telling what her reaction to that last statement would have been, had this lady, now pouring the tea, not been there. But the circumstance forced her to look at things a bit more reasonably. Diana's words had spelled nothing out, yet implications were plain, and there was no fooling the Amazon. Wonder Woman's expression, however, carried more meaning than her words. A more careful examination revealed something else; there was not the slightest hint of judgment to it. That supplied Karen with some measure of calm, perhaps even comfort. She adjusted herself back in her seat and breathed deeply, taking in the cold breeze as another passing cloud covered the sun once more.

The woman finished pouring, and then placed the pot on the table. Diana thanked her in French, prompting the buxom blonde to do the same, if a bit gracelessly. The shop owner smiled and gave a small bow, making it clear that should anything else be required, she'd be nearby, inside. As the pair of heroines was finally left alone, the Amazon remained silent, understanding if someone had to say anything first, it should be her friend.

Seconds passed like another eternity as Karen clenched the teacup, feeling the heat through the porcelain. Regaining her composure as best she could, she finally spoke. "I… I was just curious. It was a mistake. Look, if you're gonna throw that in my face…"

"You know I won't."

"So this is what you wanted to talk to me about, after all?"

"Not quite. There's not much to say about it, is there? So you've watched us a few times."

"Oh… Yeah!" Power Girl's posture suddenly loosened. "I did. Sorry."

"I cannot say the invasion of my privacy is not a slight..." Wonder Woman continued, feigning a stern expression. "But you could have at least asked." She joked, breaking into a smile.

Tensions decreased at the jest. Karen had to give it to her; Diana had a way with words. Were she completely honest with herself, Power Girl had to acknowledge, much of her current aggressive attitude was put on; something she sustained because she felt she should, more than anything else. It was increasingly an effort, to keep up the air of indignation with anything concerning the Super-dog, after their trip to Warworld. Clearly, The Amazon had seen through the ruse and meant to break the ice. "No! I'd never… It was just… Don't go thinking I'm some depraved pervert. I'm not like…"

"Like me?" Diana interrupted with an amused frown.

"No, no! I didn't mean…"

"You must have realized by now, I'm not fazed by such moral forejudgements; nor am I condemning you. Now, if you'd be willing to hear me out?"

Karen paused for a few seconds before replying. "Alright, I guess. Just… How? How did you know?"

"You probably shouldn't have kept coming to the Dome after you told me you knew of my affair with Krypto. I'm no World's greatest detective, but..."

Power Girl's face flushed. She wanted desperately to construct some convincing tale, which would excuse her for such activities, but her brain would simply not cooperate. "I wasn't..."

"Come now, Karen..." Wonder Woman paused for an instant. "You can't help but to soften up on Krypto, after he saves your life and fights alongside you. I should know." She grabbed the teapot.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"You've been a lot nicer to him since I returned from outer space. Forgive me if it seems conniving of me, but I thought it best to take the opportunity and ask you for a chat while that lasted." Diana stated, gladly watching as the other heroine reached for a cup, despite still sporting a bitter gaze. "He does like you quite a bit, you know?"

"Does he? How do you figure?"

"Again, it hardly takes a detective to tell. He also finds you quite beautiful." The Amazon spoke, taking a sip.

"Excuse me?!" Whether with outrage or embarrassment, Karen blushed even further.

Diana chuckled. "Oh yes. It's rather interesting. After he and I started our involvement, he seems to have developed a taste, an admiration even, for the cosmetics of the humanoid female's shapes. As such, he finds you particularly appealing." She said in her best attempt at a casual intonation.

Power Girl focused all her might into suppressing an unintentional smile and buried her face into her cup. Meanwhile, Diana smirked, also taking a sip of her own.

Involuntarily more comfortable, Karen finally put her vessel down. "How could you possibly even know that?"

"I can tell." Wonder Woman said, glad to see she succeeded in wearing down her friend's defenses, one insinuation and inquiry at a time. "Krypto and I share an empathic connection, through the Divine endowment of Artemis which is part of me. It's not quite telepathy, but I can understand him on a base, emotional level."

"That unity with beasts thing?" Power Girl recalled.

The Amazon nodded.

Brushing her hair back Karen shook her head. "God, that adds a whole new level… Sigh… Alright then, let's change the subject. I stuck around this long, might as well get this over with and listen to what you have to say."

"I'm truly grateful, Karen. Do try something though. All this food can't go to waste." Wonder Woman said with conflicting tones, pointing at the smorgasbord of untouched food on the table.

"Oh." Selecting what appeared to be the most appetizing sweet, Power Girl grabbed it and took a bite. "Mmm!" she mumbled with a full mouth and a forced grin.

After taking a bite of a strawberry flavored tart, Diana sighed. "Just listen. It's what I need now." She leaned forward. "I understand people view me as this untouchable, saint-like creature. Truth be told, I have desires and impulses as everyone else. If anything, mine are far greater. Even so, I have always been in control of my libido, great though it may be. My coital life had been infrequent, to say the least, and ever kept private. I'm particularly selective with partners, and very few can meet my standards."

"Krypto?" Reflexively, a puzzled Power Girl Inquired.

"That is a bit of a long story." The Amazon Princess beamed. "Still, that's the thing. With him, it's like I overcompensate for my control. I let go of everything. It doesn't help that he is remarkably skilled and gifted in the area."

Karen cleared her throat ashamedly, midway through another sip of tea.

Diana proceeded. "The problem is, I feel this is starting to affect me in a number of ways. It's all so much more than what I imagined. Krypto and I take every opportunity to…"

"I…" Power Girl interjected. "I may not be comfortable with your choice of partner but, aside from that, I don't really see the problem there. I mean, besides the obvious." She lowered her cup. "One thing I can agree with you on is, it's your leisure time after all, and you should do what you want with it. Besides, gotta give it to him… The dog seems to know his stuff." She said blushing anew and avoiding her friend's gaze. "Guess he learned a few tricks with you. Also, he's got this monstrous…"

"I know." Wonder Woman raised an eyebrow as she replied; pausing for a second, her mind almost taking a detour. After a quick head shake though, she resumed her train of thought. "It's seeping into other areas of my life though. I'm constantly ready and willing. This degree of out of control passion and desire is rather alien to me. Every chance we get..."

"Yeah, he has been absent." Karen uttered mindlessly, shuffling through her memories. After another look of mild surprise from the Amazon, she quickly finalized the thought. "Oh, you too, I mean. He… Guess you two were… together? You know, whenever you're not around."

"Indeed; and it seems he only gets better at pleasuring me each time if that's even conceivable. I keep feeling myself choking inside this impervious fog of lust. Constantly, I crave to have him inside me." At the forwardness of the statement, the buxom blonde winced, but Diana continued, unfazed. "When we are away, I feel almost as if physically, part of me is missing."

"More like part of him in you is missing." Karen let slip, in a hushed but joyful manner, sporting a reddened face, once again sheltered behind a cup and a croissant.

"Yes, quite." Diana laughed, gleeful to see her friend acted comfortable enough to make such a quip. "He knows how to… What's the expression? Push my buttons. He's taken to playing games and…"

"Yeah, I've noticed."

"Have you?"

"Yep. Him rubbing up against you, licking you... All things that seem innocent to everyone else. I could tell, it was all deliberate and not innocent at all. I mean, just seeing you wince and writhe… Mind you, with my knowing about you two, that stuff wasn't hard to spot. I could tell he was always trying to put you in the mood." Karen looked around, before facing the Amazon again. "And if I may say so…" She added, leaning forward. "A few times I've noticed a drop or two running down your thigh, someone else might've mistaken for sweat." 

For the first time, Wonder Woman seemed uneasy, her face blushed. "Yes… It's as if his flesh was perfectly molded to please mine and mine his. Resisting temptation and denying yourself something that gives you such pleasure is hard to do and Krypto is all too keen to exploit it." Once again it looked as if she had been more forward than she realized, with the blonde woman moving back, shifting on her seat awkwardly. "I apologize. I realize I can be a little too candid and blunt sometimes."

"No, No… Well… We're already talking about this, might as well go all out. It's just so… Surreal!"

"I'm aware of your lingering disapproval, so I'm glad and thankful for your willingness to listen."

"I… It's not about approving." Karen said. She leaned forward again and lowered her voice "I mean, come on! You're Wonder Woman, for crying out loud! It's not like there's a lack of choice for you. I hate to admit it, but you can pretty much have anyone you want."

"That's precisely the issue."

Power Girl cleared her throat again. "But… An animal? Is this some sort of Amazon fetish thing of yours?"

Diana gave a dismissive, if friendly giggle. "Gods no! Circumstances have exposed me to what you would call unconventional partners before, and indeed such acts are not unheard of amongst my people. But personally, I had never leaned towards it on my own accord." She took a bite of pie. "I do confess, there is some added excitement with the taboo element I find in this world, but that is by no means the reason for my choice."

This time, the blonde was the one to raise an eyebrow. "Sometimes you should check and see if your replies won't raise even more questions before you speak them, you know? Guess I'll ask those later. Back to the point then, can't you just… Like, find someone else? There's no shortage of candidates; I'll tell you that much!"

"As I said, that's precisely the issue."

"What? Are you and Krypto going steady?" Karen asked satirically, jamming a knife held in one hand into a piece of bread held in the other.

"Sexually, yes."

"You do realize I was joking?"

"I'm not." Diana Replied between a wide grin and a sip of tea. "I know this relationship has its… Limitations. Believe me; I've pondered on it extensively. But for what it is, it's what I want right now, and I would never settle for a lesser replacement. Don't you think that if simply finding someone else to date was an option, I would have done it already? "

"It's disturbing you can casually refer to it as dating."

"Truly, the term doesn't even begin to describe it." Wonder Woman said, licking a dab of bright red jam from her upper lip, amid another smile.

Power Girl took the time to bask in her senses, observe the view, feel the cold wind on her face and take in the scent of food and drinks. The Amazon Princess remained quiet meanwhile, knowing her friend was looking for something to say, so once more she just waited.

"Diana, honestly, my advice would be for you to stop this… Weirdness, altogether! But you don't seem to be leaving that as an option on the table." Karen finally spoke.

"I knew you would say that. You are correct. It's alright. I never expect you to come up with any miraculous suggestion to solve all problems for me. Right now, simply having someone I can openly talk to about this is a relief and a source of strength."

"Then, I still don't get why this is such an issue for you. Okay, so maybe the dog's got… Skills and tools for the job. You can somehow get past the fact that it's an animal in the first place, so just enjoy it!" Power Girl raised her teacup in a toast, shrugging her shoulders.

"It's different. The sex. From the first time, it went beyond anything I could have conceived. With him, it's literally easier to account for the time I'm not in climax than the other way around."

Power Girl flinched at the assertion, but Diana appeared uncharacteristically too enveloped by the images in her own mind to notice.

"Besides..." The Amazon continued. "I have to concede, he and I share some chemistry beyond that. We play and spend time together, we push each other to improve, and he's even one of the most effective heroes with whom I've ever worked. I'm... Cautiously glad to say we can take it to the next level."

"Oh, God... Come on, Diana!"

"I mean it. With all of my being." For a second time, Diana's face reddened as she paused, her eyes holding a glassy stare. "The other night we... We were... I made the mistake of using the lasso on us. I thought it could be fun, but the connection was too overwhelming."

"I'm not following." Karen stated, as Wonder Woman unexpectedly plowed on with her disclosure.

"The golden lasso; it allows for a merge of minds and emotions. I couldn't bear it for more than a second; it was so strong and primal." Visibly, Diana was inching towards the crux of the psychological struggle she experienced; her expression slowly morphing into one of distress. After a short pause, however, she appeared to retreat from whatever mental path she'd been following, regaining a cheerful visage once more. "Anyhow..." She smiled.

Power Girl took note of the sudden changes happening in the Amazon Princess' face. It was atypical of the raven-haired heroine to avoid sensitive subjects, as it was unlikely she was doing it deliberately. Only now, had it become clear she truly needed someone to speak with, so as to work her way up towards grasping whatever that internal strife of hers meant. "So even Wonder Woman herself isn't an island." She thought. It felt strangely flattering, to be the confidant; the one providing help to the world's greatest heroine, even if through such a dubious subject. "I got it. Well, as long as it doesn't mess with your work, it's all fine I guess. You know, like you told me." She said.

Diana smiled, perhaps instinctively realizing her companion's act of kindness. "Gods no! If anything, I have been finding myself much more productive lately. Krypto is often of great help. Although... It has happened a couple of times now; I've been called to the line of duty while we were tied together." For a third time, she blushed.

"Tied eh? Ha! So I guess the rumor about you and bondage is true after all. You know, walking around with that lasso only feeds the gossip." Karen remarked, doing a particularly bad job at concealing a triumphant smirk, right before taking a big gulp of tea.

"Lasso? Oh no, that's not what I meant at all."

The cold wind pushed another cloud away, and the sun shone once again onto the blonde woman's countenance, her expression one of puzzlement; a second later her eyes widened in dreadful realization. "You… You can't possibly mean… How's that even possible?!"

"Trust me that is something I am made to ask myself every time." Wonder Woman's grin widened. "It also appears your perusal was far more thorough and focused than I thought."

Power Girl blushed into a new hue. "I… It's… I was curious. All that fuss..." She spoke, growing increasingly twitchy by the word.

Again, the Amazon Princess raised an eyebrow. "Relax Karen. I understand. But, had you not seen us like that? After all, from what I gather, you did watch quite a few times."

The blonde ran her fingers through her hair, pushing it away from her face, leaning back. "Yeah, thanks for reminding me. And no, I'm glad to say I didn't see that much!" Karen stated, looking down into her cup. "If there's ever a time I'd wish I could get drunk, this is it! I mean, this has to be up there with the weirdest girl-talks in history!" She looked at the Amazon attentively, almost clinically, tilting her head. "How would things even…" She muttered, in an almost inaudible voice.

Discerning her colleague appeared to be more carefree, Diana was pleased. "I think by now you can feel free to say, or ask anything Karen."

"No offense Diana, but… I've seen you naked and… you look like you could barely fit a coin in there. And Krypto… Hum..."

"A delightful conundrum, every time." Wonder Woman stated with a look of wanton.

"I mean, goddamn Diana!" Karen exclaimed, gesticulating as if grabbing at an invisible sphere with both hands. "Gotta give you kudos, I guess. I would never have believed you could take any part of that mammoth if I hadn't seen it for myself. But damn! That's like a whole new superpower! Bet it took quite a lot of getting used to, with the dog being so… Gifted, as you put it."

"Heh! I've long since given up on getting used to it. It is always quite the struggle; though I'd be lying if I said I dislike it in the slightest."

Power Girl now looked more embarrassed than uncomfortable, shifting her eyes around as if to make sure they were still alone. "How is it, you... Hum… You don't get, like… I mean, it has to hurt!" She remarked.

Diana leaned forward, her face inches away from her aghast friend. "A lot! Every time. I'm always aching, if that's what you're asking, and it only makes me miss it all the more."

Karen looked appalled, not simply at the affirmation, but at how unflappably it was vocalized.

"I'm sorry. Once again I must apologize for my blatant manner." Wonder Woman said, lowering her eyes and shaking her head while leaning back in her seat. "It's just such a relief to be able to articulate this to someone, finally. It felt as if I did not talk about it, this would… Consume me."

"It's… It's fine Diana." Power Girl ran her fingers through her platinum hair again. "I know I haven't been the most receptive person. But you have to understand, this is… Really, really outside of my comfort zone! I may have... Watched some stuff. But still." She shrugged. "I'll do my best to listen. Talk, if and when you need to, and I'll try to… Hum… Contain my reactions. It's just hard to believe I'm actually discussing this." She added, ending the sentence whilst directing her gaze towards the ground, trying to conceal her face.

"Thank you. It does feel like, if I can articulate it, put it into words and speak it out loud to somebody, it means I'm asserting some measure of control over the affair. This kind of relationship is a first for me."

"I should hope so!"

"No, I don't mean as in with someone like Krypto. I mean something this intense." Diana's gaze was again glassy, almost trance-like. "I can't help it. I just love it! The excess of it all! His… Holding him in my hands, tasting him, feeling him inside me. Giving myself over completely and how he ravishes me! His warmth... Feasting on his seed and rubbing it all over my body."

"Yeah, there still is such a thing as too much information though." Karen interjected, looking unsettled, though surprisingly not outraged. 

Wonder Woman chuckled. "Oh, I did get carried away with that one; my apologies. I warn you it's bound to happen from time to time."

"I suppose I'm getting used to it. Though I'm not sure, that's such a good thing."

The Amazon moved to refill their cups and plates. "On a related note, that got me wondering. In fact, I have been pondering this for a while. Could you tell me about Kryptonian dogs? Were they all like Krypto?"

"You mean… Hum…" Karen raised her hands, indicating a significant and meaningful distance between them.

"No." Diana smiled. "Well, yes, that too. But I ask in general."

"You know, now that you mention it, I don't think there were actual dogs in Krypton; at least not where I am from. Although it was a fad that came and went for some people to have exotic, genetically engineered pets and often those were designed to look like animals from other planets." Power Girl furrowed her brow.

"So you think this might be the case with Krypto? Could he too have been crafted, not unlike me?"

"Honestly, I have no clue. Could be, I guess. It wasn't something that was seen very favorably though. A lot of unexpected results would commonly occur, with all the genetic manipulation and mixing."

"I suppose that's fitting." The Amazon stated, staring into the beyond and taking another bite of pie.

However much tension had ever existed between the two heroines before, it seemed to have vaporized. For a few minutes, their focus spontaneously shifted from talking to eating and drinking; the raven-haired beauty rejoicing that new lighthearted mood as much as the blonde appeared to enjoy the pie.

"So, hum... Can I ask you something, Diana?" Karen managed to push through a mouthful.

"Of course. I told you, feel free to say or ask anything."

"I mean, it's a little out there..."

"Go ahead."

"Well, with your background and all those stories in mythology and all. Aren't you a little worried Krypto can get you... You know?" Power Girl said, rubbing her belly.

Diana's face reached a previously unknown shade of red. "I... I don't think that's very likely. To be honest, I'm not exactly sure how my own physiology works concerning that subject." She asserted in a distinctively dry manner, hinting at her friend to not push the issue.

"Just saying." Karen smirked, reaching across the table to refill her plate. "Alright then, to hell with it, I'm asking! How the hell did this whole thing with the dog get started after all?"

"It was not figure of speech when I said it. It really is a bit of a long story."

"You've managed to keep me here this far, so I'm not going anywhere. And unless Darkseid himself attacks, neither are you! So start talking. Oh and order us another one of these pies and some coffee too, while you're at it. May God have mercy on my soul, but I want to hear the whole thing."

...

*********

The old woman waved happily, watching the two heroines' frames vanish around the corner when they walked down the old stone pathway. Though she could not understand what they had so enthusiastically been talking about, she was glad to see they appeared to behave much friendlier and happier as they left, than they were when they arrived, hours ago. Having Wonder Woman for breakfast was always good business too. The tables were far enough apart, and the people understood to leave the heroine alone, but few could resist a peek, and many would not miss the opportunity to be around her, or in the place she had just been. So as expected, the café was full beyond capacity.

The blonde one being there too nearly doubled the clientele today. So much so, that even though it was unusual to see unfamiliar faces in such an isolated place without notice, particularly early in the morning, two superheroines being there seemed to do the trick.

The old woman couldn't understand why, but when she was requested to bring the bill to the red-haired woman, she felt uneasy. It was a sensation that lingered ever since that tall, pale figure arrived, or rather ever since she appeared; for no matter how much she tried, she could not recall seeing that woman ever actually enter the shop. She stretched her neck, watching the redhead as she sat in a shadowy corner, fixedly staring at the heroines through the window, completely abstracted, almost as if she was right there with them. "Must be a big fan." The old woman thought. All the same, there was something eerie about that imposing figure's aristocratic features, and it would be a relief to see her go.

"Ah, yes... Compensation." The red-haired woman sneered when presented with the piece of paper on a metal platter.

"You like everything?" The old woman asked, in an awkward attempt at polite small-talk. Hoping it would hasten that particular costumer's departure.

"Oh yes! Far more so than you could comprehend! Coming here was... Illuminating!" The regal redhead replied, smiling widely. "One could pen a fable out of it!"

...

END OF PART 2, EPILOGUE.

TO BE CONTINUED IN PART 3.


	11. Part 3, Prologue

WONDER WOMAN - "OF ROYALTY AND BEASTS"

PART 3, PROLOGUE.

"How's it going, blondie?" Guy Gardner greeted entering the room; his voice bouncing off the walls of the Watchtower's empty cafeteria.

"Hey." Power Girl replied, briefly lifting her head from the cupboard. "Does anyone ever buy coffee? It's been weeks since I last had any here."

"Hang on; I got it." The Green Lantern raised a hand, his ring glowing with power.

Karen looked up, puzzled. Seconds later, connected by a thread of green energy, a steaming cup soared through the room, stopping mid-air inches away from her face. 

"There you go. I saw there was some left in the machine at the lounge earlier." Guy said.

Frowning, the buxom heroine grabbed the object. "What's the catch?"

"What catch? Didn't you want coffee?"

"If you spat in here or something, I swear I'll make you eat this cup!"

"Come on! Can't you just accept the kindness?" Gardner spoke, flipping a chair backward and taking a seat.

Power Girl also took a seat, facing the man, not quite fully convinced of his supposed good intentions. Lacking options and craving a taste, however, she carefully sipped, shaking her head. "Fine! Thanks."

"Meh, don't mention it." Guy waved. "Ain't it great though? Things still being so calm after that whole mess with the Corps and Mongul. It's almost like a holiday. I reckon there's only a dozen people in the Tower right now, if that, including us." He smiled. "Congrats on that one, by the way!" He added, raising a hand, creating the green construct of a big beer mug for the toast.

"Yeah. I was just dropping some reports to J'onn. Then it's back to my place." Karen frowned once again, remarking upon the Green Lantern's unusual behavior. "You're awfully cheery about it, no doubt. Why's that?"

"Why wouldn't I be? The whole thing only made me look good."

Puzzled, the blonde asked. "How do you square that circle?"

"Oh, so you haven't heard?"

"Heard what?"

"Yeah, remember when I was telling everyone Batman and his security measures were all phony crap?"

"Vividly. So?"

Guy grinned with great satisfaction. "So, those EMP bombs he had..." He lifted his hands in front of him as if the gesture would cause the woman to reach some kind of conclusion on her own.

"Yeah, the ones the Guardians gave him. What about it?"

"Pff! Gave him?! You are out of the loop!" Gardner lowered his hands. "You mean the ones he acquired himself, with a full five-fingered discount!"

"Are you saying he stole them? Wasn't he working with the Guardians? He told me they..."

"They were on the lookout for Warworld, alright." Guy interrupted. "That he delivered it, is pretty much the only reason the Guardians didn't demand batty boy be arrested. The idiot was working behind everyone's backs. As for being given the bombs? Ha!" He slapped himself on the leg. "Those things are ridiculously illegal! You can send a whole advanced civilization right back to relying on steam engines with just one of them! The Corps even considers that tech a type of weapon of mass destruction. In fact, those were part of a batch meant to be destroyed, until the dork knight snatched the things, that is."

"Wouldn't exactly be the first time Bruce pulls that." Power Girl said, only mildly surprised. "It did come in handy, in spite of it."

"Wait, it gets better!" The Green Lantern waved, excitedly. "Turns out Jordan vouched for him while I was trying to warn everyone not to trust the man. Now the dumbass' on suspension! Hahahaha!"

"Not petty at all, are you?" Power Girl sneered.

"Hey, I'll take what I can get! Because of it, my credit with the Guardians is super high right now." He gave a thumb up. "There's more though. Remember the thing with Circe? What he promised her?"

"Oh, yeah! That I do remember." Karen smiled, brushing her hair back.

"Well..." He waited.

"Well, what?"

Gardner looked disappointed. "Come on, blondie! You can't tell me you don't know how that turned out."

"Sorry if I don't keep up with the gossip as much as you." Power Girl stated. She maintained a pretense of detachment, while in truth, her curiosity perked up, imagining what could have transpired. Considering Batman had involved Wonder Woman in a debt to one of her oldest enemies, without either the Amazon's knowledge or consent. "What happened?"

"Hang on; it's better if I show you. It was televised, and I recorded it." Guy fiddled with his pockets, soon producing a small data stick from one of them. "I was hoping to have showings of this on a loop when there were more people around, but since you haven't seen it, I think I can give you a little pre-screening." He used his ring once again, sending an energy hand to connect the device to one of the inert television sets inside the cafeteria. "So the witch was holding some type of, help the animals publicity stunt, or something, to promote her corporation. One of those things filled with idiotic celebrities making donations and such. The party had a plus-one rule, so Bruce just asked Diana, since they both had to be there anyways." The green hand hovered over the power switch. "Brace yourself for hilarity!" Click!

"Oh my God!" Karen palmed her face. On screen, under a barrage of camera flashes, Wonder Woman, wearing a burgundy dress, walked over a carpet, waving at photographers. By her side, with a scarf of matching color, soared the smug looking Super-dog.

"Hahahaha! You didn't even see the best part!" Gardner remarked. "Look in the back!"

In the background, Bruce Wayne shuffled his feet, bearing a sullen expression, walking beside a triumphant Circe. "Geez! You got me this time, ginger. That is gold!" She smiled.

The Green Lantern stood, walking to the screen, sporting a grin from one ear to another. "No, no. Look a little closer." he pointed at a particular location in the image.

"Is Bruce wearing makeup? Is that… Is that a black eye? Oh my God, it is!"

"Oh yeah! That was no Joker or Bane, I'll tell you that much! It looks like Diana was not so cool with the whole becoming Circe's spokesperson arrangement, as Mr. Wayne might have thought."

In a rare moment of truce, Guy and Karen shared a laugh together.

"Man, that dog's great!" Gardner blurted.

"What? I thought you hated him." Power Girl said, surprised at his claim.

"You kiddin' me? He kicked Mongul's ass, helped apprehend Warworld and now, to top it off, he makes mister holier than thou take the backseat!" Guy jerked his head back at the screen.

"He didn't do all that alone." Karen observed, furrowing her brow.

"Yeah, I know you were his sidekick. Seems like he upgraded though." Gardner grinned, once again pointing back at the moving images with a thumb.

"Go to hell, Gardner!" Power Girl's face reddened.

"Yeah, yeah… I wonder how I can zoom in on the image." Guy waved, turning his back on the heroine to examine the televising device closely. A minute later, while he tried his best to figure out the secrets of the appliance, his eye caught a violet hued flare spark behind him, through the reflection on the glassy screen. It was almost like a camera flash, only a bit slower. "What was that, blondie?" He asked, still examining the apparatus. Hearing no reply, he turned, only to find himself all alone in the refectory. On the table, an abandoned, still steaming, half-finished coffee mug. "Blondie?"

…

END OF PART 3, PROLOGUE.

TO BE CONTINUED IN PART 3, CHAPTER 1.


	12. Part 3, Chapter 1 - "Parable"

WONDER WOMAN - "OF ROYALTY AND BEASTS"

PART 3, CHAPTER 1 - "PARABLE"

01 - "GRAND OPENING"

When Power Girl's eyes opened, she was quickly scared out of her daze. For a while she exerted her vision terrified, straining her alien senses to break out of that inexplicable, oppressive gray; all to no avail. Once the initial shock wore off and her uneven breathing slowed somewhat, however, it became apparent, to some relief, that the source of that achromia was to be found not within, but rather around her.

Color itself had vanished from the world! As hard as Karen tried to see anything else that might contradict that notion, everything only ever showed in shades of gray. Wiping a dab of drool from her chin, she tried to stand, only to discover yet another chilling prospect; she was unable to move freely. The attempt though, made her realize, for the first time, she had been sitting somewhere; or rather she'd been placed as such. Shaking her head confused, she could not remember how she got here, or even where here was. She recalled the flavor of coffee, by the tang which still lingered on her palate; drinking, talking to the Green Lantern, Guy Gardner, then… Then what? Karen raised her gaze.

The place looked a lot like an old movie theater, possessing a certain garish glamour. No, not a lot like one. Exactly like one; big screen, seats and all! Power Girl was thus positioned around the middle of one of the back rows. To some further relief, she discovered that she still maintained control of any individual part of her body, except either standing or otherwise leaving her assigned seat proved to be impossible somehow. Another glance around revealed hers was not the only seat taken. Slumped shapes scattered around the room, a dozen or so of them, mumbling and squirming as they woke from an induced stupor, just as Karen had done. 

"Where… What's going on?" Zatanna inquired, looking around squinting her eyes. "Barda? Barbara?"

A towering woman struggled stubbornly, grinding her teeth, trying to raise and stand, driving her feet against the ground with all her might, nearly ignoring the mention of her name. "Yeah."

"Don't bother." Oracle addressed Barda, who grew increasingly red in the face as a result of her efforts. "Maxima and Supergirl over there have tried the same already. Brute force won't do you any good. We need to figure out what's keeping us here, and how, if we are to break free."

"It's mystical in nature. I can feel it." Raven said, feigning detachment. "But the scale… We're not just being kept from standing. My abilities don't work at all, and I'll guess neither do most of anyone else's powers here. Even my father could not achieve this degree of suppression!"

"You're Right." Vixen spoke from the front. "But why is everything in black and white? Or is it just me?"

"It ain't just you, darling."

"Selina?" The dark-skinned beauty turned to see Catwoman behind her, also examining the surroundings.

"Hi." The burglar said .

"Any ideas on who would have enough power to hold us here like this?" Oracle asked, turning towards the magician.

"I don't know." Zatanna replied. "It would be a feat even for someone like Neron. There aren't many who can warp reality to this extent. Besides, there's a lot of theatrics involved here, by the looks of it, at least. Why would someone go through all this effort when simply killing us all is clearly an option?"

"Why do bad guys do anything? They don't need a reason; for that matter, neither do we. We just need to find out how to get out of this one and repay them in kind!" Black Canary stated, from one of the middle rows.

"Hey guys!" Wonder Girl spoke up, raising a hand. "Can anyone remember how they got here? Last I can recall, I was just reading a magazine in bed."

"I was hum… Working." Catwoman said. "Then I just woke up here."

"Me too." Starfire said.

"I was in the middle of training." Maxima added.

"Seems like we were all taken right in the midst of whatever it is we were doing, with no regards for discretion. Someone's bound to have noticed something odd and be looking for at least one of us." Vixen remarked.

"Perhaps, but there's no certainty of that and waiting isn't exactly a plan. We can't just rely on external help to deliver us. We have to work on doing it ourselves." Oracle quickly asserted, shooting down any hint of optimism.

Power Girl had remained silent, listening to her friends while they theorized over the source and mechanics concerning their current quandary. Cool-headedness was not her usual, much less preferred style, but the last time she acted on impulse, she had nearly fallen victim to one of her enemies. Roleplaying detective for a change couldn't hurt, if at least this once. The fact that all captives were female heroines had not escaped her, nor did the obvious absence that came with such realization. Karen meant to say something and remark on it, when the sight of some commotion coming from the corner of the stage, underneath the big screen, interrupted her train of thought. "Everyone, look!" She shouted, pointing.

All eyes focused on the left corner of the podium. The room went silent, as a small creature awkwardly entered, looking down, wobbling towards the center of the platform; barely four feet tall, this humanoid thing had large pointy ears and an even larger nose. Its legs were short, but its arms and fingers were long, the latter sporting sharp nails. Strangely, it was attired in an ill-fitting tuxedo.

The goblin-like being halted once it reached center-stage. It lifted its head fearfully, looking up at the captive heroines while clearing its throat. "How… How do you do?" It asked, while at the same time raising one hand in a polite gesture, apparently requesting for replies to be held back. It then continued to speak, this time with more determined, almost rehearsed composure. "Our magnanimous hostess feels it would be a little unkind to present this picture without just a word of friendly warning. We're about to unfold the story of Princess Diana, a woman of vice who sought to contrive her own mythos without reckoning upon her better. It shall be one of the strangest tales ever told. It deals with great mysteries and revelations. I think it will thrill you. It may shock you. It might even horrify you. Alas, even if any of you feel that you do not care to subject your nerves to such a strain, so is the price of candor." With the end of its little speech, the creature unceremoniously began to scurry back whence it came, unmistakably eager to leave the room.

"Hey!" Barda shouted. "What was that about?! Come back here, you little creep! Hey!"

"Don't, bother." Zatanna said in a resigned tone. "We have to play this out."

"What do you mean?" Oracle asked. "You know anything?"

"I think I've just figured out who we're dealing with." The magician stated, revolving around to meet the other women's stares, one by one. "God help us! It's the Queen of Fables."

"What? Didn't you and Doctor Fate get rid of her months ago?" Supergirl inquired.

"I… Yes. I mean, no. Not really. It's complicated. Nothing we know can contain her permanently, much less kill her."

"Nevermind that. Let's focus on our situation right now." Oracle remarked. "What did that creature say? Maybe there was some clue we can use in there."

Wonder Girl raised a hand again. "Guys, it mentioned..." 

Suddenly the screen lit up! Full of life, clashing against the gray of the theater around, therein was color! Music! Every heroine looked up silently, surprised and in awe of the images taking shape inside that rectangular window into another world, wherein they presently recognized an unmistakable, regal silhouette.

…

02 - "ONCE UPON A TIME..."

"Diana!" A tall, athletic, fair-haired woman repeatedly screamed, running down the grassy hill, her dark tanned skin shining with the sweat built up from running under the sun. "There you are!" She said, catching her breath "I knew I'd find you here!"

"Hello, Alkippe!" The Princess waved, smiling.

"You don't learn, do you?" Alkippe puffed. "You know your stepmother hates it when you come to the fringes of the estate. You're not to approach the edge of the dark forest, nor to waste your time playing with the animals, and don't even get me started on that dog!" She pointed at the large, white canine happily jogging around the raven-haired noblewoman.

"What?" Diana asked with a grin, walking towards a wooden bucket filled with water, which rested near a well. "I enjoy playing with the animals. Besides, this is the best place for me to train, seeing as it's so secluded. Plus, I'll have you know that dog is more of a match than any warrior in the realm, present company included." She teased.

"Train for what? You're a Noble, not a soldier."

"Is that you, or my stepmother speaking?" The Princess asked, before she plunged her head into the bucket, lifting it with a dark cascade of hair and fluid, then brushing her wet mane back with an arm.

"Don't matter. She's the Queen. I'm not."

Diana picked up the bucket, and then playfully emptied its contents onto the dog beside her, who was quick to shake, spraying water all around. "What does the Queen want now then?"

"Don't play the clueless one with me, I know you better than that. You know envoys from the neighboring kingdoms arrive today, and here you are, again. Look at you, barefoot and grimy!"

"You're one to talk."

"I tend to the stables. It's not my job to greet Kings and Queens."

"I'd trade in a heartbeat. It's not as if I can ever do anything correctly, according to my stepmother. Sometimes I think she just wants me around so she can scream about what I did wrong."

"That's why I'm here. Let's get you cleaned and dressed proper before anyone arrives. Don't give the Queen an excuse to have another tantrum, for a change."

"You're praying for a miracle, and you know it." Diana smiled, tilting her head and squeezing her hair with both hands, causing more water to drop onto the dog.

"Come on now. You know how she gets. She'll just take it out on everyone around her. Last time I had to polish all the horses' hooves non-stop for a week. It was as miserable as it was pointless."

"Sigh… I suppose it is selfish if I just stay here, much as I'd like to do." Diana looked down at the white dog, massaging her brow. "Alright, perhaps it's worth a try."

"Oh, thank you!" Alkippe breathed in relief, pulling the noblewoman by a hand. "Let's go quickly then. If we hurry, you'll be ready with a few minutes to spare."

As the two women began walking uphill, little animal eyes glistened, watching them from the treetops which marked the boundary to the dreaded dark woods. Such creatures often came out to play when the raven-haired Princess appeared; nevertheless, they always refrained from venturing too far from their home.

"You stay back!" Alkippe turned back for a second, harshly addressing the one beast who dared following.

"Don't talk to him like that." Diana retorted, placing a hand on the canine's head. "You do stay here though." She told the dog kindly. "I'll come back later."

"What's with you and this dog anyway?"

…

*********

The woman surrounded by birds and woodland creatures, struggling to race the white canine across a green field, dressed in what must once have been a beautiful, elaborate red gown had been immediately recognized as Wonder Woman. It took a few seconds, however, before anyone mentioned…

"Krypto!" Supergirl screamed. "That's him with Diana there." She pointed up at the screen, looking around the room.

"Yeah, I know that woman too." Wonder Girl spoke, as soon as she saw the tanned female enter the frame. "She's one of the Amazons. Alkippe's her name, I think."

"Does this mean anything to anyone?" Oracle asked. "Karen?" She added, noticing Power Girl's stern expression.

"No. I don't know. Sorry."

"Keep an eye out for anything that might have some meaning." Zatanna said. "If I understand it correctly, the Queen of Fables always gives away the means to defeat her in any narrative she creates. It might be our only chance."

"I don't get it. Why is Diana playing along?" Barda asked.

"She's not playing along. She's been placed inside that reality by the Queen of Fables. As far as she's concerned, she is that character." Zatanna replied. "It's like being immersed in a dream. Only this one's actually happening."

"Where does that leave us?"

"Keep looking for clues. Something has to turn up."

"So, just watch the movie then?" Catwoman remarked dismissively.

"Unless you can come up with a better idea." Oracle replied.

"Oh Well. Can't be as bad as what hits theaters these days."

*********

Trumpets roared, their sounds bouncing across the lavish, vast walls and opulent high ceiling of the great golden halls. As more and more nobles appeared from nearby and distant regions alike, the music would quicken itself, announcing a newly arrived entourage each time, at which point, a platoon of statuesque female soldiers, for which this kingdom was well known, would welcome and guide the guests inside.

The infamous Regent Queen herself had still to show, though some might secretly consider it a blessing. In the meantime, Princess Diana was in charge of the formalities, greeting each noble head of house, as they eagerly waited in a line to meet the woman of such famed, unparalleled beauty, who drew eyes away from every other.

Near the back wall that faced the entrance, an elderly handmaiden, shriveled and pale, with red hair pulled back in a bun, and dressed in all purple, whispered in the Princess' ear, whilst each guest stepped forward and bowed, following the motion with attempts to look away from Diana, experiencing different degrees of failure once they walked away. "The Earl of Shundi… The Countess of Deryni… King Viggo of Carpathia..." The servant woman hushed, identifying each nobleman, so their hostess could receive them properly.

Diana bowed back, greeting with decorum, taking the time to whisper back a quip to her helpful attendant, in between each salutation. "It's so silly, all this ritual."

"It's tradition, Princess." The old woman replied coldly. "The Baroness of Sukumvit."

"Tradition is important when it means something." Diana quietly added once the Baroness turned away. "We're doing this merely out of habit. If we don't put it to the test, it's just broken social technology."

"It isn't the time to argue your unorthodox views, Princess. Lord Blacksand of Azzur."

"It never is. As if anyone really believes I truly remember all of these names and titles, particularly with you right there, susurrating in my ear."

"It does not matter whether you remember them or not. There are rules. Decorum. Some may call you fairest in the land, but there's more to nobility than looks. That is if you presume to be Queen one day, Princess. The Marquis of Krull."

"My stepmother better not hear you say that." Diana smiled, moving in to greet the Marquis, then raising a hand to the other guests, as to signalize she was taking a break. "Let's stop for a little while." She told the sour looking guests and handmaiden alike. At the first opportunity, she moved, greeting those in the way while stepping nearer to the back wall, then walking close to it in a pitiful attempt at stealth, inching towards a corner. All the while, the elderly handmaiden followed close behind.

"Psst. Hey, Diana." A voice spoke from the back of a curtain when the raven-haired woman and her shriveled aid moved past it.

"Alkippe?" Diana stopped, moving the cloth aside to reveal her lurking friend.

"The stable girl?!" The handmaiden hissed. "Leave here at once!"

"Never mind her." Diana dismissed.

"So, how's it going?" Alkippe asked.

"Alright, I suppose. The Queen is yet to appear. I believe I've done enough of my duties as a host, so I'll take the opportunity to sneak out as soon as she arrives."

"You should stay Princess." The elderly woman interjected.

"Why? My stepmother loves being the center of attention and I much rather not be around to give her another pretext for lashing out at me when she catches some nobleman looking my way."

"Speaking of which." Alkippe interjected. "So many new faces here."

"Of course! Many aristocrats are eager to meet our Regent and the Princess." The handmaiden replied, with an odd grimace. "Tales of their beauty and kindness are known throughout the land. Even animals in the dark forest love the Queen to be, some say."

"That one's new." The bronze-skinned commoner pointed at someone among the crowd, all but ignoring the old woman's remarks. It was a man short of stature, fair of skin and hair, with sharp, wild features. While he dressed as a noble, in a red and gold suit, the clothes seemed to fit him awkwardly, doing little to hide the physique and body language of an experienced warrior.

"That's the Prince of Cuán, I think. A minor, backward northern Principality, if I recall. A quasi-savage!"

"Really? Hey Diana, maybe you can encourage him to visit the stables later." Alkippe grinned.

Diana smiled back at her friend. "I didn't think that would be to your tastes…" Her remarks, however, were interrupted by renewed roaring sounds of trumpets, this time with a distinct tune, announcing the Queen's imminent arrival. "Well, ladies, I believe that's my cue. I apologize, but I'm taking the opportunity to sneak away while everyone's distracted." She said. "We'll speak later." She added, patting the tanned woman on the arm.

"Are you going to the edge of the forest again?" The handmaiden asked.

"Are you going to explain at length why I should not?"

"No, no Princess. You go. Go and have your fun." The old woman said, smiling and bowing.

…

*********

"This is super weird." Vixen remarked. "I don't get it. Diana's a Princess alright, but the way she's speaking it's like her mother hates her."

"Yeah, yeah." Wonder Girl chimed in. "I never heard her call Hippolyta a stepmother either. That is weird."

"Unless…" Oracle mused.

"What?"

"If we follow story archetypes and Diana represents the good Princess, then that would mean an evil Queen could be..."

…

*********

Shoes had been left behind half a mile back. Diana enjoyed feeling the wet blades of grass between her toes as she ran over the field bordering the dark forest. Looking at the trees, she was reminded of the tales concerning the evil magics which supposedly dwelled inside that place; tales dating as far back as anyone could remember. Yet she'd never felt any dread towards it, although she only ever risked venturing little more than a few steps inside. After all, accounts of countless souls who entered there, never to come back, were commonplace across this, and every other realm. It couldn't be so bad though, she often supposed, considering so many friendly creatures she'd met lived in those woods.

With the rim of her long blue skirt long since turned brown, after much running, Diana slowed her pace, walking carefree by the roots. The state of her clothing never quite bothered her, but she took the time to clean the metal jewelry she always wore around her wrists and on her head; objects for which she did have particular attachment and care, always making sure to keeping them spotless. For a few more minutes, she paced 'til she finally stopped, stretching her arms, looking into the sea of wood, pondering what mysteries that place could truly contain. Night had fallen already. The air itself was unusually warm for this time, but the wind blew cold, with enough force to make the leaves rustle and give her skin goosebumps. Right then, Diana's senses had been overwhelmed, but fortunately, not so overwhelmed that she did not hear the strange clicking noise, nor did the corner of her eye miss a shiny something flying towards her with remarkable speed!

She could not avoid the arrow, the Princess realized! But as her head turned, her sight met with a second object coming towards her; this one much larger! The bolt pierced the man's throat sideways, left to right, when he jumped in, blocking the projectile aimed at Diana's heart! He fell to the floor gasping, holding his neck while the metallic shaft still lingered in there! This was the same man Alkippe had pointed out, the fair-haired Prince whom she saw earlier in the castle hall, just before skulking out. "How did you..." Diana knelt to help the man when suddenly, an even more urgent matter reasserted itself. This time she saw the second arrow coming with enough of a warning! This time, she dodged! Looking up, she saw an athletic, olive skinned woman with dark hair, cloaked in a dark purple cape and carrying an already reloaded, modified crossbow; a weapon held steadily, always pointing right at her!

This would-be assassin had remarkable aim, and she held the high-ground, yet without the element of surprise, she could not hit Diana! With each shot, the Princess moved closer! By the time a finger would finish squeezing the trigger, the raven-haired noblewoman had already sidestepped away from any projectile's path! In an instant, the two females found themselves engaged in a melee!

Diana was momentarily surprised at how capable her opponent was; the latter's ability to fight a match for her remarkable shooting skills! This initial surprise would do little to change the fight's outcome though. A gap between their respective close combat expertise was very quickly made obvious, with the Princess attaining the upper hand soon after the first few strikes were exchanged ! 

The assassin attempted a high kick with her left leg, which Diana parried by elbowing the bridge of that foot! Crippled, the caped figure staggered back screaming in pain, desperately trying to hit the Princess with the handle of the crossbow held in her right hand.

Diana blocked with her left forearm, simultaneously delivering a blow to her opponent's solar plexus with her right hand, subsequently sweeping the one good leg from underneath the attacker! 

The olive skinned woman fell sideways, unable to breathe, clutching her chest! When the Princess knelt beside her, she managed to pull a knife, attempting to drive it into the raven-haired woman's gut!

Catching the move, Diana grabbed and twisted the assailant's wrist, following with an angry strike to her face, causing the knife to drop, just as her nose and upper lip began to bleed profusely! She raised her fist, getting ready for a second, perhaps third or fourth equally anger-fueled blow, but when she looked down at the nearly choking, helpless woman, feelings of hatred began to subside. Letting go, Diana stood; having made sure her opponent was fully disarmed beforehand. Without ceremony, she tore a piece of cloth from her own skirt and tossed it down at the woman, so she could clean herself. "Who are you? Why did you try to kill me?" 

The caped figure wiped her face, and looked up at the Princess.

"I know you! You're Helena, the village hunter!" Diana stated, surprised to see a familiar face.

The woman nodded. "I am."

Glancing back for a moment, Diana saw the man who had just saved her crawling on the grass. "I'll come back for you! If you try to run, I will catch you! If you try to attack me again..."

"I won't." Helena replied, though the Princess had already turned away, moving towards helping the Prince.

"Let me see." Diana crouched beside the man. The arrow had managed to miss any vital spots, yet it pierced his entire neck from one side to the other. "I think… I think I'll try pulling it out. Hold on."

"Here." The huntress limped towards the pair, pulling a red scarf from a pocket in her cape and removing one of her belts. "Apply pressure with this."

In a short amount of time, a makeshift bandage had been crafted and put in place, just as soon the arrow was removed. Diana sat behind the fallen Prince holding him, while he kept a hand pressed against his neck. Sensing any immediate danger to the man's life was past, she then looked ahead, staring at the other woman, who also rested on the grass in front of them. "Now, you explain yourself!"

"The Queen." Helena looked down. "She ordered I kill you."

"You lie!" As soon as these words were spoken, Diana knew herself to be wrong. "I know my stepmother… She would not… She would… Why?" She rambled, momentarily trying, and failing to convince herself her gut feeling was false.

"The Queen says you're twisted and evil. She says you're a trickster who fools everyone. She believes your presence to be the source of all woes. You corrupt and… I…" Helena looked up again. "She vowed misery to any who won't reject you. Or any who doesn't help her. I just had to do it, or my loved ones would pay the price. I'm sorry."

For a moment, Diana was left speechless. She always knew the Queen was jealous of any favorable attention bestowed upon her, which is in part why she avoided staying in the castle. Her stepmother was also not particularly famed for a sound grasp of logic, but this statement defied comprehension. What could she have possibly ever done to make the woman think of her as such a vile creature like that?

"You have to run!" The huntress said. "If you stay, there will be others like me everywhere you go, and the Queen will target not only those who stand by you, but even any who refuse to attack you."

The situation was worse than the olive-skinned woman realized. Diana knew her stepmother all too well, and it was certainly true that she would gleefully bring desolation to any who would oppose her in the slightest. Only fighting was not an option either. The Queen was a powerful sorceress, and her might was far beyond what any warrior, or army of warriors, could ever hope to oppose. Using others to do her bidding was how she liked to act. Even when unnecessary, applying duress seemed to bring her a sadistic joy. However, whenever minions failed, the Monarch was never above getting her hands dirty. Even if she could run, Diana discerned, the sorceress would no doubt pursue her. "Even if I run, she'll still come after me." Unable to help it, she vocalized the thought.

"Then go where her magic can't reach you as easily." Helena stated.

"What do you mean?"

The wounded Prince silently raised a hand, pointing towards the forest.

"Yes! That's what I meant."

"That's crazy! You heard the stories."

"Is it crazier than staying? Yes, I've heard the stories. I've also heard the stories about a Princess who talks to animals."

"That's an exaggeration."

"All the same, I can assure you won't be as friendless in there as you will be out here. It's the best, only chance you'll have. All those same tales also speak of great magic and lost treasures in these woods. It's the reason anyone would ever venture in there, I imagine. If there's ever a possibility of finding something that can be used to fight the Queen, that's the only path to take. I'll lie. I'll tell the Queen you're dead and..."

If not for herself, this was a decision that had to be made for the sake of others, Diana realized. She could never allow her presence to bring harm to those around. Knowing the huntress was right, she breathed in, trying to gather her courage towards taking the first step. But just as the cloaked woman proposed some manner of a ruse, the sky above began to take on an unnatural shade of violet.

"What the?!" Helena looked up, her words interrupted. Winds began to roar ever stronger, ever colder.

"She's coming!" Diana stood, looking up. "She knows you failed! She probably expected it. Hide under the edge of the forest until it's safe to go back! If the Queen does catch you, simply tell the truth; that I beat you and escaped. And take care of him!" She handed the injured Prince to the caped female, before hastily making for the trees, taking one last turn around before entering the deeper woods. "I'll return when I can."

Helena nodded. Helping the nobleman stand, she then slowly guided him towards the trees, while they both watched as the Princess disappeared into that sylvan darkness.

…

*********

"Helena!" Black Canary screamed covering her mouth, when she saw her friend pop up on the screen. She and the other heroines watched in dread while an apparently powerless Wonder Woman still managed to demolish the vigilante with ease. Then, a collective sigh of relief followed, when the Amazon decided to spare the Huntress. 

"Geez! I heard Wonder Woman could fight, but that was brutal!" Catwoman said.

Barda sneered. "Bah! With her powers..."

"No, I don't think so." Zatanna interjected. "I believe, just like the rest of us, she's being prevented from accessing all of her natural superhuman abilities."

"Either way, that murder attempt failed miserably." Vixen said.

"That's an understatement. Huntress is lucky she's the one who didn't get killed." Catwoman observed.

"What if tricking Wonder Woman into killing the Huntress was the point though?" Starfire asked.

"You might be onto something." Oracle said.

"I don't know. It doesn't..." Zatanna pondered.

"Ha! Serves the witch right! Diana would never do anything like that!" Wonder Girl exclaimed.

…

03 - "THE SEVEN GUARDIANS"

Losing her footwear had proved a bad omen. Diana ran through the woods, always looking up, trying to make the sky from what little gaps there were between the leaves. Often she would think to have seen some hint of violet shining through, but it was hard to tell how much of it was real, or just her mind playing tricks on her. It wasn't for nothing this place was called the dark forest; the many layers of treetops above made for so thick a blanket, if someone trapped underneath was to lose the track of time, it would likely become impossible to tell whether it was day or night.

After about a good hour of running, the Princess' feet were much too wounded to keep going; reluctantly, she was forced to stop and craft makeshift shoes out of bits torn from her dress, as best she could.

Whilst wrapping straps of cloth around her feet, Diana breathed with some relief, once she realized no evil stepmother appeared to be following. Perhaps the forest's magic, whatever its nature, really did provide a bulwark. Something else came to mind though, her feet did not hurt as much as they should, given how many cuts and gashes there were all over them. Cold had dulled the pain; only now, it also made for another layer of discomfort and hazard at play. Wandering aimlessly, she rubbed her arms, shaking. Any uncertainties about scary stories concerning this place were quickly waning. Time and space seemed to have lost meaning in here. There were only darkness, twisted trunks and cold; so much cold!

Lacking the choice to do anything else, Diana simply kept on moving, though no longer running. That slower pace allowed her to hear things more clearly, sense how oddly oppressive the environment felt in more ways than one; even the sounds of leaves crushed beneath her feet and twigs breaking against her shins somehow disturbing. Eventually, she halted when she recognized a large rock along the way, not for the first time, but the second, then third. Was she moving in circles, or was it this place which warped her perception, or perhaps space itself? Desperation started to creep in, but her resolve held, at least for the moment. Even looking around was hard enough though, with how dark it was under the trees; it forced her to move along relying as much on touch as on any other sense. Suddenly, she heard something. Something moving on the ground nearby, followed by the sounds of birds. Before she realized what was happening, she found herself surrounded by all manner of small animals. Perhaps anyone else would be terrified at the scene, yet… 

"Hello, there." Diana greeted. 

The woodland creatures began to move in a pattern, stopping in front of the raven-haired woman, then moving together towards a particular direction. To the Princess, the meaning was plain enough. 

"You want me to follow?" 

For the moment, this had to be enough emotional support. The forest animals lead the way, and Diana followed, not only willingly, but without apprehension. Their presence bestowed her with a degree of ease which had been dearly missed since first running into the woods. Their subsequent journey took hours, or so it seemed like to her, but at the least, unlike her, the creatures appeared capable of navigating the forest. Often she felt an urge to ask where they were taking her, but the connection she shared with beasts did not go so far as to allow such an open and explicit communication. The question was eventually answered though, when she saw, even in the dark and from a distance, an enormous tree trunk, of such proportions that it seemed more and more like the wall of some great castle, the closer she got to it.

At first, Diana had thought the giant tree an obstacle, as the animals began to circle it. But at some point, they began to scatter and vanish back into the darkness, which momentarily caused her sense of dread to return. Only, upon turning to look at the surroundings, it became evident, this was the destination! Right there, on the side of the wild, monstrous tree, stood out the unmistakable blemish of an artificial appendix! Tentatively, she knocked on the door. There was no response. Following the little beasts had been a distraction, but now the horrible sensation of cold had returned with a vengeance! Her body shook almost uncontrollably, and the air underneath the treetops was completely saturated with moist, causing everything to grow damp and ever more gelid. Lacking options, she tried the handle.

The door was strangely low, Diana realized upon entering. The place inside, however, was remarkably ordinary, considering it's location, and it could only be described as some kind of cabin. She had hoped to meet someone in there, but it was soon made plain, the place was empty. This combination of hope followed by disappointment would repeat itself many times over, while she examined the dwelling. The sight of a fireplace marred by the realization there was no firewood in there, nor dry wood outside. Pantries with no food. Closets with no clothes. Rooms with no beds. It seemed the only advantage to being here was a small degree of protection from the elements, but even still, the cold grew deadlier. Diana looked around the place, checking the same spots repeatedly for something she might have missed; something that could help her out of her chilling predicament. At some point though, she ran out of energy. Being inside was not as moist as the alternative, nor was the wooden floor so icy, but there was little comfort to be found here.

The Princess curled into a ball, shaking in a corner, sticking her bent legs inside her shirt, trying to cover her feet with the remains of her skirt. At first, the noise she heard from that position did not capture much of her attention, only it grew louder, and it sounded increasingly more deliberate. Someone, or something, was at the door! Could the owner of this place have arrived? If so, why not just open the door? The direness of the situation was enough to override caution though. Whatever stood behind that wooden barrier might be able to help, or perhaps like her, be in need of it. Standing was a struggle, as was lurching towards the entrance to the tree-house. Resolute, she opened the door. 

"You?!" Diana hugged the white canine as he jumped on her. The licks on her face felt particularly pleasant, contrasting with the freezing sensation she had been subjected to for hours. "How did you find me?" The dog barked in response, wagging his tail. It was a stupid question. She knew he could track anything when he wanted. Perhaps what she wanted to ask more so, was why did he find her, but she never did. 

With little else to do and even less energy to spare, it was right back to curling on the floor, only this time the thought of doing so was something Diana considered with zest. She wrapped herself around the beast like a baby sloth to its mother's back. His torso was longer than hers, so she pressed herself entirely against him, fastening her legs around the animal. The experience was more solacing and pleasant than she would have imagined. He felt incredibly warm; it was not unlike laying near a hearth. His skin and short hair were remarkably velvety to the touch, but the muscular structure underneath was bulky and solid, telling of the canine's amazing physical power. She knew well of this prowess, recalling how she could easily best any man or woman in combat, yet this dog had always proved a match, if not her better, in any physical contest. Here though, he became an anchor for a sense of security, as much as heat. Diana rubbed his fur up and down with her hands, at first only for warmth, but later on, before she fell asleep, she distracted herself, tracing the shapes around his musculature with her fingers, forgetting, at least for a while, why she'd been cold in the first place.

Thinking of the dog as a safeguard had not been a misplaced notion. Diana awoke, many hours later, with the sound of his growling, when he left her embrace. "What..." Her vision was still blurry, but she saw enough to perceive shapes and lights swiftly moving about and around. Reinvigorated by the recent respite, she quickly leaped to her feet, assuming a fighting stance.

The Princess and the dog were surrounded by what appeared to be a group of small, blue-skinned old men, half of which lay fallen on the ground, rubbing their heads, having no doubt been tackled down by the canine; while the others had their hands up in a frightened, guarding pose. The beast had evidently reacted violently to their approach and stood protectively between them and the woman, baring its teeth!

"Wait." Diana told the dog, lowering her arms. It appeared, at least for the moment, the little men meant no harm, and given the height of the entrance, it was a good bet, these were likely the house's owners.

*********

All occupants in the room were silent as they watched the Amazon Princess go through her tribulations. If the Queen of Fables was indeed responsible for this, they had to give her credit; She knew how to create tension! To imagine that Wonder Woman, one of the most powerful beings in the universe, could perhaps die of hypothermia while playing a role in a mystically infused dream, was distressing, to say the least.

Tension and silence were only broken once Supergirl cheered when Krypto showed at the door! "Yay, Krypto!"

Others might have maintained more composure than the young heroine. But there was no denying, another collective sigh of relief echoed through the theater at the sight of the Super-dog. 

"That damn dog! Even inside a hallucination he comes through for Diana." Power Girl thought.

"Oh boy, I thought she was in for it this time!" Vixen said.

"Maybe the witch miscalculated with including Krypto in her story." Maxima remarked.

"What do you think?" Oracle asked of the magic users.

"I don't know." Raven shrugged.

"I guess it's possible." Zatanna said.

"Forget that a second. There's something I'm not getting here." Black Canary chimed in. "Did we watch Diana sleep all night, or what? I can't tell minutes from days."

"Now that you said it, I can't tell either." Barda remarked.

The heroines looked at each other, confused.

"So, have we been here for over a day, or what?" Catwoman inquired.

"Zatanna?" Oracle looked at the magician.

"It's hard to say. Theoretically, there's no limit to the Queen of Fables' power, so long as it fits a narrative. She can manipulate time itself, or our perception of it; or even both."

"Oh, hey!" Starfire said, pointing at the screen. "Are those..."

"Oans?!" Barda completed.

"There's no way the witch is that powerful!" Maxima said.

"Evidently, you're wrong." Raven replied.

*********

It felt good having something to eat. The old men, who were in fact the owners of the house, didn't have much, but they agreed to share some of it with Diana and her quadruped companion. Although they both had to earn the meal, helping the diminutive septet move their belongings into the place.

All afternoon, or at least what passed for it underneath the darkness of the trees, Diana worked along with her blue-skinned hosts. She told them her story and how she got to be on their floor when they arrived. In return, they told her about themselves. They were called the guardians of the forest, and they were not only the owners, but the makers of the treehouse, and a few others just like it, spread across the woods, they claimed.

"You protect this place then?" Diana asked.

"We keep it, and it keeps us." The one called Ganthet, the group's leader it seemed, replied. "The place is magical and so do we have our own power. It's no coincidence we came here after you did."

"I don't understand."

"Your stepmother has always meant to destroy this place, and she's always wanted to destroy us. Hers is to be the one true power in all realms, you see?"

Diana considered the words for a moment. "You mean, my presence here..."

"Not so much here, specifically. More like around this region. It attracted your stepmother's power. You must have realized the cold you felt was not normal. We may be entering winter soon, but temperatures never get that chilling naturally."

"I thought the magic of the forest protected us."

"The Queen can't locate you precisely, nor pierce the forest's mystical defenses without difficulty, but she can try changing the environment around and above the woods, at least to a point. No doubt, had you not found our home, or more so had your feral friend there not shown, you would have frozen to death."

Diana looked down fondly at the dog, who helped carry supplies into the house. "You came as a response to the Queen's magic above this area?"

"We did." Ganthet nodded.

"So we are allies then?"

The blue-skinned man chuckled. "Not quite child. The forest and we work together to repel the Queen's power, but I'm afraid your presence here upsets the balance of things."

"But you said she means to destroy you and the forest both. If we work together..."

The old men all laughed nervously. "We've always been able to join forces with the environment around us and repel her. If there's no unnecessary attention..."

"You're saying you just want me to go?"

"Well, yes." Ganthet agreed.

"Once I do, what's your strategy? Delay defeat? For how long?" Diana sighed. "I understand you're afraid, but you aren't alone anymore."

"I'm sorry Princess, but we can't risk everything we have..."

"What is it you have? Why would this place be so void of any contents? No food, no clothes even? Why must you carry everything you own as you move? You said it yourself; the Queen can influence the environment around the forest. You think I haven't noticed how humbly you've been forced to live? Please. We can help each other."

The blue-skinned septet looked at one another. There was an uncomfortable amount of truth to the Princess' words. Ganthet gazed at the white dog for a while, then up at the raven-haired woman. "Perhaps we can make a deal."

"Yes, please!"

"Follow me." Ganthet asked.

Diana moved behind the little man as he walked into the treehouse, looking for something. Soon, he located a bag among the things recently brought inside. He pulled a plate-sized glass lens from it and without a word, handed it to the Princess, jerking his head, pointing her towards outside once more.

"Oh, alright." The Princess said, grabbing the object and following again.

Ganthet looked up, at the apparent nothingness of the leafy darkness above, at some point he smirked, seemingly to have found whatever it was his eyes could see that the raven-haired woman's could not. He then looked back at her. "Your words hold true. The actions of the Queen have forced us to move about regularly. Her indirect influence has made it increasingly harder to survive in here and more than ever, the bulk of our power and time must be spent holding this place together. Acquiring essential elements for survival has become a problem; perhaps one we're too afraid to admit to ourselves and like I said, we are entering winter."

"I see. How can I help?"

"We can't help you fight the Queen, but we can point you towards the tools to defeat her. We can help you get to it as well if you're brave enough to search for it."

It wasn't precisely what Diana hoped to hear, but it was better than nothing. "I am." She nodded.

"Hold up the lens, right there." Ganthet pointed up.

"Amazing!" When Diana looked through the glass, the leaves and branches above seemed to vanish, giving her a clear look at the sunny sky.

"See anything unusual?"

"No. Just some clouds."

"Look closer."

It took her a good two minutes to see it, but once she did, it was hard to miss. "That one cloud! It doesn't move with the wind like the others."

"It does not. Hold still." Ganthet snapped his fingers.

The image inside the lens suddenly rushed forward, approaching the unmoving sky bound mist a dozen times over. "Is that… In the sky?" The Princess squinted.

"A castle. A place where you can find the means to defeat your stepmother."

"What do you mean?"

"In there, you will find a weapon. The weapon you seek, in fact."

"How do you know this?" Diana frowned, though too amazed to look away from the construct which stood above a cloud.

"We guardians built that place, long ago."

"But how do you know this weapon is still there? Moreover, what is it and how do I use it?"

"What is it? That much you will have to find out. It takes many forms. But we can assure you of one thing; it is still there."

All of this felt like a gamble, which did not sit well with Diana, but there did not seem to be any other options. She had left her home mainly to prevent her stepmother from targeting anyone else who dared not be hostile towards her; not doing the same for the guardians hardly seemed fair. Once more, she knew she had to move on. "Very well. How do I get there then?"

"About that..." Ganthet raised a finger. "The only way is to use this." He pulled a shiny green object from inside his robes.

The Princess looked down, puzzled. "A… Bean?"

"Far more than that." Ganthet replied. "It will guide you, and once you are underneath the sky castle, it will provide you with the way of getting there."

Diana reached for the object, curious. "How does it..."

"Not so fast!" The old man pulled back. "I said we could make a deal, remember?"

"I do. So, what do you propose?" She asked.

"I mentioned how winter is upon us and that keeping the forest safe from the Queen's influence demands most of our time and effort. On top of that, you even remarked yourself, on our lack of supplies."

"Go on." The Princess raised an eyebrow.

"Leave your canine friend with us. We could use a formidable beast like him. He can help us, hunt and gather provisions for the season. Then you can have this!" Ganthet raised the bean towards Diana again.

"You want me to sell him to be your slave?!" She raised her voice.

"No, no!" The little man replied startled. "I want you to ask him. Tell him to stay and help, just until we have enough to last the next few months."

*********

"She's not gonna do it." Vixen said.

"Yeah!" Supergirl added. "Krypto just saved her the night before. They're better off going away together."

"Maybe she won't." Power Girl said. "But he will." She added, to silent looks of surprise.

*********

The passing night was bitter-sweet. The Princess had managed to squeeze some boots and repaired clothing, as well as an extra meal and a few rations out of the deal. Then, she readied herself to depart the following morning. Though this time around she had a blanket, the Princess still chose to sleep wrapped around the dog, just like she did the night before.

Morning came with unwanted swiftness. The journey, she was told, would take many days and if she was honest, there was no urge to start it. "Come find me when you're done." Diana whispered in the dog's ear when she hugged him to say goodbye. "I was saving this for bandages, but my feet feel much better now. You can keep it." She tied a scrap of red cloth around his neck, a leftover from her repaired clothing. 

"Remember." Ganthet said, handing the glowing green bean to the Princess. "Once you reach the right spot, just put it on the ground, and it will do its job for you."

Grabbing the seed, Diana held it directly in front of her eyes whilst she began to spin in place. Exactly like she was told it would, the object's glow would increase or diminish depending on which direction she faced; once the brightest spot was ascertained enough, she wrapped the bean in a rag and tucked it inside one of her metal bracelets. "Sigh… Best not delay this any further." After giving the dog a final hug, she took the first step and departed, beginning her quest. 

*********

"You think that green thing is like a power ring?" Supergirl asked.

"It's what I'm thinking too." Maxima said.

"Can it be a trap though?" Wonder Girl chimed in, looking at Oracle. "This place they're sending Diana to?"

"I can't say."

"Trap? If that's the case, why not just kill Wonder Woman? Or all of us for that matter? Why go through this charade." Catwoman pondered.

"It doesn't work like that." Zatanna said. "As much as the Queen of Fables can warp reality, she has to abide by narratives and tropes. She may have the power to wipe us all away with a simple gesture, but she can't just do that. If she wants to do anything to Diana or us, it has to fit the context of the story."

"Aren't things predetermined then?" Black Canary asked.

The magician paused for a second. "Oh, no! The danger Wonder Woman faces is very real. The Queen can't do anything just to kill her, right away. But for all intents and purposes, that world Diana's in is fully realized and has a life of its own. All the challenges she faces are legitimate. That said, I can't imagine traveling through that forest is going to be uneventful."

04 - "PRINCESS' GRUFF"

Threading through the woods became increasingly sickening, even though she had always enjoyed the wild. Diana's journey had so far taken the best part of a month, but she grew anxious, once it started to look as if the end was in sight.

The Princess had reached an enormous chasm running through the woods, a hundred feet wide and thrice as deep, a roaring river running along the bottom. The sight of it was both encouraging and frustrating. On the one hand, she had to cross it but had yet to figure a way how; on the other, this was the final obstacle. Whether by instinct, by having learned to interpret the nuances within the green glow that guided her, or perhaps something else more ethereal, she could determine her goal lay no more than half a mile beyond the gorge. Diana walked along the fall's edge until her feet would carry her no more. The gap it created across the forest provided a welcome break from the endless darkness that was underneath the trees. Once she set up camp to rest, for the first time since running into the woods, she could see sunlight, moonlight and the shift between one and the other. The interim was irksome, but she was certain to cross the ravine the following day; fully expecting this next fire to be the last she would have to light, before reaching her destination. Gathering rocks for the campfire, she reminisced on her journey thus far.

Diana would often find streams, which fortunately were a common thing in this forest, making thirst at least, as well as the lack of cleanliness, two fewer things she had to worry about. Cold had mostly become a thing of the past as well; it was never quite warm, or pleasant, but at least she had a thicker garb and a blanket, which made sure she wouldn't be at risk of freezing to death. Food was a bit of a problem. At times, she would wake beside small mounds of berries. A gift from the woodland animals who came and went, keeping an eye on her. The gesture was more satisfying than the fare, however. It was easy to see how the guardians were in trouble. Fruit was scarce, as was fish. Leaves and mushrooms could hardly keep a belly full, and Diana could never bring herself to hunt, though that couldn't be an easy task, even if she did. For some reason, no matter the hardships, her body never seemed to change though. Somehow, her hair remained of silky, polished obsidian, her skin unblemished pink porcelain, and her frame maintained it's feminine curves and well-honed muscles. 

Within a few minutes, Diana had enough rocks, so she walked back to camp, unceremoniously leaving memories behind. Combining dried sticks, which she learned to carry, with the aid of a small ember she managed to craft, a fire was soon alight, and she prepared herself to sleep. The night was restless. Perhaps it was the rumble in her belly, perhaps anticipation for the following day, probably both. Or perhaps it was the strange lingering sensation something followed her, watched her from the woods. Being out from underneath the trees for the first time after a month felt weird and it incited feelings of paranoia. Regardless, sunlight hitting her face at dawn was a most welcome change. She ate her last mushroom, gathered her gear and resumed her stride alongside the cliff.

A hundred plans concerning how to cross the gap flooded her mind. Each more far-fetched than the next. In her distraction, it had taken Diana a while to register the sight of a most unexpected element far ahead. "Is that… Could it be? Here? A bridge!" She thought. What would such a construct be doing here? Come to think of it, the forest supposedly spanned half a continent, and there were many stories of old, fallen kingdoms. Perhaps this was a relic of one such place, long ago swallowed by the wild. Whatever the case, the Princess sped up her pace, running for it, as if it could somehow disappear, if she didn't reach it fast enough. "I can't believe it!" She said, slowing down, once the entrance to the passage neared. The bridge was immense, made of solid stone, at least some twenty feet wide, with thigh-high parapets on each side. It was covered in moss and ingrown vegetation here and there, indicators to its ancient nature, but it stood firm all the same. Diana smiled, pushing her hair back against the strong wind which coursed through the open space so that she could have a better look at the structure. "Finally, some good fortune!" With a last look back whence she came, she moved forward to cross the walkway. 

If not for the distinct color of it, the Princess might have missed the blow! A third of the way over the path, a gigantic bulk crawled over one of the sides of the bridge, and a grotesque hand reached for the raven-haired woman at an alarming speed! The creature held the element of surprise over the woman, who was momentarily captive to her joyful abstractions, but it was betrayed by it's distinct hue, for how much it stood out against the greens, grays, and browns of nature. 

Diana jumped back, arms raised, while the magenta colored monstrosity dragged it's entire being out from under the bridge and onto it. This abomination was repulsive, almost beyond description. Loose, leathery skin hung over a bloated body. It's face sported a large nose, over a hideous leech-like mouth, and the eyes glowed a sickly orange, which complemented the purplish-red hide covered in white markings. Even with a hunched posture, the creature was a full two feet taller than her, and many times wider. "What do you want?" She spoke, hardening her stance, ready for a possible second attack.

To the woman's surprise, the creature grinned. It began laughing in fact. "Talk? Heh heh… A first! They always run. Or they try."

"I'm not running. I only need to cross the bridge." Diana softened her body language, pretending to stand relaxed, though she remained ready to respond to any threat. "I apologize if I invaded your home." She bowed slightly, maintaining her eyes on the monster. "Let me pass, and I'll be on my way."

Again, the abomination laughed. "No. You stay. You stay with me, and I'll have you!"

It was obvious this would turn into a fight if she pressed the issue. "Very well then. I'll go back, find another way across." Diana said. Maybe she could pretend to leave, watch the thing from afar, then run for it once it was distracted, or asleep. Playing with her canine friend back home, she knew how fast she was, and she was sure she could outrun this creature if only she had even a small window to do so.

"Hahahaha! Another way? No other way! The crack goes on forever. Only my bridge goes across." The thing opened its arms, inflating it's chest, then it looked down at the woman, squinting, smiling. "The voice in the wind told truth. The fairest of them all is mine!"

"Voice in the wind?" The Princess echoed. "Could it be the Queen?" she considered.

"Empires rise and fall. Forest grows. I wait, hungry, under the bridge, for the one who can sate my appetites. I allowed many to pass, waiting for you! Now, here you are!"

"The way it talks, I don't think he's all there." Diana thought. "Alright then. I'll be going now." She said, walking backward.

The monster's grin quickly turned to grimace. "No." It said, surprisingly calm.

What she had been expecting, yet dreading, came to pass! The creature moved, menacingly, with incredible speed towards her. Even so, she should have been able to outrun it, or at least dodge the blow; Instead, she was forced to parry with both arms, being pushed back several feet by the impact. "What?! How is he so fast?! Why am I so slow?" She shook her head. "Is he bigger than he was before?"

"Ohhh." the monster moaned with pleasure, looking at the hand he just used to strike at the Princess. "Yes! Even your presence fed me some. But it pales to your touch." He looked down at the woman with greed, appearing to grow, slowly, but at a steady pace.

Something about this creature made fighting it impossible! It moved clumsily, swinging its arms like a child, but with increasing swiftness and strength behind it. Diana on the other hand, felt herself becoming slower and weaker as the fight went on. She had managed to avoid being caught thus far, but there was no way of escaping, and after only a few failed charges, the monster appeared gleefully sure of its eventual victory, while she was left terrified to find herself sharing his notions for the outcome of this melee. Another time, the magenta aberration lunged! Diana knew her footing was compromised! With her legs feeling so weak, neither dodging nor parrying were an option! The monster loomed over her, moving to grab her with both hands! Instead of playing defense, she met his attack! Raising her hands, holding his arms by the wrists! "I Got you, bastard!" She thought. She would have preferred to avoid killing, but the creature forced her hand. She had allowed him to push her back towards the parapet and now, it was only a matter of using his momentum and throw him off the bridge! The positioning and difference in height would ensure he'd roll right over her, while she'd be safe, back pinned to the stone! She pulled his wrists backward to execute the intended maneuver when suddenly, her legs buckled from under her! "No!"

It was over! The Princess was stuck, kneeling underneath the hideous creature, between it and the stone parapet! Its hands moved down, pushing hers, reaching for her face. There was no move left to make! She felt her energy drain. The monster smiled, knowing the prize was his! An odious leathery finger was an inch away from touching her, then… It wasn't anymore! Diana fell sideways, towards the same direction the monster had been pushed. Something had tackled it away from her!

The Princess looked up, too weak to move, yet still conscious. Someone grappled the abomination, struggling against its strength! It was the fair-haired Prince! The same man who prevented her assassination at the beginning of her journey! A torrent of questions flooded her mind, but they would have to wait!

Wrestling the Prince, the magenta monstrosity started to grow again, at an accelerated rate, it's leathery skin stretching! He was easily past twice the nobleman's height now, but the latter somehow held in place! "Ah! Two meals!" It smiled! 

"Don't let it touch you!" Diana screamed.

"Meal and plaything!" The monster looked at the Princess delighted, while the man struggled against his overbearing purplish-red mass. A second later, it stopped grinning, as it was forced to take a step back!

Amazingly, the Prince pushed the creature back! The bloated abomination still grew, but it appeared he had not drained the nobleman enough to incapacitate him. Even within ideal conditions though, the thought of any man pushing a creature such as this back was ludicrous, yet Diana was just witnessing it as it came to pass. Digging its feet proved to be of little help, as the monster was quickly shoved towards the edge of the bridge! It seemed the Prince had the same idea as she did before, and for the first time, it betrayed fear, as it was hoisted above the rampart! Desperate, it grabbed at the man, not to fight, but as an anchor! To its surprise though, the nobleman kept pushing forward unfazed with single-minded determination! 

In the last moments of the contest, the fair-haired man looked at Diana, his gaze met hers, lingering for a second, just before both he and the monster fell, dragging each other over the stone barrier, into the river below!

It was over! The Prince who arrived in a trice, now departed just as quickly and surprisingly, without explanation. "No!" Diana screamed, gathering the last of her strength to look over the wall, watching the two adversaries fall. Seconds later, there was a splash, then nothing. The man who mysteriously found her, reached her, ultimately did so only to sacrifice himself for her sake. Again. She fell back, laying on the stone floor, covering her face, crying, screaming. Paralyzed by sadness and anger, she ached for an escape from this moment and too weak to do anything else, she allowed her consciousness to fade away. 

*********

"Parasite!" Supergirl shouted, just as soon as the purplish-red blob appeared.

"She's right. Don't let that nose fool you. It's him alright." Power Girl confirmed.

"Troll under the bridge? We can't fault the Queen of Fables when it comes to casting." Black Canary joked.

"This not a laughing matter!" Oracle said. "If that's the Parasite, Diana's in trouble."

"That's right." Power Girl said. "She can't fight him head on."

"Guys, it's exactly what she's doing." Vixen remarked.

"Come on Diana!" Wonder Girl screeched.

"Aw… She can't hear you, you nitwit!" Catwoman said. "And now I'm half deaf!"

"Sorry."

"What happens to us, if something happens to Diana?" Maxima asked.

"Guess." Raven said.

"Let's hope we don't find out." Zatanna replied, eyes fixed on the screen. "Whatever it is, it can't be good."

*********

When Diana woke, it was night. Opening her eyes was difficult, as dried tears had glued her lashes together. She stood, mechanically reaching for the cloth inside her bracelet. Following the green light, she shuffled her feet forward. All the questions that popped into her mind when she saw the Prince kept trying to come back, but she would not allow them to do so. She did not want to think about it, about him. She had a goal and pursuing it was the only thing keeping her together right now. There would come a time for answers, for tears, but it could not be today.

Diana walked for miles in the dark. There was nothing in the way but more forest. Trees and more trees, right up until she reached her destination; a small clearing inside the woods. At first, she was startled. She expected something else, something more, perhaps. There was nothing special about this place. Nothing, safe for the fact that it should not exist. Following Ganthet's instructions, she walked into the clearing, and placed the glowing green bean on the dirt, right at the center, then she walked back towards the edge, always keeping an eye on the glow. A few seconds passed and nothing happened, when suddenly, without warning, a gigantic beam of green light shot up into the sky!

Diana was taken aback, struggling to see and even keep her balance. Once the explosion subsided, an enormous ray of light remained, only it wasn't a beam anymore! The construct glowed Green, it was solid, yet it was not; like light itself, somehow made material. This object had the shape of a beanstalk, only it was wider than any tree and reached up farther than the eye could see! Diana found that she could touch it, but also, somehow, pass through it. Without fear, she stepped inside.

Once again, nothing happened for a few seconds. Until, amazingly, the Princess found herself growing lighter, weightless! An incredible sensation, both strange and familiar. When her feet left the ground, fear of the unknown overtook her, and she floated back down. That made her realize she could will herself to move freely, in any direction, when inside the light! Raising her head, she knew, there was only one direction to go!

05 - "DIANA AND THE BEANSTALK"

"Oh, God! That one had me sweating!" Vixen said.

"That poor man though." Starfire remarked.

"His sacrifice may have just saved us all. Like I said, there's no telling what fate awaits us if Diana falls!" Zatanna said.

"That's actually a relief." Raven spoke calmly, to many looks of surprise. "I mean to say, whatever it is the Queen of Fables has planned for Wonder Woman, it has to happen in accordance to the narrative."

"That's true." Zatanna confirmed. "She can't just smite Diana out of the blue. Powerful though she may be, but the Queen must abide by the rules of the world she created, all the same."

"Wasn't that already established?" Starfire asked.

"What I'm trying to say." Raven replied. "Is that every challenge Diana will face has to make sense and be beatable in some way. There's no risk of a super powerful bad guy simply showing up at full power, trying to kill her while her abilities are restrained."

"Precisely." Zatanna added. "Stories don't work like that."

"So we too can fight, if we can find out how then?" Maxima asked. "Like Wonder Woman in that tale?"

"Yes." Oracle replied. "And right now I'm almost certain the key is inside the story we're watching."

*********

The journey upwards was surprisingly long. Reaching the clouds was nothing short of magical though. The beanstalk's peak pierced the sky, all the way through one particularly thick, stationary cloud. Once Diana crossed it, she automatically stopped ascending and was faced with a field of cotton-like white smoke. Far away atop it, stood what had to be the biggest castle she'd ever seen. At first, she tiptoed outside with caution, but once it was apparent this cloud was in fact solid enough to walk on, she stepped out fully from inside the green light.

Everything about this place was strangely peaceful. It appeared as if nothing existed up here, aside from the castle and the cloud that held it. After Diana had begun to walk towards the building, it became even more strangely obvious, the field was much wider than she imagined it and the castle itself was not just further away, but much bigger than expected, in a sense that was all too literal. The stronghold was of ordinary design, if not for the fact that it appeared to have been made for people at least a dozen times larger than normal. Strange to think that such small creatures as the guardians would build such a place if they truly had, and frightening to imagine who, or what could live up here.

Casing the place proved both easier and harder than anticipated. The residence appeared empty, almost lifeless. Moving about was difficult, due to the size of things, but somehow Diana felt stronger and agiler than ever; reaching high ledges and jumping over large gaps with incredible ease. Reason would point towards this being an effect of the green light, but it felt a little too natural, as if the newfound vim was a previously untapped part of herself. In any case, it was not an important matter at the moment. The time had come, she decided, to enter the building!

Banging on the windows had provoked no reaction, so Diana opted for covertness, even though her attempts at it would often result in laughter back home. "You're about as inconspicuous as a cat on fire." Alkippe once told her, when she tried sneaking into the stables to steal a horse for riding. "I still managed to talk you into letting me have the horse." The Princess muttered to herself, smiling. "There!" She looked at the bundle of cloth made out of her attire that had been placed around the corner of a window. Matching the castle's size the glass was at least a dozen times as thick as that of any ordinary window; All the same, it cracked on the first strike, once Diana punched it. Somehow, she knew she could do it, against the rational mind that should have considered the feat impossible. She even held back some, she thought, after the deed was done. Then, it was a simple matter of applying pressure in the right places, and a wedge large enough for her to pass was created. Unwavering, she re-dressed and stepped inside.

The stronghold was gigantic in proportions, but as castles go, it wasn't a large one. "I suppose that's lucky." Diana thought. "Fewer rooms to search." Right away, she tried looking for some variety of vault, or another such place where valuables might be kept. This initial impulse was short-lived though, for just when she ran past the door to what had to be some pantry room adjacent to the place's kitchen, something caught her ear. "Music?"

Sounds of a woman singing, there was no mistaking it for anything else, Diana identified when she moved closer. The song had no words, but it was a sad one. Surprisingly, the melody seemed to reverberate all over the castle, in such a way it was strange she had not heard it sooner. As luck would have it, the door was opened, so she was able to pry it and enter unhindered.

The room inside was small and isolated, lacking any light of its own, excluding whatever entered through the door just used. However, something coated everything in here with a bright, gilded look. In the middle of the chamber, there was a single wooden chair, facing a simple wooden table. In the middle of that tabletop, there laid an object akin to a bird cage, appearing to be made from a material very similar to the beanstalk that brought the Princess here, only it was golden in hue.

Climbing the wooden objects proved simple enough. Once atop it, Diana could finally have a better look at what the glowing aviary contained. Inside the cage, a woman with curly brown hair sat, singing. She was wearing some strange armor made out of pure polished silver, although it had an organic look to it as if it was not armor at all, but rather part of her body, much like the metal wings she sported. The woman halted her song and looked at Diana with a strange expression, some combination of mild surprise, amusement, and impishness. Diana approached, carefully. "Hello." She said, walking slowly towards the coop. "Can you understand me?" She asked.

The woman nodded once, very slowly, maintaining a strange smile as she did.

"I mean you no harm." Diana continued. "Are you a prisoner here?"

Once more the woman nodded the same way, with the same smile.

"You can't talk?" 

Again, the woman produced the same response. 

"Why are you in there?"

The woman pointed at the center of the cage, wherein lay a golden egg, which shimmered with a strange bluish hue.

Could that egg be the weapon the guardians mentioned? It seemed strange, but they said it could take different shapes, and if it was magical in nature, it could be conceivably anything. Either way, it was evident Diana would not get much information out of this winged woman, although asking couldn't hurt. "Is that a weapon?"

The woman paused for a while, her eyes looking up, to a side, as if trying to dig something out of her memories, then she smiled and nodded once, again the same way as the other times.

"Sigh… Do you want me to help you out then?" Dina inquired only to get the same response. "Can I have the egg, if I break you out?"

One more time, the woman in the cage gave the same response, only this time, her smile was much wider.

"Alright, let me try..." Before touching the cage, Diana suddenly remembered one obvious question she'd forgotten to ask. "Who's keeping you here?"

The woman raised an arm, in the gesture someone makes when referring to someone of great height.

"A giant?" 

The woman nodded. 

"So the castle isn't empty?" 

The woman nodded again. 

"Alright, stand back a bit." Diana said, reaching for the bars. "I'm gonna try..."

"Why aren't you singing?" A female voice boomed when the door slammed open. The woman who entered was powerfully built, but still feminine and beautiful, with shoulder length red hair and tanned skin, but most striking of all, her size more than matched that of the castle! She stood frozen for a moment, meeting the Princess' surprised stare with parallel bewilderment. "Who..." Then she saw the that this invader had her hands around the bars of the golden cage as if trying to bend or break them apart. "What are you doing?" She charged. "Get away from there!"

The giantess attempted a motion such as that of swatting an annoying insect aside, but Diana tumbled over her arm, landing on her feet, across the table, untouched! Surprised, the colossal redhead tried to grab at her with the other hand, but she once again jumped over it, then onto the chair and onto the floor below!

"Come back here!" The giantess shouted, pursuing the unnaturally agile, tiny thief, as the latter ran through the doorway. A few steps into it though, she stopped, turned back and took the time to lock the door, before resuming her pursuit of the raven-haired woman. 

The time required to secure the door had allowed Diana enough room for hiding unseen. Luckily, the kitchen held many crevices wherein she could fit.

The giantess darted back and forth, in and out of the room, looking here and there for the diminutive invader. "Where are you?!" She screamed.

Meanwhile, Diana moved swiftly, from one cover to another, avoiding detection through sheer speed, by matching her movements with the huge woman's back. But she knew, being caught would be only a matter of time! Running away was not an option. She had to come up with a plan, quickly! Her light azure eyes moved around, trying to see if anything could be of use, when…

"Aha!" The giantess spotted the raven-haired woman from the corner of an eye, as the latter tried to hide behind the stove after running from under the table. "I have you now!" She lunged, pushing the device aside with a hand, preventing the Princess from reaching cover.

Even so, Diana was much too quick; to her own surprise, her physical capabilities seemed to operate beyond any reasonable limits. She dodged any attempts the colossal woman made to catch her with ease, making her way up a chair, then atop the counter, where she hoped there'd be some object which could be used as a weapon. At her waist level, however, she was a much easier target for the redhead, but it all worked out towards the her favor, just as planned. She lunged for the nearest loose object, a butter knife, grabbing it by the blade! After that, every time the giantess tried to reach her, she'd get the joints of her huge fingers swiftly stricken by a whip of the knife's blunt metal handle, causing her to wince and retreat in pain.

"Aw! Curse you, you pest!" the big woman cried. Soon enough her fingers and the backs of her hands were covered in dark bruises.

Giving up on using her hands, the giantess reached instead for a frying pan that dangled from the ceiling, as her next weapon of choice. In response, the Princess was quick to drop the extra weight of the knife, resuming her dodging and running around, leaping over each swing.

Diana ran over the counter towards a wall, hoping that her opponent would assume her to be trapped. Again her plan worked! When the redhead sweeped the cooking device across, as to pin her against the brick surface, she jumped up, stepping onto the the pan's metallic edge, using it as leverage for a second jump, just as metal clashed with stone in a loud clang! Her hands reached for the cupboard above, and she hoisted herself up, now with access to an entirely new array of potential weapons! 

Before she knew what was happening, the giantess found herself victim of a barrage of hurled glasses, many of which bouncing off of her forehead to shatter onto the floor. The frying pan had now turned from makeshift weapon to improvised shield, as she used it to protect herself, taking several steps back.

Cups would do little more than provide a brief distraction, but Diana inched towards something else she'd spotted while she threw them. The time between the last tossed vessel and the giantess' following charge, once the latter felt safe enough to lower the pan, lasted perhaps three seconds or so. It had sufficed! The Princess had wrapped both arms around a gigantic salt shaker, then unscrewing it in a single motion. No sooner had the redhead's face been uncovered, the glass container was kicked straight towards it!

The dispenser unleashed a cloud of white dust into the big woman's left eye, hitting her on the brow! "Aaaaargh!" She screamed in agony, dropping the pan, raising one hand to clutch her face. Surprisingly, she stepped not back, but forward, swinging wildly with the other arm, abandoning any caution in her anger! 

Diana dodged with ease again, while everything else inside the cupboard was wiped away, making even more of a mess on the floor! It had taken long enough, but she finally made a mistake! In her confidence, she jumped towards the floor, knowing the stores worth fall would not harm her, but she neglected to consider that while she could reach great speeds through using her footing, she'd still fall only as fast, or as slow in this case, as anything else! 

A glimpse of the raven-haired woman's general position proved enough! The giantess backhanded the Princess as she fell, launching her towards a balcony on the other side of the kitchen!

Diana crashed through plates and trays, finally landing onto some sweet, creamy substance. Fortunately, the giant red-haired woman did not attempt to follow through with another attack, whether because she thought the one blow had been enough or because of a combination of pain and blindness, she desperately attempted to reach the sink for some water instead. Dazed for a second, Diana was covered and half-buried in pudding; standing proved a slippery task, her long hair carrying with it many pounds of the sweet substance. When she saw the big woman washing her eyes in the fawcett, she had another idea! As quickly as she could, she reached for a two-pronged fork she spotted nearby, then she made efforts to toss any bit of food onto the floor before the giantess was ready for another round of confrontation; Anything that appeared slimy, or slippery in the slightest. 

Surprised at the noises, the colossal redhead raised her still deficient gaze. She assumed the small woman had been knocked out or was perhaps dead, but no sooner had she turned, and another object hit her square in the face! She stepped back, successfully defending herself after the first strike, oblivious to the fact that taking on a defensive stance was what her opponent had hoped she would do, exactly!

It still took many attempts before Diana succeeded, the fight continued for minutes more, with the giantess trying and failing to smite her, like a child trying to catch a fly that's much too fast for it. But the combination of broken glass, stomped food and other kitchen utensils on the floor eventually reached the desired effect; the enormous woman slipped! A small slip, all things considered, only when the redhead attempted to support herself, Diana hurled the fork she kept in hand like a spear, hitting the big woman's forefinger instants before it touched the counter! Out of instinct, the giantess retracted that hand, grabbing it with the other, unwittingly allowing herself to tumble sideways.

The fall was noisier and more painful looking than it could have been imagined! When the gigantic red-haired woman hit the side of her face against the wooden plank, the Princess felt sorry for her, almost regretting that causing a collapse had been the intention all along. Even the result far surpassed what she had expected; in truth, she was not yet sure on what to do once her adversary fell, but now the latter had done so in such a way that she was left momentarily stunned, barely moving on the floor! Seizing the opportunity, the beautiful pudding-coated woman acted hurriedly!

*********

"That's Silver Swan there, right?" Supergirl inquired of the other young blonde.

"Yeah." Wonder Girl confirmed.

"What's that shiny thing she has with her in the cage?" Asked a strangely interested Catwoman.

"I'm not sure. I think I've seen it before." Power Girl said.

"Yeah..." Maxima added "It looks..."

"Look out!" Wonder Girl screamed when the giant woman appeared on screen.

"Stop doing that!" Catwoman shouted back, close to the young woman's ear.

"Sorry."

"Giganta. Figures." Black Canary said.

"Wow! Diana looks a lot faster and stronger than before." Starfire remarked.

"True. She's far beyond human there." Oracle agreed. "Is it possible she's somehow regaining her abilities?" She inquired, looking at Zatanna.

"Looks that way. But why, or how is anyone's guess at this point. I suppose it fits with putting her through greater challenges."

"Noooo!" Wonder Girl began to scream when Wonder Woman was knocked into a bowl of pudding until she was interrupted by a slap to the back of the head, delivered by Catwoman.

"I told you to stop screaming! You're gonna make me deaf in this ear!"

"Quiet you two!" Oracle screamed. "If Diana loses we're likely to be in deep trouble!"

"Look! She's standing back up to fight again, and Giganta's distracted washing her face." Supergirl pointed. "Kick her ass, Diana!" She screeched.

Catwoman covered her ears. "Ah! Why was I seated between these two children?"

*********

The cords and curtains at hand appeared to be enough. Somehow, Diana found herself to be particularly proficient at tying up the giantess. The woman had not quite been knocked out fully; she was merely dazed for a moment, but through acting and moving quickly, the Princess now had before her, sitting with her back against the wall, the towering redhead sitting, submitted.

Before she realized what had transpired, the red-headed giant was bound and immobilized. Her brow swollen, her eyes blood-red, one barely able to open, hands covered in bruises, one of them with a bleeding, pierced index. She saw that the tiny dark haired woman who had just unbelievably defeated her intended to leave the room, probably to try breaking into the pantry again. "Thief!" She blurted angrily

Diana turned, somewhat surprised to be addressed as such. "I'm no thief!"

The giantess raised her head. "That's rich! You come to a place you should never reach, break into another's house, try to take things that don't belong to you. What else do you call yourself then?"

Taken aback by the truth in those words, Diana didn't know what to say. "I..."

"On top of it all, you attack me! What dark magic fuels you that allows you to do so? Are you a demon?"

"Attack you? You attacked me! And I'm no demon."

"You were trying to break the cage. What did you expect me to do?" She relaxed her neck, allowing her head to slump somewhat. "But you did not kill me. Maybe you're not a demon after all. Still, you are a thief."

Diana felt shame. Not simply because what the giantess said was true, but because it had not even occurred to her that a conversation might have been a possible approach. Flashes of the fair-haired Prince falling to his death still lingered in her mind. Anticipation and distress made her act unlike herself. "You may be right. I had no meaning of behaving this way. It's just… I've been through a lot lately. Forgive me." She lowered her eyes for a moment, then raised them up again, remembering something. "Why do you have a woman trapped in a golden cage?"

"This is my house!" The giantess protested. "I ask the questions!"

Diana pondered upon remarking that the colossal redhead did not find herself in a position to make demands, but thought better of it. Maybe she'd catch more flies with honey than vinegar here. "How about we trade then? An answer for another?"

The huge woman sneered, reluctantly accepting the offer. "Who are you and why are you here?"

"That's two, but fair enough. I'll answer those questions once we've gone over some simpler points first. For now, my name is Diana. Yours?"

"Doris."

"I wish we'd met in better circumstances Doris." She bowed.

"How did you reach this place?"

"The guardians of the forest sent me. Do you know them?"

"Aye, I know them. They built this place. Why would they send you here? You know what this place is, no?" She ended the sentence shaking her head already. "No… No, you don't. You'd never have acted like you did if you knew."

"True, I don't know precisely what this place is. Care to enlighten me?"

"It's a prison. The egg you saw and the woman who keeps it, it contains some great evil."

So it was not a lie, Diana thought, that the guardians built this place. More than that, she could tell the giantess spoke sincerely. Why then, would the little blue men not warn her of what the redhead spoke, or even warn of the giantess' presence itself? "Can you tell me more about this evil?"

"I think it's one of them, or it used to be."

"One of the guardians?" Could it be they were ashamed to say it? That one of them had been a great evil?

"Supposedly."

"What of you then?"

"I was tasked with guarding this place, long ago." She shifted uncomfortably. "Now that you know this, why would they send you here?"

"I'm on a quest. I was told there'd be a weapon which could aid me up here."

The giantess laughed. "Weapon? There's no such thing in here. What sort of weapon is it you were told you could find? Why are you looking for it?"

The Princess scratched her head, sending globs of pudding to the floor. "I'm not sure." She considered what to do next, looking around the place, designing multiple combat and exit strategies. "Why would they lie to me?"

Doris shifted again. "Sounds like they may have never expected you to reach this place. Or maybe they never expected you to leave it."

The same thought had occurred to Diana. She reached for a knife she'd spotted on the floor, then moved towards the tied woman. "I'm sorry."

*********

"Yes!" Supergirl and Wonder Girl screamed in unison when Giganta fell. "Ow!" They said when she hit her face.

Vixen turned back to address Oracle. "Looks like another bullet dodged, right?"

"Maybe."

"You think it can be just this simple? The Queen of Fables just wants Diana to be killed in the context of a story?"

"If that's the case, why go through all this? Why have us here?" Maxima asked.

"The Queen always loves an audience, that's nothing new." Zatanna said. "The dangers Wonder Woman is facing are certainly real enough. It's absolutely possible that she can die, but we don't know the consequences if she does. The Queen's primary spell ties to fundamentals of our own reality. It may be that everything we know is changed, or destroyed if Diana falls."

"Is there any way then, anything we do or say here might influence things? Like, maybe help Wonder Woman in there?" Starfire asked.

"That's what I'm trying to find out." Oracle replied. "I haven't detected any pattern yet."

*********

After the giantess was untied, both women agreed to a truce. Diana had told her story. Meanwhile, Doris had heated some water and prepared a bath inside a wooden tub for the both of them, who were both covered in food, blood or both.

"Here you go." The giantess said, placing an old bucket inside the water, then flipping it upside down, once it fully submerged. "You can stand on this."

"Thank you. Hum… What do I do with my clothing? It's all sticky." Diana asked.

"Leave it on the floor. I'll have it cleaned later." Doris grabbed a face towel. "Use this for now."

"Alright." The two vertically mismatched females began to undress when Diana felt the eyes on her. "Yes?" She looked up.

The giantess was startled out of a trance, her face with a red to match her hair. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to stare. I've just… Never seen anyone so... Well, perfect. Are you sure you're not a demon?"

The Princess blushed. "Quite sure. You're not so bad yourself." She smiled, gazing at the towering woman's exposed athletic tanned body, thick legs, and firm small breasts. "Shall we?" She pointed at the steaming tub.

For the first minutes, they were silent, the only noises those of splashing water as they washed. Eventually, the giantess was the first to speak. "What kind of thing were you expecting to find up here? Based on what you told me, fighting against your stepmother is no easy task, if even a warrior as capable as you feels there's no chance of winning."

"I don't know. I was simply following what I thought to be my only option."

"What about that man who saved you, the Prince? Are you sure he's dead? Maybe you could look for him."

"The fall was too high." Diana said, looking down at the water, picturing the river deep down the gorge.

"Stranger things have happened in that forest. Maybe there's hope."

"If there is, I will look for him. But for now, I have to deal with the issue of my stepmother. As long as I live, she won't stop chasing me, ever."

The redhead looked up, pensive. "Hum… Maybe there is something up here you can use, after all." She stood, reaching for a towel, causing a cascade of water around the dark haired woman. "Meet me in the kitchen when you're finished here."

Diana looked on confused, watching the woman scurry off. "Alright..." She wanted to stay in the hot water longer, but her curiosity got the best of her. Jumping down from the basin, she grabbed her own towel and followed. To her surprise, the kitchen was empty when she first arrived, but soon she saw a golden light approaching from a doorway. Diana assumed the giantess was bringing the golden cage, but instead, the redhead held a book, which glowed similarly golden, in her hand.

"As you may guess..." Doris spoke. "I don't get many visitors up here, so I often go through the tomes in the ancient guardian library." She pointed back with a thumb. "I think this may be just the thing you'll need." She placed the book on the table and opened it, searching for a particular page. "Here!" She pointed.

Diana climbed onto the table to look at the tome. The giant finger pointed at a picture showcasing a big, oddly shaped ape. "A gorilla?" She asked.

"The ape king."

"I've never heard of it."

"Him, not it. It's not a story." Doris corrected. "The ape king lives in the mountains beyond the dark forest, near the edge of the continent."

"Are you saying he can help me?"

The giantess laughed. "Heavens no! The ape king is an evil creature, if ever there was one."

"So..."

"The golden circlet!" Doris interrupted the Princess' reply, pointing at the ape's head in the image. "If you want a magic weapon that suits you, this is it!"

"Golden circlet?" Diana approached, looking closer at the picture, seeing the golden line across the ape's forehead. She felt a strange draw towards the object or at least, the idea of it. "What does it do?"

"Long ago, the ape king was cursed by the Gods, for his evil ways. Legend has it the golden circlet was placed on his head to contain his wickedness."

"I don't understand how that can help me."

"The golden circlet is an object of untold mystical power. According to the book it can cut through any illusion, it's light reveals truth, and it can break the will of those it holds and much, much more. It's perfect for you!"

"How so? Not that it doesn't sound nice but..."

"For one, it does seem to be a good weapon to use against a magic user, at least going by description. Also, it's written, only a great, righteous warrior may yield it. Only someone of great virtue can remove it from the ape King's head."

"Would that not simply release him to wreak havoc anew?"

"Maybe. If that happens you'll be there to stop him won't you?"

"I don't know about this. Traveling to the mountains will take months. It's too much to invest on what sounds like a gamble."

Doris sneered. "As opposed to coming up here in the first place? You realize you can't stay, right? If your stepmother finds this place..."

"I know." Diana shook her head. "You're right; I have nothing else to go on."

Doris shut the book, clapping her hands. "Alright then! Now that this is settled, you help me fix this place up, and I'll see if I can find a way to shorten your journey when I send you back down there."

*********

Power Girl rubbed her forehead; Then something clicked in her mind. "I think that's the cosmic egg." She said, pushing her hair back, leaning against her seat.

"The one where Krona's imprisoned? That's what Wonder Woman wanted to get to and open?" Maxima asked.

Barda snapped her fingers. "That's it! The witch wanted Diana to set Krona free!"

"You may be onto something." Oracle said, causing the female Fury to swell with pride. "Not so much Krona in particular, but it may be that this whole setup is to cause Diana to do something terrible, unknowingly."

"Having an audience for that certainly, fits the Queen's methods." Zatanna said.

Catwoman clapped mockingly. "Very nice. How does that help me getting out of here?"

"I don't know Selina. How are you helping us right now?" Black Canary retorted.

*********

It had been a strange experience, but sleeping on a bed after so much time of threading through thick woods felt amazing, although the bed in question was just a giant pillow. The giantess Doris in the meantime appeared strangely jolly, even while doing chores. Diana assumed having guests, or really anyone else to talk to, was a rare commodity up here. Within the span of two days, the kitchen had been fixed, the Princess' clothes had been cleaned, and preparations for resuming the journey were in place. Sadly, the time to move on was upon her once again. After a sizeable breakfast, the two women met at the edge of the cloud, facing the shiny green tip of the light construct which first carried the raven-haired woman up to the sky castle.

"Well, Princess..." The giantess spoke, carrying a silver tray with a covered dish. "Your provisions should last at least a month. You can use the light beanstalk to shorten the trip somewhat, but I'm afraid you'll have to walk most of the way. On the plus side..." She uncovered the dish, after placing the tray on the table. "I found something else that can help you." A white snake was revealed, coiling atop the center of a plate.

"What is that?" The animal did not move. It looked so amazingly real; it took a while for Diana to notice it was not a real snake, but actually, a cake, shaped like one. "Oh. Cake. I won't complain about having some before I leave."

"No, Princess." The giantess laughed. "This is magic food. I'm giving you a bite to take with; You know, for when you need it."

"Wow. You explained how you had the means to produce all your food up here, but I didn't realize you could create magic items. What does it do?" She said, stretching a finger to touch the dessert.

"I can't" Doris waved a hand humorously. "It's just one of the items kept up here. As for what does it do? I'm not completely certain, but it's supposed to enhance one of your natural abilities for a while, based on your needs. As you see, I have no use of it, so I guess it can't hurt to give you a piece to take with you."

"Thank you." Diana wrapped a thin slice of the mystical cake with a cloth and added it to her pack. The Princess looked up at the giantess one last time. "I think it's time to go." She sighed. "I apologize for the way we first met."

"Nevermind that. It was nice to have a visitor after all."

"I hope we can meet again, someday."

The giantess smiled. "Once your stepmother is defeated."

"Yes." Diana stepped into the light, as she had a couple of days before. "So, do I just will the beanstalk to bend?"

"Yes. Make it bend. It will deposit you it's length worth in the direction you choose. Remember, just journey due west, and you'll reach your destination."

Diana closed her eyes. She could feel the light shifting, molding to her thoughts. "Goodbye, Doris." She opened her eyes again, for the last glimpse of the silhouette of the waving giantess, as it quickly disappeared behind the white smoke of the clouds.

"Goodbye, Princess." The redhead shouted.

06 - "THE IMP'S RIDDLE"

All the way down Diana squinted, trying to make out the mountains in the faraway blurred horizon, while the beanstalk bent into an arc, delivering her back into the forest, several miles west from where she left it days ago. Touching the ground after crossing the treetops back into darkness was a moment met with sadness; right then, the scope of the journey ahead truly hit the her. The green light, as soon as she stepped out of it, faded and disappeared behind her. There was no turning back now.

Only a few days had passed since Diana had been in these woods, but right away it felt different. Colder, more humid. Almost like weeks had gone by, making it the peak of winter. She considered whether her stepmother could be trying to get at her again, or if maybe something else about the forest made it possible for such a difference in temperature to exist with only a few miles between two points. There was no concrete answer. A shame, she thought, for all the darkness, the place could otherwise have been pleasant to visit, were it not for the lifelessness that appeared to curse it.

More days passed uneventfully. Diana missed the sun, but she could not complain, all things considered. Her gigantic friend provided her with plenty of food, warm clothes and a few tools to help with the journey; among which was a small compass the Princess had built herself, as to help maintain the quest westward. Along the way, much thought was never given towards the magnetized needle punctured through a piece of cork, beyond consulting it two or three times a day. Lately, however, the device kept popping up in her mind. Every once in a while Diana would perceive from the corner of an eye the needle shifting directions unnaturally, but upon a second glance, nothing out of the ordinary was ever happening. Perhaps the forest was playing tricks with her mind, she told herself, without much worry. At least that was the impression, until she passed a suspiciously familiar stream, for what she considered to be the third, then a fourth time.

Diana had been lost in these woods before, only previously, she had no means to guide herself. "I best not use the compass for a while." She pondered. "Maybe I'm relying on it too much." She said, looking down at the object in her hand. Could it be broken? Could something around the area be affecting it in such a way as to make her walk in circles? More questions without answer. For now, she simply moved on.

Desperation began to set in, however, when she saw the stream again, then again and again! "What's happening" The Princess kept thinking. With or without a compass, whatever direction she would choose to go, by ground, or via tree branches, no matter what, there was always that stream! Over and over, she was always back to that same spot. She could tell apart the individual stones on the floor at this point and eventually, even the individual leaves on the trees. Even her notion of time appeared to be warped. Diana could no longer tell how many times she came back to the stream, how long it took between each time she'd return to it, or even for how long this entire nightmare had been taking place. She'd sleep, then spend all waking hours trying to escape that particular water flow, only to return, again and again. Desperation turned to apathy, then desperation again! What had she gotten herself into this time and was there really no way out? 

Once again, fatigue had set in, and once again Diana lit a fire and prepared to rest, hoping against hope the following day would play out differently than the one gone by. Her eyes were almost shut when she saw something; something out of place, for the first time in this familiar setting, resting atop the trunk of a fallen tree, beside which she had set up camp like she had done many times before. Shaken, she sat up!

"Hello." The strange little man said, smiling. The dwarf had shaggy dark hair and an unkempt beard, his skin was sallow and his features misshapen. Strangely, he was dressed as a nobleman, covered in tacky, mismatched jewelry.

For a second Diana did not reply, scared and confused, but previous, recent experiences had taught her diplomacy was often the smarter approach. "Hello." She greeted politely, bowing her head formally. "Who might you be?"

The little man laughed, scratching his facial hair. "Of all things I never expected you to be this courteous, Princess."

Diana was further surprised. "You know who I am?"

"Yes, indeed! Diana, fairest of them all." He clapped his hands together, his little feet dangling back and forth.

There was obviously something off about this situation, and more so about this strange little man; still Diana maintained her composure. "You have me at a disadvantage then, sir. Could you tell me your name?"

"My name?" He smiled. "Yes… My name." He stood, pacing the trunk back and forth, eyes fixed on the raven-haired woman. "Never has any of your station been so civil to me. I confess you are not what I expected." He raised a finger. "Perhaps you do deserve my name."

"Tell me then. It's cold; you can share my fire." she pointed at a rock beside the flames, asking for him to sit.

The little man's expression was hard to read; it was like an odd mixture of happiness and rage. "Do you try to trick the trickster?" He squinted at her.

"No, I..."

"Have you had enough?" He interrupted, in a dry, angry tone, breaking his shell of courtesy.

"Enough?"

"Of walking in circles. I was sure your spirit would be broken by now, but it appears it's not the case." He grinned at the realization in the woman's eyes. "Even so, I believe you've experienced enough of my power to realize escaping is not feasible." He smiled, wickedly. "Tell me, how many times have you passed the stream?"

Diana stood, scowling. "You! You were the one keeping me here?" She took a step forward.

The imp laughed. "Sharp as always, Princess."

Diana charged, trying to grab the strange man by the collar. "Why?" Surprisingly, the man's neck seemed to snap, but when she looked at him again, all she held was a broken twig.

"Tsk, tsk. That's not very nice." The little man spoke from the top of a tree branch, behind her. "I will acknowledge you're faster than I thought. You'd no doubt have caught me, had I actually been there." He grinned again. "But you can forget about that. I am nowhere, and everywhere!" He spread his arms, then disappeared.

The man had a point; he held all the cards for the moment. She would have to be smart. Regaining her composure, the Princess spoke. "Very well. What do you want?"

"Heh! So polite again?" He reappeared atop the trunk, scratching his beard. "What do I want? Why, I want you, of course!"

Diana's first impulse was to ask what the imp meant, but it mattered little, even if the meaning was not understandable enough. "You cannot have me." She said plainly.

Once more, the man's expression became hard to read, with that strange mixture of gladness and hostility. "No… I imagine breaking your spirit is beyond even me, and you are somehow annoyingly resilient to my direct influence." He pulled on the hairs of his chin, thinking. "I guess the only way to have you is through free will."

"That won't happen."

"No? Then you best get used to walking by that stream." He pointed back. "Or..." He raised a finger. "We can make a wager!"

"A bet?" Yet another gamble that did not sit well with her, but for the moment, Diana presumed it best to play along. "What sort of bet?"

"Well, I wouldn't ordinarily offer you a way out, but since you've been so cordial..." The man placed a hand on his chest. "If you can guess my name, I will set you free. But if you cannot..." The Princess meant to say something, but he raised a hand. "No, no! No guessing, just yet. We must go over the rules." He said. "If you cannot, you must remain here, as my wife." Again, Diana intended to speak, but he prevented her with the same gesture. "Don't waste your words, Princess. For this task, I shall give you three days and nine guesses. Agreed?"

"That's ridiculous!" Diana protested.

"That's your only choice unless you can see another." The little man smiled.

Reluctantly, Diana realized she had to play the game, at least until she could think of an alternative. "How do I know you'll keep your end of the bargain?"

"Same way I know you'll keep yours." He said. "Magic in this forest is binding. So, do we have a deal?"

*********

"That creep Cizko is a goblin if ever there was one, alright." Black Canary stated.

"Okay, if either of you two starts screaming his name at the screen, I swear to God, I will find a way to kill you once we get out of here!" Catwoman said, addressing Supergirl and Wonder Girl.

"What happens if she doesn't guess, is it over?" Starfire asked.

"I guess." Raven replied, mildly amused at her own joke. "Sorry. Just trying to break the ice."

"We don't really know what happens then." Oracle said.

"We don't know anything!" Maxima said, angrily.

"Diana will find a way." Power Girl said.

"You think so? I always assumed you weren't much fond of Wonder Woman."

The buxom blonde brushed her hair back. "She's squirmed her way out of worse situations."

*********

"This is a farce!" Diana exclaimed.

"You can at least try." The little man said, amused.

"I won't dignify you with any attempt."

"Suit yourself." The imp shrugged. "I'll come back tomorrow, at the same time." He said, before disappearing in a wisp.

"Dammit!" Diana shook her head, angry. She waited a few minutes, then began scanning the camp. "It worked!" She smiled to herself when she saw small marks here and there on the mud she had discretely used to coat almost every surface one could stand on around her. "He was physically here!" She confirmed, thinking of the little man. What's more, his own use of the word tomorrow, and previously the term days, unwittingly betrayed the notion that time was still in place, as it was. It appeared as if his abilities had more to do with illusion and manipulating perception, rather than actually altering reality itself. Following tracks proved fruitless, however, as this was a skill Diana had never honed. Before long she was back at camp, preparing to sleep, while she looked at her pack, remembering the slice of magical cake she kept in there. "If I have no other choices in the last day…" She thought, even though she could not imagine how consuming the delicacy would possibly help.

Another day passed, almost the same, exact way. The strange man came and went, and she refused to guess his name, to validate his game by playing it. More clues of the same nature she managed to gather. Of some things Diana was certain; the imp dwelled nearby. He came and went to see her, but for some reason, never lingered long. She strained her mind, trying to make it all fit together, to find some exploitable element she missed. The following day would be the last she'd have to guess his name. Lying down to rest, she looked at her bag again. She was almost asleep when she heard the sound of leaves being stepped on. The first thought was that the strange little man had appeared again, but as she pushed herself off the ground with an arm to a sitting position, a great white beast pounced on her!

"Oh, ow! Ha, ha ha! It tickles!" Diana said, when the dog licked her face and neck, with his warm, powerful tongue. "You found me?" She beamed at him. "Of course, you did! How was your hunting?" 

The canine barked once at the Princess. 

"Oh! You have no idea how glad I am to see you." Diana hugged him. "Come, have something to eat!" Having already dined, she refrained from eating again, as to save her provisions. She did, however, spare as much as the dog would have, all the while recounting her adventures to him. "So here I am. Can you imagine me marrying that imp?" 

The dog growled. 

"Maybe I'll tell him I'm spoken for. I'll say you're my husband and you came to rescue me." 

The canine's ears perked up. 

"What's that? You like that idea?" She rubbed his head. "Come on then hubby, let's get some sleep." She patted the cloth on the floor beside her. "Mm, wow! You're always so warm." She stated, wrapping herself around the beast. "I can't believe you found me. There was a big gap between where I ascended to..." Something clicked inside her mind. "Did you come straight to me? How did you do it?" She asked. The canine turned to look at her. "Can his superior senses cut through the little man's illusion?" She thought. So far she'd pictured herself inside some sealed bubble created by the imp's power, yet the dog here had somehow pierced it. Sitting back up again, she looked at the white canine, considering if he could help her now in this time of need. The first impulse was to see if he could break from the imp's power, guide her away from this place, but she wanted to see the game through, or at least try it. "Can you smell anyone else here?" 

The dog looked at the Princess and barked once in affirmation. 

"Where?" 

Unwavering, the quadruped walked straight towards the marks on the mud Diana had known to be made by the little man. 

"You can smell him?" 

Once again the dog barked positively. 

"Can you find this person?" Diana asked, soon to be replied with another bark, which readily caused her to stand, excited. "Lead the way boy!" As the beast went, she followed with a mixture of hope and apprehension. She knew, even if the canine found the imp, there was no guarantee it would help her uncover anything useful. Whatever the case, the attempt was one step forward from where she found herself prior. "Try not to make noise." She whispered to the quadruped.

The couple's excursion through the woods lasted a good twenty minutes, as the white dog guided them, but their destination could be seen and heard from many yards away, cutting through the silent darkness of the forest. 

Diana halted for a moment, tapping on the canine's back for him to do the same. "Wait here." She told him, moving past to approach the source of lights and sounds. "I'll be right back. Stay." Crouching, she lurked as inconspicuously as she could, hiding behind trees, although the attitude seemed unneeded, considering the amount of uproar at display. The path was a small hill, going up, leading to a valley-like clearing. Once she reached the tree nearest to the highest point and peeked at the source of the commotion below, the sight was nothing short of astonishing!

Though it missed a ceiling and most of its walls, the place looked like a near-perfect replica of the golden halls of the castle where the Princess herself had lived; the very place she had to leave when escaping her stepmother! Dozens of noblemen gathered, banging goblets full of mead, singing, and carousing, dancing and celebrating. Atop the throne, standing on it, the little man swayed his own cup back and forth, making merry, causing everyone to toast each time he raised it. Such was the noise that Diana could not make out any word when suddenly, the imp stood on one foot and raised his goblet again. In unison, all guests imitated the gesture. Silence held for a second, then they all started to sing:  
"Merrily the feast we'll make. Today I'll brew, tomorrow she'll bake! Merrily we'll dance and sing, for next day will a Princess bring! Little does the lady dream, Edgar Cizko is the name!" Everyone raised their cups again at the last word, then drained them all in one gulp.

Diana could not believe it. This was it! She did it! She beat the imp at his own game, with the help of her canine friend. Relieved, she smiled, turning around, leaning back against the tree, she relaxed and ran a hand through her hair, breathing in deeply, feeling the cool air fill her lungs. Before she could exhale, something compelled her to look again at the celebration; the strange silence which followed. Astonished again, Diana watched while the lavish halls faded into dark forest. The clearing itself giving way to trees and the only construct remaining to be a tiny, poorly crafted shanty. Every guest disappeared into nothingness, and even the odd little man himself had his ornate clothing and jewels turn into a filthy sack, with holes made for his arms and head. The imp just stood there, quiet, unmoving for a minute, looking at the black treetops and the ground beneath, then he turned and entered the puny shack. "He's alone!" Diana thought. Of course, he was. How could any of that have been real? At that moment, she could not help it, feeling a bit sorry for the strange little man.

*********

"Yeah!" Supergirl cheered when Krypto showed up on screen again.

"Hah!" Barda cheered as well. "That beast could give Apokoliptian hounds a run for their money! That is how the expression goes, right?"

Maybe the witch did miscalculate. Power Girl thought. Whatever role in the story he was meant to play, she probably had no idea how clever and capable the Super-dog really was. Or how far he'd go to help Diana. "Or why." Karen completed the thought.

*********

"Hello agai… What is that thing?" The imp asked when he appeared the following night, surprised to see the large white dog beside the raven-haired beauty.

"A good friend." Diana replied. "Shall we end this game of yours then?"

Another surprise? Thought the little man, upon seeing the woman's collected demeanor. "No" He dismissed the idea. "She couldn't possibly guess my name." He thought. "As you wish, Princess. This is the final day, but you still have all your nine guesses."

Diana thought of teasing the dwarf, only to quickly dismiss the idea. A direct approach would be the most merciful. "Edgar. Edgar Cizko. That is your name." she said, bluntly.

The imp's eyes widened. It took a moment for surprise to be replaced with hatred. "You! You..." He gritted his teeth. "No! You couldn't have! How?!" The rage he felt was palpable, in a very literal sense! Warm winds flowed from the man's position, rustling the trees around him. "Raaaargh!" With a roar, he drove his foot into the ground! To the shock of both Diana and even Edgar himself, the earth underneath that foot opened into a gorge, which swallowed him whole! Or so he would have thought. Upon seeing what had happened, the Princess sprang forth, in the blink of an eye, grabbing him by a wrist, just before it was out of reach, hoisting him up with one arm, then tossing him back onto terra firma. Confused, he looked up at the raven-haired woman. "Why? Why would you help me?"

"You fell."

"But..."

"Why would I let you fall, when it was within my ability to prevent it? Unless you mean to turn back on our deal."

The imp stood in shame, attempting to clean himself, the illusion of his elaborate suit broken. "No." He averted his gaze from the Princess. "You may go."

Diana stood in place for a while, uncertain of what to do. When the awkward silence proved too much, she moved to leave the little man's presence. Memories of what she had seen the night before prevented her, however. Twisted as he was, Edgar was evidently a product of his isolation. "It's right about the time I usually prepare to rest." She said. "Maybe it's best I leave tomorrow. Would you care for something to eat?" She asked the crestfallen trickster.

"What?" Edgar looked up for the first time since his game had ended. That same strange, mixed expression crossed his face again. "Are you mocking me?"

"I'm simply asking whether you are hungry. You can have some food, or you can not." Diana replied, going through her pack.

*********

"Goddammit!" Black Canary cursed. "I knew she'd do something like that! Wasting food on that dingbat."

"Canary speaks truth. What kind of warrior does that?" Maxima agreed.

"Diana's a diplomat. Plus this is what makes her awesome!" An offended Wonder Girl chimed in.

Barda rubbed her chin. "I don't know; I respect it. The girl has a point. There's no honor in kicking a vanquished enemy."

"There's quite a bit of joy in it though." Catwoman said.

"I'm telling you, That stuff's gonna come back to bite her in the ass someday." Canary added.

Vixen shrugged. "If it does, I don't think it's gonna wanna deal with her non-diplomatic side. Plus, that is one rock-hard ass."

"Indeed. To be honest, I've always admired how Wonder Woman can walk the line between talker and fighter." Barda agreed.

*********

"You realize how priceless this is in this forest nowadays?" The little man said, looking at the food he was given, after listening to the Princess' story.

"I've learned of it. You know of my stepmother then? As you knew of me?"

"I do. You shouldn't waste food with that animal either." Edgar cocked his head at the white canine eating beside the woman.

"Trust me. He earns every treat he gets, many times over." Diana replied, rubbing the dog's neck. "How do you know these things?"

The imp stopped eating for a while, pensive. "I'm from the Kingdom. Or I was, 'til I met your stepmother."

Diana was curious. "Care to elaborate?"

"I offered her my services years ago. I was foolish to think my abilities would impress her enough to earn some respect. She laughed at me, the witch! She said it was an insult for a misshapen creature such as myself to even address her, much less presume to have any value."

"That does sound like her."

"I was banished to the forest, but managed to survive thus far. It took a while to find a spot so suited to my power in these woods, but here I am."

"So it's not all illusions?"

Edgar twitched, evidently surprised to find that the woman had some understanding of how his abilities functioned. "No. The forest has many hotspots of mystical energy from which those gifted enough can tap; though it may have its drawbacks, if one loses control."

"Like that crack on the floor, I pulled you from."

The imp nodded.

"Well..." Diana forced a smile. "At least you know why you were banished."

"What? You can't be this oblivious!" The little man snickered. 

Diana raised an eyebrow. "Excuse me?"

"The Queen hates you! She's always hated you. It's always been common knowledge all throughout the land."

"That makes no sense. I've never done anything to her."

"You exist! It's plenty. Everyone in the kingdom loved you. The Queen, on the other hand, inspires only fear. I have to confess; I did expect you to be as odious as the witch. Now I see why people admired you so. Also, you growing more beautiful than your stepmother did not help her liking you any better."

"For that am I supposed to regret how I act? How I look? The Queen has only herself to blame."

"And yet she rules the land and here you are, plodding through this cursed forest."

"Not if I can help it!"

Edgar was surprised. He heard the Princess say it before, but he had not believed it. "So you mean it? Taking down the witch?"

With a hardened expression, Diana spoke. "Yes. At first, I thought to do it only for my own sake, but it's become more and more clear, her presence is a threat to all kingdoms."

The imp smiled. "It won't be easy, you know?"

"I never expected it to be. I'm not even sure my path is true."

"The ape king is real alright. If that's what you mean." Edgar scratched his head, musing, looking at the woman. "Very well. I'll help with this; if only to see the bitch-queen fall. The mountains you seek cannot be reached by ordinary means. They're not really mountains when it comes to how the forest reaches them, but rather, gigantic stone walls."

"So how..."

The little man raised a finger. "Polis! You need to find the town of Polis, at the edge of the forest. The only passage is through there."

"Can you point the way?"

"No, but I can lead you to the person who can."

"Someone else living in this forest?"

"Don't get excited. The forest is home to many creatures, most of them not as kind as I am. Especially this one."

"Who?"

"The hag. An ancient witch who dwells in the forest."

"You make it sound lovely, meeting this person."

"It's no joke. But if you want to reach Polis, the hag is your best bet. I can make sure the way towards her is free, but beyond that point, you're on your own."

"Very well. If that's how it has to be. What can you tell me about her and how is it you think she can help me?"

"The hag is known to roam freely through the woods, never getting lost. If anyone has the means to guide you anywhere through this forest, it's her. She is always willing to trade too. I'm sure someone as crafty as you has something to offer her."

"Is there any alternative?"

"Not really. The forest is vast and dangerous, and Polis is far away. Without guidance, I don't see how you can make it." Edgar stood up. "Tomorrow when you wake, the path will be clear. Follow your compass. Go north until you reach a small pond, then keep moving west, that's the way to the hag's hut."

"You could come along."

"I haven't the the energy to travel these woods, plus I'd only slow you down and exhaust your rations. Besides, the faster I hear the Queen is gone, the happier I'll be." He bowed his head slightly. "I'll take my leave now. Good night, Princess."

"Good night then."

The little man began to walk away. "One last thing." He stopped and turned his head. "The hag is very powerful, but she can't break a deal. Follow her instructions precisely, and you'll be fine. Otherwise, this is the last anyone will ever see of you."

07 - "THE HAG"

As promised, the way had been clear. Odd as he was, there was a small degree of assurance in the little man's presence, given his knowledge of the area. Now Diana had to move forward half-blind once more, only this time she wasn't alone.

Almost a whole day of travel passed, and the Princess accompanied by her canine companion reached the pond mentioned by the imp. "That was faster than expected." She told the white dog, smiling. The water surface shone with a distinct hue of orange, created by the last days of autumn. It dawned on Diana just how much light and the sky were rare sights in this forest. "How about we call it a day early?" She asked her companion. "It will be nicer to wake up here, rather than in there." She pointed at the darkness under the trees towards the west. He barked. "You said it!" She replied, undoing her pack.

Diana prepared the fire and readied the floor and covers for her and the dog to sleep. Meanwhile, the he moved around the pond, occasionally causing a splash. "What are you doing there? You're gonna be all wet for bed." She shouted. 

The canine barked from afar.

"All ready." Diana thought, looking at the camp. "Now for dinner..." Slap! The inert creatures dropped onto the stone, right in front of her. "Fish?" She looked surprised at the dog. "No wonder the Guardians wanted you." She beamed. A quick examination showed how the pond creatures had been bitten dead in an instant. "They didn't suffer." She breathed, relieved. Perhaps it was a result of that mysterious connection she had with beasts, but finny prey was one of the few types of meat she'd ever allowed herself to consume. "Even so, I don't think I'd have no stomach for killing these if they were still wriggling." She considered. "Thank you." She said, rubbing the dog's head. "Just give me a minute, and I'll have them ready for us." With that, she immersed herself in the task of cleaning and cooking the meal, whispering a prayer to honor the creature's souls. An hour later, Diana and the dog curled together under the blanket, with a full belly. "Let's hope we can reach the hag soon. Tomorrow is another full day of walking." 

The white dog growled. 

"It's not so bad with you around." She hugged the beast. "I know better than to expect no surprises, but I'm sure we'll get through it." She rubbed her hands on his chest, and he rumbled in response. "Goodnight, boy."

Morning came with a sensation of cold. When Diana awoke, the dog was gone, but a new pile of fish already rested beside their shared bed. That, combined with the sounds of splashing water immediately calmed her; he wasn't gone after all. "Looks like I won't be going hungry anytime soon." She told him when he returned with another catch. "That's enough for now. I'll make us breakfast; Then we need to get going, alright?" He barked at her inquiry. "Alright, then." She scratched his neck.

Back into darkness, the two companions went, after a sizeable meal. Not as much of a necessity in saving food with the dog around, Diana considered. A day of trekking turned into two, then three, then a week. Little of note happening in that time. The raven-haired beauty would come to learn her canine friend could not only catch fish but fruit just as well, being able to smell and somehow pick them from trees. She didn't even mind the drool her food often came with these days. The white dog shared with her that strange quality of being unusually clean and healthy, regardless of the conditions around them.

On the eighth day of traveling west alongside the quadruped, Diana began to notice changes around them. Fog grew increasingly thicker. In it, faint images of riders on a horse would come and go, first white, then red, then black. The dog did not react to those apparitions, which lead her to believe them to be somehow natural, or at least harmless. She trusted her beastly companion's senses completely, and his unthreatened posture was a source of security like no other. One thing was almost certain in her mind though; they were on the right path. A suspicion which proved true soon enough, when small, hand-crafted objects started to show up along the way. At first, little talismans made out of bird bones hanged from trees. Then piles of rocks and pieces of broken pottery, covered in moss. The forest itself appeared more ominous, more twisted with each step. 

Eventually, Diana and her companion reached what could only be described as a house fence, except it was crafted out of bones. She considered for a moment which kinds of animal would have been used to create such a hedge, but a second glance left little doubt when she spotted the many human skulls adorning the construct. Slowing their pace, she and the dog moved carefully. There appeared to be nothing but trees inside the area encircled by the fence, but at the first look upwards, that notion was dispelled. One of the trees had the shape of a gigantic bird leg, and atop it, thirty feet or more above, sat a thatch-roofed hut. "Think you can make it?" Diana asked, after looking up for a minute or so. 

The dog barked in reply. 

"Me too. Should we..." 

The canine suddenly turned, jumping behind the Princess in a protective stance. 

"What is it?" Diana turned as well but could neither see anything through the thick fog, nor hear any sound. "What can you sense? Is anyone..." Then she saw it! A long shadow approached through the fog. At first, Diana thought it to be some type of giant, 'til she realized it did not have the shape of any person, nor beast. Moreover, it did not appear to touch the ground. Rather, it floated, silently soaring through the air, elucidating the lack of steps or any other sounds. 

The speed with which the enormous, soaring thing moved was steady and it appeared to hold no threat, so the Princess and the dog stood in place, waiting for a better look. The wind seemed to accompany the object, dispersing the fog and tree branches around it as it passed. Once it was close enough and the mist was made thin enough, the truth of the matter could finally be observed. A huge, long mortar hovered a good two feet above the ground, approaching until it slowly came to a stop, right in front of the pair. Atop it, crouching, holding an equally long pestle in hand, rested a hideous looking old woman, gazing curiously down at the raven-haired beauty and her animal friend. 

The hag smiled, showcasing sharp teeth black as iron, then she climbed down, to face the other woman. The Princess towered over her, once she stood on the ground, yet the crone's demeanor left little doubt of the power she possessed. She was gaunt. So thin, her legs looked like nothing but bones wrapped in skin; a skin which was as wrinkled as it was pale. Her hair was sparse and bright red and her eyes milky. She had a long, pointy nose, which she appeared to use to orient herself, as she lifted her head, sniffing the air, right before turning directly towards the other woman. "Sweet! So sweet a smell!" She grinned with those black teeth again, stepping forward.

Diana held her ground, attempting to showcase no fear. She understood though, as if the flying mortar wasn't enough, no being of such frail appearance could survive in this forest without significant magical might. "Hello." She bowed, making a hand signal for the white dog to step back. Meanwhile, the hag looked on, curious. "My name is Diana. I am trying to reach the town of Polis, and I was told you could help me."

The crone's laughter echoed through the air. "Hello, Diana." The old woman bowed, imitating the Princess' gesture. "Whoever sent you here was right, although I don't think they like you very much." She grinned. "I can indeed help you reach Polis, and I can also tell you, without my help you never will. But why should I do so, when I can just eat you instead?"

"I've come to trade." Diana said, remembering the imp's words.

Quickly, the smile faded from the hag's countenance. "I see." She scratched her nose. "You've been told of my willingness to trade." She snapped her fingers. Suddenly, one of the skulls adorning the old witch's fence lit up into a burst of green flames; Its eyes glowed with a beacon that illuminated all ahead. With another snap of fingers, that skull raised itself up and floated towards the hag, who grabbed it from mid-air. "This! This is what you want, Diana." She raised the flaming skull up. "The light which will show you the way. Never fading, keeping darkness and cold at bay." Suddenly, the green glow went out. "But if you want it..."

"Yes?"

"I will give you three tasks to do in and around my cottage, while I'm out doing my business. Once you have performed them to my satisfaction, you can have one of my skulls."

"Is that it?" The deal seemed too simple, too good to be true. "What manner of tasks?"

"Tasks one does around the house, plus whatever is necessary to keep it. Things of that sort." The hag smiled.

"How do I know you'll keep your word?"

"Same way I didn't eat you when you offered a trade. There are rules."

"Then I suppose I have no choice but to agree."

"There is one more condition. You must not feed the goose!"

"Excuse me?"

"The goose! I have a goose behind the house, tied by its neck with a chain of a green gemstone. While you are here, you must not feed it! No food, no water, no matter how much it squawks!"

"Won't it die?" Diana could not say whether the old witch knew this or not, but watching an animal suffer, could prove a remarkable challenge for her.

"It won't die. It cannot. Do we have a deal?"

There was nothing else to say. "Yes."

"Good!" The hag clapped her hands. "Now, I expect my house to be spotless and my meals tasty and warm, all the while. Tomorrow I'll have your first task. If you fail, I will strip the flesh from your bones and add them to my fence." She pointed at the hut. "Shall we begin?"

Diana nodded. "Let's get this over with."

The hag turned to address the cottage. Meanwhile, the Princess took the time to ask her canine companion to stay back and wait for her outside. The bird-legged dwelling moved, turned, tilted and squatted, making it's entrance a mere step up from ground level. The old witch walked inside, pushing a thick purple cloth curtain aside to enter, beckoning the raven-haired woman to do the same. After a final pat to her beastly friend's head, Diana followed. 

Two things were instantly as surprising as they were astonishing about the inside of the bird-legged hut. First, it was as ordinary and cozy as any cottage could be, if a bit messy. Second, it was bigger on the inside than on the outside. A few more steps in, and a third bit of information surprised the Princess; The place was as steady as any house, in spite of existing atop a mobile foundation.

"Here we are." The hag said. "I'll go to sleep now. When I wake, I expect a full meal. Tomorrow morning, your first task begins." The old witch climbed over a pechka and covered herself in blankets. Moments later, she began to snore.

Diana was further pleasantly surprised to find that the food in storage was just regular food and not bits and pieces of people. The crone kept a surprisingly well-stocked pantry, though the source of all those ingredients could only be guessed, considering the scarcity of food which cursed the forest. Coming up with a good meal was both quick and easy enough; she was no cook, but she had learned enough in the royal kitchens, always prizing the best dishes that resorted to simplicity; the ones she could prepare herself. Only this time, she made an effort to embellish whatever she made. Cleaning the house was just as fast, only some tidying up was required. Just a few hours after entering and it appeared as if she had the rest of the night to herself. Walking to the entrance, she opened the curtain and looked down. The hut stood high once again. Perhaps the witch had imagined it would be impossible for her to climb down. Were Diana an ordinary woman, the hag would have been correct. Such was not the case, however. Confidently, she jumped down. Strangely enough, the white dog did not come to meet her. She looked around for him, examining the place. "May as well get the lay of the land. Never know when it'll come in handy." She thought, pacing with care.

The bone fences contained and separated what could be called improvised farmstead. There were small gardens and storage areas, housing a multitude of badly kept provisions. Moss and mushrooms grew all over, though the latter never seemed edible. The skulls around the fence looked ordinary enough. The Princess wanted to see if there was a way to make them light up, as the hag had done, but before she could try anything, the most horrible noise startled her, sending a shiver up and down her spine!

Following that screeching was as easy as it was disturbing; there was almost no escaping it! The wails lead to a place behind another layer of bone fences, at the outer edge of the property. Diana was terrified for a second when she walked around the bones, first seeing the stark white of her canine companion sitting there. To her relief, however, the screams had nothing to do with him. Upon second glance, she saw the dog sat still, facing a goose, which was tied by the neck with a shimmering green chain. "Oh..." She gasped, covering her mouth with a hand. The sight was horrible to behold! Shrieking and crying, the goose was so emaciated, Diana could not understand how it could even be alive! The dog looked at her, then back to the bird, his head lowered. She was certain of it now; this had to be meant as a challenge for her, as seeing the animal suffer like that was pure torture! Sickened, she turned and ran back to the hut, not wanting to break her word before the true challenge had even begun, trying to push the images and sounds away from her mind.

In a single leap, the Princess reached entrance to the cottage. Inside, the hag was still asleep. Diana found a comfortable place to rest atop a thick carpet and tried to force herself to sleep as well. Only now did it dawn on her how strange it was that the white dog had been there, staring at the goose. There was something sad about it. Could he be able to feel sorry for the bird too? Why would the hag even keep such a creature in the first place? She struggled between pondering these questions and trying not to recall images of the skeletal animal, as the hours passed without any sleep. Answers would have to wait though. The old crone coughed, waking. Readily, Diana stood and began to prepare the table.

"What is this?" The hag said, looking at the bountiful feast, soon after having crawled down from the pechka. "That fancy stuff?" She mocked. Yet, she tried a bite, then two, then she ate the whole thing, leaving not a single crumb untouched. The Princess looked on, anxious to get a reaction. "Well..." The old witch looked up at the towering beauty. "Not bad." She added reluctantly. A few minutes later and the hag lurched around, inspecting the house. "Looks like everything is in order." She spoke, almost disappointed at the dark-haired beauty' success. "Very well then. It seems you are minimally competent." She grabbed her pestle, which leaned against the wall, beside the entrance, then tapped the floor with it, three times. "Now for your first task. Come!" When the witch opened the curtain, the hut was once again crouched to ground level. "Move girl!" she called out when she saw Diana following with reservation. 

The pair of women then walked through the trees, dodging the labyrinthine effect caused by the many bits of bone fences laid around. Soon, they reached some large makeshift silo, crafted out of the remains of the trunk of a once great tree.

"Here." The old crone tapped the receptacle with her pestle, causing a small door to open. Inside, stood a huge pile of corn seeds, nearly as tall as Diana. "Well, girl..." The crone smiled, with those sharp black teeth contrasting with her lifeless, pale skin. "I'll be out for the day. Your first task..." She pointed at the corn. "Is to sort the sound corn from the rotten, before I get back tonight." She raised a finger. "Every seed must be sorted and if a single one is in the wrong pile…" She put the finger to her mouth, thinking. "I will make a book jacket out of that perfect pearly skin of yours." The hag grinned, turning her back, walking away "See you tonight girl." The witch added, cackling, disappearing into the fog. 

There was no point in complaining. The task was preposterous, but the crone knew it full well, and Diana would not give her the satisfaction of protesting. Immediately, she began trying to sort the corn. Her speed at it was surprising, maybe separating the corn would not take all that long after all. Only there was a problem; Some grains would fit one pile or another obviously enough, but many she could not tell whether they could qualify as rotten, or not. Luckily, the Princess maintained enough of a cool head to have an idea. "The dog!"

Racing back to the hut, the Princess expected to find her friend roaming by, or at least that would be a place to start looking for him. He was not there though, as he had not been there in the morning when she and the hag had walked out of the hut. However, something else was amiss! Diana had left her pack nearby the cottage's bird leg the night before, trusting the dog would protect it. A single glimpse at it though, revealed it had been messed with, ransacked! "Who could have done it?" She wondered, examining the bag. Some food was amiss, but nothing else. "It doesn't matter now. I need to find him." She considered, thinking of the white canine. 

Diana called out him unsuccessfully a few times, before thinking of checking on the goose. Perhaps she had an instinctive, underlying aversion to the idea of seeing the suffering creature again. Luckily though, having a look paid off; Sure enough, there the dog was. Only… "No!" She screamed. The white dog had a stick in his mouth, which he used to push a small pile of food towards the emaciated goose. She lunged forward, trying to prevent him from feeding the bird, but to her astonishment, the dog dropped the stick for a second, only to bark at her menacingly. "What's wrong with you?!" She asked, surprised, though never quite scared.

The canine resumed his task as if nothing had happened. Upon a closer look, Diana saw that there were several marks on that muddy floor, made by that same stick. Around the goose, lay several large sized leaves, which the dog had used for plates. Her beastly companion had been feeding the goose all night, pushing mounds of food placed on leaves, it seemed. She rubbed her head, panicking. "What did you do? Why?" 

The dog whimpered, tilting his head, obviously guiltless. 

"Why would you do this? What's so special about this goose? Why would you..." Diana's azure eyes widened. "You! Yes, you!" She smiled, grabbing the sides of his neck. "I suppose the hag said I couldn't feed the goose, right? Nobody ever mentioned you."

The canine wagged his tail. 

"What's with the stick though? Can't you just give him the food?" She shook her head. "Nevermind that. I'll try to figure it out later." She began removing the leaves and covering the marks on the ground. "You must never do this during the day, understand?" 

The dog barked. 

"Right. No need to let the witch know what you're doing, even if technically you're not breaking the rules. There! All covered up. Remember to do this too, cover your tracks. Now come with me, I need your help with something." 

... 

Just as expected, the dog could distinguish between rotten and sound corn by their scent with complete ease. Amazingly, he could also use his paws to sort them in small heaps, with a speed that surpassed even that of Diana herself! She took on the role of grabbing the little portions he separated and neatly organizing onto two distinct piles. Working together, the pair of them managed to go through all the corn in just a few hours.

"Oh, wow! That was dull!" Diana lay on the mossy forest floor, just outside the silo, using the white dog as a pillow. "This is comfortable. Mind if I sleep on you like this for a while?" He produced a low-pitched sound in response. The sleep which refused to come over the previous night came easy this time, now that the task was done, and the nightmarish sight of the gaunt goose had been somewhat mitigated. It was a pleasant dream Diana had. She could fly through the clouds. The white dog was there also, flying right alongside her. They both moved towards an inverse dome-shaped citadel which stood afloat in the sky. She could sense herself incredibly eager to reach it. "Ouch!" She woke, hitting her head on the floor when the dog stood from underneath her. "Why did you do..." She saw the frame approaching in the fog. The hag had returned!

The crone moved past the raven-haired beauty, sparing her only a quick glance, sporting a wicked grin on her face. She then walked straight into the silo. "H… How?! How did you do this?" She asked furiously, once Diana entered behind her, to find the old woman staring at the piles of corn. The witch banged her pestle against the floor expecting something to happen, but nothing did. "It looks like you managed to sort the corn correctly and in time." She scowled. "How did you do it?"

Diana shrugged. "You gave me a task, and it was performed." She said, thinking it best not to mention the dog's role in this.

"Very well, girl. Come to the hut. I want my dinner. Tomorrow, you'll have your second task." The hag spoke, attempting to feign composure. 

Diana waited 'til the crone was out of earshot to address the dog again. "Remember what I told you." She gave him a peck on the nose. "See you in the morning boy."

Night came and went much like the one before. The witch did not meet her food with surprise this time, neither during dinner nor the subsequent breakfast. If anything, it looked as if she rather enjoyed Diana's cooking. The Princess had hoped to resume the dream she had before, but no luck there. Once dawn arrived, and the old woman had filled her belly, she once again grabbed her pestle, then stood in place a while, pensive.

"Come here girl." The crone called. She walked alongside the Princess towards the kitchen, opening the pantry door. "Look." The witch pointed at a barrel.

"It's the water I use for cooking and cleaning." Diana replied.

"So it is." The witch showed her black teeth again. "And as you can see, the barrel is near empty."

"I apologize if I used too much water..."

"No, no..." The witch interjected. "It was right about time I refilled." She smiled that black smile again. "I have a treat for you girl. You'll get to see how I do it. In fact, you'll get to do it yourself." She reached for a small, empty glass bottle beside the barrel and handed it to Diana. "There you go. That's your second task."

"I don't understand."

"I'll explain, don't worry." She banged the pestle against the floor. "Come with me outside."

Diana followed silently, trying to examine the bottle, which appeared completely ordinary.

"Your job is to fill that bottle to the brim, then bring it back here before I return from my business."

"That's it?"

"Yes, that's it." She banged the pestle against the floor, causing the huge mortar to float towards her.

"Where do I..."

"East of here, you will find a pond. That's where you will find clean water." She said, climbing onto the mortar.

"What? Are you joking? I passed by that pond on the way here. It's over a week walking distance away!"

The witch waved a finger. "Now, now. That's not my problem, is it?" The mortar began to fly away. "One last thing. That bottle is magical. It will hold a thousand buckets worth of water. Though unfortunately, the magic cannot affect its true weight." The crone laughed at the speechless woman. "You don't come back before I return, I will find you, scalp you and make a cloak out of that black silk growing out of your head." She punctuated while disappearing into the mist.

So desperate she was, by the crone's request, Diana had not even realized her canine friend had been around, or at least nearby all along. The white dog tugged at the bottle in her hand. "Hi, there." She looked at him, forcing a smile. He persisted, trying to pull the glass receptacle from her hand. "What is it boy?" She asked. "Does he want the bottle?" She thought. "You can't..." He pulled harder. "You want the bottle?" He barked at her inquiry. "You heard the witch didn't you?" That was a stupid question. Of course, he did. How could he not, with his hearing? 

The dog barked again, wagging his tail. 

"Then you know you can't..." 

Again, the canine barked over and over, running in circles her. 

"Are you saying..." Before she knew it, before she could blink, the dog moved in a white blur, taking the bottle from her hand. "How… Wh… How fast are you?!" He wagged his tail in response, giving a stifled bark, with the bottle in his mouth. "But even if you can run to the pond and back in time, you wouldn't be able to carry..."

The white dog moved towards the largest boulder in sight, a roundish rock at least five feet in height. He lowered his head and pressed his nose against it. With a single upwards jerk of his head, the stone was torn from the ground, rolling like a tumbleweed in a gale!

Diana could not grasp how the dog was so absurdly strong and fast. Back home, he was always about as strong as she and maybe twice as fast, at most. Yet, somehow she had found herself becoming ever stronger, ever faster, since she entered the forest. Maybe the same process was happening to him. Was it something about the forest itself? Strangely, she always felt more like herself, the more powerful she got. Did he as well? she scratched her head, running a hand down her hair. Again, this was not the time for theories. Whatever the case, even with her speed, she knew she could never reach the pond and return in half a day, but if he was as quick as he appeared, the dog certainly could! Pouncing, Diana hugged the beast tightly. "Thank you! You saved me again!" She kissed his nose, it was cold and moist, but she did not mind. The dog licked her face, lifting her upper lip. "Oh." She chuckled, wiping her mouth. 

The white canine stepped away, all the while wagging his tail. He the Princess her one last look, then took off in a sprint! 

Diana was now in the beast's hands, or paws in this case; oddly, the thought made her feel remarkably safe. After he left, as hours passed, she finally gathered the willpower to visit the goose. The bird squawked loudly at the sight of her, desperate to be freed. It calmed down slightly when she raised her hands, signaling harmlessness, then when she touched it, petting its head. Now that she approached this creature properly for the first time, it was apparent this was no ordinary animal if it was an animal at all.

There was nothing there! None of the empathic connection she'd always experienced with most beasts. "What does he see in you that I do not?" she asked, thinking of her canine friend. The goose looked just as gaunt and sickly as ever, in spite of however much food and water it was given the past couple of nights. Another thing that came to mind was how nothing happened from her approaching the bird, making her wonder why the dog never did. She looked at the chains, which were crafted not from metal, but from some strange, glowing jade stone. "These are rather brittle." She observed. Maybe there was a chance of freeing this poor fowl in the near future. For now, she had to let it be.

Many hours had passed since the dog departed. So much so, Diana began to worry as to who would arrive first, him, of the hag. To her relief, the canine won that race. "There you are!" She ran to meet him when he arrived, bottle in mouth. "I could kiss you right now!" She wrapped her arms around him. "Let me see." She asked, taking the bottle. The old witch did not lie; the fully filled vessel was amazingly weighty! "You ran all the way back with this?" She kissed the dog's cold, wet nose again. "Thank you!" She then looked at the bottle, considering what to do with it. "I think it best to put it inside the hut. Rather as much of what either of us can do remain a mystery to the hag. Wait here; I'll be right back." She told her animal friend. 

Less than twenty minutes had passed before the crone showed atop her floating mortar, right after the white dog's return. Upon seeing Diana sitting, leaning against the cottage's giant bird leg, the old witch looked immensely satisfied. "So, girl. You didn't even try?"

"Oh, no." Diana replied nonchalantly. "The bottle is up there." She pointed up with a thumb.

The hag looked confused, not knowing whether the Princess spoke in jest or not. "Do you mock me girl?"

"If you don't believe me, just check the pantry."

The crone's eyes darted up and down, unsure of what to do. Eventually, she slammed her pestle on the floor, calling the hut down. Without a word, she entered. Diana meanwhile, waited outside. Moments later, the old witch stepped outside, fuming. "How?! How could you?! It's not possible!"

As in the last time she was asked this question, Diana shrugged. "You gave me a task, and it was performed."

"How did you get the bottle into the hut?"

"I climbed it."

"I see." The hag could plainly tell Diana's cryptic replies hid some unknown truth, just as the latter could tell the crone knew it. For the moment though, the witch held no leverage to push the issue. "Go, fix my dinner! I want to rest. Tomorrow is your final task."

After presenting the hag with the best meal she could prepare, Diana anxiously waited for the crone to fall asleep. There was little doubt something bound the witch to her word. "There are rules." She recalled the old woman saying. There was just as little doubt the hag would kill her, or try to, if she had the freedom to do it. Every task so far had been designed to make her fail, and the old woman was as eager to see it happen, as she was angry when it did not. The following day should bring yet another supposedly impossible task. Having some semblance of a contingency plan for the unexpected couldn't hurt; especially since there was no telling what would happen even if she succeeded. Once the snoring began, Diana quickly left the cottage.

This time she caught the dog feeding the goose. "Hey there boy." Diana greeted the canine, hugging him. "Listen, tomorrow, whatever happens, we have to move on, quickly. Be ready." He looked at the goose, and she realized her friend did not want to leave the bird, for some reason. Truth be told, she did not want to leave the creature behind at the mercy of the crone, to be tortured further either. "We'll think about it tomorrow." She said, looking the dog in the eye, then at the bird. There was an understanding between them. "Tomorrow." She ran a hand over his head, before walking away.

As it stood, the layout of the hag's dwelling was reasonably familiar to her, with quick getaways fully mapped. Only just now though, did Diana approach the object around which this ordeal revolved. "I wonder if I should have taken it and ran. If I should do that now." She thought, looking at the skull on the bone fence. Foolish as it might be, however, she had to see this through. For the first time touching the fleshless head. Nothing happened, at least at first, but curiosity got the best of her, and she tried to pick it up. The skull would not budge, its eyes, however, glowed a green light. Diana took a step back, raising her hands as if expecting to be attacked. The unnatural green orbs inside the bony sockets moved, pointing towards her, it's jaw fell agape. 

"Complete the third task." A voice which sounded like two bricks being rubbed together echoed, not so much from inside the skull, but from around it. Suddenly, the light died.

"There are rules, indeed!" Diana said, looking puzzled at the skull. Magic itself had rules; she came to realize. She could tell from the first glance; the hag was powerful. The sense of dread that emanated from that shriveled crone was well justified, and there was no question she would be a threat if she were allowed to be a threat. The next day would bring with it another answer. Diana reorganized her pack and placed it beside a rock, just outside the rims of that eerie estate. Currently, it was best returning to the hut just to try resting however much she could. 

*********

"That hag is such a cheat!" Wonder Girl screamed.

"I kinda like her." Catwoman joked.

"Good thing Krypto's there." Supergirl said, ignoring the thief.

"Right you are!" Barda agreed. "I retract my earlier statement. That dog puts the hounds of Apokolips to shame!" She said, pointing at the screen.

Vixen turned around. "Good thing he's there, indeed. I think Wonder Woman and all of us would have been toast by now if he wasn't."

"Probably." Raven nodded, soon followed by Starfire.

"The hag has so far both underestimated Diana and ignored Krypto. Let's hope the pattern holds." Oracle stated.

"One task to go." Zatanna said. "They've all been designed to make Wonder Woman fail, but yeah, the witch not counting on her power, or the dog, is our best chance."

"I don't think banking on our enemies' stupidity is ever the best chance for anything." Black Canary retorted.

"Nonsense!" Maxima replied. "The dog has risen to the challenge without fail. It's we who should not make the mistake of underestimating him. If anything, as Vixen said, we may be in his debt."

"Yeah, Especially Diana!" Supergirl declared, attempting to inject some optimism in the conversation. "She's gonna owe him a special treat when we get out of here."

"Hah!" Power Girl let slip, to stares of confusion. "Sorry. I just... I agree, Kara."

*********

"Mm… I'm not above admitting girl. I will miss your cooking." The hag spoke, after devouring the latest, hopefully last, meal the Princess had prepared for her. "You know, I've been thinking." The old woman smiled her black smile again. "Since you've been so nice and so competent, I should return the kindness. I'll give you a task that plays to your strengths. How does that sound?"

"Delightful." Diana replied cordially, restraining her anxiety. The morning had come swiftly, but this day could not go by fast enough.

The hag stood from the table and moved inside the pantry, walking out of it with an object Diana had never seen in there, one that should not even fit the little room. A huge cauldron, large enough to cook a horse in it! Somehow, the old woman handled the metal object with ease. "Just a moment." The crone asked, always smiling. For a second time, she walked in and out of the pantry, dragging a man-sized bag from it, then a third, dragging another. She climbed onto a stool and dumped the contents of the first bag into the cauldron; pure salt. Then she repeated the process, dumping the contents of the second bag in there, some variety of black pepper. "There." She grabbed her pestle, and with a tap of it, the pot floated. "Outside." She cocked her head, pacing. "Alright, girl. This is it!" The witch said, just as soon as she, the container and the Princess were out of the hut. She tapped the metal object again, and it began to shake back and forth, doing so for several seconds. "There you have it!"

"I'm sorry?"

"Oh, come now. I'm sure you figured it out." the hag grinned. "Your task is to separate the salt from the pepper, much like you did the corn."

"But that's..."

"That's the last thing you have to do before you earn the skull." The old witch tapped the floor with the pestle, and the mortar flew to her. Climbing on it, she added. "By the time I get back, not one grain of salt must be mixed with any amount of pepper. Just..." She thought for a moment. "Just put them back into their respective bags, will you?" With that, she soared away.

Like the wind, Diana moved, as soon as the witch was far enough away! Little had the old witch considered, but the Princess had cooked with that same salt and pepper many times, and as the chore was being described, she already outlined a plan in mind, considering the properties she knew both substances to possess. Not only that, but without knowing, an earlier task had provided a vital tool! She hopped back inside the hut to grab the magic water bottle, then jumped down and located the white dog. "I need your help again." she told him. "Find dry wood, anything we can use to make a fire." She told him.

While the canine ran off, Diana went for the cottage again, collecting as much firewood as was stored in there and brought it outside, alongside with a big tissue sieve which was used to clean water of impurities and the stick of a broom she used before, when cleaning. Opening the magic bottle, she filled the cauldron with water and with the stick, she started stirring. 

Within minutes, the dog had somehow compiled a big pile of materials fit for making fire. Wherever there was something dry enough that could burn, he would find it, bringing it all back to the Princess, one batch after the next. 

"That's enough." Diana beckoned the beast. "I need your nose now." She said, pointing at the cauldron. Most of the salt had dissolved and all the pepper clustered at the top, buoyant. "Alright, I'm going to begin sieving, and you check if there's any pepper left in there." 

The dog barked affirmatively.

The process was lengthy and laborious. Diana gathered all the collected pepper in buckets around them. Eventually, the dog barked again, telling her the job was done. "Are you sure, not one grain left?" She asked him, prompting him to produce one more bark. "Thank you." She rubbed his head. "Now I'll just light the fire..."

An hour later, the Princess had built a big rock pile, upon which the pot rested. Underneath, an enormous fire raged, bringing the water to a violent boil. When the cauldron was dry enough, Diana called upon the canine once more. "I'll rinse the pepper." She lifted the magic bottle in one hand and a sieve in the other. "And you let me know when it's completely free of salt." Straight away, she began to wash bucketfuls worth of pepper over the cauldron, taking great care to not to let any of it fall. The white dog beside her would growl, signaling whenever a particular portion was clean, and she would move on to another. Soon enough, all of the wet pepper had been cleaned and stuffed back into its bag, while the water, saturated with salt boiled inside the cauldron. "This one's ready." She grabbed the soggy sack. "The hag never specified it had to be dry. I'll put it away and finish the other one." She said. After the pepper bag had been stored, Diana waited 'til enough water had evaporated, creating a salty paste inside the pot. From that point on, it was a process of scooping it out, rinsing the pot with more water, then repeating, until the was nothing left but the most crystalline boiling water. Then, a dried metal vessel, which she scrubbed, rinsed and scrubbed again, once more under the direction of the canine who would tell her when all the salt had been scraped and packed.

Then entire procedure must have taken at least a good, hard fifteen hours, but at long last, she had done it! The Princess had completed the final task! Covered in sweat, she wanted to lie down and rest, but another thought took precedence. She walked up to the skull, hoping to confirm a suspicion that had arisen the past night. Fearlessly, she grabbed the bony head!

Without effort, the mystical object detached from the fence, erupting in harmless green flames, its eyes glowing. "I was right!" Diana screamed, elated. "The magic pact stands by itself! I don't need the witch's approval." In a desperate haste, she gathered her belongings, jamming it all as fast as possible inside her pack. "This is why she would not dare play tricks before. She too was forced to abide by the rules." She thought. With all in place, she looked around, realizing her white-furred friend had left her. Only, she knew just where to find him.

Spotting the dog staring at the goose, Diana stood in place for a few seconds, considering what to do. Uncertain, she still stepped forward. "It's time for us to go boy." She told the dog sweetly. He looked up at her, then at the bird, then at her again. "What do I do?" She kept thinking. She moved again, meaning to caress the canine. "Maybe we can..." To her surprise, before she could touch him, the dog leaped, making a decision for the both of them! It was the first time he physically approached the goose. For a second, she was terrified, thinking the canine meant to attack the bird, but he had gone for the green chain trapping it! In the blink of an eye, the object shattered between the animal's jaws, like glass crushed between rocks! The feathered creature was freed! 

The goose stumbled forward, feeble; it spread its wings and fell to the ground, squawking. The Princess kneeled beside it, intent on helping when suddenly, the bird's body began to glow! Startled, she drew her hand back, witnessing in awe the transformation triggered by a white radiance! Within seconds, what had once been an emaciated fowl morphed into a broad, dark haired man!

*********

"No! Clark!" Supergirl screamed.

"That explains why Krypto was acting that way with the goose." Wonder Girl addressed her distressed friend.

"Yeah, he knew!"

Maxima scratched her head. "How though? Isn't he affected by the spell like Wonder Woman?"

"Hard to say." Oracle added. "It could be there are loopholes, or his senses could somehow cut through the magic."

"I think it's simpler than that." Zatanna said. "The Queen of Fables can make someone play a role in her story, but she can't change one's fundamental nature. Krypto's connection with Clark still exists in that fantasy world."

"Whatever the case, it looks like now she'll be up against Wonder Woman and Superman!" Vixen cheered.

"Yes. Diana's not alone anymore!" Starfire said.

"She wasn't alone before." Power Girl muttered.

*********

Luckily, the skull seemed to work as promised. It's flames protected from cold, and they seemed unaffected by the wind, or any other external influence, never weakening, much less going out, regardless of the speed with which the group would move. Most important of all, the strange light produced by the object would cut through the mist in the forest and showcase a brighter path towards the right direction, whenever Diana would focus on her desired destination, the town of Polis. Unfortunately, the speed with which they could move was severely hindered at the moment.

Between her desire to keep going as soon as possible and the newly acquired information, the raven-haired beauty had rushed away from the hag's dwelling, this time not with one, but two traveling companions. The man who called himself Clark, she was told, was himself a Prince from a northern kingdom. He'd been cursed by the old witch, chained and tortured for as long as he could remember, with not as scrap to eat, nor a drop to drink 'til the white dog came along to help him. The canine who somehow knew the bird was a man in need, but who now also paid a price for the latter's release.

Those chains which kept the goose trapped and weakened appeared to have the same effect on the dog! Diana now understood why he never approached the bird. Luckily, this seemed to have no effect on her; no direct effect at least.

She had, since leaving, had to carry the man along with her pack on her back and the dog, along with the glowing skull in her arms; two of which, being easily heavier than herself. It wasn't simply the extra weight, or the awkward balancing act that slowed her pace. At this point, she was more than strong and dexterous enough to perform the task with ease. Rather it was the lingering worry, for how long her companions, particularly the beastly one, would take to recover. After racing through the woods for nearly two hours without stopping, she assumed enough distance had been put between them and the hag. Breathing heavily, she stopped to set up camp. "I think we'll be fine here." She said, letting the dog and the man walk on their own.

"That was incredible!" Clark said. "Even if the hag finds us, I don't think you'll have any trouble dealing with her, being that fast and strong."

"I wouldn't be so confident. I'm well aware of how dangerous a magic user can be."

"Right. Your stepmother you told me about." He looked at the flaming skull when Diana placed it atop a rock, in what was to be the center of their little encampment for the night. "I think I can help you." He pointed at the magical artifact.

"I apologize, but I don't know what you mean."

"My kingdom!" He said. "You don't need to go on your journey anymore!" He pointed at the skull again. "My kingdom is a safe place. With the hag's skull to guide us through the forest, we can find it and reach it. You can stay there, no witch of any kind will find you."

"This isn't simply about escaping. I've come to realize my stepmother must be taken down, for the good of all."

"We could use someone of your abilities. There are no problems with witches though..." A chilling wind interrupted the man. For the first time, cold had breached the mystical bubble created by the skull! For the first time, it's light flickered. "The hag!"

That was a safe bet! Mist encroached the camp. The white dog, who so far lay on the ground stood, circling the field slowly, sniffing the air. Diana moved closer to the flame, arms raised. "Get behind me." She told her companions. The man listened, the dog, on the other hand, stepped further away into the fog. "Come back!" She yelled but before she could think of reaching for him…

"Girl!" The cackling voice echoed around them through the mist.

"How could she reach us so fast?" Clark protested.

"I told you, magic users are dangerous! They can make the impossible possible." No sooner had she said it, the tall frame of the old witch atop her long mortar was made visible, while it neared, cutting through the thick haze.

"I found you, girl!" The hag looked down upon the couple standing by the flaming skull. Her face contorted into a grin, showcasing both anger and satisfaction. "I see you fed my goose!" she looked at the man, smiling her black smile.

"I did no such thing!" Diana replied.

The old witch wagged a finger, almost amused. "Liar, liar. He's not so thin and so weak as he should be. He's also not so confined. You broke the rules!" With that last word, she jumped towards the Princess, from the top of the huge, floating utensil.

From the fog, he came! Not as strong, nor as fast as usual, but strong and fast enough to catch the crone mid-air! The white dog bit her by an ankle when she jumped, causing the old witch to topple forward, landing face-first against the rock onto which the glowing skull rested!

Spitting several of her black teeth, holding her mouth as a torrent of similarly black blood drenched her chin and chest, the hag still managed to raise to her knees, even after such a fall. With eyes full of hatred, she raised a hand, pointing at the Princess. That hand was soon needed for something else, however, when the canine scratched her eye and brow with a vertical swipe of his paw! The old witch now cowered, shriveled and small, covering her visage with both hands. "How?" She protested meekly.

"Wait!" The Princess told her beastly protector, placing an opened hand between him and the crone.

Looking up with her one good eye, from between her fingers, the witch spoke, incoherently. "How can this animal hurt me? My magic… You..."

"I broke none of your rules witch." Diana said.

"The goose..."

"It was not I who fed it, nor was it I who freed it." She smiled. "I followed your instructions to the letter. Perhaps you needed to be more thorough about them. If such is the case, you only have yourself to blame."

"You cheat!" The hag yelled, standing with great effort. "What of the tasks I gave you?!"

The Princess had now realized with certainty, something which she merely considered in passing before. The old witch likely had the power to curse her, much like she did with the Prince turned goose, only she had to wait for one of her rules to be broken. Now that the crone had attacked her openly without it having come to pass, her own magic failed her. "I performed them as requested. You never specified I could not have help."

The hag looked at the large, white dog standing beside the raven-haired beauty, astonished. "This creature… You…" Her eye widened. "You brought a fetish into my homestead?!" She recoiled, reaching for her mortar. "Get it away from me!" Once she had an arm around the floating object, she shifted her eye to stare at the Princess once more. "I'll get you, girl! You'll regret this!"

Diana stood defiantly. "Perhaps someday you'll figure out a way to try. But it will be neither here, nor anytime soon. After all, there are rules." She grinned.

*********

"Take that!" Supergirl and Wondergirl cheered in unison, seeing the hag fall.

"That may have revealed a lot more than the Queen of Fables would have wanted." Oracle said.

"Meaning?" Catwoman asked.

"There are rules to the tale Diana is in, to us trapped here and to how one relates to the other." Zatanna replied.

"Precisely." Oracle said. "If we can figure it all out, we may be able to exploit it, provided we do it within the right framework; there's nothing the sorceress can do to prevent it."

"Just like Wonder Woman did there." Vixen said.

"Yes." Raven confirmed.

"Malicious compliance?" Catwoman smiled. "Now we're talking."

"Good thing Superman's dog is in there too." Barda added. "He does indeed seem to be more capable than what the witch would have expected."

At the Female Fury's statement, Power Girl rubbed her forehead, looking down, pushing her hair back. Meanwhile, the other women, all nodded in agreement.

*********

"Come with me, please!" Prince Clark pleaded. He had waited for another day before doing so, gathering the courage to ask once another camp was set up.

"I told you, I can't. I have my own mission." Diana replied.

"It's… It's not only for your safety. My home; it needs me. We are experiencing constant natural disasters, and there's no place to flee. It's why I entered the woods in the first place. I meant to find the guardians of the forest. They can help my people, if not to save their home, then at least with safe passage to another place we can settle on. With your help..."

"I don't think I can do much for you. That's beyond the scope of my abilities. If anything, it only makes my mission all the more vital, for there will be no safe passage to anywhere if my stepmother gets any say in the matter."

"But…" Clark looked at the glowing skull. "I can't possibly find my way through this forest. Neither to the guardians, nor to my home. We have no choice but to travel together. We need the magic flames if either of us is to reach any place."

"No. You can't." Diana played with her hair, thinking. "You can't find your way, but someone else can." She looked at the white dog, who sat proudly beside her.

"I don't understand. That dog is formidable, but..."

"More than you can know." Diana interrupted. "He can guide you directly towards the guardians. Can't you?" She addressed the canine again, who barked in response. "After that, he'll take you home, if you need it."

"How's that possible? I've never heard of anyone who could navigate this place."

"He's done it before. I think animals, in general, can do it to a reasonable extent. But he's a specialist." She rubbed the dog's head. "Besides, why would you even come into the forest in the first place, if you thought navigation was impossible?"

Clark looked embarrassed, rubbing one arm. "My people needed me. I had to do something, even if it was foolish."

"A pity more rulers aren't like you, at least in attitude. Nevertheless, this is probably the best option for us both."

"What of provisions?"

"You won't go hungry with him around, trust me." Diana rubbed the dog's head again.

"What about you though?"

"I'll be fine. This journey has made me stronger, and I have this." She said, pointing at the skull.

"What if I take the skull and you go with him?" Clark pointed at the dog.

"That would be a gamble. Maybe he can help me reach Polis, maybe not. I was told the mystical light was a certainty though. Perhaps the way forward for me requires magic, but the way back, I know for sure, he can get you through. Plus, there's the issue with food. I can survive with what I have, but if I just give it to you, there's a high likelihood you'll eventually starve." Diana rubbed the canine's neck. "With him by your side, there's no chance you'll even run out."

Clark though for a while, also petting the dog, who seemed strangely receptive to him. "He saved me once already. I trust him to do it again, but to have you both separated..."

Diana chuckled. "After he sees you through, he'll find me."

"Without magic? From this point on?"

"Once I pass by, magic or not, he'll have my scent to follow."

"Isn't that a gamble just the same?"

Tightly, Diana hugged the white dog. "No in the least. I will always trust him to find me."

08 - "SATE OF THE SATELESS"

"I can't believe it! She's an idiot!" Black Canary shouted once it was apparent Wonder Woman and Superman would be going their separate ways. "Why would you dismiss an ally like that?!"

"She doesn't know what she's doing. Diana's simply acting with the knowledge she has inside the story." Zatanna replied.

"Hate to say it, but blonde-in-a-bottle may have a point. That choice may have gotten us all killed, or worse." Catwoman said.

"Maybe you should try screaming at the screen." Supergirl said sarcastically. "Diana might hear you."

"Yeah!" Wonder Girl agreed. "After all, aren't you the escape artist here Selina?"

Catwoman sighed. "Fine! Point taken. Let's just keep watching. Maybe there is a way out we're missing after all."

*********

Traveling through the woods alone once again had not been pleasant. Many days had passed since Diana had parted from her companions, though time was hard to account for with precision inside the forest, neither day nor night making themselves apparent. On the positive side though, the glowing skull performed its task without fault. The journey thus far had been uneventful; the path was made clear and cold would never breach the light. On occasion, small animals would even join her for the night, drawn by the warmth, when she set up camp. 

Every time, before going to sleep, Diana kept recalling the vast distances she witnessed while atop the floating castle with the giantess, imagining how much of it had been traveled already, and how much was there still to go. This night, she stopped beside a stream, noticing it ran through a rock formation which created a small pond. Her hair had remained unwashed for days now, and this looked like an appropriate time and place to remediate that. She cleaned the ground and stretched the cloth for sleeping over it, then put the glowing skull on a rock beside the pool, crouching down to get her hair wet. As expected, the water was freezing, but there was no way around it. She washed her head with the last of what remained from a bag of baking soda she had taken from the hag's cottage. "I'm starting to run out of supplies." She considered, looking back at the ever lighter pack she carried. Yet another thing to regret about not having her canine companion around; very soon, food would become an issue again. She sighed, going right back to looking down at the water, rinsing her head and the considerable length of her silky hair.

The green light produced by the skull fluttered over the water surface, creating an almost rainbow-like effect. Diana looked at it, nigh-hypnotized, washing, and rinsing, again and again. Several seconds had passed before she realized, the eyes looking back at her were not, in fact, from her reflection! "What?!" She jumped back, though still keeping her sight locked onto the incredible apparition, unable to believe what she was seeing! Slowly moving forward, she stared directly down at the water surface once more, rubbing her eyes over and over. There it was! Refusing to fade away, staring right back up at her, the image of the fair-haired Prince who had saved her twice before, long ago! The man waved back at her but could produce no sound. Diana touched the water with her fingers, but there was nothing out of the ordinary about it. She realized depending on how the light was reflected by the liquid surface, the picture became either easier or harder to see, but it was only an image. "You… You're alive?" She asked timidly, frightened by what the answer could be. 

Though she never expected a reply, the Prince nodded.

"You can hear me?!" Diana asked, in awe. 

Once more the nobleman nodded . The man tried mouthing something, but while it seemed he could hear the Princess, she could not do the same for him. Even so, making a request for help understood took no more than a few seconds.

"You need my help?" Diana inquired, and the man asserted her assumption, pointing in a particular direction. "I don't understand. You want me to go that way? Are you trapped somewhere?" Again, he nodded vigorously at the query, always pointing. "You are? I..." Suddenly, as unexpectedly as it came, the image began to fade. "No!" She screamed. "What do I do?" 

The Prince pointed at the skull, then with opened hands, he acted as if touching the water surface from beneath it, like he was washing a sheet of glass. While he performed that motion, his picture dimmed, eventually disappearing altogether. 

Diana leaned back against a rock in distress, running a hand over her wet scalp, looking up at the skull, then down at the water. "How did he survive that?" She recalled the man falling down the gorge into the river, tangling with that huge purplish-red monster. Maybe the question was a foolish one, considering how many incredible things she'd seen since the start of these travels, but it was hard to believe nonetheless. A sense of guilt and desperation also began to overcome her, as she dwelled in whether she should have looked for him before. She had made a conscious effort to not think of the man, at least until her journey was over, as to keep her sanity. Regrettably, she had to admit she'd grown to accept his death, but now, there he was again, returned somehow. No matter what, she had to help him!

While she laid to rest, Diana's mind went wild. Perhaps the river itself was mystical. Maybe it was a passage to some underwater place, not unlike a castle in the sky. These were questions that would certainly prevent her from sleeping, she knew. For the moment, all there was to go on, was the direction to which the Prince had pointed. That is where she would head to, as soon as morning came! All through the night, she looked at the skull, unable to sleep. All it did was remind her of how the fair-haired man had also pointed at the object. She considered how the light it produced had caused that particular reflection on the water, which allowed for communication. It could be that's what the Prince meant. The image here was gone, but that theory was to be put to the test as soon as the next reflective surface was available.

*********

"It's no Superman, but if Diana can get another partner by her side, it's better than nothing." Vixen remarked.

"Far better." Maxima said. "That man was able to overpower the Parasite, even if briefly. He's a true warrior."

"Let's not celebrate too early." Black Canary said. "Wonder Woman still needs to find the guy."

Supergirl jumped in. "She totally will!"

"Without Krypto? You're awfully optimistic." Raven remarked.

Wonder girl raised a hand. "Guys, what if it's a trap?"

"You mean another?" Catwoman replied. "You realize, by definition, she is inside a trap already, right?"

"For that matter, so are we." Zatanna added.

*********

Her theories had been vindicated! Diana tried using the skull atop the first large puddle of water she came across. It took a few tries, but once that rainbow-like shimmer was achieved, the Prince's image showed once more. Over the days that passed, she learned that no matter what, he could hear her, but she could not hear him. Communication was also restricted to maybe two minutes each day, after which his image would begin to fade, only to show again if enough time had passed, and always on a different, naturally occurring surface. Each time, their conversation, if it could be called that, was the same. He would point towards a particular direction, and that's where the she go when she resumed her travels.

It was more than likely not chance, but the further she traveled, the more water she encountered. Puddles, streams, even small lakes, which were a welcome change, for they allowed Diana to see the sun. She also found herself to be growing rather anxious at the idea of meeting the Prince again. Not just to pay the debt felt towards the man. There was so much she wanted to ask him; though their previous contact had been minimal, if that, she grew quite fond of him, or at least the idea of him, sensing a great deal of kinship between herself and the man. Perhaps once liberated, he could even help her defeat the Queen. It would certainly be nice to have a traveling companion once again. She only prayed he would be unharmed once she got to him. 

The direction given in the latest conference had eventually led to a patch that could be accurately described as a bog. From here on, there was certainly no lack of still water, should it be needed. Diana had struggled against the feeling that the detour she was taking from her quest was a stab in the dark, but she could not leave the fair-haired Prince to whatever fate he'd met. Oddly enough, the thing that gave her the confidence to carry on was thinking of her absent canine friend, certain that wherever she'd go, he would find her. The marsh began to narrow while she moved on, eventually turning into a small river. Diana followed it, as the water flowed perfectly in tandem with the direction observed. Thoughts of setting up camp beside it were already in mind, since not only was she was tired, but the water made for a perfect surface for contacting the missing Prince again. It was the sound though, that made her keep moving ahead when she heard it. This water fell somewhere, likely some lake. Only the noise and echo produced by what shessumed to be a small waterfall was so loud, it peaked her curiosity.

In just a few more minutes of hiking, Diana faced the place wherein the water flowed. It was no lake, not yet at least. Rather it was a large cavern entrance. She had no idea whether this was the place she was being directed towards, but it was too conspicuous not to explore. Leaving her pack hidden under some rocks beside the entrance, taking only the most essential inside a small bag hidden in her dress, she decided to enter, but only as far as the scarce light from the outside would allow her to see. 

No more than a few steps inside and some climbing, or jumping down in Diana's case, as her physique would allow for it, was necessary. The small waterfall flowed into a continued river inside a lower level. Almost immediately, it was odd to see that this place appeared not only noisier, but also better lit than the upper chamber. There was something down there alright! The underground river led to another waterfall, going down to another lower level, where the sight awaiting for her almost defied words! The source and volume of the watery sounds were made plain enough!

The fall was at the least some three hundred feet! Below, there was a huge lake spamming perhaps six or seven hundred feet from one edge to the other! But most striking of all was the source of the light! Between the black stone ceiling and the similarly black water below, there hung what appeared to be a palatial construct, a small castle made out of pure glowing silver! It was held up by four chains of that same material, which stretched and buried themselves into the rocky walls of the cave, each to a cardinal direction! At least a hundred feet of distance existed between the edifice and the roof overhead, the lake beneath, or any of the walls around! The air inside that grotto was saturated by the tiniest of usually invisible water droplets, only the light coming from the suspended stronghold bounced over the glistening moist rocks and the mirror-like pool, crafting an ever-shifting rainbow-like shimmer. The very same type of gleam which Diana had to invoke when she was to contact the fair-haired Prince. The connection was not lost on her. The man had to be in there! 

Heedlessly, she took a few steps back, then she lunged! A hundred feet or more in a single bound! Diana landed atop the building with no difficulty. It held steady as if nothing had happened. Swiftly, she climbed down, looking for the nearest entrance. The place was like a small fort. Blocky and lacking windows, like a pile of differently sized bricks, stacked together. As luck would have it, however, all it took was a short walk around its perimeter, and she was face to face with a silver door, which lead inside. No amount of knocking, calling, or both produced any reaction. Diana could not help but chuckle at the fact that this journey had turned her into a home invader of sorts when making the next move. Carefully, she tried the handle.

The door opened without difficulty. It appeared as if it did not even have a lock. Inside, the main hall was immense, spanning the corresponding area for the entire construct in a single room! There were two stairs each to a side, one leading up, one down. Moving hastily, Diana opted for the former, assuming it was where more important things were likely to be found. The upper levels possessed a maze-like quality to their disposition, one featureless room after the other; they all proved to be empty. Her heart sank a little. Making sure she had inspected every chamber at least twice, she headed back, anxiously racing through the main hall, then to the stairs leading down.

While there were several floors above, the lower level was a single one, carved into the block wheron the very castle above sat. It somehow made the building come together in a way that made some sense. In spite of it being crafted out of that same lustrous, glowing silver material, this lower level was obviously a dungeon of some kind. "There has to be something here!" Diana thought, threading with care, looking at each cell without stepping inside. The place wasn't warm, but all the light and the tight corridors made it feel oppressively heated and stifling. Every room down there appeared empty as well, but at the end of the last corridor, she saw one shut door, which remained in sight, and mind, always, while she checked the cells to each side along the way. "The last room." She reflected, approaching the closed door. If there was anything at all in this strange and wonderful place, it had to be behind this door. "He has to be behind this door!" She mumbled as her hand pressed onto the barrier, her insides clenching with hope and fear.

The door resisted, but it was unlocked. As it was pushed it open, Diana looked on, feeling dread, then a sudden burst of hope, then shock and bafflement! There was indeed someone inside the room, and it did appear to be a man, but it was not, could not, be the Prince she sought! This ragged figure was as pitiful as anything she'd ever seen. Chained to a wall by the wrists, crouching in a corner, the shriveled figure lifted its head with great effort to look at her. The man, or perhaps man-like creature, had a skin that was lifeless, dark, dried and cracked, like the bottom of a long since waterless lake. His eyes tiny glints behind a pool of darkness. Moving closer, Diana was unsure of what to do. 

The creature tried to say something, but whenever it moved, its skin would crack and from its mouth, came a sound like that of a rake over hardened, dry dirt. He raised a hand about his throat, pointing at the opposite corner of the room.

"Water?" Diana asked. Though the meaning was clear enough. Given this being's appearance and the fact that it pointed to a bucket. "It's..." She meant to say it was empty, but the vapidness of such a statement, considering they were inside a castle hanging over a lake, was nearly insulting. Maybe it was not the wisest of choices to help this strange being, but she could not shake the memory of a goose once caught in a very similar circumstance. Perhaps even more than that, she wanted to question this person about the fair-haired man for whom she searched. There had to be some hint of him in this place, and there was nobody else to ask. "I'll be back." She said, taking the wooden container. 

*********

"No! No!" This time around, Zatanna was the one screaming at the screen.

"The hell Zatanna?!" Black Canary turned towards the magician, confused.

"That thing! It's the Thirst!"

"Well, yeah. It's why Diana is getting water." Wonder Girl shrugged, also missing the cause for the mage's distress.

"It's not thirsty! It's the Thirst!"

"You mean..." Raven scratched her chin. "Aquaman's enemy?"

"Yes! Diana's just about to set him free."

"It can't be that bad." Starfire chimed in, attempting to cheer her friends. "If Aquaman can take him, it shouldn't be that hard for Wonder Woman. Right?"

"No." Oracle spoke. "It's not that simple. I wasn't connecting the dots before, but now I remember him, from the League files."

Catwoman sighed. "So, how bad is it?"

"Hard to say, considering we don't know the extent of his abilities in this story. But… Really bad!"

"Can you tell us more?" Supergirl inquired, looking back at the redhead.

"Yeah." Wonder Girl added.

Oracle fiddled with her glasses. "He's some sort of mystical artificial being. A kind of Demi-Deity, you could say, who feasts on the waters of metaphysical realms."

"That sounds cryptic and meaningless." Maxima spat. "What can he do, in real world terms?"

"He's a kind of necromancer with water-related powers." Raven said, matter-of-factly. The other heroines looked at one another, some feigning complete understanding.

"I'll put it this way." Oracle added. "It's obvious the Queen of Fables has a bigger plan which relates to Wonder Woman's role in that tale, and somehow to us here. But I've been taking into consideration that the sorceress likely has more than one acceptable alternative outcome in place; this pretty much settles it."

Power Girl chimed in, scratching her head. "I don't get it."

"It looks as if the Queen of Fables is not as single-minded as we considered."

"Stop doing this thing where you wait for us to ask the question already!" Maxima shouted. "Out with it!"

Oracle adjusted her glasses again. "Contingency plans; lots of them! Bigger plan or not, if she can get Wonder Woman to be killed in a legitimate fashion while trying to reach the end of the story, that's good enough for her."

"So you think those aren't just tasks and challenges Diana's going through; They're actual attempted murder, only restricted by the narrative?" Power Girl asked.

"I think that's what it looks like."

*********

The first bucket was drained in seconds! The shriveled man sunk it's entire head in it, and it was if all the water was simply sucked into him. "More!" Was his first ever fully formed word. Already his skin began to mend slightly, regaining a measure of life.

"In due time." Diana replied. "I'm looking for a man..."

"A Prince." He interrupted the inquiry with a gravelly voice. "I can help."

"You know him? Where I can find him?"

"I know some things. Quench my thirst, and I'll tell. I have not tasted life in ages. More!"

Journeying to the lake below, then back up to the castle was no easy task, even for Diana. The jumping down part at least was simple enough. It could even have been described as fun, during different circumstances; falling hundreds of feet into the black waters below. After that, however, the lake itself was remarkably cold, and the climb over the slippery walls was slow and arduous. She knew by instinct she could do it. Neither would the fall harm her, nor would the ascent prove unmanageable. And so, without the disposition for bargaining, that's what she did. Diana had still hesitated slightly during the first attempt though, wondering what horrors could lie beneath those still waters. The initial leap had to be one of faith, but after that, when nothing unexpected happened, doing it again was a simple matter of time and effort. A dozen times she brought the withered man a bucketful of water. Each time, he dropped more hints of helping her find her Prince, always asking for another bucket after draining the one just received. Perhaps this went against her better judgment, but the thought of rescuing the fair-haired man egged her on to do as requested.

"Ah! Yes, thank you!" The once-shriveled man said, soaking in the last drop of the twelfth container. His voice was deep and clear now, though he sounded like someone speaking into a large seashell. "This should be enough." He stood, tall and thin, with an oddly bumpy, bald head. His teeth were sharp, and his mended skin acquired the appearance of brownish-yellow wet mud. Even the rags he wore had reformed into an elaborate black and purple leather attire. "I feel my power return." He flexed his arms. His body appeared to swell, growing larger and larger until the shackles around his wrists snapped. "There! Much better."

Diana took a step back. She had not expected the creature to be able to free itself. Those fetters being there was a source of security for her. She decided to remain stoic, hiding any hint of surprise, or fear. After all, she still needed information. "So you're free. Now, fulfill your part."

The odd clay man grinned. "Of course." The wooden bucket he still held in hand suddenly morphed into a golden chalice, which the man raised to eye level, with an arm outstretched towards the Princess. "You saw his image in the reflection on the water, no?" 

"I did." Diana nodded. So this being, whatever it was, did seem to know something, after all!

"Look then. Closely." The creature held the chalice pointing towards her face.

Diana looked in, tentatively. Daring to take a step forward. "I don't see anything."

"Focus. Visualize what you want to see. Let the light that flows from this room and into the chalice turn to rainbow." He pushed the cup towards her visage.

Diana looked, tilting her head this way and that, trying to make the light appear just right, as to see the shimmering colors. "It's not..." Every once in a while, she'd see a hint of color, but as fast as it appeared, it vanished. "Almost." She moved closer. "It's not working."

"Oh, that's right. We need some water!" He grabbed her by the shoulder.

For the briefest of moments, there was a glimmer of hope! As soon as creature touched her, the chalice began to fill with water, sprouting from thin air inside it! It was the sight of the liquid which kept her careless, preventing her from pulling away while she could, in the foolish expectation that there would eventually be something to be seen on that raising crystalline surface. But that fraction of a second was all it took! Diana felt the life siphon from her, her mouth dry, her eyes burning! It was not unlike when she touched the monster from under the bridge, long ago; only this was much faster, far more painful! Like being burned alive, from the inside out! Even screaming proved impossible, as her throat parched and her muscles stiffened! Only when the vessel was filled to the brim, did the creature release her.

"What do we have here?" The clay man said amazed, looking back and forth between the chalice and the fallen Princess. "How is it you can possess so much life? You look barely drained!" He began to drink from his cup, slowly at first, then increasingly fast, the streams which fell over the sides of his face and down his chin seemingly absorbed by that mud-like skin. "Oh..." He stumbled back, ecstatic. "How… How can you have such vigor? Such power!" He grinned. 

Diana looked up at that smile, odious and full of sharp teeth. She tried to stand, but her muscles were still much too sore. It appeared, however, as though the creature had expected her to be rendered far more weakened by its touch than she truly was. Perhaps by playing along, pretending to be beyond recovery, she could buy some time, and there was a chance for escaping! "Why?" She murmured, through a cracking gullet. Meanwhile, her mind automatically attempted to outline which path to take, if and when she could run. The layout of the silver castle was simple enough, but jumping was currently out of the question. Could she alternatively move through the chains that held the construct up towards a wall? What then? Would this thing be able to follow?

Laughter interrupted her planning. "Why?" The clay man mocked her. "You should ask who, and how!" He smiled, taking a step back towards the wall to which he was shackled. "I cannot fathom how you managed to get past the old witch of the forest, but you certainly angered her when you did." He grabbed the chains that once held him, examining them. "Imagine my surprise, when she gave me a gift, hoping it would lure you in." 

"Gift?" Things were going as she hoped. Diana could feel her strength returning slightly, and the creature had not realized it. Only now, her curiosity was tickled once again.

"Yes. Now you ask the right question." The clay man released the chain, grinning. With a hand, he reached through the wall right beside the shackles, his fingers piercing into the glowing silver barrier! "It's too bad the illusion could only last a few minutes a day, then again, I had to spare what little energy I had to maintain this one." As he spoke, the section of the wall wherein his hand had vanished began to fade, revealing a small alcove. "That miserly crone only gave me the bare minimum with which to work. I imagine she was afraid giving me too much power might break one of her rules. Even so, with as little as you had, you still found the way." He withdrew his hand, holding a long sword. "All I needed provide as incentive, was to borrow and put on the right visage. Fortunately, that much, the hag delivered!" 

At first, Diana had missed it, focusing on the blade, but then she saw it! Inside the alcove, curled on the floor, draped in red and gold! "He's..."

"Yes!" The creature laughed, kicking the bundled mass towards the Princess, flipping it. "I did not lie when I said I could help you find your Prince!"

The fair-haired man moved his head slowly to look at Diana, saddened. She saw that he was held by a green chain, one very much like another she saw before, which curbed any doubts of the hag's involvement in this ploy against her! On the other hand, Amazingly, her Prince had survived that fall after all! She could tell he regretted being the reason she was here, but was she not the reason he was here as well? Was he looking for her when the hag captured him? Had he tried and failed to perform one of the old witch's tasks and this was the price? "Hold on..." She reached for him. 

"No!" The man made of mud interjected, swiping the tip of his blade against the floor, creating sparks, preventing the Princess from reaching the Prince. "There's no hope for you." He lifted the golden chalice with the other hand. "Draining you thoroughly will raise my power to levels I could only imagine! As for your Prince..." He pointed the sword towards the fair-haired man. "His face is no longer needed, therefore neither is his life. He'll make for an adequate appetizer, before the main course."

It was too early! Diana was not strong enough, she knew it, but there was nothing else to be done! She hadn't come all this way to find the fair-haired man, to find him alive, just to lose him all over again!

The creature had no chance to react! Before he could think to do anything to the Prince, the raven-haired woman leaped from the floor, tackling him, sending him flying against the wall! The cup in his hand dropped, clanging against the metal floor; the blade, however...

"Aahh!" Diana looked down, holding the deep gash opened on her left flank when the clay man swung his sword as he was launched back! Blood oozed from her, gathering in a sizeable pool under where she stood! Realizing time was even more critical now, she grabbed the chalice and, with all her might, smashed it against a part of the green chain which lay on the hard, metal floor! "Come on!" She shouted, helping the Prince up after the brittle restraints were shattered.

"No! I must have you!" The creature shouted, standing, but still dazed.

Racing towards the upper level, from the dungeon, demanded great effort. Diana's wound bled profusely, leaving behind a stark scarlet trail onto the lustrous silver. The Prince himself could only move with much difficulty, the bulk of his weight carried by the wounded Princess. Soon, they reached the main hall, running for the only exit. What to do next would still be anyone's guess, as only escaping immediate danger mattered at this moment! Each new step, however, brought a sliver of hope, as the fair-haired man appeared to regain some of his strength. "Hey..." She met his eyes. "Can you swim? If we… Ah!" She and the nobleman fell, each to a different side when the blade pierced her right shoulder! 

"You can't run from me!" The clay man grinned, brandishing its blood-soaked weapon. "I will drink you! I will consume your life, your power!" He swung his blade at the raven-haired woman again!

Out of instinct, Diana raised her left arm. To both hers and her attacker's surprise, the blow was parried harmlessly by the metal bracelet she wore!

"What?" The creature said, losing balance for a moment, before going for another swipe!

Again and again, with a single arm, Diana deflected each of the blows. It was as if the monster assaulting her moved as slow as flowing molasses! The room was a symphony of clashing metal, several clangs for each second passed! Somehow, the blade could not, so much as scratch her silver adornment!

"I will enjoy draining all that life of yours!"

There was reason behind the creature's confidence. Although the he was yet to land a hit, Diana had not even been able to stand so far. Her right arm was rendered all but useless, by the piercing wound through her shoulder; all it could do was apply pressure onto the cascading gash on her belly! She had to change tactics; play to win, instead of delaying defeat! At the first opening, she kicked one of the clay man's legs, right after deflecting the blade again! He stumbled forward, and she raised to her knees, delivering a powerful blow to his chest, launching him back against a wall and her back down to the floor again! The attack had been both precise and effective! Unfortunately, Diana severely miscalculated how wounded she was! Pain almost blinded her for a moment. She curled, clutching the wound, which had her clothing wholly drenched by now! She would not, could not, recover in time! To attack or flee!

"I should have you in chains, woman!" The creature walked towards her, fixing its coat, sword in hand. "Take weeks, maybe months to drain you fully."

Diana still managed to block the first attack, but this time, he wasn't moving so slowly anymore! The monstrous man kicked her hand aside, then landed a stab on her brow, right above her right eye! Blood flowed, flooding the socket below, leaving her half-blind! "Ah!" She screamed again, when he stabbed the inside of her left thigh, leaning closer!

"Let me get my chalice and..." 

Her one good eye could only see the creature be suddenly pushed away! Diana felt the blade leaving her leg with excruciating shock and relief; to her side, there was the clicking sound of something falling onto the metal floor! She turned, recognizing a few of the creature's sharp teeth there, beside her.

The fair-haired Prince wrestled against the clay man, having headbutted him away from the Princess! She looked on, realizing how severely weakened he was, as he struggled to overpower the creature! The nobleman was able to push and land powerful blows, but he moved sluggishly, without precision, like someone heavily inebriated; one careless step and the monster swiftly backhanded him, sending him to the floor once more. 

Diana attempted to help, but was much too slow, taking another gash to the right cheek! The scene was chaotic! All fighters were hurt, tumbling around, rising and falling. The Princess was by far the one most wounded though, much of the floor painted in her blood! She could barely stand, much less fight and regretted to be relegated to little more than watching the two males duke it out, leaning against the wall, beside the exit door.

For a moment, the fight appeared to be over! The Prince landed a strike against the clay man, sending many more of its teeth flying across the room! The creature fell to its knees, apparently defeated. But that breath of relief was short lived! In a last ditch effort, the monster lunged, taking advantage of the tired warrior's lowered guard! Horrified, Diana saw the length of the his's blade run through the nobleman! The fair-haired man looked back at her, blood gushing from his mouth. It was his face, his eyes, which prevented her from screaming! He scowled, gritting his teeth, Looking at her and the door beside her! The meaning was plenty clear. Once more, he sacrificed himself so she could run!

All of Diana's being urged her to stay and fight, help the Prince! She knew it though; there was nothing she could do! In truth, she might not even be fit enough to escape! Limping, looking back, she stepped out of the main hall.

"No!" The creature shouted, struggling to break free of the nobleman's grasp.

Advancing gimp-like, the last thing Diana saw behind her was the clay man kicking the nobleman away from his blade, down the flight of stairs which lead to the floor below! Ahead, a decision needed to be made. "If I jump he might just follow me. I have to try the chain!" A few steps in and it was evident she would lack the balance to run through the silver thread. Instead, she had to wrap her legs around it, pulling herself with her good arm, as blood from her many wounds dripped onto the lake below! The choice proved a wise one, however. Looking back, she saw the clay man standing in front of the place where the chain attached to the suspended castle, wrathfully clutching his blade! He too lacked the balance and probably the speed to catch her now!

"You can run Princess!" The monster shouted. "I will find you! I will catch you! I will have you!"

This was no time to pay heed to the creature's threats, as it was no time to mourn the fair-haired Prince, again. Her task was made arduous enough by her injuries and limited sight; She had to focus! Nothing more mattered at this moment, only getting out of the cave! But then, halfway through the chain, Diana heard, echoing through the stone walls, the sound of a loud splash! Allowing herself another glance back, she saw no one. The clay man had jumped into the lake below! Sparing no more time, she kept on moving; This was not the time to ponder the creature's motivations. Unexpectedly, the light which shone from the castle, reflected by the lake, began to shimmer and dance over the walls. She had to look down!

Without meaning to, the Princess stopped to witness the sight underneath. The pond began to swirl, breaking the reflected mirror image of the castle. The light itself was still enough that she could see it all though. Those still waters were now a maelstrom, at first rising against the walls, as it's center voided; Then, incredibly, it began to disappear, sucked into the whirlpool! The noise was almost deafening! That strange spectacle lasted but only a few seconds. As the speed with which the water spun diminished, so did its volume. Soon, Diana's suspicions were confirmed. Once the water level had lowered enough, what had been draining it made itself revealed! The clay man stood in the middle of the grotto, the water surface that must have stood some hundred feet above him, now barely reached his waist! It was hard to tell from this distance, but Diana also thought he looked much larger. Far larger than any man should be!

"You can't escape Princess!" His voice echoed through the walls, clearer than what it had ever been. "I will find you! I will catch you! I will have you!" With that, he raised his arms.

At first, Diana thought he was absorbing the remaining liquid, but the way the watery surface moved was unnatural, even for that! Horrified, she witnessed as the pond began to rise. Only, it was not the water itself, but rather something beneath; as if the entire bottom of that lake was composed of endless piled up corpses! The bloated, mud-coated undead creatures got up, shambling together, stacking themselves on top of each other, as if to make some type of flesh and mud pyramid, to reach the levels above! 

Diana rushed, she was not far from the wall now! After that, the remaining distance to be covered with a climb was not that long, nor difficult. The revolting monstrosity below, coming for her, was slow, but in her state, she had to put as much distance between it and herself, as quickly as she could!

*********

"Aw, geez!" Supergirl exclaimed.

"Barbara's right. The Queen's totally trying to kill Wonder Woman." Vixen said.

"This was the closest call yet." Starfire said.

"Is!" Catwoman chimed in. "Wonder Woman may have gotten out of that cave, but that thing is still chasing her."

"Plus she's hurt bad." Wonder Girl agreed.

"It's too bad about that warrior Prince." Barda said.

"He would have been a fine brother-in-arms." Maxima added.

"We can't catch a break. Nobody who could help Diana ever stays." Black Canary said.

"You think he's dead?"

"What do you think? He got a sword through the gut."

"That wouldn't kill me." Barda shrugged.

"He did survive the fall before." Raven observed.

"We don't really know what happened with that one." Zatanna said. "For all we can say, the old witch may have saved him."

"The timing doesn't add up." Oracle said.

"What does?" Catwoman replied. "For all we know, the hag may have waved a finger and presto! The guy is in her grasp or resurrected. Hell, maybe she had him trapped from the start, just in case she was beaten in her little game, which is exactly what happened."

Zatanna scratched her chin. "Possible, but I don't think so. She seemed powerful but limited. How the man survived, I can't say. But I believe he was captured and used against Diana after the fact."

"This is not the time!" Power Girl stated, impatiently. "Diana's bleeding and may not be able to get away, and you're pondering what happened behind the scenes?"

"She'll get away!" Supergirl exclaimed, met with vigorous nods by Wonder Girl.

"Depends on how fast she can run injured like that." Raven said.

*********

Just like that, Diana felt as if she was right back at the start of this quest! Scared and cold, running aimlessly through the woods. All she knew was she had to create as much distance as she could between herself and the things in the cave! As if by instinct, she ran towards the general direction she followed before taking this detour. It was a long while before she realized her pack and the glowing skull she worked so hard for inside it, had been left behind! By then, the idea of turning back was beyond folly. Whether she survived the ordeal or not, the old witch did succeed in getting back at her, after all. 

Even wounded, Diana could still run faster than any man. She ran as swiftly and as far as her legs could carry her; though her injuries were considerable, making her hurt with every step. Her own stamina surprised her, with how much she managed to endure, particularly given how much blood she'd lost, but endure she did. What kept her going most of all, was the picture of the fair-haired Prince in her mind; the look of fierce determination he gave her when trying to hold off the clay man so she could have a chance to escape. Again, she could not let his sacrifice go to waste! She had to survive too, because this time around, the nobleman's demise came not only with sadness but with anger and a desire for retribution!

Fast as she was, Diana's pace eventually slowed to a crawl. Hours after surging from the cave, she now moistened her back, leaning from tree trunk to tree trunk in an attempt to keep moving, breathing with much difficulty. Surprisingly, her wounds had stopped bleeding, as if they somehow began to heal at a superhuman rate on their own accord. Still, beneath the surface, she hurt just as much as ever; More perhaps, now that she was completely exerted. She had not limped before, but the compulsion to do so came back with a vengeance! At last, she allowed herself to taste some water, when the next stream came along. Her lips were cracked as her mouth was dry, but it was only after the first sip that she realized how severely dehydrated she must have been. Allowing herself a few minutes rest, she pressed her face against the running water once every few seconds. Looking around revealed nothing beyond the familiar sight; trees, rocks, bushes, and darkness. Although she needed rest, here was little to do besides keep on moving. With luck, she'd soon come across some place that could be used as temporary shelter.

Threading ahead would prove increasingly difficult though. At every turn, whenever she saw a clear patch on the forest floor, Diana had to fight the temptation to lay there, curled in a ball. The woods here were as uninviting and cold as ever, her only companions were the crunching sounds of her steps on dead leaves and the mist created by her breath. Far ahead, there was a large tree which leaned against a rock, surrounded by bushes that she kept in sight for a while. "If there's room under there, I'll rest for a while." She kept thinking every few yards, convincing herself a better option would not present itself anytime soon. Within the last few steps before reaching that potential shelter, however, she saw a flicker of light blinking while she moved her head, as it would shine and disappear behind another tree in the distance. Her eyes were trained enough to recognize this distinct glow was one made by fire, such as she had lit herself, many times before. "A camp?" Forgetting the fallen tree, she moved past it, going for the light source, stepping carefully, attempting to be as silent as possible.

This reminded her of when she first found out the imp Edgar's name, many nights back; skulking from the back of one tree to the next, under a cover of darkness. Approaching made it clear the place was no camp, by the manner which the light moved, or not moved, in this case. The terrain was flat enough that she could identify what she was looking at from afar. The light, it was indeed fire, only it came from a window. Amid the trees, there stood a small cabin, in a small clearing. The place was very old and derelict looking, made of moss covered stones and partly deteriorated wood, which once upon a time was of top quality, no doubt. The windows illuminated the surroundings with flames burning inside in a hearth. Something was welcoming about it, odd as it would be. Otherwise, the entire area outside looked empty.

Diana moved around the house twice, trying to find traps or anything else that could be a threat. Nothing other than the place's location was out of the ordinary. After that, she neared the windows crouching, trying to see who, or what resided inside. It appeared as if the place was empty, though the hearth was alight. There wasn't much else to do. She would have to either try getting inside, or simply move on. As best she could, she attempted to make herself more presentable, and less vulnerable. A knock on the door later, there was no response. Scratching sounds and clunks could be heard within though; it was distinct enough that she could tell those were the noises made by someone trying to hide. This bode well, she considered. If whoever was inside wanted to avoid conflict, all the better. Perhaps this was another lost soul, who upon traveling through these woods came upon this cabin. Gathering her courage, she decided to take the risk. 

"Hello?" Diana called once, and then a few more times. It didn't help. "I don't want any trouble. Please. I just need a place to rest for a little while." Silence persisted. The person inside would not leave it's hiding place, that much was plain. Knocking on the door revealed it to be unlocked, if for no other reason, because the lock was but a lump of rust. That being the case… "I'm coming in. Don't be afraid." Slowly, Diana pushed the door opened. It made little noise, and little piles of rust were already there under where the hinges rested; this place was in use, maybe not for long, but certainly consistently. Walking inside she did not anticipate to be attacked, but she tried being ready for it all the same. "Hello?" 

Three heads, one large, one small and one tiny, all dared poking out from behind a flipped rectangular table to look at the Princess, who rubbed the hand of her one good arm, over her one good eye, incredulous at the sight! Staring back at her, a donkey, a cat and a rooster, all of different shades of gray in color, met the raven-haired woman's gaze of befuddlement. The animals appeared somewhat old, and while healthy, they were all very thin. A certain understanding between them and the woman came over all of them though, with her lowering her arm and they leaving the cover of the table. These beasts appeared to be ordinary, if unusually, almost unnaturally clever. They were alone, it was evident, yet they managed to light the fire, somehow.

"You remind me of a good friend." Diana told them, sitting, trying to get herself cleaned, though there was no water readily available inside the cabin and the nearest stream was much too far away, at least from the direction whence she came. "Ah... Ow!" Stripping from any layer of clothing was agony! Only now that she allowed herself to relax, did she feel the full impact of her injuries! She could not move her right shoulder, nor bend her left knee. Her brow was swollen, still severely impairing vision on her right side and the deep gash on her flank, on that same side, burned with pain, limiting her whole torso from bending in any way. Now that the euphoria of her escape had run its course, she had to allow herself to rest and recover, because running again, much less fighting, would not be in the cards for her anytime soon. When loosening her dress, a small bag fell from its inside pocket. She picked it up, crawling to lay by the hearth, onto a pile of hay. "Can't believe I forgot." The little impermeable bundle housed a few provisions. "Heavens, I'm starving!" As she opened the container, taking some slices of smoked salmon and oat grains, when it suddenly dawned on her. The beasts had been staring since she arrived. It was a common occurrence, and she was always comfortable around animals, so she paid it no mind, but given what she intended to do, their looks took on another meaning. "Are you hungry?" It was a rhetorical question. "Sigh… Here."

Diana watched her roommates consume whatever she carried with contradicting happiness, The Princess' belly ached with hunger, almost as much as pain. But the bag contained one last item, one she could not share! The mashed slice of cake received from the giantess many days before smelled as sweet as ever. The fact that it had not gone bad after so long was proof enough of its magical properties. Several times, it had crossed her mind, to consume the mystical substance, though its effects were unknown, to say the least. Supposedly, it would do something to help her in a crisis, and if her hunger alone did not qualify, her current situation certainly did. She stared at the pastry, hesitating, thinking if it could help her heal, or whether it was possible to save it further. The idea of possibly avenging the Prince who saved her thrice proved far too tempting though, whenever she pictured facing the clay man once again. Ravenously, she ate! The cake was rather ordinary, by cake standards, that is. Diana felt nothing different, except that it felt nice not to have an empty stomach. Slightly more comfortable, she laid back, staring at the hearth that warmed the house, then at the beastly trio. "Heh." She chuckled and sighed. "I'd give anything to have that dog with me again. Looks like he's not the only clever beast out there. I wonder which one of you managed to light the fire." She spoke out loud.

"None of us did." The donkey replied.

"What the?!" The Princess jerked and twisted herself to look at the animals startled; even ignoring the pain for a second! 

*********

Supergirl and Wonder Girl chanted in unison, this time accompanied by Starfire in the back. "Go! Run! Go, go!" On screen, Wonder Woman coursed through the woods desperately.

"Goddammit!" Catwoman covered her ears, looking down.

"Shouldn't she be dead by now?" Black Canary remarked.

"If she was human or any less than she's become." Oracle replied.

"Become?" Vixen turned, puzzled.

"I'm seeing a pattern here." Barbara cleaned her glasses. "With every trial, Diana becomes more like her true self. She may have started out as a regular person, albeit keeping her training, but every time she perseveres in the story, she's less regular and more..."

"Wonder!"

"Precisely."

"Yeah. She's not even bleeding anymore." Raven pointed casually at the screen.

"Hah! This means when she recovers, she can mop the floor with that mud bastard!" Barda said, sporting a big smile.

"If!" Power Girl interjected. "Even at full power, Diana's not the fastest healer."

*********

It had to be the cake! There was no other explanation. Not even one the talking animals themselves could give. Regardless, the Princess carried on with a conversation. Apparently, these had once been beasts who lived and worked on a farm, only when they grew too old to perform their respective tasks and when their master became too old to care for them, they left the place, venturing into the forest, until they eventually found this cabin. What was interesting was that this place was an ancient outpost, from a time before the woods swallowed it. Its hearth was one made for a protective magic, linked to its fire that was meant to burn forever; Though a lack of fueling it with mystical energies had reduced the radius of its influence to merely the fire itself. What was more interesting though, was the place the animals had named, where the farm, their former home was; The same place, as it turned out, also responsible aeons ago, for building this outpost. The place, she'd been searching for so long!

"Polis!" Diana's eyes lit with hope. She had to be close! "Can you… Are we close to there?"

"For you?" The rooster spoke. "If you are fast as you say, maybe a few days travel."

"Go west." The cat said. "You're near the great rock wall that surrounds this forest. Can't miss it. Polis is built against it."

"Even if you don't find the town right away..." Said the donkey. "If you're near it, you can find marks on the stone, pointing you towards it."

Diana leaned back against the hay, smiling, running a hand over her head. "I made it!" A few days rest, at most, and then a few days of travel and she will have reached the goal! Then it's after the Ape King and the Golden Circlet! The magical skull had, after all, carried her far enough. She also made a promise to the animal trio; That she would find someone to adopt them, or at least would have supplies delivered to them here, even if she had to do it herself. One way or another, they would never lack for food or shelter again. Bidding her new friends goodnight, she let herself sleep without regret, and with a heart filled with hope. 

"Princess!" The donkey poked with his snout. "Wake up!"

"Mmm… Wha… Ow!" Diana's body was pure pain! She slept heavily through the night, recovering from her injuries. If not for the animal prodding her awake, she would have slept for a whole other day. Her eyes squinted, surprised to see so much natural light after such a long time; It was then that she recalled the cabin resided in a clearing, and so the sun above could shine through the windows during the day. "Let me..."

"Someone's out there." The cat whispered.

Shaken, Diana did her best to stand quickly and quietly, though she had all the dexterity of fish flopping on the ground. "Who?"

"It's people." The rooster said, looking out the window. "But not really people." 

"No!" She thought, lurching to the glass. Just as Diana suspected, there they were! The bloated undead abominations, covered in crusty mud! Shambling around, the monsters, shells of once living men and women, now possessed by the evil magics of the clay man, scouted the area. Only these were merely a handful, a dozen or so. Their small number and behavior revealed much though. The drowned ghouls had been spread around, looking for something; For someone! "I can't run yet. Even if I tried, I'd be seen. They're all around the house." She mused. "I can't expose these animals to that damned creature either." Suddenly, there was a bang on the door, flinging it open! "Hide!" Diana shouted, along with a feeble attempt to move towards the undead at the entrance.

The next second happened with surreal swiftness! The rooster screamed, catching the monster's attention. The donkey kicked it out the door, causing it to fall, then he reared, following with a stomp onto the undead's head, which exploded like a melon under the hoof! It did not die if it even could die, but it squirmed on the ground, leaking water from its neck, drying up like a prune, eventually rendered inert. A second undead had shambled towards the entrance, trying to grab the donkey, but this time, the cat jumped on its face, which allowed the working animal to knock it down and crush it's head like he did with the one before! Without the advantage of high numbers, the ghouls were indeed little more than scouts. Slow, stupid and uncoordinated. Working as a team, the cat, the rooster, and the donkey managed to defeat the invaders. The Princess watched, physically unable to help, feeling more indebted to the friendly, beastly trio by the second.

"This is not good." Diana limped out and under the sun after the fight, examining the dried corpses that surrounded the cabin.

"We beat them!" The cat announced, proudly.

"You did. But I count at least two less fallen than there were surrounding the house."

"They ran. They were afraid." The donkey said.

"No." Diana replied, looking down, shaking her head. "They left so that they could tell someone else of my presence here. The one who sent them in the first place."

"We fight!" The rooster boasted, inflating his chest.

"You can't. We have to leave. Even if I go, you are now at risk."

"You can barely walk, and we don't have the stamina to move very far anymore." The donkey said. "A quick fight is one thing, but a long travel..."

He was right. Traveling so slowly would make very little difference when it came to the getting caught. If the clay man were in pursuit, he would catch his prey and any around her! Staying and fighting had been thrust upon them; only she had been useless today. Was there even a chance to recover, to any extent, before the head monster arrived?

*********

"See? Power Girl was right. It's never that easy." Catwoman said, looking back, pointing at the screen with a thumb.

"I think she should have made a run for it. Go for the town." Starfire said.

"She can still barely walk." Zatanna observed.

"She would not have left the animals behind anyways." Power Girl replied.

Maxima looked back at Oracle and Zatanna. "Even with all of those things, is there any hope here of..."

"Yes! Yes!" Supergirl shouted, pumping her fists at the screen, so loudly many of the women would have jumped from their seats if they could.

*********

Night had come quickly. Though it's the type of thing to be expected when one spends most of the day asleep. What was an unwelcome surprise, was how quickly the clay man found the cabin! It was his cackle, that which had awakened her, drawing Diana to the window so she could witness the terrible sight. 

There in the light of the window, still much larger than any man, brandishing his sword, smiling with sharp teeth, pacing back and forth the creature stood. Behind him, around the rim of the forest surrounding the cabin, just beneath the trees, the glossy, muddy sheen covering the bodies of a sea of bloated undead was partly visible! Pieces of faces, arms, hands, and legs, swollen bellies and feet cast in yellow reflections from the black, leaving the rest to be filled by the Princess' mind. 

"Clever Princess." The clay man mocked. "Found yourself a haven? It won't hold."

"What should I do?" Diana considered offering herself in exchange for the animals well being, but she was sure the bargain would neither be accepted, not honored. "You need to hide!" She whispered at the trio. To her anguish, all they could produce in response were the regular noises made by the beasts they were. "What are you… "No! The cake. Its magic is gone!""

"I admit being surprised at how far you made it. I feared you might die and I'd never taste your life, your power again." The clay man shouted, just outside. "But I'm in luck! I get to drain you, drink you again!" He laughed. "I will take great pleasure in..."

A horrific, low-pitched roar echoed from the forest, halting the creature's speech! It was close and getting closer! Whatever it was, the undead were unable to hold it back!

Diana ran to the window, hearing the familiar sound! At this moment, she did not know whether she was glad or afraid for having heard it!

The clay man looked on, confused at the direction from which the noise came. Was this some ghost, that could pass through his army of the dead? The answer came quickly enough, as it was indeed something going through his army alright, but not in any intangible, phantom-like manner! At first, two glowing red embers reflected the light coming from the window, then, the large white canine attached to them stepped into the clearing, his fur all wet, his teeth bared, his eyes fixed with hatred onto the man made of mud!

"A dog?" The evildoer gazed puzzled. It could not be! This creature had torn a path through his soldiers!

Fearlessly, the beast walked towards him. The clay man grinned, amused, only waiting for it to be close enough and…

Diana almost ran to the door when the creature raised its sword to strike at the white dog! But she stopped herself to keep watching, once she saw the canine catch the blow with his teeth! With a single motion, he pulled the blade from the man's hand with a jerk of his neck, while shattering it with a bite! The pull had such force that the creature was flung to the floor, for trying to hold on to the hilt!

The dog spared no time, biting his prey by an ankle! He quickly paced back, effortlessly dragging the monstrous humanoid who uselessly tried to grab onto anything he could on the floor! 

Another jerk of his neck and… Boom! The dog whipped the clay man's body against a tree with remarkable violence! Only then did Diana see and feel that the creature still held inside it the volume of an entire absorbed lake! The tree was enormous, twice as tall or more, than any man-made castle; Yet it shook like reed against the wind when it was struck!

Boom! Boom! Over and over! Like a battering ram against and impenetrable gate! Boom! The sound was terrifying; the clearing was covered in a blizzard of falling leaves. Boom! Boom! Bumbling undead impotently tried to help their master, only to be swatted by the former's own body, just as soon as they stepped within reach! Boom! 

Once the clay man stopped moving, the white dog stopped swinging, letting go of the mangled leg. "Drain..." The creature raised its hand, reaching for the canine. The mighty animal bit his arm, tearing it off by the elbow in the same manner and with the same ease as he did with the blade! The severed limb crumbled like broken pottery as if it had never been alive, nor animated. "Aaargh!" Raising his head to scream was the monster's final deed! His eyes soon saw nothing else but darkness, when his skull was fully engulfed inside the dog's maw, and just like that, it too crumbled like broken pottery, like it was never alive.

Inside the cabin, the fire in the hearth shone brighter and wider! Just outside, water began to spring forth from the clay man's body, while it crumbled and vanished. The same happened to his army, as it fell apart, sharing in its master's fate. The entire landscape began to reshape itself, like a garden, full of streams and fruits from every tree. Green and gold, red and blue! It was like a patch of summer inside the forest. A patch of life and color inside the lifeless gray. Even the air itself was warm and pleasant somehow, carrying the scents of spring.

"What's going on?" Diana wondered in amazement, seeing even the stone and wood in the house repair itself to a former glory. "The hearth needs to be fed with mystical energy." She recalled. It looked as if the place absorbed the clay man's essence itself for fuel, to craft a lush, mystically shielded area inside the woods. "That's why he didn't come in right away!" She also remembered the undead previously defeated by the animal trio, leaking their watery essence as they appeared to die. "That must have been enough to shield the cabin itself. At least for a little while."

*********

Every woman but Power Girl had their hands covering their mouths, and sometimes eyes, to a degree. The display of violence on screen was as excessive as it was surprising.

"Krypto..." Supergirl whispered.

"Mother of God!" Vixen said. "Now I get why Superman keeps that dog locked away in his fortress."

"No! He's not like that! It's… It's the spell! The story! Right?" Supergirl turned to Zatanna, who nodded weakly.

"Remind me never to piss him off." Catwoman said.

"Bah!" Maxima spat. "It's no more than what the villain deserves."

"Aye!" Barda agreed.

"Why complain?" Said Black Canary. "He just saved Diana's neck, and by proxy, ours."

"Aye!"

"You guys notice Krypto's also regaining his powers? Just like Wonder Woman." Raven said.

"Let's hope they keep it up." Zatanna acknowledged, nodding again. "The more like themselves they get, the safer we are likely to be."

09 - "THE PIPER OF POLIS"

The night before leaving, Diana spent outside, wanting to lay on the warm grass and feel the sun on her face in the morning, when she woke. Whatever magic spilled from the clay man to be absorbed into the hearth, then spread in and around the cabin, made for a patch of perpetual spring and summer, spanning for no less than two miles across. Everything that grew here bore fruit, or was in some other way edible. Water ran pure and crystalline, filled with fish even, over the many streams. The cabin at the center looked new and pristine, and the fire inside burned brightly. This place was such a parcel of paradise in the middle of a remarkably hostile land, it was almost tempting simply to forget everything and stay. Lying atop an elevated tuft, she watched while the white dog played with the other animals as if they were all long time friends. To imagine this gentle, frolicking creature was capable of such ferocity… She'd always known the beast was fond of her and would defend her no matter what, something which ever allowed her to be refreshingly carefree when near him. Even so, it was incredible to witness the canine's unfettered strength, so powerful that the mud necromancer never stood a chance. Diana looked at her hands, wondering about the strength they possessed and why was it that the more unnatural her power, the more like her true self she felt. The clay man himself remarked upon it. Why was it though, that her quadruped friend seemed to be going through a similar metamorphosis?

As expected, the white dog came to join her once the other animals retreated into the cabin. "Hey, there." Diana hugged him. "Looks like we're together again, at last." 

The canine wagged his tail at the woman. 

"Did you travel a long way?" She asked, and the dog barked in response. "You did? Prince Clark is safe?" Again, the beast barked. "So you came right after me then? I tell you, you arrived just in time." Once more, he barked, wagging his tail even more vigorously. "Yes, you did!" She gave him a peck on the nose, then looked down, playing with the blades of grass with her fingers. "You also…" She continued. "Let's say you paid a debt I owed another friend, with what you did." 

The dog tilted his head. 

"It's… I don't feel like talking about it so soon." At the remark, the canine tilted his head to the other side . Diana looked up, beaming at him. "Let me just be glad for now. Glad you found me. Glad you saved me, and your friends down there as well." She hugged him again.

In two nights, the Princess was free of any injuries, not even scars left, feeling as healthy and strong as ever. She had her fill with fruit over that time, seeing as there was nothing around that could replace her pack, so not much could be carried. The animal trio had told her to move west, but directions were no longer needed. With the white dog by her side, she'd find people wherever they were. These were unusually happy goodbyes. It filled Diana's heart with joy, knowing these three beasts would never again lack shelter, nor feel hunger, thirst, or cold. Not only that, but this would forever become a haven for any beast or traveler in need; a shelter from the larger forest.

Questing ahead proceeded as safely as it was swift. Diana and her canine friend moved at such speeds that in just a day and a half, she could hear the characteristic sounds made by civilization, not too far ahead. Arriving was almost a shame, she thought, considering traveling with the dog was so pleasant, as opposed to her time doing it alone. Then again, she'd rather try getting supplies from a town, over having him pick fruit and catch fish for her. "Looks like we're here. You brought us straight to the town." She said. They approached at a walking pace over the last hundreds of yards under the dark woods, looking at the brightness of the sunny open space just ahead, joyfully listening to the noise of carts, hammers and whatever else could be distinguished. The final step out from that impenetrable ceiling of branches and leaves was truly breathtaking!

Words and pictures could never have done that stone wall justice! Of a light gray, it rose up hundreds, maybe more than a thousand feet on a perfect vertical! The surface was smooth, almost polished, lacking any nooks and crannies, and what could be seen of the top was definitely uneven. It was like the entire natural chain of rocky mountains had been perfectly sliced and partly removed, as one would do to a piece of pie. It was plain enough why she had to find the town, because climbing would never have been possible, even for her.

The town itself rested built against the rock, many buildings even crawling up on it like man-made moss. Suspended on the granite. Polis was not quite large, though not quite small either. It carried the trappings of a once much bigger, more powerful city, maybe even part of a larger realm. The buildings were remarkably large, more stone than wood, built out of impressive craftsmanship and technology, some new, most old. A vast extension of cleared land obviously meant for farming stretched around, beyond the town walls, though much of it seemed to be neglected.

While she and the white dog stepped onto a central road, making their way to the gates, the few people in sight who passed or engaged in some task stopped to look at the odd duo, eyeing them suspiciously. There was a sad, somber something about the place. Near the wall, Diana crossed paths with an old man. "Hello. Forgive me, sir." She said to him. 

The man looked up, stunned for a moment by the otherworldly beauty of the raven-haired woman. 

"Hello." Diana bowed slightly to him. "I need to find a passage into the mountains. Could you..."

Without shifting his eyes, or even blinking, the man raised an arm, pointing back into the city. "The mayor's office." He said.

Diana could not help but notice how red the old man's eyes were, or the fact that his clothing was ragged and unclean. Maybe he'd spent the night drinking. "Do I just follow this road?"

"Straight ahead. Cross the bridge. You get there." The man nodded. He then shifted his head to one side, then another slightly, eyes still fixed, trying to determine if the woman was real. Nobody could be this flawless, after all.

"Thank you." Diana bowed again. The old man gave a little lurch forward as if trying to say something else. "Yes?" She said, but he shook his head, appearing to change his mind, then lowered it again and went back on his way.

Following the instructions that were given, Diana walked forward, ever impressed by the local architecture. The local inhabitants meanwhile stared at her, often poorly pretending not to do so. Used to this attitude even back home, so she paid it no mind. The town certainly was big after all, though it seemed underpopulated. She and the dog walked through many city blocks and crossings before reaching a broad river, covered by a stone bridge. Rather impressive, considering the river itself was visibly artificially constructed, although something smelled rather foul when they crossed; these waters were anything but clean.

Across the river, there ran a stone crossing, over the main road Diana was following, on the corner of the very next city block to the left, stood a tall, opulent building. The fancy edifice had no signs, but it was fairly obvious it held some kind of official position. "This has to be the mayor's office." She thought, stepping up to the front door, knocking on it. It took a while for anyone to respond, but she could hear people moving inside.

"Yes?" A very good looking, slim woman with long dark hair and sharp, dark blue eyes opened the door a third of the way. Like the old man before her, she looked up at the Princess, shocked at the latter's perfectly crafted visage. The white dog wagged its tail at her, though she ignored him.

"Hello." Diana bowed. "I need passage into the mountains above. I was told this is the place I should be inquiring about it."

The woman's eyes squinted, full of suspicion. "Why? Who are you? How did you get here?"

"Who is it, Lady Lane?" A male voice approaching echoed from inside. Seconds later, the door was opened fully. "What do you… Oh. Pardon me." A bald man formally dressed stood beside the slim woman. His reaction of amazement was no lesser than the female's, but he disguised it better.

"Greetings." Diana bowed again. "I was told this was the place to go to, concerning passage into the mountains above?"

"It is." He said, before addressing the slim woman beside him. "That'll be all, Lady Lane. I'll take this." The woman nodded but did not budge. "Weren't you occupied inside?" He stared at her.

Lady Lane nodded again. "Yeah..." She moved inside, though her eyes never left the raven-haired woman, 'til she vanished behind another doorway.

"Do forgive her." The bald man said. "Lady Lane's curiosity often ranks higher than her wisdom. Now, you requested passage into the mountains, you said?"

"Yes." Diana nodded a single time.

The man scratched his chin, looking curiously at the Princess. "I'm sorry. Forgive my manners. I am Alexander, the mayor." He bowed. "Who might you be?"

"My name is Diana." She replied, thinking it better not to elaborate. 

"Well, pardon my asking, but where do you come from Lady Diana?"

"I've traveled through the forest to get here."

"That seems hard to believe. Although there's nowhere else, you might have come from." He chuckled nervously. "But why go up the mountains? It's no place to be."

There was something unpleasant about the Mayor. His body language revealed he was not merely reserved, but rather one who deliberately withheld information out of habit. "I'm searching for something." Diana said. She did not want to share much information with the man, but since she was so close to her goal, some confirmation she was on the right path might prove useful. After that, she decided she simply wanted to move on, be away from this man as soon as possible. "The Ape King." She dropped a hint.

"Ape King? Whatever could you possibly want with that creature?"

Diana smiled at the man's response. He'd just confirmed what she wanted to hear; The Ape King was indeed both real and up there! "It's personal." She smiled, coldly.

"Hum." Alexander nodded. "Will you be leaving soon?"

"As soon as possible."

"Right." He smiled, politely extending an arm, inviting her inside. "Follow me."

The bald man betrayed himself slightly. His expression did not change, but his involuntary relaxing of posture indicated he did not want Diana to stay in his town. It was understandable, all things considered. He was the local administrator, and given how isolated this place was, a stranger who was able to cross the dangerous forest was potential trouble with which he did not want to deal. She followed him silently, the white dog behind, observing the simplistic opulence of the building's interior design. Upon passing one of the doorways, Diana spotted Lady Lane fiddling with some papers, though it was visible, her attention focused on the passing stranger. Someone else was in the room, but she could not see who it was. The mayor led her towards some stairs leading into the basement. The huge stone room, apparently carved from the granite which composed the mountains themselves, was well lit with many lamps hanging all over the walls. Otherwise, it was empty, but for some columns and a large hatchway on the middle of the floor.

Alexander reached for a big metal ring, containing a single key, which he then used to open the trapdoor, showcasing stairs going down. "There." He pointed. "I know, does not look inviting." He smiled. "It is, still, the only way up."

"That rather looks like a way down."

"So it does. The way goes past the town from this point, then once it reaches under the mountain, it zig-zags up through it. Here." He reached for one of the lamps. "Take this."

"What do you think?" Diana asked the white dog. He sniffed at the tunnel entrance, then barked once. "Looks like we're going then." She rubbed his head; Then turning to face the bald man. "I did not expect to be going this soon." She told him, still not taking the lamp. "I'd like to purchase some supplies and a pack."

"Wait here, and I'll have it fetched for you."

"No. I rather get it myself. Perhaps it's best I depart in a few hours, maybe tomorrow morning." Although she spoke truth, there was some hint of intent in being contrarian towards the man.

Alexander tightened his lips, forcing them into a smile. "I'll leave the hatch unlocked then."

Diana thanked the Mayor, bowing and taking her leave without furthering the conversation. On the way out. Lady Lane behaved in much the same manner as she did before, watching, though this time she appeared to be alone in that room.

Outside, Diana walked through the streets looking for a shop, thinking whatever she could possibly do, if she found one, as she carried no currency of any kind. "Sigh… Maybe we should have gone down the tunnel after all." She told the dog walking beside her. "I suppose we could offer to do some kind of work."

"Pst! Miss!" The call came from a dark, narrow alley to the Princess' right, where sheets and clothing hung from wires. 

"Hello?" Diana called, stepping towards the passageway.

"Here." The voice whispered. 

All Diana could see were a pair of legs behind a sheet. She walked into the alley without worry. Her newfound strength filled her with confidence, though not as much as the presence of the canine guarding her. Once she reached those legs, she pushed the sheet aside, revealing a scared looking young man with red hair. "Hi." She greeted.

The boy looked up at the raven-haired woman, terrified and in awe. "Hey… I… Miss, no, Lady Lane. Yes, Lady Lane! She wants to talk to you."

"Why can't she come to me herself?"

"It could be dangerous." He scratched his arm. "She said you could meet her at the edge of the forest in an hour. Just follow the main road."

Obviously, there was something amiss in this town. The mayor, Lady Lane, the stares, and now this petrified young man. Diana grew curious, to say the least. "What does she want with me?"

"I can't say. Sorry miss, but I best be going now. They'll miss me back at the town hall."

"Oh, alright then. When you get there, tell Lady Lane I'll hear what she has to say."

The red-haired young man twitched, surprised to see the Princess had put two and two together, realizing he was the person inside the room, along with the slim woman before. "Y… Yes." He nodded vigorously, before skulking away, turning his head back several times, to look again at the regal noblewoman.

*********

"Beautiful!" Power Girl sighed. "Now Luthor's in there."

"Lois and Jimmy are there too." Supergirl said. "They'll help Diana, no doubt!"

"Maybe she won't need help." Vixen chimed in. "It could be there's nothing to do here. You know, Wonder Woman just passes through."

"You look me in the eye and tell me you believe that for a second." Power Girl replied.

"Well..."

"Who knows, maybe we'll get lucky." Zatanna said. "I don't think Luthor can know how powerful Wonder Woman is."

"Or Krypto." Supergirl added.

"Right. Could be if he tries to pull off some scheme, it just blows up in his face."

"It's possible." Oracle said. "But that's not how narratives tend to work."

*********

It was past noon and the sun shone brightly above, making for particularly elongated shadows. Diana walked over the main road slowly, her canine companion by her side. They moved back and forth, ignoring the suspicious looks passing locals would give them. The town itself would have been an interesting place to explore, she thought, were it not for this pervasive inhospitality. "Plus my own lack of currency" She considered. Earlier she had gone to a warehouse, asking if she or her friend could exchange some service for goods; when she suggested the dog could scare pests away, the door was immediately shut in her face. After that, she decided it was best just to wait and talk to Lady Lane.

At first, Diana didn't notice it but walking some hundred yards towards the direction of the forest, the cloaked figure pulling a small wagon behind her apparently made efforts to keep up with her pace. "May I help you?" She turned to address this mysterious person.

"Not here." The figure raised its head, revealing Lady Lane's face under the hood. "See that wheat field over there, the one that's grown high?" She waited for Diana to nod. "Go into the forest, then enter the farmlands again from right behind it. I'll meet you there." Without waiting for a reply, she turned a corner into a minor side road.

Curious, the Princess followed the Lady's instructions, which were plainly intended to keep their meeting a secret. There was something strange going on in this place, and she was eager to find out what. The first step back into the darkness of the forest drove home just how cold that place was; though it was sunny, the weather was freezing all the same. Under the trees, however, the temperature was bone-chilling. It was incredible to think she spent so long in there. Just as she reached the place where the forest met the farmlands, behind the seven feet tall wheat field, she heard someone crossing the cultivated ground. Coming to meet her on this tiny road that delineated the edge between the woods and civilization; A fully obscured stretch, encased by the rims of the treetops above; It was the cloaked figure, Lady Lane in disguise, followed by one other.

"Good, you're already here." The woman said, pulling back her hood. "It's alright James." She addressed the second cloaked figure, who also removed its hood to reveal the red-headed young man Diana had spoken to previously.

"Is that some manner of wheat modified for winter?" Diana asked, pointing at the field behind them.

"It is." Lady Lane replied. "All of the plants we grow here are. Hunger is not an issue in Polis, or at least it wasn't until recently."

The Princess raised an eyebrow. "I was just making a bit of small talk, though I presume to have touched upon something concerning why you wanted to talk to me in the first place." 

"Told ya! She's sharp." The young man addressed Lady Lane.

"Good. That'll make this quicker. Alright listen, though we are isolated here, Polis is an advanced place. We have developed many ways to make life more comfortable and prosperous for ourselves. Like I said, hunger was never an issue, even in winter."

"What changed?" Diana asked.

"A few months ago, a horde of vermin came from the forest, invading the town, consuming and destroying everything it could, it was a disaster. These weren't just regular animals either. They were different, strange, misshapen and vicious. That's when Alexander Luthor, our esteemed Mayor, or I should say, Mayor to be elected at the time, made everyone a promise."

"To get rid of the pests, if elected."

"Exactly. Which he did. He hired a piper, someone from out of town."

"Out of town?" Diana asked, puzzled. "Are there other towns nearby?"

"Over the mountains above." James pointed.

"Yeah, yeah." Lady Lane cut him off. "Anyways, this piper guy showed up. All dressed in a fancy green suit. He played his flute, and somehow, all of the vermin just walked in a line straight into the river, drowning."

"Is that why the place smells so badly?"

"Oh yeah!" She nodded. "If only that was the worst part."

"Go on."

Lady Lane frowned. "Come on, can't you tell? Haven't you noticed anything weird? Anything missing?"

"I've only been in town for a couple of hours."

"Heh." Lane prodded the young man with an elbow. "Maybe she's not as sharp as you thought."

"Explain, please." Diana said, calmly.

"Children."

It suddenly dawned on her. Not a single child had she spotted from the time she arrived! "You mean… I'm sorry, I don't really know what you mean."

"The day after ridding the city of vermin, the piper came back, playing his flute once more. Every adult fell asleep or was paralyzed, or something. When we woke up, every child in town was gone."

The Princess' eyes widened. "He..."

"No, no!" Lady Lane shook her head. "They didn't drown. They were just taken, somewhere, somehow."

Diana sighed, brushing her hair back. "I assume you want me to find them."

"I want you to try."

"Why me and why are we meeting in secret, as if finding the town's children was some kind of sin?"

"To answer your second question first, I always thought the whole piper thing and getting rid of the pests was a little too convenient, with elections around the corner and all. Well, I managed to uncover that Luthor and the piper had dealings before. They were working together."

"You think the mayor had anything to do with the children going missing?"

"I don't know about that. What I am almost sure of is him using the piper was a ploy to get elected. Whatever caused the musician to come back for the children I have yet to find out."

"You think he could have brought the plague into the city in the first place?"

Lady Lane raised an eyebrow, smiling. "Maybe you are smart, after all. Yeah, it's what I'm thinking too. Still working on getting the proof though."

"So you're taking a risk, talking to me like this. If he finds out..."

"Ah!" The slim woman raised a finger. "That brings me to the answer to your first question. You're a wildcard here. I don't think the mayor will try anything while you're around, even if he finds out about my investigation."

"Why would you assume as much?"

"Luthor is clever, and he takes no risks. You came from the dark forest, a place nobody is supposed to survive. We have no idea what you can do, but it's a safe bet you're no ordinary person. Hell, by the way you look alone, I'd have guessed you some mythical fairy Queen or something. You know, if not for the rags." She pointed at Diana's clothing. "If the mayor wants to try anything, he'll wait for you to leave. Why do you think he was so eager for you to do so?"

"Yes. I suppose he should have been the one to ask me for assistance, provided he was completely innocent in this."

"Now you get it."

Diana looked down at the white dog, smirking. "You're in luck Lady Lane. I am no tracker, but it just so happens I know someone who is." She ran her hand over the canine's back, who wagged his tail. "Bring us some belongings of some of the children." 

*********

"Piper." Catwoman pondered. "Is everyone else thinking what I'm thinking?" She looked back.

"Oh, yeah." The heroines replied, nodding and looking to one another in agreement.

*********

James, the young red-headed man, had provided the white dog with some wooden toys. Now, the canine and the Princess found themselves back under the blanket of darkness of the woods again, following the piper's trail. It was a relief when the dog found something he could track. Though she tried to keep her composure, Diana feared to be unable to help the townsfolk and their children. There was still no certainty on what to do from here, but it was always better to do something over nothing. The trail eventually led to a hill inside the forest, not three miles from the farmlands, made out of piles upon piles of huge boulders, vegetation growing all around and atop it. The pair of them circled the place, until the dog stopped in front of a big wall of stone, surrounded by bushes and earth, it looked as if an enormous slab had been broken in half. He sniffed around, then placed his paw on the rocky barrier, looking up at the dark-haired woman.

"Something's behind that rock?" Diana asked. The dog replied with his characteristic low-pitched affirmation. She looked closely, searching for anything out of the ordinary in, or around the stone. "There's nothing here." She told the canine.

The white dog moved to the edge of the rock, focusing his senses on it, suddenly, he stopped and jabbed his paw into the tightly packed earth, burying his arm some two feet deep, up to the elbow. The very next second, the earth itself shook, as a rock the size of a large carriage was torn off the ground, tumbling forward to rest against colossal tree trunks. Diana took several steps back, quickly regaining her lost balance.

"What?! How strong are you?" She wondered whether she'd have been able to perform that same feat with as much ease as him. "You are incredible!" She told the beast, who stood proudly beside the result of his labor. There were nothing but more rocks underneath the boulder, however, but what the dog had just done was enough explanation. "We dig?" He barked. "Alright. We should take a bath later, as soon as possible." He barked again, wagging his tail. For some reason, the suggestion felt particularly enticing to her. Not much work was required before Diana saw what it was they were looking for, what he had known to be there. A hatch, made of stone, but otherwise very similar to the one inside the town hall's basement. "There we go." She smiled at the canine. "This time, I'll do the honors." She said, flinging the stone lid opened.

The pathway down also looked like the one she saw before. "Mm..." Diana looked at the dog. "I suppose these pathways under and though the rocks are some sort of remnant of an older civilization. There's probably several of them around. I don't have a lamp. Can you..." The beast growled. "Very well then. Lead the way boy." With a hand on the white canine's head, she followed him through the stone halls, which moved towards the direction of the mountains. She feared no traps; if there were any, the beast would certainly spot them. Their descent led to a big room that itself led to a single, straight corridor, wide and with tall ceilings; so large, one could easily build a fair in the former, and get horses and carts through the latter. After a while, a speck of light showed in the distance. From then on, she and her companion moved more slowly, more silently.

"Wait here." Diana told the canine once they reached an illuminated slope, going up. "I'll go in, see what's going on up there. If there's a problem, you help." The dog licked her face. "Oh..." She pulled back at the strange tingling sensation. "Right. I'm going now." She said, running a hand under his neck.

The way up was lengthy but equally uneventful, that was until… "What the!? Are those sounds of children playing?" Had she found the town's children already? Why would they be here, much less playing? Carelessly, Diana rushed up, stopping with her back against the wall just at the corner, where the slope and the corridor both ended. Unable to hold herself, she barely waited a second before she peeked. ""Wha…"" 

Inside, carved out of the stone itself, under a ceiling so tall it could not be seen, was a full functioning village! Children, hundreds of them at the least, played around the place, which was illuminated by a large, central bonfire! These had to be the children she was searching, but this strange spectacle was mind-boggling! Diana looked back at the slope. There was no doubt the dog could hear everything that was happening up here. If she needed him, he'd be there before she could blink. With that in mind, she confidently stepped into the chamber, for all to see.

The room was enveloped in a sudden, deathly silence. All the children looked at the Princess, half-scared, half in awe. 

Diana waved, attempting to be friendly. "Hello." 

The younglings all looked at one another, confused, unsure of how to respond. 

"Are you alright?" Diana asked, walking in the group's direction. The way ahead strangely felt much longer than she had initially perceived, in fact, each step only appeared to make the boys and girls look further and further away. Walking felt like threading through a pool of neck-deep warm water. Diana could sense her hearing and sight getting swamped just as well. Only, behind it all, albeit dulled, the distinct echoes of a melody played on. The Princess shook her head, looking down, seeing her lengthy hair below flow and flutter in slow motion, capturing and reflecting the light from the flames in blurry blue and orange flares. Mustering all her will, she turned to her right, discerning the origin point for the music.

There, over a stone bench, stood a man, dressed in elaborate green garments, with a matching feathered hat, clashing with his reddish hair. He played some type of intricate, metallic flute. When he observed the raven-haired woman took a step to his direction, he halted for a second, horrified. "How? How are you doing this?! Witch!" 

During the second in which the piper stopped playing, Diana instantly felt her faculties beginning to recover. Unfortunately, this was not enough! Barely two steps were taken, and the tune resumed, alongside the numbing as they were before. Walking was an enormous chore, yet by the man's expression, it was something she should not have been able to do. A second time, the music stopped, then it changed. She thought the Piper was trying something else, but the sensation was the same, only to her horror this time around, she wasn't the only target of the sonic attack! 

The minstrelsy seemed to affect the white dog more effectively than it did the raven-haired woman. Perhaps it was a result of his enhanced sense of hearing, but the beast was paralyzed in place! Growing into a crescendo, the last note of the music lingered in the air, or so it seemed to do, once the Piper finished the melody, maintaining it's suppressing effect on the pair of them!

"I don't know how you're resisting my control, but you failed witch!" The man in green said, approaching the nigh-paralyzed noblewoman. "Did Alexander send you? Ha! Of course, he did." He neared, treading carefully. "What manner of creature has he managed to trick this time?" The man asked, examining Diana's features. "If you're trying to pass for human, that's a laughable disguise." He sneered. "The fairest of elves don't look that flawless. What are you, underneath that mask, that you can resist my music? Some type of troll?" He teased, as the woman gritted her teeth. "Well, you may be able to resist, but your friend over there..." He pointed at the white dog. "Not so much." He smiled. "He's mine to command!"

The threat should have filled Diana with dread. The canine was immensely powerful and having him doing another's bidding could be disastrous! Somehow, no matter what, she trusted the beast. A trust she felt deeply, yet could not explain rationally. Maybe she would be proven wrong; either way, the answer was forthcoming. 

"Attack her!" The Piper commanded.

The dog stood still for a moment, when he finally moved, he simply sat, looking ahead. Diana could tell, he could barely restrain himself, refusing to budge as the means to fight the influence of the piper's tune, which threatened to overpower him!

Somehow, the music had a greater influence over him than her, but his will held steadfastly, and he would not allow himself to harm her! Strangely, that scene looked familiar, though she could not recall the canine ever behaving in such a way.

"Attack, I said!" The man in green shouted gain, baffled at the canine's refusal to obey. "This… This can't be an ordinary animal! One could never hope to resist..." Carelessly, the musician had turned to scream at the stoic quadruped, focusing his attention so much that he failed to realize just how close the raven-haired woman really was! In a desperate move, she threw herself forward, attempting to clasp the metal flute about his neck. Her balance failed, fortunately, her outstretched arm succeeded! The flute itself, she missed, but her fingers swiped and clung to the cord that held it like a claw!

When Diana fell, her greater weight pulled the man down with her, by the neck. Whether it was a surprising loss of control, or if she somehow did something to the instrument, it mattered not. For a moment, the lingering note that kept on playing stopped!

The Piper tried desperately to reach for the flute again, but it was already too late! Without being under his control, the Princess mounted him, subduing him, tearing the device away from his neck! 

Diana grabbed the man by the throat with a hand, holding the flute up beyond his grasp with the other. "It's over!"

Looking up at the raven-haired woman, the Piper tried to maintain a facade of anger and bravery, though his eyes could not hide the terror. "Go on then! Do your master's bidding!" He screamed. 

"I don't work for the Mayor if that's what you're thinking." Diana retorted. "I'm here for..."

"No!"

The Princess was baffled to look up and see who shouted. Surrounding her and the white dog, the children formed a circle, wide-eyed and scared.

"Don't hurt him!" Some of them said, tearing up, reticent to take steps forward.

"What's happening here?" Diana looked down at the piper, furious. "What did you do to these children?" 

"Did to them?" The green-clad man snickered.

Something was off here. Things just did not seem to add up correctly. True, the piper had hexed her and her quadruped friend, even going so far as trying to get the white dog to attack her. But he seemed to have been operating under the assumption of self-defense. Diana's gut feeling could sense no malice coming from the man either. Moreover, his mention of the town Mayor's name and his assumption that she would be working for the bald man was strange. And now, the children themselves objected to her actions, seemingly of their own free will? Diana stood, throwing the flute to the canine, who caught it in his mouth. "Very well." She said, extending a hand to the man. "Explain what's happening here."

The piper recoiled, staring at the woman's hand, unsure of what to do. "What kind of witch are you?"

"I'm no witch, and I suggest you take the chance being given here."

He grabbed her hand, allowing her to hoist him up. The man then cleaned and fixed his clothing as best he could, looking down, avoiding the raven-haired woman's gaze. "I don't know where to start."

"Fair enough. My name is Diana. What's yours?"

Turning, he addressed the children first, telling them everything was fine and asking for them to go play, before finally looking up at the Princess, confused. "Hartley."

"Well, Hartley, I'd love to say it's nice to meet you, but that's yet to be decided. Why don't you tell me where you're from and what your role in the vermin plague that infested Polis was?"

"Role in it? I had nothing to do with that!" Hartley protested.

"Then..."

"Look." He interrupted. "I was just seeking shelter. Since you asked where I'm from, it means you know I'm not from Polis, and it's obvious I can't have come from the forest."

"So you're from the mountains?"

"No. The Frost Valley, just behind them."

"What would you be seeking shelter from?" The thought occurred to her as she posed the question. "The Ape King?"

"Ape King? Pff! That creature is restrained by a mystical object. He can't do anything." The piper said, adjusting his cape. "I was running from the frost valley itself. Ape village is no place to stay, so Polis was the only choice left."

"Running from what?"

"It's… I'm not sure how to say it. The valley was cursed or something. People there, it's not so much that they die, as they just… Stop living. The local Queen has gone crazy too, it seems. I had to get out before whatever was going on affected me too, you know?"

"What of the crisis in Polis? Could it be related to what happened in the Frost Valley?"

"No idea. Could be, I guess. Magic in hard to predict. Anyways, I climbed up to Ape Village, hoping to find the old trading route going through the mountain that descends to Polis. It was easy enough. The locals just pointed me right to it. When I came down, the mess was already happening."

"The vermin invasion, you mean?"

"Right. If you can call it that. Those things weren't real animals. They came out of the forest, but they were twisted, monstrous even. If I didn't know better, i'd almost hazard a guess someone had cursed the very animals in the woods too. As it turns out, I don't think it's a bad guess."

Hearing those words, it was inevitable for Diana to think of her stepmother. Could the sorceress Queen be looking for her that far and wide still? What evils would she wrought across the land in search for her? "It can't be! Her hand can't reach that far." She considered. Sternly, she looked at the Piper. "What do you mean? How did you get involved in this situation then?"

"My first night in Polis, I had to defend myself from some strange human-faced rat things." He cocked his chin, indicating the flute in the dog's mouth. "Matter of fact, I had already come up with the idea of offering my services to the city. Only, Alexander got to me first."

"The Mayor."

"Not yet, he wasn't. The situation was a mess, people were scared and angry, and they demanded local authorities do something. Alexander saw the opportunity to take the reins of power, make himself Mayor by getting rid of the plague. He came to me..."

"He must have seen you defend yourself, or he heard about it."

"Yep. He said we should work together. I make him Mayor, and he gives me shelter and a nice position in town. At first, I wasn't going for it. Not much to be gained on my side, you know? But then..." Hartley took off his hat, brushing his reddish-blonde hair back.

"What?"

"I… The sweet talking bastard! He seduced me. Had me wrapped around his finger just like that."

"What do you… Oh. Oh… You mean, you like..."

"Yeah, and I fell for it. So stupid!"

"So you did it. You used your abilities to get rid of the vermin in his name."

The piper nodded. "Only it didn't end there. I wasn't going to drown them, you know? I wanted to lead the creatures outside, maybe have them tear each other apart. Only I couldn't. It had to be the river."

"Why?"

"When I had the pests under my control, I could feel something else behind them. Some dark force, which prevented me from controlling the creatures fully. They couldn't resist as much as you or your four legged friend there." The man pointed at the white dog. "But it was enough that I had to act quick, or risk losing control."

"So you had them drowned, then and there."

"Yep. But there's more. This wicked thing I could feel, whatever was behind the plague. I felt something else about it" He put his hat back on. "It's coming!"

Diana brushed her hair back. "It can't be her! It just can't!"

"I tried to warn Alexander, tell him we should try safeguarding the town, or running, or something." Hartley continued, oblivious to the Princess' expression of worry. "But when I got to him, the bastard tried to kill me! I guess he didn't want any loose ends with his little scheme. Without me around, nothing could challenge his legitimacy as Mayor."

"Or he simply didn't want anyone more powerful than himself around."

"Yeah… I didn't think of that. Could be. He strikes me as the envious type." The piper said, scratching his chin. "Well, I was faster. I managed to escape, get my flute out. I tell you, I just wanted to kill him right then and there! Only, there was still the issue of the evil thing coming. So..."

"So you took the children instead. You thought you could protect them while leaving the town's Mayor to deal with the aftermath."

"Damn right, I did! Let him rule over that! We can hide here when the wicked thing arrives too."

"What of the innocent adult villagers?"

"Well, there's only so much room in here, and only so much food I can get at a time."

"So you hunt? But how did you find this place? How do you even get in and out?"

"Using sound with my flute, I can detect hollow places in the rock. This mountain range used to house an ancient civilization. Just on my way down the old trading route, I had already located several places like this one. As to how I get in and out, I should be the one asking you that, since I know the way you came from was shut. I just use another opened entrance that's a few miles to the north." He pointed back. "When it comes to food though… Yeah, we're a little bit short right now."

"It seems that plan of yours was remarkably short-sighted. Don't tell me none of the children object to abandoning their parents either." Diana squinted at the man.

"Well… When that happens..."

"You play them one of your tunes."

"Yep." Hartley smiled awkwardly. "What was I to do though? Couldn't bring everyone here, but couldn't just let everyone die either."

"Don't fool yourself. Your good intentions were very much marred by your resentment towards Alexander. You wanted him left behind on a broken kingdom, one with people to point fingers at the ruler who failed to protect or keep their most precious things."

"I… No… You don't understand." The piper pleaded.

"Besides..." Diana continued. "This place will offer you no protection if what's coming is magical in nature." She stated. "Especially if it's what I think it is!"

"So what then? Just wait to die? Believe me; I can tell it's not something we can fight."

"No. You need magical protection. Fortunately, I might know a place."

"Where? The only place around that's magically shielded is the dark forest itself."

Diana raised an eyebrow, grinning.

"Are you insane?! If that's the alternative, we may as well stay and die fighting." Hartley said.

"You won't need to. It's a safe place, although you will need a guide to get there." She walked towards the dog, petting him, taking the flute from his mouth.

"Even if what you say is true, you and that animal can't keep an entire town safe. Not when crossing the forest."

"Just him." Diana smiled, rubbing the canine's head. "I have my own goal, from which I cannot deviate at this point. It may be that time is of the essence here. Trust me though; he's more than capable of protecting everyone. But first..." She threw the flute back at the piper. "Let's deal with this situation we have here, shall we?"

"You believe me then?"

"I've seen my share of deception. You don't look like it." Diana said. "By the way; if that instrument gets anywhere near your lips, the dog will tear your arm off." She added, half-joking.

*********

"That wasn't so bad." Vixen turned around, seeking validation from the other heroines. "Right?"

"It was just the Pied Piper, after all." Black Canary agreed. Barda and Maxima appeared to nod in accordance.

"You guys are fools!" Oracle said. "This was easily the biggest risk yet. Are not paying attention?"

"What do you mean?" Catwoman asked.

"The Piper almost had Krypto attack Wonder Woman. If that had happened..."

"Hah!" Supergirl snorted loudly. "I mean, sorry Barbara. But you got no clue about what you're saying there. No way! Not in a million years, would Krypto attack Diana!"

"That's right." Wonder Girl chimed in. "She has that unity with beasts thing going for her."

"Not just that." The other young blonde continued. "They're like, best friends."

"Let's hope you girls are right." Oracle replied, adjusting her glasses.

"Would be a dark twist fitting for the Queen of Fables though." Zatanna said. "The traveling companion who saves and protects her, who grows strong with her, only to suddenly turn on Wonder Woman."

"I'll eat my cape the day that happens!" Supergirl said, betraying some offense at the idea.

*********

"Can we please not do this?" Diana asked, raising her hands up.

Earlier, she had taken the trip back to Polis, along with the white dog, the Piper and all of the town's children. They stopped just out of sight before she and the man in green had met with Lady Lane and some of the city's most prominent figures, whom the slim female had gathered to hear the accusations against the Mayor. Naturally, they demanded to see the children, which Diana was glad to grant, if only for their happy, teary reactions. She then followed the small cabal to the Mayor's office, to confront Alexander, though it all predictably turned sour very quickly, when the bald man produced a knife, as soon as the possibility of talking himself out of this predicament proved an impossibility.

"You! I knew you'd be trouble since I first laid eyes on you!" The disgraced Mayor growled at the raven-haired woman.

"I can't fault your instincts." Diana joked, provokingly.

"Think this is funny, do you?"

"Right now? Yes, it's a little bit funny, I'd say." She grinned.

At last, the man lost his temper enough to attack her, as she hoped he would. Casually, Diana clasped the swinging blade between her thumb and forefinger, smiling in amusement at the bald man's horror in realizing the mistake he'd just made.

*********

"God, I wish I could have recorded that one!" Power Girl let escape. For the first time, the room experienced some levity, as the women allowed themselves to laugh at Lex Luthor's misfortune.

"Alright, everyone." Oracle said. "Let's not get carried away here."

"Buzzkill!" Supergirl muttered.

"I'm sure we'll all laugh about this when we get out of this situation. For now, focus on doing just that, please."

*********

"You expect us to believe that?!" The city councilman said, in response to the Princess' suggestion of abandoning the capital. "We are to leave the safety of our town, to some unknown haven in the middle of the dark forest, guided and protected by a dog?! All because of some fantastical claim that a great evil of sorts approaches?!"

"That depends." Diana replied. "How fantastical was the vermin plague you experienced?"

"Councilmen." Lady Lane interjected. "I believe Princess Diana has more than proven herself trustworthy. If any amount of what she says is true, we can't afford the risk."

"We need to send a scout first. Even afterward, we need preparations."

"You don't." Diana said. "Just carry tools and enough food for a few days, and everything else will be provided once you get there."

"Navigating the forest is impossible, we all know that!"

"I did it. So did he." Diana pointed at the white dog. "You have my word. Not only will you not get lost, but anything foolish enough to attack anyone of you will regret trying, while he's around."

"I'll help too." The piper said.

Another round of deliberation began, and Diana held little hopes of a definitive solution. Luckily this last time around, however, it seemed as if Lady Lane managed to find a satisfactory compromise.

"We'll send a scout with the dog. Once he gets back safely and confirms what you said, we shall see how to go about this migration." The council spoke.

Thanking the men, bowing, The Princess quickly left the room afterward, without another word. There was no point in maintaining the conversation after all, lest the politicians decide to peddle things back again. Beside her, Lady Lane, the piper, and the dog walked in tandem.

"How could we ever repay you for what you did for us?" Lane asked.

"New clothes and a backpack full of food." Diana replied. "Oh, a hot meal and bath too, if you have them."

The slim woman smiled. "I was asking rhetorically, but sure. Can do. I'll have it all set up in the inn, just a few buildings down the road, from the town hall. Give me an hour."

"Very well." Diana bowed. "In the meantime..." She turned to the Piper. "Could we have a word?"

"Sure." He replied.

They bade farewell to Lady Lane, as the latter left to prepare Diana's requests, then began to walk around the stone roads of the town. Not surprisingly, the locals were far more cheerful at the sight of the raven-haired Princess, this time around, all waving happily, in the hopes she'd respond, which she always made a point to do. "Let's walk towards the farmlands. It's less crowded there." She told the man. "I have some questions about the Ape King and the place you're from."

"Oh, no problem. What would you like to know?"

"What can you tell me about the Ape King?"

"I don't think I can say much more than what you've probably heard already."

"Try me."

"Okay. So legend has it, long ago the Ape King used to wreak havoc on the world. His wickedness was such that, supposedly, the Gods themselves tricked him, presenting him with a Divine item of such immense power that it would contain him."

"The golden circlet."

"Right. The Ape King was fooled into believing it was a crown fit for his greatness, but upon placing it on his head, it suppressed his power, leaving him in constant pain. From then on, he resides inside the mountain peak, which oversees Ape Village."

"So he is real then?"

"The Ape King does exist if that's what you're asking. But how much of the story itself is true, is hard to say."

"What of this Ape Village? Can you tell me anything about it?"

"Again, not much. It's a miserable little place. Very poor and backward. The inhabitants are actual apes though, so that might explain it, you know?"

"So, hum..." Diana fiddled with her hair, brushing it back. "What do you think would happen if someone took the golden circlet form the Ape King's head?"

Hartley looked at the Princess, stunned. "So that's what you're looking for? When you mentioned you had a goal?"

She nodded. "I've come a long way for it."

The green-clad man removed his hat, running a hand back and forth over his head. "I can't imagine why you'd want to risk it but, assuming you can even get the circlet, I'd get myself ready for a fight if I were you."

"I figured there was such a risk involved. Can't just hope the Ape King will be redeemed, once freed from the object."

"According to the stories, only those Divinely endowed can remove the circlet." He looked at Diana's face, marveling at her flawless features. "Looks like the day has come."

Diana pretended to ignore the man's observation. The way she looked had its downsides, as she knew all too well. "Hopefully, I can do it."

"Why do you want the magical weapon anyways? You seem capable enough on your own. Plus, the way you talk about that dog..." He pointed at the canine walking beside her. "I wouldn't be surprised if you tell me if he slays dragons to pass the time."

"There are things more powerful and terrifying than I or him. Not to mention, far less well intentioned." She smiled.

"The second part is definitely true." Hartley smiled back at the Princess.

"I'm curious though." Diana continued. "If we may shift the subject a little, what about the place you're from, the Frost Valley? What's happening there?"

The piper refit his hat back in place. "Boy, where to start? It's a small village. Not much used to happen there. The local ruler, a Queen, was a bit temperamental, but she mostly kept to herself. That's until..." He paused.

"Until?"

"From now on, you gotta understand what I'm talking about is just hearsay." He shrugged. "Well, there was a story that the local Queen could control snow. She also has, or had a magic mirror, which worked like some type of portal to wherever she wanted. People would say she'd use it to make it snow all over the world. Silly stuff, you know?" He shrugged again.

"I've seen more incredible things, believe me."

"Anyways." Hartley continued. "A few weeks back, some people started to say that something was wrong; that the mirror shattered, closing those passages to anywhere else, trapping our Queen's supposed powers there. Which is why the valley grew colder, and the blizzards increased. That those increased, they very much did, I can say."

"I rather think it's getting colder everywhere." Diana remarked. "It is winter, after all."

"I agree. But the cold wasn't really the issue. People started to change. Become aggressive and apathetic at the same time. Attacking others and losing all care for themselves. Rumor has it; our Queen contacted something through the mirror. Something evil..."

"That..." Diana interrupted. "Or something contacted her."

"So you're maybe thinking what I'm thinking too? I'm not crazy here?"

"That whatever you sensed is coming, might be the same thing that cursed your land?"

"I don't know if it's the same thing, but maybe related?"

"Perhaps. This mirror you mentioned, could it be used to send a person somewhere else? Perhaps across the forest?" Diana asked. Considering that if such an option was available, the ability of making her way home in an instant could not only allow her to free her own people from the Queen's clutches far more quickly; but being home could also prevent her stepmother's evil from spreading, as she'd no longer be searching, nor trying to kill her stepdaughter elsewhere.

"I don't know. Maybe, if it's not really shattered. Never seen it myself though."

"Well then. I suppose we should be heading back. My guess is Lady Lane will have everything arranged for me, by the time we get to the inn."

*********

"Could this be it?" Zatanna asked Oracle.

"What do you mean?"

"I think we all surmised by now that the golden circlet is Wonder Woman's Lariat of Truth. She managed to beat every challenge so far, all leading up to her recovering this object. Maybe we're reaching the end of the story, after all."

"So after all this, the Queen of Fables just utterly failed then?" Power Girl asked.

"Well..." Raven said. "The lasso is tied to the concept of truth. It makes sense that it goes against the fundamental methods of the Queen of Fables. Reality warping, illusion and fantasy."

"So that's the McGuffin. The ultimate weapon in this story?" Catwoman inquired.

"You all talk as if Wonder Woman is already in possession of the thing." Maxima remarked.

"She's right." Oracle said. "We're making too many assumptions here."

*********

"So? I mean, I had to guess the size but, what do you think?"

Diana had earlier arrived at the town inn, only to be met with the news that the scout had been selected and was already in wait for the white dog. Regretfully, she had to say goodbye to him, yet again. They managed to enjoy one last meal together, but in the warm bath that followed, the Princess was alone. Being rid of the canine right at this time was much sadder than expected. Even though it would take him only a few days to find her again at most, she had been particularly looking forward to bathing with him for some reason, and the inability to do so left her oddly frustrated.

Another goodbye, this one far more joyous, was the one she bade to her clothing. Once washed, the Princess finally slipped into some fresh garments, after what felt like decades. Never again, would she take for granted the touch of a clean outfit. 

"It's perfect!" Diana told Lady Lane, admiring herself in front of a mirror. Her polished golden tiara and silver bracelets finally had something fitting to go with; A thick red blouse with golden lacing and leather boots of the same color, but with white lacing instead. The pants were blue, of some other type of cloth, though equally resilient, and to top it off, a white and red cloak.

"Suits you. Glad I could find something to fit those hum... Impressive proportions of yours there." Lane replied. "I do picture you with something a little lighter, but hey; it's winter." She shrugged, playfully. "Your new backpack is just outside, full of food, as you requested."

"Thank you, Lady Lane." Diana bowed.

"So you're really going up there then?"

"Yes. It's best I move quickly. I'll just grab something else to eat, and then I'll be on my way."

"Mmm… Well, do come see us again. I'd love to hear the details of what all this quest of yours is about."

Diana smiled. "If I get the chance, it's a promise."

"Don't think I won't hold you to that." The slim woman smiled.

"What about you? All set for your own travels?"

"Everyone is. After you brought the children back, the people trust you almost blindly."

"I'm not sure that's healthy."

"Me neither, but there we are. It's all just waiting for your furry friend to come back. Which reminds me..." She pulled a piece of red and gold cloth from her purse. "Here you go."

"What's this?" Diana asked, examining the fabric.

"A scarf. For the dog. You know, put it around his neck. The one he's wearing is all bloody and filthy."

"Oh. Thank you. I'll make sure he gets it."

"Anything else?"

"Couple of things. First, out of curiosity, what will you do with the former Mayor?"

"He's coming with, in chains. Hate to say it, but the man is bright. Might be useful when we need to build something."

"I see. Well, just one last thing then. This may sound a little strange..."

"Go on."

Diana reached for the new pack Lady Lane had mentioned, hoisting it up to her back. "When you get there, there's a cabin right in the center of the haven. In it, a donkey a cat and a rooster live together."

"Okay..." Lady Lane raised an eyebrow, confused.

"Just make sure they're safe and respected, please. Let everyone know the cabin is their home."

"You're right, that does sound weird. But fine, will do."

"Well then, enough delays." Diana placed a friendly hand on the slim woman's shoulder, smiling warmly, giving her a final nod. "I do hope we'll meet again."

10 - "THE APE KING"

It only ever reoccurred to her that this passage had been referred to as an old trading route when she finally moved through it, and now Diana could understand the why for the surprising designation. The stairs in the town hall's basement led down to a room so large, an entire festival could easily be held inside it. After that, a pathway zigzagged upwards through the mountain in a soft slope that went on for miles on end; only this tunnel was so vast in scope, several carriages would have had room to ride in tandem beside each other in there. It was fascinating to imagine how such a place could have been carved. The light from the lamp also revealed, all over the walls and ceiling, little holes hinting at some complex ventilation system, such that even a faint, cold wind could be felt on occasion. A pity such a marvel of engineering could have become abandoned, long neglected in its use, she kept lamenting, through all of the hike.

There was something a little saddening about the wonderment of this place. That fact that Diana had seen and experienced so many incredible things the past weeks, yet how it all had happened under circumstances where she could not appreciate any of it. Even now she raced, her mind focused on the magical weapon she was to acquire and the potential challenge involved in doing so. Still, she daydreamed; maybe if she succeeded, there was a possibility that she could take a journey like this once again in the future, only without the sense of urgency. 

The trip to the top of the mountain ended sooner than expected, even though the way there had been longer than anticipated. Once again, it seemed as if Diana was getting faster. Much like the entrance, the exit was itself a set of stairs found inside an enormous room carved out of the rock. This one, however, was far more unkempt, covered in a thick layer of mud and dust. A set of footprints going for the corridor was still visible, no doubt made by the fleeing piper many days prior. The room was illuminated by sunlight coming from the top of the stairs, bouncing against the gray and brown of the walls. She had assumed it was simply the case that the stairs were built to lead into an outside area, but when she climbed out, the remnants of a long gone building still lingered around that exit.

The sun on her face blinded Diana for a second, it's warmth combined with the chilling wind was remarkably pleasant, the freshness of that air contrasting against the staleness of what she breathed inside the mountain. Once accustomed enough to the light, her eyes could detect pieces of old constructs expanding all through the mountain peaks. Without a doubt, Ape Village could not be far from those roads. She slowed her pace some; Surely it could not hurt to be able to enjoy the combination of hot sun and cool winds, if only for a few moments. The sensations felt familiar as if trying to evoke memories she did not have. Less than half an hour of walking transfixed by her senses like that, was all it had taken before the Princess crossed paths with another person.

A creature that looked like a light gray colored gorilla, though somewhat strangely proportioned and taller than the average man, carried a bag of leaves, collected from the few bushes that existed around the area. Upon seeing the raven-haired woman, he halted, curiously staring at her while she approached.

"Greetings." Diana waved, her breath making a patch of fog swept by the wind whenever she spoke. "My name is Diana." She bowed at the wide-eyed ape. "Could you help a traveler who's come from far away with a few answers?"

"Solovar." The ape bowed back, telling the woman his name. "Pardon my staring, but we don't get many visitors up here. I'll be glad to provide the answers I can."

"I thank you." She smiled. "I'm searching for the Ape King." She knew full well this might have been a far too direct statement, but right then Diana had decided to be blunt. Perhaps it was the eagerness of feeling so close to the thing she'd been searching for so long, but she currently lacked the stomach for deception.

Her inquiry was met with surprise. If the ape had been staring wide-eyed before, now his eyeballs looked as if they tried to escape their sockets. "Why?" He stiffened.

"I search for the golden circlet." Diana said, honestly.

Solovar laughed, relaxing his posture. "Are you foolish, or suicidal?"

"Excuse me?"

"Foolish enough to think you can retrieve the circlet, or suicidal in the desire to face the Ape King's wrath if you can?"

"Neither, I assure you."

"Forgive me girl, but it is said only one endowed by the Divine and who embraces truth can remove the circlet from the Ape King's head."

Oddly, that bit of information did not seem to shake her confidence one bit. It wasn't any bloated sense of self, rather something about the idea of wielding that magical object just felt right, like it called out to her; almost like her hand was the place the circlet itself wanted to be. "Then I suppose there's no harm in trying. Now, if you could point me in the right direction?"

Solovar looked at the woman up and down. "Hum… You don't look human. Are you a witch?"

"You're not the first to ask." Diana chuckled. "No, I am not."

"Why do you want the circlet?"

"To fight a great evil which threatens my home."

The grey ape snorted. "The Ape King is a great evil who would threatens mine. Were he to be freed..."

"What if I can deal with that?"

"Ah, so a suicidal fool you are then?" He smiled.

Diana did not return the gesture. Her expression remained placid, yet cold. "This Ape King is imprisoned, and yet you speak of him with great fear."

The gorilla's face stiffened. For the first time, he appeared to take the woman seriously. " Why do you think he's called the Ape King?"

"He used to..."

"No!" He interrupted. "Not used to. He's imprisoned, but he still rules."

"I don't understand."

"You come from Polis below, no?" 

The Princess nodded. 

"Did you know it was us, the apes, who carved that way through the stone? It was us who once ruled the great city atop the mountain?"

"You built this place?" Diana looked all around at the desolation of the area. From one peak to the next, over mountains going as far as the eye could see, there were hints of buildings that were now only ruins, pieces of walls at best, but not a single standing ceiling. Big sections of cliffs cut like steps of a gigantic stair meant for planting had nothing on them, but the same brushes that grew sparsely here and there, shaking with the wind. Even roads, such as the one she stood on, had apparently not seen a hint of maintenance in generations. "What happened?"

Solovar nodded, a look of sadness in his eyes. "Long ago, when this civilization was at its apex, the Ape King took power, ruling with an iron fist, spreading destruction where he could. The story goes his hubris and wickedness was such that the Gods cursed him with the circlet."

"Yes, I've heard this story before. But how does it relate to the state this place is in right now?"

"Even trapped, the Ape King's powers manage to be connected to the minds of all apes. We share the profound sense of ennui from his imprisonment."

"So, you're trapped with him?"

"In a way. Certainly to the point where we can no longer build. Over generations, our civilization crumbled from within."

"This being the case, it's strange that you'd object to anyone trying to remove the circlet from its current place."

Solovar shook his head. "It's the lesser of two evils."

This was the time for actions to speak louder than words. The first thing that crossed Diana's mind was the image of the white dog when he found the hidden way to the missing children. In her best emulation of the canine, without saying a word, she spotted the largest boulder nearby. In one motion, she stabbed the floor beside it with a hand, burying her arm up to the elbow, then tore the stone from the ground, fluidly tossing it above the next mountain peak over, to land on a glacier below!

Immediately, Solovar fell to his knees, raising his arms at the Princess. "Are you a Goddess? Have you come to set us free?"

"No, and yes." Diana replied.

*********

"I think I'm seeing another pattern here." Oracle said.

"Really? What?" Barda asked.

"Can we all agree that Wonder Woman's about to face Grodd?"

"Obvious enough." Black Canary replied.

"What does Grodd share with the Pied Piper?"

"Poor taste in color choices? A questionable love for bananas?" Catwoman said.

Wonder Girl shot her hand up, shouting. "Mind control stuff!"

"Exactly." Oracle nodded at the young woman.

"But the Pied Piper failed." Starfire said.

"So will Grodd. Against Diana, at least."

"I don't get it."

"Wonder Woman has a natural resilience against mind altering strikes."

"It's her spiritual connection with the concept of truth." Wonder Girl said. "From the essence of Hestia, that's part of her."

"Quite right." Oracle agreed.

"So?" Raven asked. "I can only think this is a good thing. She'll mop the floor with the gorilla."

"Could be. I certainly hope so. Only, you remember what happened when she encountered the Piper?"

Supergirl raised a hand to her mouth, gasping. "Krypto!"

"You're saying this was another attempt to turn the dog against Diana?" Power Girl asked from the back.

"I am." Oracle replied.

"The hound isn't around this time." Maxima observed.

"Doesn't matter." Zatanna replied. "It may have just been luck this time, but I think Barbara hit the nail on the head. So far Krypto is the only thing in the story who could reliably defeat Diana in a fair fight. It makes sense to try turning him against her."

"Well, yeah. But like Maxima said, he's not around this time." Vixen remarked.

"The Queen of Fables can create the settings and setups, she can make people play roles, but she doesn't write the story, per se." Zatanna said. "It takes a life of its own. The fact that Krypto's not with Wonder Woman right now doesn't mean that the situation was not designed to be trouble if he was."

"I don't think Grodd could control him." Supergirl said.

"His powers are stronger than the stuff the Pied Piper uses. At least in our world." Black Canary said.

Power Girl shook her head. "Gotta side with Kara here. You guys underestimate Krypto. A lot!"

*********

After having a glimpse of what she could do, Solovar had been all too happy in pointing the way, although upon knowing where the Ape King was, it might have probably been the first place the Princess would have looked anyway; a cave on the side of the tallest mountain peak. By leaping, she reached the place in mere seconds, only stopping for a moment right in front of the ominous entrance. 

Diana knew there was a good chance this would be yet another challenge she'd have to face. "Nothing on this trip so far has been easy. Why should this be any different." She sighed. "I'm going in ready this time." Placing her pack and cloak beside the entrance, she breathed in deeply, closing her eyes, allowing her mind and body to be still, both fully under her conscious control. Her reaction time was sharpened, her combat skills were ready! Any unpleasantry would be met with swift and final response! Recalling every fight, every surprise attack, all of the struggles of the past week, she stood there, replaying events with her imagination, only this time, as if she had been prepared for them, causing the outcomes to be very different. "Time to move." She said, opening her pale azure eyes, taking the first step into the cave.

The smell inside was unspeakably foul! Light reflected on the moistness from wall to wall, making it easy to see inside for a considerable stretch. Just when the sun behind began to fade from view, Diana met with a similar shine therein. Inside the cavern, around a corner, something produced light. She stepped forward with arms lowered as to seem non-threatening, but they were ready to be raised at the briefest sign of danger, or even just anything unexpected. As it turned out, what lay around the corner was indeed unexpected, but she still did not raise her arms.

Crouching in the corner, a big, hairy, brown mass shifted its eyes to look at her. On its head, there shined golden, a tightly fit circlet! "What is this? Who are you?" The Ape King spoke, his voice raspy and weak.

Aside from the foulness of the place, just by looking at the creature's eyes, Diana felt a jolt of revulsion. Perhaps her gut feeling could be wrong, but so far as she could trust it, this was an unspeakably evil creature. "I've come for the circlet." She said plainly. There was no reason to glaze her objective.

The gorilla produced sounds which were reminiscent of a chuckle. "Take it." He raised his head. "If you can."

The ape himself appeared to have no desire to extend the conversation. Everything came with a great effort for him. Still, Diana had to ask. "You presume I'll fail. You may be right. But what will you do if I don't?"

"If you can remove it, you'll have my eternal gratitude." He tried to smile. "I will shower you with riches."

Diana could see the lies for what they were. This creature was not as skilled a deceiver as some she had met before. What he would try once freed from the circlet's grip was a mystery, but that he would betray her trust, should she be foolish enough to place any on him; that much was a certainty! In spite of it all, however, the light, the object itself called to her like a kindred spirit, like it had been placed on the ape's head for no other reason than to wait for her freeing touch! Fewer times before did she feel so certain as to the fact that she would succeed in releasing that object. She had to do it, regardless of the fact that the circlet itself would not be the only thing released.

Without sparing any more words, Diana stepped forward, gently grasping at the circlet by its rim. Effortlessly, in a fluid motion, she lifted her hand and with it, the glowing object itself! On the walls, golden light danced, accompanying the motion. As soon as it was detached from the ape's head, the rigid loop melted into what felt like a soft, silken rope. The golden circlet was no more! The golden lasso was hers!

The gorilla was paralyzed in shock for a moment, once he felt the tightness leave his skull. His mouth curled into a smile as he began to rise, towering over the Princess, looking down at her with squinted eyes. "I don't know what you are, but as I said, I must thank you. Regretfully, however, I must also inform you that my gratitude is not quite eternal."

Suddenly Diana felt the cavern spin! Some strange shockwave of sensory devastation washed over her, as she tried her hardest not to hurl. Taking steps back, she still managed not to fall and to maintain a guard with her arms raised. "No." She shook her head. "It is I who must thank you doubly!"

The ape's face went from glee to confusion in an instant, as if he could not believe his power had failed to fell a target. "Why is that?" He asked, through gritted teeth.

"For one, for striking first." She grinned at him. "I could have been mistaken about you, or you could have been cleverer than you look and pretend to be reformed 'til I left. Either way, I'd have trouble striking you down without provocation."

"Strike me down?" He pretended to be aloof, smiling, but the anger was visible. "Foolish woman! You think because you managed to resist my psychic attack you have me beat? My body is as fearsome as my mind!" He backhanded her as he shouted!

Even with her head still spinning, the difference in speed between herself and the gorilla was massive! Perhaps he'd have had a chance against her a couple of months before, but now Diana caught the blow with ease, parrying with her forearm! "Regretfully..." She smirked. "Your body is as lacking as your mind!" When their limbs connected, it was undeniable that speed was the least of the ape's worries. While she could tell he had the strength of many men; Compared to her, he wasn't nearly strong enough to so much as cause her arm to wobble!

The Ape King was speechless, refusing to acknowledge how much his arm hurt when it the blow was blocked by the raven-haired woman. Silent, he tried to pull back, but she flipped her hand and grabbed his arm before he realized it! Pulling him, she landed a kick to his gut, once without letting go, then twice, sending him against the wall!

"What cruel joke was this?!" The gorilla thought. Ages a prisoner, only to be released and defeated within the same day?! Enraged, he lunged at the Princess, baring his teeth, both arms raised offensively!

Diana sidestepped, kicking him in the ribs, launching him towards a wall again! No sooner had he hit the stone, his face met her knee, as his skull met her elbow! Another kick, and to another wall he went; Followed by a stomp on his knee joint! He screamed, and his jaw was then dislocated by another elbow! Blindly, he took a swing! She caught it, shattering his humerus with an uppercut, before flipping him overhead to slam against the stone floor, then kicking him against the ceiling!

The ape bounced up then down, mumbling. 

"I won't kill you." Diana said, looking down at the fallen foe. "But I won't leave you able to spread evil, or curse your people, ever again!" She threw him out of the cave, bouncing him from wall to wall while she followed, walking at a casual pace.

Outside, the once fearsome Ape King could barely force himself to crawl with a single arm. "You… Whore… Kill you..." He said, to the extent that he could speak.

"The other thing I should thank you for..." Diana said, ignoring his insults. "Is the chance to test this." The lasso in her hand glowed brighter when she lifted it. "I'll tell you a secret." She said, approaching the gorilla, crouching in front of him. "You may think me brutal for the beating I've just given you, but when I touched the circlet, it showed me the truth of your soul. You deserve every blow." She said, calmly. "Of course, you knew that. But there's something else. Something you don't know. When the circlet was in my hand, I realized releasing you was not the only option I had." 

The gorilla looked up at the woman. 

"No, I don't mean leaving it." She continued, matching his gaze. "I could have just ordered it to squeeze!" The gorilla widened his eyes, understanding the truth of her words! His life had been in her hands since he first saw her!

Diana stood, taking a few steps away from the creature. "In fact, it's precisely when I refused to command the circlet to squeeze that it released itself into my hand." She said, with her back turned. "I could end you now, as I could have ended you then." She spinned to face the ape. "But that's not my choice to make." She whipped him with the golden rope, which grew, wrapping itself around the gorilla just as it hit him, obeying her thoughts with blinding speed! "I've neutralized you as a threat, at least for the foreseeable future. Your people are to decide what to do with you. In both freeing and defeating you, I've given them the chance they could not give themselves. But from now on, they are the ones who must relearn how to walk; stand or fall by the wisdom of their own choices." She concluded, dragging the ape downhill.

*********

"I admit it, that was a joy to watch." Black Canary stated, throwing her hands up.

"She plays the diplomat so much; It's easy to forget Wonder Woman is the most skilled and powerful fighter we know." Zatanna said.

Barda and Maxima voiced protests at the magician's statement.

"Oh, shut up." Power Girl said, amused. "Neither of you can take her."

"For a moment there I thought she was gonna kill him." Vixen said.

"No way!" Wonder Girl and Supergirl said together.

"Maybe as a measure of last resort." Oracle said.

"Don't you think the Queen of Fables might want Wonder Woman to kill people?"

"Grodd ain't people." Black Canary snorted.

"I don't know about that." Zatanna said. "Barbara and Dinah both have a point. She wouldn't kill Grodd unless there was no other choice, and if that was the case I hardly think she'd regret it."

"At least she has the lasso now." Raven said, matter-of-factly.

Oracle nodded in agreement. "Yes. Hopefully, things are looking up because of it!"

*********

Solovar and the other apes in the village could scarcely believe their own eyes when they saw the raven-haired woman arrive dragging a bound and broken Ape King!

Diana could feel the disappointment of many, in realizing she allowed him to live but deciding the gorilla's life or death would rob these people of some much-needed lesson in responsibility. For the moment, the Ape no-longer-King was to remain imprisoned. Her quest was almost at an end, she felt. The golden lasso which she spent so long searching was finally hers. She had grown more powerful with passing each day, and each conquered challenge, and now, came a time to confront her stepmother! A time to go home! Considering her options, she pondered if shortening the time of the journey back was an actual possibility. Once the commotion inside Ape Village had settled, she asked whether Solovar could meet her on the road outside. There was no need to wait, however, as right then, he just followed her.

"What can I do for you?" The grey gorilla asked the Princess.

"Just a simple inquiry. The Frost Valley..."

"That way." He pointed west. "Only a few mountains over."

"Yes, I know. What I wanted to know is, if legends of a mirror that exists there, one which can be used to create portals, is true."

"According to our lore, it is. Only we haven't left these mountains for so long, none of us can say much on the subject."

"What if it's broken, this mirror?"

"Mm… Well, I guess it's a case by case type of thing, but often times, magical objects can be reformed. You'd have to find out how though. I cannot help you there."

One, maybe two days could be lost if this ended up being a wasted trip. However, there was the possibility of helping the locals, provided the Piper's tales of a curse were true. Most of all though, Diana wanted to wait for the white dog to catch up to her before starting any journey back. In her mind, she dreaded how the looming shadow mentioned by the musician might in fact be her stepmother. Whatever happened, however, she wanted the canine right by her side. The simple fact that she'd wait for him no matter what meant that visiting Frost Valley was worth a try. If she could find a passage home on top of it, all the better!

11 - "THE FROST QUEEN"

Frost Valley was a stone's throw away, quite literally in Diana's case. The paved road she took ended just as the slope downwards over the last mountain began, in crudely sculpted bits of stairs and walkways leading down to a large gap amidst the icy peaks, which led into a cloud of fog spanning as far as the eye could see. At first glance, this reminded her of the first time she saw a clearing inside the dark forest. The stairs ended on a plain which rested on a level lower than Polis did, deeply embedded among the rocky cliffs. It was roughly round shaped and extremely flat, maybe three or so miles wide, covered in mist and surrounded by patches of pine trees, which grew around the field and over the lower reaches of the mountains. The center was a pure white and gray leveled stretch, though across it, to the other side from which the Princess descended, she could make out the outlines of a small village built around the largest of those tree strips. The wind inside the valley moved independently from the one atop the mountains, or so it seemed when looking from high ground, with the fog down there swirling with a will of its own. 

Another unusual thing was how noticeably colder it got as she descended. Diana remained aware visiting this place could be either a waste of time, or maybe a plunge into some great, unknown danger, but she kept telling herself the risk was worth the potential reward. A possibility to get home quickly enticed her, and she reinforced her reasons to search it, by the step. Not only it could mean ridding her home sooner from the grasp of its evil Queen, but it was a way of containing the sorceress' malevolence; forcing her attention to be directed back into her own kingdom. Acting fast could mean her stepmother's shadow of influence might fully reverse, to focus on the resurgent Princess. In any case, imagining all the harm the sorceress could spread, in the time needed to complete the trek back was disturbing.

Arriving at the bottom, Diana saw that this was no plain, but a huge lake, frozen solid. If any water flowed under there, it was many feet beneath the surface. At least, going in a straight line towards the village by walking over the ice was an option that seemed to hold few surprises. Wrapping herself more tightly with her cloak, she began to walk. Her hair flew wildly, whipping half of her body length worth against the fierce gusts that blew, changing direction with unnatural celerity. Cold itself made it hard enough to see, she moved ahead squinting, struggling to keep the outline of the far away village in sight. Curiously, spread over the smooth ice surface there were several mounds sticking up, not unlike ice stalagmites, sparsely scattered over the lake. She had made it roughly halfway across the, when suddenly…

"Ah!" Diana reflexively brought a hand up to her face, rubbing her eye when a speck propelled by the wind flew into it. "Aw, I can't get it out, it itches!" She said, blinking rapidly. Focusing on her eye, she allowed her cloak to fly openly, eventually letting it get blown away by the gale. She passively looked at the cloth dancing in the air, growing smaller and smaller as it was carried away, making no efforts to retrieve it. For some reason, the sight of it sickened her. The sight of the lake itself churned her stomach! The majestic mountains, the glaciers, everything around her, looked like a pile of boiled spinach. She stood there, gazing around, reacting to no stimuli, until… "Gah!" She clutched her chest, falling to her knees. It felt as if a speck, not unlike the one in her eye, somehow managed to fly through her!

*********

"The hell is she doing?! She's just kneeling there in the middle of a frozen lake!" Catwoman said, looking back at Oracle, pointing at the screen.

"I don't know."

"Move! Come on, move!"

"Who's the one screaming at the screen now, Selina?" Supergirl said.

"Something's wrong with her." Wonder Girl stated.

"Really? I hadn't noticed." Catwoman replied sarcastically. "I thought she was just resting. I mean, what better way and place to do it than on your knees, in a blizzard, uncovered, and in the middle of a frozen wasteland, right?"

"What even happened though?" Black Canary asked. "She was walking, then she scratched her eye, clutched her chest, fell to her knees and just stayed that way. Did anyone see anything?"

"Bet it happened at super speed! Since we can't access our powers, nobody here could see." Vixen said.

"I don't think so." Oracle replied. "There would have been some hint of that we could have seen, even if we don't have the capability to keep up with whatever moved fast itself."

"Looks more like a hex." Raven said. "I think it's in the wind."

"Didn't the Pied Piper say something about people just stop living?" Zatanna asked.

"That doesn't sound good." Vixen said.

"It can't end like this!" Maxima protested. "After overcoming many harsh hurdles, Wonder Woman can't just sit there and die."

"Such a dishonorable way to go." Barda added.

"More importantly." Catwoman said. "Is what happens to us afterward?"

"Hey everyone." Starfire said. "You think maybe those peaks spread over the lake are..."

"Oh God!" Zatanna covered her face in horror. "They're frozen people!"

Vixen turned back. "Inside those stalagmites? Why would people just walk into the middle of a frozen lake like that and..."

"Why is Wonder Woman doing that?" Maxima replied, coldly.

"She's not even trying though. No fighting back, or anything."

"The ice is starting to build up around her too. How long has she been there? Can anyone tell for sure?" Black Canary asked.

"Guys, look!" Wonder Girl shouted, pointing up at the screen. "Someone's approaching."

"Who's that? The blizzard's too thick." Oracle said, squinting, fiddling with her glasses.

Supergirl gasped. "No way!"

*********

Diana could not feel her knees anymore. She could not feel most of her legs, really; It did not matter. The cold would have long ago snuffed out the life of an ordinary person, but it had done no lasting harm to her yet. All the more annoying. The time she'd still have to endure in this world. Her eye itched, and she had trouble opening it, but there was no point in scratching. Her chest hurt, but not enough to bother. Looking around, more and more of what could be seen through the snow incited revulsion. The world had turned to mold! By now, half her face was covered with a thin layer of ice, springing from what frosted from her breath, around her mouth and nostrils. Her digits began to hurt. Hopefully, it was a sign that she would not have to endure much longer. She lowered her head, seeing the revolting fog made by her breath, over the revolting icy ground. She yearned not to feel this sense of loathing anymore, to escape it!

All of a sudden, Diana felt warmth! Though numbed, what was exposed of her skin recognized the touch of the cloak she wore, the one thought lost to the blizzard. Someone embraced her, shielding her body from the cold. She did not move, or otherwise made any effort to see who it was, but she could not shake how warm this person's touch felt pressed against her aching chest. Warm! Everywhere but below her knees. she was held tightly, fiercely shielded from the elements. Her bosom grew amazingly hot, the pain in it decreasing as time went on. Through the cloak that covered her, however, she felt the cold increase, the snowstorm grow more intense! Could those things be related? She sat there for hours, maybe days, sensing the pain leave her chest bit by bit until she could feel it no more.

For the first time since she sat upon the ice, a jolt of animus ran through her body. Diana looked up, to stare at the face of the person who comforted her. "Wha… How?" Besides herself, she embraced the fair-haired Prince! "You're alive?" She asked, gasping, tightening her arms around the man to make sure he was solid. "You're alive!" She exclaimed as tears ran down her cheek. The nobleman was alive somehow, but now, only barely! Diana felt the crust of ice built up on his back, for using it to shelter her. "Wake up!" She called out to him, crying, shaking him. The man was unresponsive. She felt her fingers on his back beginning to burn with frostbite! There was no longer any question whether this cold was of extraordinary origin.

All the Prince could do was move his half-closed eyes, slightly, no matter how much she screamed. 

"Don't do this to me again! Please." Diana shook her head, bringing a hand to scratch her eye when she felt the speck being expelled by the torrent of tears that ran down her cheeks. All of a sudden it was like being struck with revelation! The world around her lit up! More importantly, so did her mind! "What am I doing here?!" Cracking the ice which enveloped her legs, she stood, carrying the limp nobleman in her arms, wrapping him in her cloak. She wiped the moist from her face, squinting around, in search for the outline of the village through the wind and snow. "There!" She spotted it. "Hold on. I got you!" She told the Prince, racing towards the buildings in the distance. The time between descending the mountains and now was a blur in her mind. She could not tell how much time had passed, nor could she explain her actions since then; why it was, even the simple, obvious thought of standing up to help the fair-haired man and move them both away from that hostile weather was something which did not occur to her immediately.

At first glance, the village looked almost abandoned. Streets and roads were mostly frozen solid, many of the little wooden houses had one window or door left ajar, allowing the insides to be ravaged by the elements. Here and there, however, there shined the few bright orange and yellow glows from the outlines of closed windows and doors that were carefully shut. 

"Hello! We need help!" Diana banged on the doors. In her desperation, she considered breaking those down, but there was always the possibility that acting in such haste would bring about more harm than good. Fortunately, with but a few tries, an old man opened his door, doubtlessly to see what was all that commotion about. "Hi!" the Princess said in a hurry, jamming her foot in the entrance. "My friend needs help! We were caught in the blizzard!"

The old man pointed to a larger building, a couple of hundred yards away, wherein lights could be seen. "The clinic."

"Thank you!" Diana replied, rushing towards the place. This time around, she did not knock, but rather just barged inside. "Help him!" She shouted at the young girl inside, who jumped back, alarmed when she saw this raven-haired woman burst through the double doors, carrying a cloaked man in her arms.

"H.. Here." The girl beckoned, showing the Princess to a large room full of unoccupied beds. Inside, a priestly couple met the trio with enough surprise to dwarf that of the young girl.

"On the bed." The man pointed.

The woman approached Diana, pulling her by the arm. "Come with me."

"I'm not leaving him!"

"You can't help right now. Let my husband do his job." She said, kindly. "Trust us. Come, tell me what happened."

"I..." Diana stared at the man and the girl who was clearly his daughter, attending to the unconscious Prince.

"We'll take care of him." The man said, looking up at her.

She yearned to lower her emotional guard, let someone else be strong, if for a brief moment. Defeated, Diana lowered her head, hiding her face behind the bounty of her silky black hair, following the woman to the hospital's kitchen, allowing her tears to flow again, silently.

"I'd offer you some soup, but all I can give you is some spruce tea, if you want it." The woman said.

"Take what I have." Diana said, placing her backpack onto the wooden table.

The woman looked at the object puzzled, careful to touch it. "This is all frozen solid." She said. "How long have you been out there?"

"I'm not sure." Diana replied, raising her eyes. She had not realized the pack was indeed turned into a big block of ice. "I can open it for you."

"It will take at least a couple of days inside to defrost it all." The woman waved. "What happened to you?"

Effortlessly, Diana began to tear and break the bundle with her bare hands, to the astonishment of the woman. "It's a long story." She said, thinking it best to simplify things, leave the whole story for another time, maybe try to get some information out of the woman. "I come from far away. I heard there was a magical mirror in this valley that could give me passage home. It could save me months of dangerous travel, and many lives everywhere."

The woman shook her head. "I imagine your news of this valley is a few months old then. Yes, the mirror existed. Maybe it could have helped you, even. Not anymore."

"Why?"

"I don't know that I can explain it fully." The woman said, with a sad expression. "The ruler in this valley was always an eccentric, perhaps even cruel woman. In spite of it, she always kept to herself, not being much trouble to anyone. She's some manner of a sorceress, you see. Some people say she's the one who brings winter to the world." She waved. "I know, sounds silly. She does control the snow and the cold though. At least in this valley."

"What changed?" Diana asked, handing the woman separated bits if frozen food.

"Well, this is just some gossip I heard but..." She grabbed the rations examining them. "Some say the Queen contacted something through the mirror, or maybe something contacted her." She shrugged. "Either way, something came through. The mirror shattered, it's shards spread across the valley, soaring in the wind like grains of sand, by the power of our Queen, who was also affected by its curse."

"Curse?"

"Aye." The woman nodded. "The mirror shards embed themselves into the eyes of those unfortunate to be hit by them. They reflect a corrupted, false version of reality, making it all seem..."

"Rotten and pointless."

The woman raised her eyebrows. "How do you know?"

"I was affected."

"You'd be dead if you had been." The woman said, incredulous. "The mirror and the mystical cold work together. If you're struck..."

"Your heart freezes." Finally, Diana began to piece together some of what had happened to her; What she felt. "It freezes both in a metaphorical sense and then in a literal sense, as you lose the will to live."

"How..."

"That man your husband is tending to. He saved me."

"Even so, I don't understand how either of you could have survived out there. Are you too a sorceress?"

Diana shook her head, amused. It was odd that so many made that assumption of her. "No."

"Well." The woman's husband walked into the kitchen, interrupting the conversation. "Your friend will be fine." He told the raven-haired woman. "He has a very high fever and will be unconscious for a while. It will take weeks for him to make a full recovery, but otherwise, he seems strangely unharmed." He then shifted his gaze to his wife, surprised to see her fiddling with frozen bits of food. "Ah!" He clapped his hands. "Do we have dinner tonight?"

*********

"I knew it!" Maxima slapped her knee, smiling. "No story ends like that!"

"I think she's right." Zatanna added. "There are certain tropes of narrative that must be followed."

"So, the Queen of Fables may try all she wants, but it's very unlikely she'll succeed in killing Wonder Woman in such a convenient, contrived fashion." Oracle said.

"Right."

"I think that explains the Prince and why he's so resilient." Raven said.

"What do you mean?" Starfire asked.

"The Queen would not have simply willingly added an ally like that to help Wonder Woman. She was forced to."

"Pretty much." Zatanna chimed in. "I believe he operates as a natural counterbalance, in the environment of the story, against any dirty tricks the Queen of Fables might try to pull."

"So in a way, the witch has to play fair?" Barda asked.

"Yes." Oracle said. "It's probably the only reason we're all still in one piece."

*********

"Why stay here?" Diana asked once she and her hosts had shared their stories over a most welcome warm meal.

"We can't leave. We'd never make it across the lake." The man said.

"Didn't you see the frozen mounds there? That's everyone who tried to flee." His wife added.

At times it escaped her, not all people had the same mettle as herself. Nor so little to risk, she thought, looking at the young girl. "I see. But staying here hoping things get better on their own is hardly much better."

"Agreed." The man said, refilling his plate. "Then again, if you told me I'd be having fish and vegetable soup today, I'd have called you crazy." He smiled.

"What do you mean?"

"You came along." The young girl said.

"It may not be much to you, but this food is worth its weight in gold around here."

"Not just here." Diana shook her head. "I won't allow you to live from meal to meal if I can help it."

"What are you saying?" The woman asked.

"Where can I find this Frost Queen of yours?"

"You can't..."

The Princess stood. "I have a better understanding of what's happening now." She clenched her hand around the golden lasso, inside her pocket. "I won't be trapped by a phantasm of despair again."

"She'll kill you!" The young girl protested. "You have to stay..." 

The woman placed a hand on her daughter's shoulder. "West of here. Half a mile into the woods. The Hall is built of stone and ice. You can't miss it." She told the Princess.

Diana smiled at the girl. "Don't worry." She then looked up at her parents. "Just one more question. Do you think there's any chance to reform the mirror?"

"If the curse is broken, maybe." Said the father. "It's an ancient magical object. These are usually built with some way to… Endure. That's why there are so many stories with these artifacts being lost and found, over and over. Perhaps if there was no other lingering mystical interference, it could revert to its base form."

"Thank you." Diana bowed. "Take care of my friend while I'm away, please." All things considered, this was a fine day, she thought. The fair-haired Prince thought lost returned to her, and he would be fine! She'd survived yet another tribulation with his aid and now, there was a chance to help another deserving group of people. Her power and knowledge had grown. Whoever, or whatever this Frost Queen was, Diana had confidence, was nothing compared to the threat and challenge of her stepmother, and she would fall this day! "Also..." She addressed the young girl. "Save me a plate for when I return, will you?"

The teenager smiled broadly at the request. "Will do!"

*********

"I think we may be getting near the end." Oracle said. "If Wonder Woman manages to find a passage back to her kingdom, it's her against the Queen of Fables."

"Right!" Zatanna agreed. "Keep an eye out. Anything we can figure from here might help her in there."

"She has to go through this Frost Queen first." Barda said.

"There's that." Catwoman added. "And the fact that we have only been speculating here so far."

"You're right." Oracle told the burglar. "But it might be how this is supposed to work. There wasn't something to figure out, up until now. We've been gathering information in such a way that there's a culmination of it all."

"It comes together. Like a story?" Vixen said, looking back. 

Oracle and Zatanna nodded.

*********

The place where the Frost Queen supposedly stayed was humble, yet impressive looking all the same. Small and of simple design, the fact that the hall was carved out of a seamless continuum of stone and ice made it quite beautiful and remarkable. Whatever doubt that this was the right place was swiftly squashed, as each step inside had the temperature fall to a noticeable degree. The place was but a single wide corridor, flanked by columns to each side, though the ceiling was not particularly tall. The light from the golden lasso gave it all a rather appealing look, as it bounced and shimmered through the icy bits, even so, that corridor still held a rather claustrophobic feel to it. At the end of it, was a wide, circular room, with a tall, domed ceiling. Diana stepped in, trying to move close to the walls, but before the light from the lariat managed to illuminate the room's center, a chilling voice echoed through the chamber.

"I've seen that face! That pink, perfect face. Those rose lips and that black hair which shines blue like the feathers of a raven. A million times I've seen that face. I've had it embedded in my eyes. In my mind." From the shadows, a woman stepped out, wearing an extravagant white gown, crafted out of ice, though it seemed to flex without breaking as she moved. Once the light hit her countenance, came the most staggering thing of all; the woman herself was as if made of ice! Her skin a translucent blue, clearer than even the dress she wore! The only part of her that did not appear to be made of frozen water were her eyes, which were of a vivid red color. "The mirror, it showed me that face!" She raised her hands up to her eyes. "It shows me that face!" Lowering her arms, she looked straight at the Princess, grinning. "She shows me your face!"

Diana took a step back. "My stepmother?"

"Looking for you she is. Far and wide."

"She found you through the mirror?"

"Yes, and now you found me." She scowled, raising her voice. "The mirror! Her mirror now! It shows me what you are! What filth hides beneath that flawless veneer! Her Majesty is right! You who feign goodness and nobility and virtue... You are deceiving and base!"

Before the Princess could respond, or understand what it was that the Frost Queen rambled about, the latter raised her hands to the ceiling, creating a blizzard of unspeakable power inside the hall!

For all her strength, even Diana was launched back, struggling to maintain her balance! Before she knew it, pieces of rock and ice torn from the walls and ceiling began to hit her, as the force of the tornado started to tear apart the very mountain wherein the hall had been built! The golden lasso wrapped around her arm glew brightly, its light of truth shielding her from any specks of the magic mirror! Standing was a struggle, but she was never in danger physically. The cold would need much more time to harm her, and even with impaired vision, she could still catch and parry whatever chunks or rock or ice that threatened to hit her. It would take some effort, reaching the Frost Queen inside the maelstrom, but she began to pace, little by little.

Suddenly, the pressure seemed to vanish, almost entirely. The difference was such, Diana was almost launched forward by her own strength. The tornado had consumed enough of the mountain, that it tore the ceiling apart, opening the place up to the sky, eventually shredding an immense semi-circle out of the mountain, extending into a full circle through the trees, tearing them root and all from the frozen ground!

"If I let this go any further, it will reach the village!" Diana thought, looking back, observing the storm grow. Ignoring whatever might hit her, she sprinted towards the Frost Queen!

The ice sorceress was as surprised as she was terrified to see the raven-haired woman charging at her, apparently unscathed, even though her power had been enough to rip a mountain apart! Desperate, she stopped with the tornado, to create an ice wall between herself and the incoming Princess! 

Diana crashed through the sprouting glacier like it was nothing! A gigantic ice pike jutted from the floor to meet her when she crossed the barrier, but she smashed it with a single blow! Yet another came from behind, but she ducked under it, and one more came from the front, but she hopped atop it while it grew, running over it's upside surface to tackle the ice witch! One final barrier, the sorceress managed to erect, but it was too close! Diana blew it apart with a punch, knocking back the Frost Queen with the pieces of shattered ice!

"Enough! You can't win!" The witch snarled, unleashing a directed beam of cold towards the Princess!

Diana parried it with her bracelet, causing her entire arm to be engulfed by ice!

"Got you!" laughed the Frost Queen, only to grow terrified when Diana casually stretched her frozen arm, breaking the layer of frost, showing herself to be unharmed. "You demon!" Realizing her dire straits, the glass-skinned woman meant to lift her hand for yet another desperate attack, when...

Diana caught the move! Only, she feared to break the woman itself, should she hit her directly. Instinctively, she let go and back-stepped, whipping the sorceress with the golden lasso, which encircled itself around the Frost Queen in an mere instant!

"Ah! Aargh!" The ice woman screamed as tears began to flow profusely from her eyes! She struggled vainly against the lariat's grasp; falling to her knees, shouting, unable to move, or attack, until eventually losing consciousness. Against that glacial skin, tiny dark fragments could easily be seen running down the Frost Queen's face, through the tears coming from her eyes, which began to lose their reddish hue.

Diana crouched to look at the black grains closely, examining them. "Truth!" She mumbled, wiping a finger over the ice witch's cold face, to look at the speck that stuck to its tip, astonished at how it appeared to go from black to silver when exposed to the golden light of the tether. Suddenly, it all came together in her mind! The cursed mirror warps perception, showing only a twisted version of things! "So a light of truth will purge it. Make it a true mirror again!" The Princess declared. It was almost as if the golden lasso itself had spoken to her, or through her! Following this intuition, she and her magical weapon conceived of what to do next.

Releasing the limp Frost Queen from the lariat's grasp with a twitch of her hand, Diana was still amazed at how the object responded to a combination of her thoughts and the smallest of somatic elements. Raising her arm, she began to spin the glowing, golden rope at a blinding speed! The light increased in intensity, while the thread magically increased in length, creating an immense spiral shape which eventually covered the entire expanse of the valley, bathing the whole of the dale in its cleansing, revealing light! The winds themselves bent to the spin of the lasso, swirling with the spiral until it reached such speed that it simply became a golden disk in the sky, bathing all of the dale in its purifying shine! In a final gesture, with a whip of her arm, the lasso retracted itself faster than the eye could see! Disappearing from the sky, becoming once more, a mere circle of golden rope, hanging by Diana's hand!

A strange wind began to blow. Once the air in the valley was no longer subject to the spinning lasso, a soft breeze soared past, carrying a silvery dust towards the place where the round room inside the hall used to be. Diana followed it, astonished to see, even from afar, how that silver substance congealed into what looked like a plate made out of liquid metal, floating vertically, a foot or so above the ground! This process still went on for several minutes, but once it finished, the magic mirror stood over sixty feet tall, spamming what would have been ground to ceiling inside the now destroyed dome-like room!

"Incredible!" Diana exclaimed, approaching, allowing the tip of a finger to brush the object's surface. Immediately, to her astonishment, the reflection on the mirror changed to reveal the castle she used to call home! She pulled back. "It works!" She cheered. "It works!" She fell back, laying on the floor, running her hand over her head, laughing. At last! At long last, the end of her quest was in sight, quite literally! The day could not get any better, she thought, as she joyfully lay on the ground, pulling on her hair, smiling with her eyes closed. That thought was quickly proven wrong though, when Diana felt a jolt run through her body, once something wet and hot brushed her face. "What?! It's you!" She lunged to hug the white dog! Locking eyes with him. "I could kiss you right now!" She then pointed at the mirror. "You see that, boy? We're going home!"

*********

"Killer Frost wasn't much of a challenge, was she?" Barda said, sounding disappointed.

"You're complaining?" Catwoman asked. "Are you brain damaged?"

"Would have been more interesting with a stronger opponent." Maxima remarked.

"This is good." Oracle said. "Diana's more powerful, and she's figuring things out. It bodes well for us."

"Will it be enough? I think the fight against the Queen of Fables can't be far off now." Black Canary asked.

"Sure it will!" Supergirl said. "Plus she's not alone now."

*********

"What do you mean gone?!" Diana asked indignantly. She had decided to bring the Frost Queen back to the village, see if she could be helped. She also hoped to have one more meal; most of all, she wanted to check on how the fair-haired Prince was doing, before making the voyage through the magic mirror back home; only to find out that the man had vanished!

"We're sorry." The couple and their young daughter pleaded. "He just stood and left without a word. By the time we went after him, he was gone."

"You said he needed weeks to recover. It's been less than an hour." Diana scratched her head. She understood the Prince was no ordinary man and it was not these people's fault he was gone. To a point, it was even nice to know he was well enough to get up and leave on his own. But none of it made the situation any less frustrating.

"We don't understand either."

"It's alright." Diana said, softening her body language. "I suppose it best I just leave then. If he shows up again..."

"Won't you have that last meal with us?" The young girl asked.

"I… Sure." She smiled. "Although, we'll need an extra plate." She pointed at the white dog beside her.

"No problem." The man said, rushing to the kitchen. "It's the least we can do."

"So, what of the Frost Queen?"

"I can't tell you." Said the woman. "We'll care for her; As much as we can care for a person made of ice, that is. But she is still unconscious and given that we have no idea what lingering effects the curse she was under may have..." She shrugged. "Wait and see, I guess."

"Can't she be dangerous?"

"Maybe. I have an inkling she'll be glad to be free of a bane when and if she wakes though."

"What about this place? What will be of it from now on?"

The woman looked down, shaking her head. "We've been through much. Most of the valley people died the past weeks, but with the hex gone and the way opened to both Ape Village and Polis, we'll be fine. That's more than what I could have said an hour ago." She beamed at the Princess. "And you? Are you really going through the portal?"

"I am." Diana nodded.

"You understand how it works?"

"I do. I had the chance to fiddle with it before coming here. All I need is to focus on some aspect of a place I want to visit, and the mirror creates a two-way passage that lasts for a few minutes."

"If that mirror can take you anywhere and back, why not go to a safe place instead of looking for a fight against some witch Queen?"

"I wish I could. Trust me I..." Suddenly, she paused! Diana saw something from her peripheral vision; something that sent a chill down her spine! A familiar hue was coming from the window. She turned to see the white dog looking at it as well. "No!" She screamed, rushing outside!

Winds blew unnaturally from the east. Thunder and lightning roared above. The sky began to turn a peculiar, unnatural shade of violet!

"Can't be!" Diana said, looking up. Hastily, she turned to the woman and her daughter, who had hurried outside after her, puzzled. "Do not argue!" She told them, stone-faced. "Gather everyone from the village and find a place to hide! A cave, the woods, anywhere you can think of!"

"There are caves nearby, but..."

"Go! You have maybe an hour at most!"

Any desire the woman, or her daughter might have had to protest, were quickly smothered with a glance from the Princess' pale azure gaze! Right then, they might not have understood the why, or the how, but they certainly understood the what of the stake that was at play here!

12 - "WICKED"

Side by side, the Princess and the white dog stood in wait, raising above the center of the frozen lake like two more of the icy stalagmites which covered that vast, flat span. As they had done for the past forty minutes, the pair looked up defiantly at the violet, increasingly lightning-ridden sky. With the power of the Frost Queen gone, so was the blizzard inside the valley, making the air clean and the sight upwards clear as could be, though the cold itself remained harsh as it was before, enhanced by the winds which swirled around in an ever faster, unnatural dance.

"If I tell you to go back home through the portal, what are the chances you'll listen?" Diana asked the canine, without looking down at him. The only response was a low pitched growl, betraying a sense of offense. "I thought so." She smiled, still watching the skies.

The wait itself was grueling. So much, the Princess foolishly half-wished to be fighting already. All through the journey, she'd endured, conquering all challenges. Even so, it had never truly left her mind, just how terrifying her stepmother's power was. True, she had grown mightier; not only well past beyond any warrior, but perhaps likewise beyond any army! She also succeeded in procuring a powerful mystical weapon, having it ready in hand, fully under her command. Maybe most important of all, was the unexpected element beside her, an enduring loyal companion as powerful as herself, if not more so! For all the confidence these things gave her, her mind could not make the leap from bravery to folly; she was still afraid. The reality of the situation was, Diana never knew the full extent of the Queen's powers. Having witnessed the sorceress at work recently, her ability to reach so far, was something she would have never previously guessed possible. What else then, could the witch do?

Above the peaks, came a thick, purple cloud. It crept over the mountains like a slug of unfathomable proportions, crawling over and down the rocks whilst blotting the sky and covering the valley with blinking shades of violet, produced by the chains of lightning which flashed and thundered as the gaseous monstrosity moved. This terrifying spectacle lasted for a few minutes, as the nebula went on to engulf the whole valley like a hollow dome, cast over the frozen lake and everything else on and around it. Though the sight was terrifying, the Princess and the dog remained, unflinchingly staring above; Awaiting for whatever would come next.

Once no sight beyond the dark, purple cloud could be seen neither in the sky nor beyond the peaks when all of the surroundings were swallowed fully, the wind went still, and everything fell into a terrifying, deafening silence. Suddenly, from the gyrating midpoint of the dark dome above, a giant beam of violet light shot down, violently hitting the center of the lake! In tandem with the shockwave and the dust it carried, Diana jumped back alongside the canine, while taking on defensive combat postures, she with the golden lasso wrapped and stretched between her hands, he with teeth bare!

The beam which extended from the smoke above to the ice below remained still for a moment, producing a steady, disturbing hum. Then, loudly, it began to widen! Slowly at first, but getting increasingly fast, all the way until it reached well over two hundred feet across! Without warning, it stopped, and what could only be described as the top end of the light itself descended into the ice, like a shooting star falling in a perfect vertical! Meanwhile, above, the sky reopened in a circular void made by the absent beam. This luminous column had crashed thunderously against the frozen lake, grinding its center into an icy dust cloud that spread around the expanse of the valley, just as the dark clouds over it mirrored the motion, themselves scattering in all directions!

Once the dust settled, Diana could see that it had not been the light itself that which landed, but rather something which traveled inside it! At first, this thing looked like a huge, shiny, oblong black egg, but then, it stood! Lifting it's elongated neck, uncoiling it's immense tail, spreading its great wings! A dragon, of scales black as polished jet, with a stark white underbelly and a vivid red, horse-like mane running down it's back! The creature's eyes and wings both of matching violet! Sixty feet tall it stood, at the least, its wingspan stretching almost thrice that much!

The creature breathed noisily, looking calmly from one side to the other, taking a few moments before it spotted the raven-haired woman who gazed at it astounded. Squinting at the Princess, it's hideous visage sported a strange look of satisfaction. Slowly, with a low, growling, yet still distinctly female voice, it spoke. "Ah! At last, Princess. I have found you!"

Recognizing the voice coming out of this scaly monstrosity was startling, though Diana had always known it would be her! It had to be! Who else could take such a nightmarish form at will? She remained silent, but her body stiffened, and her expression hardened; she readied herself to react at the slightest hint of a threat. 

The dragoness laughed. "No hug for your dear stepmother?" She spread her clawed arms, over the violet backdrop of her wings' membranes. "On second thought, you always were a brat lacking in decorum." She said, lowering her hands, closing those wings slightly. "You may have made yourself scarce up until now, Princess. But I knew sooner, or later you would have to get out of that forest."

"Let's finish this then! I will run no more!" Diana shouted. 

"Good." The giant lizard smiled, as it could. "I can finally rid all the kingdoms of your wicked, deceitful presence."

There again, was that strange accusation. Diana had almost forgotten about why she was forced to leave her home. Why it was, supposedly, the Queen hated and chased her so. In the back of her mind, she clung to the assumption of jealousy on the sorceress' part; the latter was always openly resentful of the attention and admiration the Princess would garner, perceiving those things as if her natural rights were being siphoned away from her. But now, hearing this thrown at her face by the original accuser herself, Diana had to know! "What are you on about?"

"Ha!" The monstress spat, disdainfully. "You know all too well of what I speak! You who wrap yourself in a guise of truth and virtue, who make others look upon you with awe. You're nothing but a shell of lies! Once your virulent presence is eradicated, and the realms see you for what you truly are, I shall be hailed as the rightful vessel of idolatry! For I know that perfect face of yours is but a thin veneer of virtue to hide the vice underneath!"

"I suppose you do have me beat in that regard then." Diana replied, finally abandoning the notion of trying to make sense out of the witch Queen's ramblings. "That face you're wearing suits your true-self plenty!"

Angrily, the scaly monstrosity narrowed it's violet eyes, looking down at the Princess, trying without success, to brush away the insult. "Bold words, Princess. Let's see how bold you are once I'm finished with you!" She drew her breath as she spoke, inflating her upper torso, keeping her sight locked onto the raven-haired woman while rearing her neck and head back. "Die!" She screamed through a gust of violet flames, as she leaned forward to exhale, unleashing a torrent of unnatural fire from her insides!

Diana and the white dog each jumped to a side, spreading out to avoid the blaze! As if the pair had rehearsed it, they circled to flank the dragoness, forcing the beast to choose between two moving targets! Predictably, she went for the raven-haired woman!

Diana jumped back again, avoiding the crushing claw which crashed against the ice! Letting go of the lasso with the left hand, she swiped downwards with the right, whipping at the creature's arm! To both hers and the Queen's surprise, the golden rope burned a deep gash over and though the black scales, causing the beast to scream in pain, recoiling, clutching her wounded wrist! At the same time, jumping above the beast from behind, the Princess saw a white shadow land onto the Dragoness' head, just as it took a step back!

Screaming again, the monster stood tall, stumbling back further, trying desperately to claw at the canine who tore scales from around its eyes! Diana rushed, swinging the rope for another swipe, but the beast jumped up at the last moment, avoiding the golden lasso's burning touch and forcing the dog to hop down as it began to take flight!

Something was wrong here! The gigantic lizard was not exactly slow, yet she should not have had any difficulty in landing a hit like that, Diana thought. The white dog rejoined her side, while they both looked up at the flying creature, feeling the terrible gust made by its flapping wings.

Wiping the blood dripping from over her left eye, the Queen laughed. "You always were a simple brute! An effective one, I'll give you that Princess, but a simple brute nonetheless. You think I'd not take precautions against you? Even that magic lasso you've somehow acquired will be of no use!"

So much of her focus had been placed upon the monstrous Queen herself, Diana had neglected their surroundings, unwisely assuming familiarity from the start! It was a grave mistake! The cloud which brought the sorceress had not quite vanished, after all, she now realized. Rather, it dissipated into a thin miasma, leaving a very faint tint of purple all around, engulfing everything in sight! She felt heavy, sluggish even! Whether poison or perhaps something more mystical in nature, this taint upon the air, while not strong enough to harm her, was certainly strong enough to hinder her speed and stamina both! Understanding of a second factor came into play shortly thereafter. The sorceress' form of choice had not been a mere coincidence after all!

Running from a fire column which chased her through the frozen lake, the Princess was made to realize she was fighting something that could attack her from a distance, while she had little ability to retaliate! "I have to reach the mountain!" She thought, looking at the vertical rocky slopes. "I'm nothing but a target in this opened field." The dog already ran ahead of her, apparently thinking the same. He was not so affected by the miasma as she, it appeared, but he too moved much more slowly than usual.

The fleeing pair managed to reach a tree patch, only soon enough, a section of forest right behind them was set alight! Though the woods could offer them no protection, fortunately, the fire and smoke themselves provided with some cover, so Diana and her companion were swiftly able to reach the rocks while the dragoness was forced to attack blindly! Nimbly, the two companions hopped from rock to rock, over the side of a mountain! It was immediately obvious when they rose above the tallest trees, that individually, their efforts would be for naught; the black dragon soared at a distance still much too far from the rocks for either of them to reach! Nevertheless, without saying a word, they kept moving together, bearing between them an unspoken understanding of what to do! Racing ahead, the beast lunged first, soon followed by the raven-haired beauty! With uncanny coordination, as they both jumped and reached as far as they could, halfway towards the flying lizard's direction, Diana stepped onto the quadruped's back, using him to propel herself that much further!

The dragoness roared in rage when she saw the Princess flying at her through the smoke and then, again in pain, when she could not see the woman anymore, as her violet eye was lashed shut by the searing touch of the golden rope!

Below, once she landed after that bold maneuver, Diana regretted not taking a bigger risk! Much of the lake had been burned, to the point the ice had not only melted, but rather vaporized, creating a fog that covered a significant portion of the valley. Combined with the smoke of the charred trees, this made for a cover that prevented her from seeing the monster above, just as it prevented the monster from seeing her below. The problem was, it was she and not the dragon, the one who relied on guerrilla tactics! "I should have tried trapping her with the lasso instead! It's impossible to plan out my next attack like this!" From then on, the only hint towards the creature's position was the way the smoke and fog shifted in response to the great beast's wingbeats. Diana tried to come up with something to distract the monster, force it to reveal it's position when to her surprise, it spoke!

"A valiant effort Princess. But you forget I still have my magic." The Queen said, just after the booming, crashing sound of it's landing.

It was only by the presence of a well-known violet glow that Diana caught the blow aimed at her! Her silver bracelet parried a rock, or a wooden stick, or was it some combination of both? When she turned to see who was it that tried to strike her, she was met with the sight of a humanoid thing, crafted out of a combination of stone and tree roots! It shimmered, gifted with a mockery of life by the sorceress' unnatural energies! Behind it, a hundred similar silhouettes glowed through the smoke, as they birthed out of the ground through grinding noises!

The white dog suddenly jumped past her, latching onto the animated construct, tearing apart the roots responsible for holding and moving the rocks, unmaking the thing into a crumble in seconds! A dozen more of the automatons went for him in response, but Diana reacted, targeting the rocks instead of the roots, fragmenting them with her blows! Within a moment, they were surrounded, but through a combination of their actions and tactics, the pair of them managed to systematically destroy the witch's creations one at a time, as fast as they could come. Until…

A burst of violet flames! It pierced the smog, nearly hitting her! The white dog managed to tackle Diana out of the way in the nick of time! His superior senses having allowed him to perceive the incoming attack before she did! Now the Queen's strategy made sense! The animated creatures were never meant to overwhelm her by themselves! They were mere distractions, only meant to be threatening enough that they could not be fully ignored; the glimmer of their gathering used to pinpoint the Princess' location, so the dragoness could use it to strike true!

"You cannot win Princess!" The Queen mocked. "No matter what weapon you carry, nor what manner of companion aids you, you are still and forever beneath me!"

In truth, Diana feared the sorceress might be right. After avoiding a second and third burst of flames, it was made apparent that her position and the current lack of tactics made so getting hit was only a matter of time! She tried to move towards the direction from whence came the fire. Locating the monster and striking it before getting hit herself was a big risk, but it was still the one move not leading to inevitable, eventual defeat!

Unfortunately, however, the Queen herself kept moving, as to preemptively avoid exactly what the Princess was trying to do! Using the lasso to dispel the smoke was always an option. The dog could certainly keep the rock-and-root creatures away for long enough for her to do that, but Diana knew she'd be a stationary target in the meantime, if she even tried to do it!

It was the white dog then, who took the initiative before she could think of another plan; seemingly adopting her current one, darting into the smog, able to smell, or hear the evil sorceress; Perhaps both! The Princess wanted to follow, but she had to stay back, lacking the nimbleness to fully avoid the elemental automatons attacking her! Within moments though, she heard the Queen scream, just when a jet of violet flames jerkily hosed upwards, after nearly missing her again!

Fog scattered about from not that far ahead! The canine had forced the dragoness to flap her wings, blowing her cover and distracting her! Diana took the chance, making use of the time the dog had given her, she rushed around her immediate vicinity, smashing the elemental creatures as she jumped from one of them to the other, kicking and kneeing the rocks into gravel! Meanwhile, above her, she swirled the lasso, allowing it's mystical light to cleanse the air of obfuscating substances!

At last, the dragon landed a hit on the white dog! In his game of engaging and disengaging, taking her out one black scale at a time, he was met with the swing of a claw which launched him a hundred yards away! He flipped mid-air, landing on his feet, unharmed! In the blink of an eye, gouging the icy floor to arrest his momentum, he rushed at the giant lizard again, but the sorceress had already bought enough time to take flight, before he could reach her! 

To her horror, Diana saw that the Queen meant to play the same game again, covering the lake and surrounding trees with flames, quickly restoring the smoke she just managed to clear. That strategy was crude, but it was a winning one, as it bore the dragoness very little cost to maintain. Suddenly, the monster halted, surprised to see the white dog leaping towards her, at a speed where he could, and would, reach her!

In desperation, the giant lizard turned, flapping her wings as to quickly gain height, while shooting a blast of flames directly downwards at the incoming canine! It was a direct hit! Only, the canine's momentum was such that he managed to shoot past the flames, biting and tearing away a piece of the the creature's upper lip, forcing it to turn on it's back, prompting them both to tumble and fall!

The dragoness flapped awkwardly over her spiraling downwards, managing to soften the crash somewhat. To her side, the dog had fallen, smoking and inert. Diana felt her insides clench when she saw it, rushing towards him, trampling through the elemental monsters as if they were weightless!

At the sight of the incoming Princess, perhaps out of fear of being hit by the lasso again, the Queen roared, jamming her claws into the ground! A shockwave of mystical energy followed the move, emerging from the sorceress, shattering the entire lake, turning the landscape into piles of icy rubble, blasting Diana, the dog, her own creations, and everything else away from herself!

Once the dust settled, the Princess saw the great beast standing, breathing heavily over what had been the middle portion of the frozen lake. 

"Princess!" The Queen growled. "You cannot win! My power is far more vast than the pedestrian violence you and your animal companion can..."

A noise of falling debris interrupted her. Behind a pile of ice and rock, the white dog emerged, shaking himself, grimy, but seemingly uninjured, his eyes ferociously fixed onto the monstrous sorceress. 

"Come then, beast! I will burn you to a cinder!" the dragoness said defiantly, her one functioning eye glowing.

The canine charged! Seeing that he was being reckless, Diana tried to run and join the fight, but she was both farther away and nowhere near as fast as he!

Predictably, the dog dodged the flames, but once he jumped, he played into the dragoness' ploy, being backhanded away to a side, smashing into the rubble again! At the same time, the monster turned its long neck in a fluid, continuous motion, to shoot flames at the charging Princess!

Diana dodged, but she could not sidestep the fire without retreating! Using the rubble for cover whenever she could, she forced the dragon's head into a position where it spewed flames directly ahead, placing herself into the monster's field of vision's blind spot, then hastily she took the opportunity to vanish amid the debris.

"Ha ha ha! Delay defeat all you want, Princess! You only make my inevitable victory that much more enjoyable!" The Queen said, walking amid the rubble, trying to spot the raven-haired woman. "You and your beastly consort may scratch and bruise me, but even combined, you ultimately lack the power to defeat me!"

With a thunderous sound, the white dog once more burst out of the wreckage, rushing towards the lizard!

The sorceress was almost amused to see it, spitting her flames towards him, which he expectedly eluded and once again, one more time jumping at her when he was close enough! Again, the maneuver was predicted correctly, but this time, not accurately! The beast upsurged over the huge claw, leaping not at, but past the monster, then sprinting across the span of the destroyed frozen lake in a flash, towards the direction of the village, until he could be seen no more. The Queen looked on, confused at first, up until that confusion was replaced by delight. "Abandoned by your one ally, at last, Princess!" She laughed. "The beast turned out to be, after all, smarter than I presumed." She cackled, spreading her wings.

Diana could not believe her eyes! From behind a pile of rubble, she witnessed it all! The white dog, who never faltered, who never hesitated to help her against any enemy, had fled this fight?! Could it be, he had, as the Queen described it, abandoned her?

*********

"That coward!" Barda blurted in protest.

"No way!" Supergirl shouted. "He's coming back!"

Power Girl looked on, confused as to what the Super-dog's strategy was, but she knew the young heroine was right. Krypto would never just abandon Diana. "He is." She nodded at Supergirl, who looked back at her for validation.

"That does not match the dog's modus operandi." Oracle said, intrigued.

"He must be trying to do something." Zatanna said.

"I'm sure he has a plan." Vixen turned towards the magician.

"It's a dog." Catwoman replied. "It has no plan. It just ran."

"Yeah, I'm with her on this one." Black Canary agreed. "I think he just ran."

"No, I don't think so." Maxima stated. "So far he's been fiercely loyal, and it's clear he's much smarter than any ordinary animal. I believe he has a tactic in mind."

"He better!" Barda exclaimed. "Otherwise, this behavior is completely dishonorable!"

"Are you all brain damaged? Honor? It's a dog!" Selina repeated.

"Whatever the case, Wonder Woman's alone now." Raven said, ignoring the thief. "She won't last long."

"It can't end like this!" Wonder Girl protested. "After all, she went through."

"It won't!" Supergirl said. "Krypto will be back in no time! You'll see!"

"Definitely!" Power Girl concurred.

"Let's hope you're both right." Oracle replied. "If not, it will probably be over for us as well."

*********

Circumstances had degraded well past woeful! Without the white dog, Diana lacked the means to either fight or distract the dragoness. What had once been a difficult fight, now devolved into a game of cat and mouse. The flying lizard trying to locate and crush her, while she did her best to hide, hopping from behind one obstacle to the next, like a scared little animal!

The sorceress knew better than to create more smoke at this time. Instead, she flapped her great wings, directing the wind to blow away as much as possible of anything that could taint the air and block her vision. Her lungs were kept full and always at the ready. With every hint of the swift moving frame, whenever the sun would shine against that curtain of satin-black flowing hair, which conveniently clashed against the light gray and blue from the surroundings, there would be a blast of flame waiting for it! So far the Princess had been lucky, but currently, all she could do indeed, was delay defeat. 

"I need to do something! Anything! I can't just run." Diana thought, crawling into another hiding spot, looking at the golden lasso in her hand. "There has to be a way to reach her!" Crouching under burned trunks and half-melted slabs of ice, Diana had already mapped out the many other possible hiding places and the best, fastest ways to reach them, from one to the next, and the next. Fortunately, the dragoness had no method for dealing with the necessity of focusing her fire onto a spot where she'd have no direct vision while shooting. But since the monster could fly, there was no manner for Diana to capitalize on that fact in the form of a counter-attack either. Throwing objects promptly proved fruitless, as it became apparent, the only things able to harm the witch so far, were the golden lasso and the white dog's teeth. The latter of which seemingly having seemingly left her behind; while, For her part, the Queen was not foolish enough to place herself inside the former's reach again.

"Come out, come out, Princess." The winged monster laughed. "Why do this to yourself? Just recognize defeat. Be graceful at least this once in your life." She boasted, landing in the middle of the ruined lake. "You know you can't win. You know you're out of options. Make it easy for me, and I'll make it easy on you." She continued, pacing over the broken ice.

Diana understood what her stepmother intended. As soon as any word of defiance was uttered, she'd meet with a torrent of violet flames! This trick would not work! Even so, the sorceress spoke true; thus far, there was nothing she could do but hide! The thought of running to fight another day had already been in her mind a while now, only the nature of the valley prevented that measure completely. Any attempted escape would require an extended period of deadly exposition climbing the mountains. Whether by strategy or coincidence, the Queen had picked a most favorable battleground; there was no choosing flight in this fight!

"The longer you delay the inevitable outcome, The longer I'll take my time making you..." The creature stopped mid-sentence, looking to a side, narrowing her eyes.

Diana heard it too! Battle cries! Footsteps! Women's voices! It all sounded strangely familiar. Carelessly, she moved out of her hiding place, crawling from under the wood and ice to stare in the same direction as the dragoness. What immediately called her attention was the patch of shadow, moving over the ground, swiftly approaching, bringing with it the first volley of arrows!

"Release!" The huntress called, unleashing one of her own arrows, as the female soldiers marched on behind her, pacing towards the gigantic lizard!

Effortlessly, the Queen swatted away the arrows with a single wing, incredulous at what she was seeing. "What sorcery is this?! How are you doing this Princess?!"

Diana was as much, if not more baffled than the sorceress though. Unable to understand how was it that the famed warrior women, soldiers from her homeland, had found themselves here, or why they helped her!

"Fools! You dare strike against your own, true ruler?! Evidently, the Princess' corruption has tainted your minds beyond salvation! So be it! Share her fate!" The giant lizard shouted, inhaling.

Throwing caution to the winds, Diana sprang out of her hiding spot, waving her arms, trying to warn the warrior women to scatter, lest they be burned to a crisp! In the last moment, the creature turned to her, glad to reconsider the target, only before she could manage to spit her flames, she was struck in the face by a large chunk of ice! Then another, and another! The boulders seemed to come out nowhere, materializing just as they would hit the monstrous creature!

Neither arrows, nor ice or stone could hurt the witch, but the impact was such that she was forced to stumble back against her will, all the same, losing balance, both distracted by the objects that hit her and perplexed as to the nature of what was happening. Just as she began to regain some composure, something hit her, harder than the boulders, pushing her back several steps!

For a split second, Diana could have sworn she saw fists smash against the lizard. As swift and ethereal as the pieces of ice, those hands materialized, punching the monster into a befuddled state of defensiveness, darting her head back and forth, trying and failing, to anticipate the next blow! It could not be real though, for the fists she thought she saw were of a size to match the Queen's own draconic stature! "What's going on? Is this a plan to lure me out?" Diana shook her head, still struggling with the notion that this was all an elaborate trap. Fully aware if it wasn't, having made quick use of these distractions to attack would have been the wiser action. Yet, even now, she remained in place, transfixed by awe and confusion.

"Don't let your guard down just yet, Diana." A knight wearing a blue suit of plate armor, adorned with a red cape and a golden crest on his chest approached, breaking the Princess away from her trance. "There's still much fighting to be done."

"Clark?! How..."

"Bah!" The dragoness spat them, adorning a wicked grin, swiping another volley of arrows with a wing. "How long do you think this paltry illusion will fool me?"

"Illusion?" Diana remarked. "Is this all fake?" She asked, looking at the armored Prince, though not so much asking him, as much as at him, as if trying to discern if the man was real or not.

"Careful!" He shouted, jumping back, looking at the Queen. Just narrowly avoiding her violet flames, much as the Princess did, in the last second!

Again, Diana shook her head. "Not the time to lose focus!" She looked at the creature who just attacked them, while it prepared to release another blast her way! This time around she saw it clearly! A huge, disembodied fist, aiming for the monster's head! Unfortunately, so did the Queen!

Viciously, the dragoness sank her teeth into that great, tanned wrist, after avoiding the blow; yanking the red-haired giantess from her shell of invisibility, by a jerk of her draconic neck, tossing the colossal woman to the floor! 

"Doris!" Diana bellowed, recognizing the unusual acquaintance she made many weeks prior! Meanwhile, her mind raced, trying to cope with the torrent of information from all that happened around her, not the least of which, being this giantess' presence!

The female soldiers and the Huntress had mobilized with military precision, to form a semicircle around the dragoness as far as possible, while still within shooting distance, gathering in small groups as to make movement faster and safer.

Prince Clark rushed towards the Queen without another word, no doubt intent on helping the fallen redhead! He was surprisingly fast! As the dragoness drew breath, Diana rushed her as well, though it was patent, neither she nor the man, would reach the monster before the poor giantess was set ablaze!

Unexpectedly, the Queen flinched! Holding back her flames, she retreated, swatting away with arms and wings alike, as if she was trying to shoo away a hostile flock of birds. In a flash, she was surrounded by copies of the giantess, swinging wildly at her, while the one on the ground vanished from sight once more!

"What is going on here?!" Diana thought to herself. Whatever it was, it bought enough time for her and Prince Clark to reach the lizard. "Nothing's hitting her!" She realized, after a second, closer glance at the monster and it's gigantic doppelganger adversaries! "These are illusions! But what had been hitting her before then?"

"Now, Diana!" Clark screamed, ramming against the sorceress' scaly leg!

To her surprise, the Queen buckled! Somehow, this man displayed a degree of strength comparable to her own! However he did it, this was not the time to ponder. At once, Diana whipped with the golden rope, which landed on its mark before it could react, wrapping itself around the dragoness' wrist, burning through the creature's natural armor!

Roaring, the monster jerked it's arm back, only to be met with awe and horror at how strong the Princess really was! Unable to free herself, the Queen had to contend with other surprising threats, in the shape of the man in blue armor and the guised, redheaded giantess who resumed her attack! On top of it, there were the arrows! The women warriors who were supposed to be her servants attacked her relentlessly, and even if all they could ever be was a small annoyance, their actions could not be forgiven! Swimming in her anger, she could not quite think of a way to retaliate! Numbness came over her, such that even the searing pain on her wrist appeared to fade behind the curtain of hatred!

No sooner had the dragoness finished to utter its scream, Diana heard it, coming from behind her, it was music! Flute music, in fact, soon to be followed by trumpets and warcries! She could not help herself, turning to see what was happening before attending to her affairs with the great beast.

Marching over the broken ice, came a small militia, sporting crossbows and spears, no more than a few dozen, gathered in yet smaller units composed of six or seven each! Two things rendered the sight immediately incredible, even with all that had already taken place over the duration of this battle. The first was that this militia was a combination of men and gorillas, dressed in fighting attires Diana could recognize as hailing from Polis! Ahead of them, leading the charge, mounted on a gray donkey, with a rooster on his shoulder and a cat on his lap, a man, dressed in all green played his pipe! The second, perhaps even stranger thing, was that this entourage, man, gorilla and animal alike, all came from the exact opposite direction from which they could have been expected to come! Instead, originating from the direction where the frost valley village was; the direct opposite from where anyone coming from Ape Village, Polis, or the dark forest beyond should have come!

The desperate tug against her anchoring grip brought Diana back to the task at hand! She understood now, how was it that she and Prince Clark had managed to reach the monster before it burned the giantess. The piper's enchantment worked its magic over the Queen! This would prove short-lived, however. She could tell by the way the creature tugged at the rope. Somehow, the dragon had the means to break the hex on its own! In it's one opened eye, there was the unmistakable glint of fear! Something which had only shown itself before when the white dog was fighting beside her, tearing the black scales from the great lizard, and even then, only briefly! Now, however, there seemed to be too many attackers to deal with, too much of a tangible risk for a loss! If there's one thing Diana understood about her stepmother, was that she hated playing without a stacked deck! "We need to bring her down quickly!" She yelled to the armored Prince, who grappled with the winged lizard's leg. "Help me topple her!" She added, pulling at the golden rope as hard as she could.

Above, from nothingness, there came two enormous, feminine arms, one of its wrists badly wounded. Intent on wrapping themselves around the monstrous neck!

The next second played out with as much horror as shock! Consciousness and control flickered inside the monster's eye when both were wrestled back, away from the piper's melody! The Princess had expected the struggle, but nothing like this! The creature all but ignored the gigantic arms that tried to choke it, instead choosing to make use of what little time it had to reign fire upon the Prince! Taken aback, Clark was forced to retreat in haste, while being hit with the mystical flames, which luckily pushed him away once he let go, thus reducing the damage taken.

Diana tugged at the lasso, figuring the attack against the man was meant to force her to let go. Refusing to comply, she only pulled harder, but instead of succumbing to the pain as expected, the Queen pulled back against it, making the object sear ever deeper into her wrist! With its free claw, the monster sank its talons into the giantess' forearm which fastened around her neck, forcing the grip to loosen. Just as the redhead was about to vanish once more, she repeated the maneuver performed previously, latching onto the giant's arm with her fangs, then tossing her over a shoulder to the ground ahead! All this, while shielding itself from the rain of arrows with its wings! Diana couldn't quite figure out what was happening! In a most uncharacteristic move, the Queen seemed to have abandoned self-preservation, instead embracing the pain and harm the golden lasso caused her! From the first moment the rope had touched her, the sorceress had feared and avoided it's burning hold; so much so, she had been sure every action the witch had taken recently was an attempt at forcing her to let go! As it turned out, she was only half right!

One way or another, the monster would be free! With a final tug, the dragoness' hand was torn away! Burned off its wrist completely by the lasso, it fell to the ground, leaving the raven-haired woman off balance and giving herself enough room to jump up, flapping those great violet wings, taking to the skies! Grasping at her crippled arm, the beast looked down, full of bile and rage! The stump did not bleed, for the wound was scorched shut. Both the dragoness and the Princess scanned the field, the former considering what to do, while the latter readied herself to react to the next attack.

Diana was surprised to see that the fallen giantess was once more nowhere to be seen, while the arrows shot up from groups of soldiers who appeared to flicker in and out of reality itself! Whatever forces at play here, they seemed to be enough for the Queen to reconsider her assault. She could always catch the Princess another day, after all. In a surprising turn of events, the flying lizard began to retreat, moving up, turning its back at that gathering of foes. "No!" Diana yelled. After all this time, her stepmother could not get away! She must not! Though this battle had been hard fought, if the sorceress was given any chance to escape, to prepare and try again, next time would be far worse! Not to mention the likelihood of so many other people and places who would be targeted in the meantime! It was to no avail, however, the beast could fly and Diana could not!

Suddenly, a recognizable light shot past her! From the same direction where the female warriors and other soldiers had come before, curving and reaching for the heavens, past and much faster than the airborne dragoness herself, it exploded above the valley into a blinding starburst! Once all onlookers' eyes managed to acquaint themselves with the shine, they were all surprised to see that the dale had been encased by an energy cage made of green light!

"You?! You dare?" The flying lizard roared, scanning the area, still clutching its stump.

"Your reign of terror is over." Ganthet, the leader of the guardians of the forest spoke, floating above the Princess, himself encased in a bubble of green energy; Behind him, the other little blue men soared, focusing on maintaining the giant cage. "We end this today!"

"You fools! You think me trapped?! You have no grasp of the power I possess!" The creature roared, furious. She looked at Ganthet and the other guardians. "I've tolerated your existence all these years! I've allowed you to live in my forest! No longer!" She looked down. "And you, wretched imp! I should have had you beheaded when you first came to me! This is how you repay my benevolence? You think your pathetic illusions can fool me? Me?!" She released her wounded arm, waving her remaining hand in an arc.

A dark wind swept the broken lake, following the motion made by the dragoness' claw! With her hair roughly blowing back, Diana squinted, shielding her face with an arm, standing her ground, still looking up astounded by the arrival of the Guardians. Beside her, she saw something moving not unlike a tumbleweed, violently pushed back by that unnatural gale! She would have paid it no mind, dismissing the object as another icy boulder, if not for the fact that it had appeared as if from nothing! It was the strange little man she met in the forest, Edgar! Instinctively, she leaped towards him, managing to catch the imp while he bounced over the rubble. He'd been injured considerably by that tumble!

Across the field, more and more things began to materialize in the same manner as the little man did. At first, the Prince in blue armor, Clark, still standing, but whose face and hands were a horrible combination of first and second-degree burns! Then, the Giantess Doris, who tended to a wounded, almost certainly broken wrist, kneeling atop a pool of her own blood. Then the women warrior from her homeland, the ape-men, and the soldiers from Polis, all of whom struggled, trying to help one another, as right then they all appeared to have a particularly hard time maintaining their footing, much less maneuvering or shooting any arrows.

Diana looked down at the little man, who was bruised and bloodied, barely conscious, but still breathing steady. "It was you! You were using your illusions to shield the others." He looked up at her, blinking his swollen eyes in what was plainly a confirmation of the Princess' statement. That was one question answered, though it still did not explain how, nor why all of these people were here.

"No more tricks, imp!" The black beast laughed above. "As to the rest of you..." Once again, the creature waved its hand, this time in an upwards motion.

At first, there was an expectation that the wind might change again, become stronger, more deadly. Only this time, the threat came from the ground! The shattered pieces of ice and stone began to shake and loosen, releasing more pebbles and shards which flew, adding to the harmfulness of the wind. Then, they came! Hands, heads, arms and legs!

Diana thought the Queen to be crafting the same elemental beings used to attack her before, but she quickly realized herself to be wrong. These things were, or had been, actual humans! The frozen victims of the Frost Queen's curse; reanimated, desiccated corpses, given life anew by a higher, darker sorcery! The things moved more like beasts than men, crawling on all fours, running and jumping with speeds they could never have reached in life! Within seconds, they were rabidly atop the combined forces of warriors and soldiers who aided the Princess!

"Now you'll all see who is the one truly trapped in here!" The Queen sneered, filling her lungs.

Chaos reigned inside the valley! The dragoness had yet to hit anyone, though she was not aiming to, spitting her flames indiscriminately, filling the place with smoke and heat! The guardians tried to help as they could, focusing their energies as to protect the fighters below, whilst maintaining the cage above, though they were hardly able to protect themselves fully from the flames, with injuries beginning to show, even from behind their energy bubbles. 

"Diana!" Prince Clark screamed amid all the smoke. "You need to tie her with that rope of yours again!"

"I can't reach her up there! I can't even see her with all the built up smoke." She shouted back.

"I can!" He looked up, squinting. "If I give you a boost up, can you catch her?"

"If I can rise above this smoke and get close enough, I think so, yes."

"I know this is going to sound crazy, but..." Clark placed a hand on the ground, with his palm facing up. "If I jump and then throw you..."

"Do it!" Diana said without thinking, stepping onto his fingers without the need for further explanation, recalling a similar move she'd performed with the white dog.

"I'll try to toss you in an arc, above the Queen." He nodded at her. "This should give you enough room to use the rope."

She nodded back. "Wish me luck."

For the moment, the dragoness had shifted focus from the ground to the guardians, since the smoke created by her flames had all but blocked clear sight to anything below. On the plus side, the small blue men were beginning to crack! Their energy waned, she could feel it! Soon, one or more of them would turn into a burning ember, before they knew it! So much focused had the Queen been in fulfilling this one task, that she barely noticed the raven-haired woman jutting up from the sea of smoke, arching above her in and out of it, like a dolphin hopping over the ocean. She might not have noticed at all in fact, if not for the burning touch of the golden lasso!

Diana saw her target as soon as she poked out of the thick gray cloud. Concentrating, she swung, intent on a double-dipping maneuver! The lariat wrapped itself around the lizard's neck as soon as it touched it, extending over and around the scaly girth! With a tug, she caused the rope to tense, pulling her, using the momentum to swing over and around the dragoness, for an extra loop around the creature's body! Obeying her mental command, the lasso extended again, allowing her to reach the ground, only to tense up once more when she did, anchoring her and the flying beast to one-another! Diana pulled, trying to bring the Queen down, while concentrating, commanding the lariat to coil and wrap itself further around her! The magic rope was like an extra limb atop a limb, following her thoughts like a prehensile tail, or tentacle of sorts; Not simply stretching, but burying itself further into the lizard's flesh whilst it seared and tightened.

Desperately flapping its wings to stay afloat, the dragoness screamed with as much pain as rage! "No! I will not fall!" The violet hued mystic energies inside her began to burn, even through the scales!

"Pull her down!" Prince Clark shouted, coming towards the Princess through the smoke.

"I can't! It's not just the wings! There's magic keeping her up in the air, and I'm nowhere near heavy enough to make a difference! I have to hurt her enough, so she falls, it's the only way!" Diana replied.

"Will it burn me, if I touch the rope?"

"No. It only burns the Queen, for some reason."

Clark grabbed the golden thread, trying to help the Princess in bringing down the flying beast! It did not appear to make much of a difference. In fact, the Prince's added strength seemed to make it obvious; The sorceress was not trying to fly away, so much as stay in place!

"You will all regret this! For however briefly you'll still live!" The monster screamed, unleashing spherical novas of mystical energy and heat from her body.

"Help the others. I got this!" Diana told Clark, once the first violet shockwave hit them. In truth, she knew not what to do beyond focusing her will into tightening the golden lasso, but it was still best to have the Prince helping others. She'd come to consider that her stepmother might perhaps be embracing the possibility of losing here, and it was now a matter of how many the witch could take down with her! This became ever more of a likelihood when she saw Clark rushing to catch two of the guardians who had plummeted down, too exhausted to maintain the cage above and protect themselves at the same time. Though she could not see the landing through the smoke, Diana was confident the man in blue armor caught them.

"I'll Smite you! All of you!" The black, scaly beast screamed, increasing the intensity of the energies emanating from her!

Sounds of swords and shields clashing almost vanished, as the fighters around were being knocked down by the bursts of magic power! The heat was such that the ice began to melt, turning the ground into a foul, blackened marsh! Smoke and wind mixed, and began to scatter, pushed away from the dragon in a whirlwind-like pattern. 

Meanwhile, Diana could almost feel the golden lasso, as an extension of herself, nearly reaching the bones of its catch! "Just a little more!" She gritted her teeth, channeling all her will into making the lariat tighten! "She can't last much longer!" She thought, just as the magical rope began to dig into her own hands!

Suddenly, one more guardian fell! The green cage above finally faltered, flickering and vanishing when the little blue man fell! For a second, the Queen and the Princess locked eyes! The beast was wounded, half blind, missing a hand, and the lasso had dug so deep it's golden glow could no longer be seen inside the seared patterns the object had burned and buried itself into; yet, the creature smiled! With just a few more seconds, the lariat might have finished the fight, but without the cage, there would not be enough time! With a roar, the draginess knocked down the remaining guardians, as well as all who still stood in the broken lake below! Only Diana remained, having maintained her footing by holding on to the golden rope! When the creature began to fly upwards, however, there was nothing she could do but be dragged along!

When the stubborn Princess had been pulled up dozens of feet above the ground, the Queen looked down at her, smiling again. Her intent was clear! Diana realized, without any footing, her only options were to let go, or to take a direct hit from the creature's fiery breath! The winged lizard was both lenient and cruel enough not to unleash the flames right away, allowing the Princess to wrestle with the knowledge that even with all that help, she'd lost! Now, the sorceress would retreat, lick her wounds, and unleash far more horror upon her return!

Her bloody fingers released the rope as the jet of flames nearly missed her! On her way down, Diana saw the Queen digging her claws into her own scales, pulling them forward, causing the glowing threads to emerge from her wounded flesh as the creature began to rid itself from the object that nearly took her life! Maybe at this height, Diana could have reached the beast with a jump, but between the time it would take her to reach the ground and jump back up again, her target would be long gone! She will have lost both her chance and her weapon!

It was then, just before the sorceress managed to free herself from the lasso that Diana saw it! Saw him, flying in an arc straight towards the great flying lizard! It was then that Diana understood!

The white dog had never abandoned her after all! Realizing that they could not win alone, he had gone back to the village, then past it through the portal, to fetch the allies they had made along the way, all through this journey! Now, fittingly, he returned to deliver the finishing blow!

Halting for a moment, the Queen looked in disbelief, before trying to shield itself with a wing, which had it's violet membrane promptly pierced by the airborne canine! Together, the dog and the dragoness tumbled down in a flapping mayhem! He tugged and jerked at the bits of the golden lasso which hung half buried into the creature's flesh! She once again unleashed waves of energy! The dog pulled the burning lariat deeper and deeper into and through the dragoness, severing the soft tissues between her neck's vertebrae, as well as the last thresholds that separated the creature from death! When they landed, one final, massive, explosive shockwave erupted, sending a cloud of debris and mist which once again engulfed the entire valley, making it almost impossible to see! 

*********

"Ha! I told you he'd come back! Suck it, Selina!" Supergirl cheered when Krypto jumped onto the dragon shaped Queen of Fables.

"Yeah, how does that crow taste Selina?" Wonder Girl asked.

"Fine, I was wrong about the dog." Catwoman sighed.

"Damn right you were!" Maxima said. "He's a loyal fighter!"

"Yes." Barda agreed. "I shouldn't have questioned his honor before."

"So..." Vixen chimed in. "Is it over? I mean, it looks like the witch exploded or something." She looked back at Zatanna.

"It could be. I… I don't know, really." The magician then looked at Oracle for reassurance.

"I guess it's a little early to tell, but it seems like the narrative is drawing to a close." She pushed her glasses up. "Let's wait and see."

"Let's hope so." Raven said.

"You guys think Krypto's alright?" Supergirl asked.

"Yeah, I don't see him anywhere." Starfire added.

"I wouldn't worry." Power Girl replied. "It will take more than that to put that dog out of commission."

*********

The goblin waited patiently, looking at the entrance into the makeshift throne room, after having watched the events unfold inside the crystal ball. Once the object went dark, after the last burst of mystical energy, it was only a matter of time before she arrived. Soon enough, the tall, lean frame, followed by a billowing cape, made itself visible, emerging from the shadows of the doorway into the chamber. "Bravo!" The He clapped sycophantically. "What a performance, your highness!" He bowed.

"Bah! As if any less could be expected of me!" The Queen of Fables replied. "Be quiet wretch! I lack the patience for your toadying right now." She said, walking past the creature, moving towards a table where a cylindrical object, some three feet tall, lay covered with a white cloth.

The goblin cleared his throat.

"What? Spit it out." The sorceress turned to her servant, stopping her fingers inches away from the fabric.

"Well… It's… What should we do now that..." The goblin knew better than to imply the Queen had been defeated by the Princess, but the desire to serve was built into his nature, and he had to ask. He had to know what to do next, even if the inquiry would no doubt come with punishment. To his surprise, the woman smiled.

"You fool!" Tsaritsa was almost, strangely, pleased by the diminutive creature's question. It spoke of her ability to deceive, to the quality of her design. "You think me defeated? Ha! To the contrary." She fastened her digits over the white cloth, pulling it to reveal a large hourglass, the top side of it filled with a swirling mass of red and gold energy. "It all plays out according to plan!"

"But… The Princess, she lives."

The Queen scowled. "True. It would have pleased me to have been able to snuff the life out of her, but it is of no consequence. Her death would have been a mere joyful happenstance, but it was not the reason I fashioned this tale. It was not the reason it required such an audience." She caressed the bottom chamber of the hourglass.

"The story goes on?"

"Indeed."

"Then… What should we do now, majesty? The Crystal ball, it went dark." 

"There's no need for us to watch anymore." The Queen of Fables said, with an expression of disgust. "We simply wait." Grinning again, she waved a hand, causing a banquet served on silver platters to materialize inside the room. She grabbed a goblet full of wine and moved to sit on her throne, her gaze fixed upon the hourglass. "We wait for the narrative to follow it's due course."

*********

So much had been happening at the same time during the fight and so much of her focus had been on defeating her stepmother, albeit justifiably, that it was humbling to walk around the field, surveying the results of the battle and realizing how much information she had missed. The first thing Diana noticed were the many oddly mangled bodies of the once reanimated corpses. "Those aren't marks made by weapons." She thought, recognizing that those bodies had been torn apart.

"Hey, Diana." A bronze skinned woman approached, limping.

"Alkippe!" The Princess hugged her friend. "I'm sorry I didn't see you before."

"It's alright." Alkippe replied, though it was hard for her to return the hug, as one of her arms rested in an improvised sling.

"You're looking for him, aren't you?"

"What?"

"The Prince." Alkippe smiled, though her teeth were covered in blood. "Rumor has it he went after you when you went into the dark forest. I didn't believe it until now, but seeing how he took down many of the Queen's undead soldiers... Saved a lot of us there, myself included."

"The fair-haired Prince? Here?"

"Well, yeah, you were looking at his handiwork there. I figured..." She pointed down at the mangled bodies. "Never seen a man that strong! Just, tearing those things limb from limb! Impressive! A little gross, but impressive."

Diana smiled. So her Prince had come to her aid in another time of need after all. "You know where he is?"

"No. I wouldn't worry though, given what I saw. He's pretty tough."

"Trust me, I know." Diana smiled again, somehow assured. Feeling comfort in the certainty that though the man might be gone for the moment, he would return to her.

"You're looking for the other one too, aren't you?"

"What?"

"You know, your four-legged friend. I take back anything bad I said about him." Alkippe shook her head, removing her helmet, which revealed a patch of dark, dried blood, contrasting against her platinum colored hair. "In the end, even, he jumped up there and got the witch and… Well, I'm not sure what he did, but he did it."

"He killed her, I think. That rope around her was magic and..." Diana ran a hand over her head, pushing as much as she could of her hair back. "I'm sorry Alkippe, but I'll explain later. You're right; Now I'm just trying to find him."

The tanned woman forced another smile. "I wouldn't worry too much about him either." She said. "After what I saw him do, I don't think a fall like that would take him out. Let's ask the others though. They can help us look."

"Oh..." Diana looked back, realizing she'd been unintentionally walking away from the place where all her allies had gathered as if to avoid witnessing the full extent of this battle's outcome. "Yes." She nodded.

Much of the village had been destroyed in the fight, though the buildings that stood farther back from the lake remained. Luckily, the infirmary had been one such structure. Just outside of it, Ganthet attended to the other guardians, all but one unconscious, and all covered in blisters. Using his powers, the old, blue man had created a series of beds, as well as a tent annex to the hospital, sheltering the wounded and their helpers from the cold weather. As Diana passed by, he did not utter a word, but simply smiled and nodded at her. She did the same. Beside the entrance, the giantess Doris sat, while some villagers tried to help her staunch the bleeding in her broken arm. To her other side, on a bed that had been brought outside on request, the little man, Edgar lay inert.

"How are you doing Doris?" Diana asked, approaching.

"I've been better." The redhead replied, trying to be jestful. "I think I broke a few ribs as well as my arm." She continued. "It will heal."

"How about him?" The Princess asked, placing a hand on the imp's chest, to check his breathing.

"He hit his head pretty hard. The doctor told me he'll be out for a few days still, at least. But should recover fully."

"That was a nice trick you two pulled back there."

"Heh. It was, wasn't it?"

Diana nodded, saying goodbye, moving towards the inside of the building. Thanks to her warnings, the villagers themselves had managed to flee before the battle got out of hand, and had suffered no wounds nor casualties, aside from the destruction of much of their properties. Now, they returned to help those late comers who had been directly involved in the struggle, and had not been so lucky.

None of the female warriors from her homeland had died, fortunately, though broken limbs and severe piercing wounds were common among them. They each proudly hailed the Princess as she passed, the latter responding in kind, building a sense of honor and accomplishment between, and among them. The apes and men from Polis had not performed as well though, with several of their bodies lying about, covered in white sheets from head to toe, displayed in a line against a wall. Those who lived still needed much medical attention. Diana recognized Solovar himself among the ones which required the most care. Further ahead, on a bed, she came across Helena, the huntress. Though her face was half-swollen, she still tried to greet her, by extending a hand as she passed.

"Princess!"

"How are you doing, Helena?"

"Mmm… I've been hit harder." The huntress slurred, winking one eye, before falling back onto her pillow, half asleep.

Moving on, by the purple-clad woman's side, the man Diana had been looking for had his burns tended by none other than Lady Lane herself. "Prince Clark. Lady Lane." Diana bowed, surprised to see the woman, who was not a warrior, being here.

"Diana!" Lady Lane greeted her, just as the Prince bowed his head in return. "You have to tell me the full story of what this was all about."

"Another time, perhaps."

"Right. I will hold you to that, you know?"

Diana grinned. "I would not expect otherwise. For now, however, might I borrow the Prince for a moment?"

"Clark? Sure. Just bring him back in one piece." Lady Lane grinned back.

"How can I help you, Diana?" The Prince asked, while the slim woman went back to anointing his wounds, though it was evident she also stayed to listen to the conversation.

"You could see things through the smoke when we were fighting. I was hoping you could use your superior senses to help me look for my friend."

"The dog?" He stood, saying nothing else, grabbing his red cloak. "Let's go."

While Diana and Clark walked towards an exit, Lady Lane still helping the man walk, the trio went past another bed where the Princess recognized Hartley, the piper. One of his legs was broken, his face was swollen, though not from any wound, but from crying.

"How are you?" Diana asked, approaching the man in green, touching his shoulder.

"I'm sorry, Princess." He looked up at her with reddened eyes.

"Why..." She stopped when the man cocked his head, indicating three odd lumps by his side, all covered by a big white sheet.

Silently, full of apprehension, Diana approached, Running a hand over the larger shape, then delicately lifting the cloth. Underneath, the donkey, the cat, and the rooster all laid inert, peaceful, lifeless.

*********

"Are you crying right now?! Seriously Selina?"

"Go to hell Dinah!" Catwoman shouted, sniffing.

"Don't worry." Vixen said, turning back. "It's not real." She said, lacking conviction.

"Nonsense! It's all been real enough so far." Barda said. "At least those who have fallen have done so with honor."

"True! Praise them." Maxima added.

"What about Krypto though?" Supergirl asked.

"Bah!" Barda replied. "If that took him out, I'll eat my armor! That's how you say it, right?"

"Barda's right." Power Girl said. "I'll bet he shows up again in no time."

Supergirl and Wondergirl looked back at Oracle as if waiting for her to say something as reassuring.

"I'm inclined to agree." The redhead said, finally. "So far he's beaten every challenge presented."

"Yeah, I'll bet the witch wishes she had not put him in the story now!" Starfire agreed.

*********

"You sure you wanna do this?" Alkippe asked.

"I do." Diana nodded. "So long as what you said about the kingdom holds true."

"Yep. General Hippolyta took charge just before we left there to come here. She's regent, at least until you return."

Diana frowned, shaking her head slightly, struggling with her memories. "I… I don't think I've ever met her." She scratched her head. "Have I? She sounds so familiar."

Alkippe shrugged. "I dunno. She knows what she's doing though. I think you'd like each other."

"I'm sure you're right. I trust then that the realm will remain in good hands in my absence."

"You should reconsider your friend's question Princess." Ganthet interjected. "If you step through that portal, there's no way back, once the passage closes. It's a one way only trip. You'll have to make your way home from the Haven on foot."

"I'm well aware." Diana told the wrinkled blue man.

"Even with your stepmother gone, the place holds many mysteries and dangers."

"I understand. But this is something I have to do." She said, running a hand over the corpses of her fallen allies, which over the past day had all been cleaned and wrapped in shrouds. "Besides, I fear no challenges the place may throw at me. If anything it will be nice to walk back without the urgency that had me come this way."

"As you say, Princess." Ganthet bowed. The other guardians, who stood silently behind him, did the same, to the extent that their wounded bodies allowed. "We shall forever be in your debt. As we return to our duties, the forest will grow into a safer, friendlier place. It may take time, but who knows? Now that you've shown us that we can be a multiplying force by working with others, perhaps we'll consider using agents working on our behalf in the future. Relieve the burden of safeguarding the whole place."

"I hope you'll consider as much."

"I bid you safe journey then." Ganthet said, stepping into the portal, followed by the other six guardians, vanishing from sight along with the image of their treehouse, just as the gateway reversed to its natural silver, once the last of them went through that threshold which behaved like a strange, vertical water surface.

"Alright, who's next?" Lady Lane asked, looking at the crowd who gathered around the mystic passageway.

"I suppose we should get going." Helena stepped forward. Behind her, the female warriors gathered in a formation, though many still struggled to stand.

"See you soon, I hope." Alkippe hugged Diana.

"You have no idea just how much we'll all be better off at the town from now on, Princess." The huntress said, bowing before the raven-haired woman. "The people will be waiting for you with opened arms."

"What about you?" Diana tilted her head to address the little man who sat on the ground nearby.

"Me?" Edgar replied, confused.

"Aren't you going with them? You said you were from there."

"But… I was banished."

"By my stepmother." She pointed at the portal. "You're free to go back if you wish it. The townsfolk could use someone with your talents. So long as you agree not to abuse it, that is."

He looked up at her, wide-eyed, evidently trying to contain his emotions. "I..." The imp stood, using a small crutch to keep his balance. "I won't forget this, Princess." Eagerly, he lurched to stand by the passage, waiting his turn to go through, ever glancing back.

"Suppose I'll go next then." The giantess approached, while the group of warrior women hopped through the mystical portal. It was a little strange to see that her presence had become so warmly accepted in such a short period, given that she was at least a dozen times taller than the average person around.

"How is your arm, Doris?"

"Still broken." She grinned playfully at the Princess' regretful look. "I'll be alright. Though you could send me some new plates when you get the chance."

Diana laughed. "Will do."

Saying goodbye, the colossal redhead waited for her turn, then stepped through. "Visit whenever you want." She told the Princess, right before the portal turned silver again.

Over half of those initially around were now gone, making the crowd seem not as large as it originally was. "Won't the villagers go through?" Diana asked Lady Lane.

"Only the sick ones. They're being moved to Polis today, now that the threat is gone and it's safe to go back to the town. The rest of the locals and the apes are already in talks for reviving the old trade routes through the mountain. They say once Solovar recovers, he'll work together with the new administrators in Polis, make sure it all runs smoothly. With no more Ape King or Frost Queen around too, it's finally time to rebuild, after all the tragedies."

"That's good to hear. In particular when it comes to this village since so little of it was left standing after the battle."

"So are you going then?"

"Yes. I'm just waiting for Hartley. I told him he should stay, with that leg of his as it is, but he wanted to come, pay his respects."

"You shouldn't worry then. Most of the People from Polis are still in the forest haven. He'll have no trouble getting medical attention there. You'll also get all the help you need burying your friends."

"What about you, Lady Lane? Are you staying, or going?" Diana changed the topic, shifting her gaze towards the floor.

"Me? Oh, Clark is taking me to visit his kingdom." The brunette replied, courteously pretending not to notice the Princess' distress.

Diana raised an eyebrow, looking up. "Really?" She looked at the blushing man in blue armor, who up until this point had remained silent, sitting on a rock beside the slim woman.

"Ahem..." Clark stood, clearing his throat. "Yes." He said, walking towards the Princess. "We'll be spending some time there, then back to Polis."

"I wish you a good time." Diana smiled. "I trust the way back should be safe."

The Prince approached her, his expression of levity hardening. "Listen, Diana." He rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly, moving his eyes from one side to the other. "I'm sorry I couldn't..."

"I know." Diana lowered her eyes again. Over most of the day that went by, she and Clark had spent their time scouring the broken lake for any trace of the white dog. They eventually located the place where the canine and the dragon-shaped sorceress had landed in their communal fall, which was filled with a bubbling violet and black goo. However, even with having the man's keen sense of sight as a tool, there was no trace of the beast to be found. Hints which could be taken from tracks showed here and there around the foul pool, but between the shape of the rubble and the ever melting ice, any confirmation that those marks could be any sort of a trail was purely speculative. After much searching only three things were found; Diana's magic lasso, which had reverted to a three feet length of golden rope, and two of the dragoness' teeth, which she then kept. Thinking of the missing animal filled Diana with a level of anguish she could scarcely contain, yet there remained the lingering hope that he was fine, and he would return to her, as he had more than once before.

"Come on! The dog's fine." Lady Lane hand-waved. "Quit it with the sad faces. You know I'm right. Also, the piper's here." She pointed past Diana's shoulder.

Being pushed by some villagers, came a number of hospital cots, the man in green sitting with legs stretched atop one. "Sorry to keep you waiting, Princess. We had to gather the beds they could spare, some of them had to be put together."

"It's alright. Give me a minute to place the bodies on them and we can depart."

*********

"I don't understand." Starfire said. "Is it not over? Why are we still here?"

"Good question. Hasn't the witch been defeated?" Black Canary asked.

"It appears so. At least in there." Oracle said. "There seems to be no more immediate antagonist, nor objective left for Wonder Woman to pursue."

"The Queen's power still holds us here though." Raven said.

"Maybe things need to come full circle. The story needs closure." Zatanna considered.

"Diana needs to bury the fallen." Barda said. "Once they're put to rest with dignity and their memory is honored, this fight will have had its closure, as you said."

"Guys." Wonder Girl raised a hand. "What if the Queen is not like, fully defeated?"

"Nonsense! She has to be!" Maxima protested.

"We can't count on it. Until we're all out of here, we have to consider that the threat remains." Oracle replied.

"What about Krypto?" Supergirl asked, worried.

"Relax girlie." Catwoman said. "I'm sure he's just licking his wounds. He'll probably turn up to help when Wonder Woman needs him."

"Going soft there Selina?" Black Canary asked, mockingly.

The thief shrugged. "Say what you will. You know I'm right. Juggy back there has my back on this one." She pointed at Power Girl with a thumb, without looking back, who in turn remained quiet, though looking reassuringly at Supergirl.

"Thanks, Selina." The young blonde heroine said, slightly relieved.

*********

Surprisingly, only in such a short amount of time, the haven already donned the beginnings of a fully functional village. Diana had decided to spend the night in the cabin at the center of the haven. As per her request, the place had been left to the animal trio, whom she just buried a few hours earlier. Now, the little house was empty, inhabited only by a stifling silence.

Tears had dried since the funeral, Diana choosing instead to honor the fallen by remembering them with fondness. Even so, sadness haunted her more than it could be expected. Memories of these animals inevitably lead to the images in her mind of the white dog playing with them, running across the field just outside. Though the hearth made the room warm, she felt a sense of cold, twisting and turning as she tried to sleep on a thick carpet. It was then and there, realizing the cabin could provide no comfort, that she decided to begin the trek back home as early as possible the following morning.

Saying goodbye was a quick matter. Few people were even awake when the Princess left. As a parting gift, she was given a new set of clothing, modeled after what she already wore. White laced red boots, a blue skirt, and a gold-laced red blouse. After the few minutes it took her between changing and bidding farewell to those around, she went on her way, back into the familiar darkness of the forest, carrying a large pack filled with fruits and bread.

It could have been an effect of the new circumstances, but the woods lacked the menace they once had. Though the weather was naturally colder now than when Diana first traveled through the place, the forest was much more alive. Sounds of birds and other woodland creatures lurking about had become commonplace. At times, some of the little creatures would show themselves, walking by her side for a while, bringing a smile to her face; occasionally trading a berry, or the like, for bits of her food.

Recovering fully from the battle with the Queen took only one more day after leaving the haven. Like before, already Diana could feel herself stronger. Strangely, she felt more right than ever before, as if this is how she should have been all her life. The way home, which previously would have taken weeks, felt like little more than a hop away; she knew no place in this continent to be outside of her reach now. For some reason, however, the thought of arriving at her realm was not a pleasant one; dotting the final period of her journey's story felt wrong. There was something left unfinished. So, she maintained her pace, slow and steady, traveling same as a regular person would. As the days went by, Diana grew to appreciate the dark beauty of the woods. Stones scattered here and there hiding tales of ages gone by, bearing the signs of human craftsmanship, hidden by the many layers of moss. At night, when she would lay by a fire, she would let her imagination run wild, crafting tales of the ancient civilizations that must have once existed here.

Signs of the place she would come across began to show themselves, though it would take Diana a few hours to notice. There were a larger number of artificial looking formations, bits of walls that had fallen, or perhaps were simply of a small height. Trees began to appear in a more scattered pattern, as well as grow larger, both wider and taller, with tops that spread across the sky, raising the ceiling of the forest to amazing heights. Bushes sporting flowers would grow around such trees as if they had been cultivated there. It was only when she was about to walk by a singular red rose, that she halted, looking at it, then back and taking notice of all these unusual elements coming together in her mind. It was late, she could tell, though sunlight was nigh invisible, even under these great trees that grew far apart from one another. Diana felt the desire to rest creeping up. Perhaps another hour or so and she would have begun preparations to set up camp. The red rose had made her curious though. She strayed from her path, as to examine the surroundings, soon finding more roses scattered about to the north. The ground, moving in that direction, took the shape of a hill as she walked. Flowers growing more plentiful and trees getting larger and more sparse by the minute. When her feet finally found themselves on even ground again, she was met with an amazing, awe inspiring sight! 

Trees as large as the one wherein the guardians of the forest made their homes grew, planted in a great circle. Their branches and leaves above, formed a dome-like vegetable shell, though there were enough gaps that the light shone through in the shape of great beams, spotting the wide, treeless field below; a field which was a carpet of carmine red roses, leading to a huge manor in its center. Curious, Diana walked towards the house, quickly locating a path cutting through the middle of that meadow of flowers, leading to the residence's entrance. The plants grew wildly, over a span that once upon a time must have been a neatly kept garden. The building itself stood half covered in bindweed. Upon approach, signs of abandonment, or at least a severe lack of maintenance were ever more apparent. Many of the windows were broken, as was the front door left ajar. In spite of it, the construct was made of sturdy stone and wood, and it's main structure remained firm, barely touched by the ravages of time. Intrigued, Diana walked in.

The inside was surprisingly clean; Aside from dried leaves that fluttered with the wind, it was far more preserved than the house's exterior, it seemed. The floor was a dark, lustrous stone, adorned by inlay lines of gold, and the walls a lighter shade of that same stone, covered in light wooden panels. The ceiling was high and the rooms ample, with only smooth columns spread widely to break the opened spaces. An imperial styled stairway in the main hall lead to the floor above, where a single, wide corridor ran over the length of the manor, with doors leading to large rooms on each side. What few furniture there was left, was made of sturdy, heavy, dark brown wood and nothing else, the one exception being the thick mattresses, each located inside some of the bedrooms. Whatever the story behind this location, it was long forgotten; none lived here, and aside from the fact that it was the middle of a forest, not much appeared out of the ordinary. 

Before any thought of what to do could manifest, Diana heard the sounds of drops hitting the glass of those windows that still remained. It was beginning to rain. The following decision was an easy one. She'd spend the night here. Only one of the bedrooms contained both a bed and unbroken windows. Fortunately, all of them had fireplaces. The sticks gathered along her travels, mixed with some of the dry leaves collected from inside the manor made for easy access to a source of shelter against the cold, as the house itself was against the rain and the wind. With a fire lit, Diana took the time to dust the mattress in the corridor, before placing it back in the center of the room and shutting the door. Laying down, at last, she relaxed, allowing the sounds of the rain striking the window, wind ruffling the trees, and far away thunder soothe her to sleep. 

Minutes later, when Diana found herself in that threshold between dreams and thoughts, other noises began to add to the mix. At first, they were meaningless, then strange, then recognizable. Someone, or something, was at her room's door! She jumped up at the same time as the door opened, readying herself for a fight! Then, as her eyes adjusted, after those first few seconds and she could see who it was, that stood there, her hands lowered. She flung herself to hug the fair-haired Prince! "It's you!" She tightened her arms around the man, making sure he was really there, and that this was not some mirage or figment of her imagination.

The Prince put his arms around the Princess' waist, apprehensively, like he was not sure how to respond to the raven-haired woman's reaction at seeing him.

Maintaining her hold, Diana closed her eyes in joy, running a hand up the back of his neck, then through the fair hair behind his head, pressing and rubbing her cheek against its side. A sense of comfort and carefreeness came over her. Finally, after all these weeks, after all the fighting and sorrow, it was only right here and now, that she allowed herself to feel the burden she carried all along to be lifted off her shoulders. With a dear friend returned to her, came a much-needed sense that things could, after all, turn out alright. But was he a dear friend? Diana pondered briefly, opening her eyes, still not letting go of him. Only now, did she also realize, she barely had the chance to know the man.

Pulling back, with the Prince still held at arm's length, Diana examined him. He was shorter than her by a couple inches, with an incredibly powerful build, lean and bulky all at once; his muscles feeling as if made of solid wood beneath her fingers. His features were an attractive combination of fine and pronounced, emphasized by the coarse, shortly cropped light hair on his head and the plentiful stubble on his face; A balanced combination of nobleman and warrior. Much of his likewise unusually fair skin showed signs of scorching, as did the tattered red and gold clothing he wore; Leftover signs of the battle with the dragoness days before. "I don't even know your name." Diana lamented, running her fingers over his neck, seeing the scars left by the arrow he'd received in her place. "You can't speak, can you?" She realized, when they locked eyes, as she caressed the old wound. "I'm sorry. This happened to you... Because of me." She shook her head. Still, he looked at her firmly, and she understood there was no regret for his actions; he would take any number of arrows for her if need be. How odd that this near-stranger felt like such a kindred spirit. Would she risk herself for him the same way? "Yes." She knew it, as instantly as the question came. But why?

Allowing the woman to sort her thoughts, the Prince remained ever-steady, basking in the warmth and softness of her touch, allowing her hands to drift as they would. 

When her hand brushed over his powerful neck, where the skin was more fully exposed, Diana felt a sudden jolt of worry. "Gods, you're burning up! How are you even standing with that fever?! And you're soaking wet on top of it! Come on." She pulled him towards the mattress. "You need to rest. Cover yourself up with my cloak." She said, directing him to seat onto the bed. "Just take these wet rags off first." She opened his coat. Right away, she halted. Spotting the faint, but large scar just below his ribcage. "This is where you were stabbed. Back in the suspended silver castle, above the underground lake." His skin felt even warmer to the touch there. She ran a finger over the healed wound, then a hand over his pectorals. If not for his abundant chest hair, he was as if carved out of marble, bearing an uncommonly honed physique. Diana neared him, basking in his scent. As she drew closer, so did he. Before she knew it, they were wrestling with one-another's tongues!

*********

"Alright! Looks like this movie is finally getting good." Vixen cheered.

"Neither the time nor the place for jokes, Mari." Zatanna said.

"Hum, guys, we're not really watching this, are we?" Wonder Girl asked.

Catwoman snorted. "You say that like there's an option. I'm with Vixen here. Let's enjoy the show."

"You would be." Black Canary muttered.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Take a guess." 

"If we weren't being held captive, I'd teach you some respect."

"Anytime, Selina."

"Shut up you two." Oracle shouted. "Something's wrong here."

"Shouldn't this be over?" Supergirl chimed in. "Like, there's no more story. I think."

"Exactly."

"I for one, welcome the show. As the thief put it." Maxima said.

"You can't be serious." Raven said, raising an eyebrow.

"Why not? The man is a worthy, powerful warrior."

"That's neither here nor there." Zatanna said.

"He is though. Quite the specimen too." Barda agreed.

"A bit on the short side." Starfire said.

"You never complained about Nightwing." Raven retorted.

"Well..."

Barda grinned. "You can use that to your advantage if you know how to..."

"Girls, please." Zatanna interrupted the banter. "We can talk about that all you want later. Right now, let's see where this is going."

"That was my plan all along." Vixen looked back, smiling.

"You know that's not what I… Sigh... Nevermind."

*********

"What am I doing." Diana asked herself, pushing the Prince away, breathing heavily after a long session of saliva swapping. Her clothes in tatters, half-removed, much like the nobleman's.

The fair-haired man halted, looking at the Princess, as if waiting to gauge her reaction, and what she might do next.

Diana scratched her head uncomfortably. These actions were most unlike herself, yet it all felt so natural. The thought of some spell at play was quickly dismissed. She knew it in her core, whatever was happening here was not caused by external influences. That she was drawn to the man, it was no surprise; he was attractive, remarkably well built, and if their session of groping proved any indication, quite more than she could have ever imagined! Even so, such a base level of attraction could never have driven her to throw herself at anyone like this. Then came the thought of a sense of debt towards him, the man who sacrificed so much for her, which Diana quickly dismissed, insulted that it could even cross her mind. Then again, therein may lie the answer! Why did the fair-haired Prince do so much for her? Why did he place himself in such danger, serving as a guardian angel when she needed it, from the very start? He did so, asking for nothing in return, even now. In the grand scheme of things, his actions far outranked hers when it came to irrationality. Another question was, how had he even been capable of the many feats she'd personally witnessed?

Whatever the case, there was something between them, Diana had to admit, perhaps even gladly. The world was mysterious, and she knew enough to know how little she must grasp of it. Their growth in power, their drive to help one another and now, this amazing attraction. Maybe this was the stuff all those stories of otherworldly romance and love were written about; stranger things had happened, after all. She pressed her body against his, their lips meeting again, as she tore away his coat, leaving but a tatter hanging about his neck! She rubbed her nipples, which long threatened to escape her blouse, over the hairs of his chest. "I don't even know your name." She whispered a hot breath over his mouth before their tongues attempted to change residence!

They began to undress each other, not by disrobing, but by tearing away whatever bit of cloth attempted to remain between them, while they tumbled over the bed! As if she were weightless, the Prince tossed the Princess to the edge of the mattress, ridding her of the last remnants of cloth. She did the same to him, clawing away whatever she could, and while she managed to keep her footwear and metal adornments still, all he was left with was the rag around his neck!

Diana managed a glimpse which must have been a mirage; For a moment, the silhouette that showed against the light from the fire, made it look as if the man's endowment spammed the length of his thigh! She had felt something through the clothing, but her eyes must deceive her. Before she had any chance to have a better look though, he grabbed her breasts, pushing her down, kissing her private parts with as much passion as he did her mouth! Looking at anything would have to wait! He was incredible! At first, she held his head by the hair, as he went down on her, but after just a few seconds, she could not find it in herself the willpower to hold anything, so overpowered she was with pleasure!

Only when Diana closed her eyes, was that she realized something was amiss! The Prince pleased her with growing efficiency, yet the experience felt strange; wrong, somehow! The sensory cues her mind managed to pick up here and there, in between moans, did not seem to match up with the information she had before shutting her eyes. He grew rougher, yet even more competent, his tongue reaching places that should not have been possible! His hands felt coarse, and his nails had raked over her already oversensitive nipples, painfully hardening them! Knowing that this was the last chance to do so, before whatever scraps of willpower she still had were drowned in a shattering climax, she opened her eyes, to look at the fair-haired Prince; aghast to find it, that the fair hair remained, but the Prince was gone!

*********

""No, no, no, no, no, no..."" Power Girl screamed in her mind, while the room watched Wonder Woman and the supposed Prince passionately wrestle, in a savage display of foreplay! It had been at the moment when Diana tore the man's coat that she realized what was really happening, or rather going to happen, on screen! Foreseeing the transformation coming just as soon as that strategic piece of red cloth was all that was left of the fake nobleman's attire. The other women's gasps of horror and disgust came soon after. Sadly, the blonde heroine would bet those would be only the beginning!

*********

The Princess kicked the white dog across the room, with such strength that it dented the wall! Regret following suit almost instantly. 

He stood in an instant, completely unscathed, though he looked at her confused, eager to resume their affair, but managing to restrain himself.

"You? It was you all along?" Diana protested. The idea that this was some sort of ruse was quickly banished from her mind. She felt it in her soul; this was a moment of truth! "By all the Gods!" She looked at him, short of breath, running her hands over her head, through her hair. "That actually explains a lot!" It did explain quite a bit. The Prince's willingness to protect her, his power… But why this? Had the dog always desired her? "Yes." She told herself with conviction. Was he a cursed Prince, like Clark? "No." She knew it somehow, this case was the other way around!

The room was spinning. Diana had no idea of what to do, and that was what disturbed her. She should have! She should just put an end to this! But she could not; for whatever reason, she could not! At first, she dismissed her irresolute attitude as a result of the lingering arousal. But this was not true. The fact was that she and the fair-haired Prince, or rather she and the white dog, had shared much more of a connection than the simple beginnings of sexual contact. This creature, whatever it was, was no ordinary canine, nor any other sort of animal. He was much too clever, much too powerful. He was brave and loyal and every moment with him had brought her security, joy, or both. Diana clung to the notion that she felt she owed him, for all he did for her, but once again, this was another harbor for her weakness. She understood his actions were not performed in hopes for compensation, as she realized the truth was that she had such difficulty putting a stop to this affair because, against all reason, she wanted it!

The dog sat on the floor, with a dignified, stoic posture, his eyes fixed on her. Diana gasped, gazing at the immense erection that rested on the ground, pointing at her, as if mocking, daring her!

Their eyes locked together for several seconds, while their breathing synchronized. He looked at her unflinching, with the gazing of both a guardian and predator; a gaze which she understood held both a promise and a question. Diana knew it, that while he would never attempt to violate her against her will, he would still mercilessly ravage her like an animal, reduce a Princess to the basest beasts if only she allowed him to do so; that was his promise! The question was, would she?

*********

Tsaritsa's lips curled, and her eyes squinted with wicked satisfaction when she saw the first drop fall inside the hourglass; The red and gold of the substance shifting to black and violet, as it passed the threshold to enter and fall into the lower chamber.

"Yes. It begins, at last!" the Queen said, moving to run one hand over the glassy curvature of the object, sipping a wine-like substance from the cup in the other, while she gazed at it, with a look of sheer delight.

Beside the sorceress, her goblinoid servant moved about, not quite daring to ask any questions, though obviously curious, trying to discern what was happening via attempted glances from the corner of its eyes.

"Stand still, wretch! You think I don't see you peeking? You won't understand anything. This is beyond you."

"Forgive me, highness." The creature groveled.

The Queen laughed. "Oh, but there is nothing to forgive. My design is indeed a spectacle to behold. It is only natural to want to see it bear fruit." Once again, she ran her hand over the lower chamber of the hourglass, just as another drop fell, changing colors like the previous one. "It is only a matter of time now." Tsaritsa said. Her milky eyes going into a dream-like state, as she gazed into the vessel, transfixed. At that moment, the goblin and the room around her may as well have ceased to exist. "Those women think the Princess to the the best of them. The most moral, most pure… They'll see! When they realize they've been played for fools all along, they'll understand, I've always been right!"

END OF PART 3, CHAPTER 1.

TO BE CONTINUED IN PART 3, CHAPTER 2.


	13. Part 3, Chapter 2 - "Cinémá Vérité"

WONDER WOMAN - "OF ROYALTY AND BEASTS"

PART 3, CHAPTER 2: "CINÉMÁ VÉRITÉ"

The Princess perched on the edge of the bed, hugging her knees, short of breath, staring at the white dog, as he sat in wait, staring back at her. 

Reluctantly, Diana had to be honest with herself, in recognizing that her decision had already been made, when she'd understood that the real question was not whether she would let him; but rather whether she would allow herself. The one factor which kept her frozen still, was a desperate urge in trying to understand the why of it. This canine was heroic and powerful; noble and capable. He'd proven himself time and again. If not for him, all the realms might, even now, have already been crushed under the iron fist of the witch-Queen. Her very life, she owed him, more than once. Or so it was what her mind kept telling her. All of those things were true, and no doubt, there was an argument for both his worth and merit. But the simpler, overpowering fact, was that she wanted it! This act that would take place just as if, or rather when, she gave the word! The thought had never occurred to her; not until the very moment when the beast revealed his lingering desire for her, which in retrospect, seemed so obvious now. Beyond the scope of any rationale, however, she felt a similar, reciprocal draw to him; to the idea of being with him, void of any shame or regret. In many ways, they were a match, Diana had to admit, now and always! No doubt physically, at least. Perhaps this kinship was simply another facet of their nature manifest. 

Letting go of her knees, Diana lowered her feet to the ground, legs still pressing together. Her gaze moved between the glisten on the dog's keen eyes and the one on the enormous, moist slab of flesh that pointed at her, resting on the ground as he sat, emerging from between his hind legs, illuminated by the fire. For some reason, she fondly recalled their times play-fighting, wherein each would attempt to get the upper hand over the other in some kind of context. More often than not, his superior speed would give him the edge, but whoever the winner, the other never gave up, and they both would grow from the experience. Her eyes eventually stopped moving, fixating on his erection. "Is that a challenge?" She asked, smiling impishly at him. Slowly, her knees began to drift apart.

Taking the cue, the mighty dog lunged between the Princess' legs in a single bound! Like a wild animal going for the clincher, he wrapped his maw around her pubic area, jutting his tongue forwards and upwards inside the raven-haired beauty, as to taste her fully! His canine fangs imprinting her lower abs and buttocks with red lines as they scraped her flawless, fair skin!

The Princess was taken aback at the extreme change in demeanor at a display, though her ability to consider anything was quickly overpowered by the sensation of being penetrated by the beast's tongue! The powerful, muscular appendage inside her twisted and turned, poking in and out with unbelievable speed and strength alike! All the while, the dog bit her, handling her entire weight by her groin, pushing and pulling, repositioning her for better access! His teeth sank in, hurting, though always stopping just at the point where the pain could almost, but not quite, compete with the pleasure; instead acting as a catalyst to the latter, increasing it by contrast, every time he loosened the grip, after each tightening chew! 

"Ah..." Meekly, Diana pushed a hand against his head, in a feigned gesture of protest that went against every other bodily reaction displayed. Her legs trembled while widening the spread! Her toes and feet desperately tried to coil into one another! Her large breasts quivered, hardened pink nipples pointing at the ceiling! Her back squirmed from side to side whilst arching, placing all of her weight on her neck, as her head bent back, burying itself in a pool of dark hair and mattress!

The canine's mouth darted back and forth in frantic determination, though his tongue was never allowed to leave the female's insides entirely! Instead, it swirled and bent against itself on the outside, roughly pressing and brushing its granular surface against her silky lips and clit, before sliding back in, only to pull itself out anew, scraping coarsely over the most sensitive spots of her moist, velvety walls! Whenever one of her shaking legs threatened to get in the way, he'd crudely force it aside with a paw, further branding her skin with a rake of his paws!

Little more than half a minute had passed, and the woman's juices had already begun to run over the white dog's mouth, then down the fur of his neck, in an overflowing mix of his saliva and the lubricating fluids from her first climax, and the ones that followed! Her attempts to scream quickly fading into moans, when she began to jump from one orgasm to the next! With great satisfaction, he felt her sex first clenching, trying to clamp onto his fleshy lapper which so brutally invaded her! It made her taste all that much sweeter! Though the muscular appendage was thick, and many inches in length, she proved much too slippery, and he far too strong, for it to ever be trapped! The additional effort demanded by her tightening walls only served to enhanced her flavor, escalating his strive, and with it, her pleasure! All in a sinful loop of positive feedback!

Like a woman possessed, Diana thrashed around the bed, shuddering, screaming uncontrollably, tearing bits of the mattress with her hands, which could take no shape other than that of stiff claws! Even through that, despite her wholly subdued body, her mind managed to cling to one last bit of thinking; amazement at how proficiently, how deliberately, the white dog pleasured her! His actions carrying as much intent as they did skill!

Without warning, the canine gave one sudden, last lap upwards, with such strength that it forced her hips to raise up in tandem with the motion, subsequently falling, when surprisingly, his great tongue finally slid out of her!

*********

"God! Krypto, no!" Supergirl screamed, at the sight of the shapeshifting Prince, recognizing him only when he reached a point of being more dog than man.

"Gross!" Wonder Girl said, covering her mouth with both hands.

"So Krypto was the Prince all along." Zatanna said.

"That explains a lot, actually. Why the man was so powerful and why he kept helping Diana." Oracle added.

"Also the sudden appearing and vanishing of both. Or rather him." Raven observed.

"Doesn't explain this sick crap going on! This Queen of Fables is some twisted bitch!" Black Canary shouted, pointing at the screen with pure indignation.

"Pff, prude!"

"What did you say, Selina?"

"Wonder Woman was tricked, you fool. Can't you see that?"

"Not as much as you think." Power Girl thought, already picturing how this might get out of hand. "There's nothing I can do from here! Don't do it, Diana! Just don't!"

"Yeah! Look at her. She's paralyzed with shock!" Supergirl said, pointing at the Amazon hugging her legs at the edge of the bed.

"Hum." Maxima scratched her chin. "Shock maybe, but not as much disgust."

"What are you talking about?" Wonder Girl protested. "Of course, she is..."

"Maxima's right." Barda interrupted. "Say what you will, he was performing admirably."

"What?! Well, maybe, but now..." The young heroine stopped, horrified by another glance at the screen. "What's..." Wonder Woman had placed her feet on the ground, more than confirming Maxima's observation, exposing herself invitingly to the Super-dog.

Gasps of horror and indignation, as the women tried, or pretended to try, averting their eyes from the events at display! Meanwhile, the Amazon's moans drowned the room in a deafening cacophony of verified pleasure!

"I'm gonna puke!" Black Canary said, looking at the space between her feet.

"He's just… That's not even licking! He's..." Zatanna said, not realizing she was speaking out loud.

"He's fucking her with his tongue!" Vixen finished the thought. "Like, full on!"

Despite themselves, none of them could manage to look away! The way Wonder Woman writhed on the bed; how she screamed while the super-powered canine orally pleasured her, left no doubt concerning his efficiency, nor her receptiveness! There she was, their role model, the golden standard for all heroes, behaving like no less of a beast than the creature whom she allowed to indulge her!

"Dammit, Diana!" Power Girl looked on, massaging her brow.

*********

Diana expected the dog to jump on her once he stopped licking, she raised her arms in the hopes of halting him, hoping that the next step could be taken more slowly. He Instead, bit at her ankle, once again, just shy away from hurting! With a hop back and a jerk of his head, he violently pulled her, making her fall from the bed, landing on her bottom, as to be seated on the ground, back pinned against a side of the mattress! "Ow! What… Mmf…" She attempted to protest, only to have the entire lower half of her face engulfed by his maw! The white dog forcing her to taste not only him, but herself as well! His tongue fresh out of one orifice and into another!

The Princess' pale eyes went from widened, to shut, while she sucked on the beast's lapper passionately, Allowing him to fill the whole of her mouth! Their heads moving side to side, his teeth scraping red lines over her pink cheeks, drops of their joined spit beginning to flow in little streams down her neck, as their kiss endured! She leaned back, making the dog step forward, placing her left hand behind his neck, then grabbing the underside of it with her right one. In a fluid motion, she forcefully flipped him using her torso, with similar brutality as he'd just used when handling her! His tongue popping out of her mouth noisily, when he was tossed down, to lay on his back on the ground! 

"Two can play at this game!" Diana grinned, licking her lips, pressing a forearm over his neck, trapping him. "My turn to have a go." She reached for his member. "Let's have a better look at what you have h… Gods!"

*********

"Yes! Yes!" The Queen of Fables cheered and laughed, spinning and dancing around the room! Despite her turning, she was intent on maintaining eyes fixed on the giant hourglass, watching the red and gold energy dripping, turning into black and purple. "You are done, Princess! Enjoy the final moments of your station!" She shouted, smiling at the ceiling

Clapping his hands, the little goblin hopped around the room, mimicking the path and joy displayed by the sorceress. "Yes! How marvelous, your highness!"

"You're lucky I'm in a good mood, you foolish sycophant!" Tsaritsa said, scowling at the creature.

"I… It's… I'm just happy!"

"Quiet wretch! Fill my goblet!" The Queen stopped spinning, walking towards the hourglass, running a hand over it. "It is a joyous occasion though." She grinned, looking at her own reflection on the glass. "All the fools, thinking I would come here just to be beaten by the Princess in a brawl… Hah! They have no idea!"

*********

The Princess lifted the canine organ, supporting it fully by her comparatively tiny palm and whatever her fingers could grasp. It dwarfed her expectations! Fully engorged, this pink and red phallus compared to her forearm and fist combined, if not in shape, certainly in volume and mass!

In spite of her incredible strength, Diana's sense of touch did not lack in the slightest. "This thing has to be at least five pounds!" She gasped. The dog looked up at her with a strange, though not unjustified, aura of smugness, as if her astonished silence had just paid him a compliment. In truth, however, a further and more accurate awareness of his dimensions was terrifying! Almost as terrifying as the madness in that they did not compel her to back down! "Gods have mercy on me!" Questions of why she acted the way she did no longer applied. This lust just felt right! And Diana embraced it, allowing her instincts and desires selfishly to take over, for a change.

Diving mouth first onto the canine erection, she was well aware sucking on it would be far beyond her! Little did it matter! Diana nibbled and kissed it like a long lost lover, caressing it with both hands, rubbing her face and lips over its moist surface; Tracing the veins with the tip of her tongue, in-between running its surface up and down its fleshy length!

The white dog was rendered paralyzed by the Princess' oral ministrations, not unlike he had just done to her. Though his hardness was such it ached, as if about to explode, he allowed his muscles to loosen, momentarily ceding to her the upper hand, enjoying how enthusiastically and skillfully the female handled his member.

Mesmerized, the Princess basked in how amazingly pleasant the beast's touch felt! He was incredibly warm under the fur, but even that sensation paled to how much his flavor aroused her! Once his seed began to flow, she wrapped what she could of her lips over the tip of his cock, sating herself on the life-giving liquid, holding the organ in a perfect vertical, milking the shaft and massaging the knot with both hands, making full use of its natural lubricants im order to do so!

*********

"What that hell was that?!" Catwoman said, when Krypto pulled his tongue out from Wonder Woman's mouth. "Aw! Just..."

"How can she do this?" Vixen added. "Full on taking his tongue down her throat?!"

"No small feat either, given the size of it!"

"It's the Queen, of course!" Supergirl stated. "Diana's under her spell!"

"Of course! She has to be!" Wonder Girl agreed.

There was a general silence at, and after, the young heroine's affirmation. Whether by disagreement, or uncertainty, none could wholly tell. What would eventually break the silence, was Wonder Woman's takedown of the Super-dog, which for the briefest of moments, filled some hearts with the hope that the Amazon was bringing a stop to the display of debauchery, returning to her senses! That thought was quickly dismissed, at the sight of the raven-haired beauty handling the canine's phallus; an image which engendered horror and disbelief, for more reasons than one!

"What the..." Many exclaimed.

"I agree with the girls." Barda said. "That has to be the result of some enchantment." She pointed at the Super-dog's fully displayed erection.

"It's not." Power Girl blurted, only realizing she'd spoken out loud when many heads turned to face her, all confused. "I mean, I don't think it is!"

"At least this is over for sure now." Black Canary said. "That thing sure as hell ain't fitting anywhere!"

Maybe not, but it was soon made clear, Wonder Woman could not be so easily deterred! She fell onto the dog's cock with unmitigated hunger, doing her best to stimulate the organ, in spite of obviously being unable to get it inside her mouth!

Starfire frowned. "She's like, making out with it!"

"Boy, is she ever! Diana must've been popular back in Paradise Island. That is some tongue action there!"

"Why Selina?!" Oracle protested.

"Why what? You're all thinking it. I'm just saying it."

"Wonder Woman is indeed endowed. Her tongue is a fitting match for the dog's..." Maxima spoke.

"So gross, Maxima!" Black Canary protested. "So, so gross!"

"I'm not endorsing anything if that's what you're thinking. I'm simply pointing to an observable fact."

*********

After a few minutes at it, Diana's face and most of her chest were covered with the dog's semen! No matter how much she tried it, how stubbornly, or how obstinately, swallowing it all was rendered an impossibility, given the fact that it never quite stopped flowing and no part of the white dog's member could fit inside her mouth. While Restricted to pleasuring it with kisses and licks, there was still no square inch of that vast surface Diana would allow to be neglected; determined both to taste it all, and also not to let another drop of him go to waste! She tilted the organ, to one side, then another, and another, as to control where and when the seminal fluid would cascade, using it as seasoning to his meat, osculating each and every stream, over each and every part of it!

For many minutes, the room reverberated with the noises of kissing and sounds of gustatory approval! The Princess spellbound by the deliciousness of her task! Lastly, she tried clamping onto the canine cock's tip, sealing it with however much could fit inside the span covered by her thick lips! Moving one hand up and down his shaft, while the other fondled his scrotum. 

"Mmph… Mmm… Mmph.. Ahh!" Diana struggled with a mouthful, finally giving in to the necessity of disengaging in order to swallow. "Ahhhh!" She leaned back against the mattress, gulping the semen, tough a hot cataract of it managed to escape her lips before she closed them, splashing down her chin, neck, and chest. "Oh!" Mesmerized, she let go of the beastly phallus, wiping her jaw with a hand, and rubbing the warm fluid over her breasts and nipples, before it lost its heat.

Without missing a beat, the white dog flipped to his feet as soon as the Princess' hands left him! He swiftly hopped onto the bed, and before she could turn her head to discern his intent, he bit at her raven mane! With one violent tug, he pulled her up, tossing the female on her back, over the cushion again!

"Ow!" Diana protested, massaging her scalp.

Moving beside her, the canine hopped back down to the floor, positioning himself to stand directly ahead of the raven-haired woman, his stare hungry, greedily staring at her exposed body!

Locking eyes with her bestial lover, Diana held her breath for a moment. "This is madness!" Superficial thoughts kept echoing. "This is it!" The deepest reaches of her mind exclaimed instead. Hypnotized, she inched forward, to sit at the edge of the bed, placing both feet on the ground, then deliberately sliding them apart!

Holding still for a moment, the white dog waited for the Princess to part her legs fully, relishing in her willingness to do so. All the while, his erection throbbed painfully! No sooner had she finished, however, and he was atop her, seeking the only remedy for that pain!

*********

The many shouts of protest and disgust began to die out by the second, as it became increasingly apparent, not only how much Wonder Woman appeared to enjoy herself with the Super-dog, but how insane it was that there seemed to be no hesitation in escalating things!

Up to this moment, the encounter still maintained some sort of ethereal aura, like it wasn't real enough. But once it was obvious that the inevitable culmination of Diana's and Krypto's actions was about to take place, a horrible sense of foreboding swept over the room!

Once the wet sounds of the Amazon's licks and kisses, combined with grunts and gargling swallows of the canine's seed had begun, they were the most revolting thing any of the women watching could have imagined! Once these same sounds stopped, however, the theater was already in dead silence, dreading what all of them knew, would come next!

"He… He's gonna kill her!" Supergirl said, weakly. Eyes beginning to fill with tears, while she wondered who was more violated; the woman she so admired, or herself.

"Hey." Catwoman said. "Just, don't look, okay?"

"How can you not?" Barda said. "Revolting as it is, it's even more fascinating!"

"Barda, just... Shut up!" Black Canary replied a look of disgust on her face.

"Berate all you want! I dare any of you to not watch if you can!"

*********

There should be something inherently terrifying in attempting to receive such bulk, yet she felt safe, assured even. Diana did not move, she merely expected; The thought of offering the beast any help, strangely vanishing just as quickly and silently as it came.

With paws around her waist, the tip of his member found it's mark unaided, with impeccable sureness. For several seconds it pressed insistently against the silky entrance, which momentarily held steadfast, seeming initially incapable of accommodating his girth. However, his precision and force, assisted by her receptive lubrication, eventually won over!

Briefly, the previously absent terror flared up! After an initial gasp though, Diana realized her swain was more restrained and calculating than his nature lead her to believe. The canine entered her skillfully, slow and steady. All the way she resisted him, a painful tearing sensation as he advanced, relieved only by the bounty of their combined fluids and his incredible expertise! All the way, right up until she felt he could advance no more; his tip pressing against her deepest reaches while his half-buried knot widened her entrance to its breaking point! It had taken a good quarter of a minute for him to penetrate her thus fully. He then held still, as if allowing her to acquaint with every part of the surface that strained her so, while underneath, she did her best to breathe, consigned to only the quick, short panting that sensation of fullness allowed her! Overcome, Diana looked up at the lover she'd invited, accepted! A beast; tasting her, experiencing her, spreading her in a way even the most endowed stallion could not hope to match! Meanwhile, she was a Princess, she was Royalty; yet in this moment, she could think of none more worthy to possess her!

Another quarter of minute passed, and the dog moved again, pulling out with the same deliberate pace. Like before the motion met with resistance, the female's flesh clinging to his with equivalent determination, her plump pink lips extending outward as far as they would, stubbornly gripping that departing crimson shaft!

Everything about how this event played out should have seemed surprising to her. To the contrary though, what startled Diana most of all, was precisely how proper everything felt. Once the canine reached less than an inch away from leaving her, she felt a desperate urge to prevent him, yet she did not, trusting that he would again know to do right by her. The beast did not disappoint!

A seesaw motion began, slowly as it had started. The female gasped, desperately drawing breath whenever he pulled out, only to moan loudly, exhaling in tandem with each thrust! Spurts of their joined fluids sprang forth every time the dog re-entered the raven-haired beauty, the liquid expelled from the vessel which lacked room for anything beyond the solid penetrating mass of that colossal canine cock! He let go of her waist, placing his paws on the cushion beside her hips, looming over, looking down at the woman in triumph as he penetrated her. His thrusts were slow and calculated, the tightness between them so extreme, it was enough to push and pull her whole body some!

Somehow, the dog was able to respond to her reactions, to such a degree that it eclipsed even her own sense of self-perception! This mechanical, gentle way in which he fucked her was full of intent, Diana could tell; he meant to ease her from the pain caused by his size, into the potential pleasure it could provide her. Astonishingly, it worked! Each individual thrust carried an increased dosage of ecstasy with it, right up until she could no longer count them, no longer distinguish one stab from another; when she reached her first orgasm, and he began to accelerate his pace more freely! "Ghh! Ahh! Oh..." Her body convulsed in a seizure of delight! It was not simply that she reached climax, it was the fact that the canine's ever increasing stride forbade that first climax from subsiding, instead, forcing it to build onto a second, then a third, then to the point where numbers could not be acknowledged any further!

********* 

The room remained in complete silence, if not for the booming sounds from what transpired on screen!

Power Girl wanted to look around and gauge reactions to what she'd just witnessed, but she could not bring herself to look away; Barda had been right, after all. In spite of knowing of the affair between the Amazon Princess and the Super-dog, and indeed having caught them together many times during the act, Karen had often wondered how it was possible that Diana was capable of accommodating Krypto's overdeveloped organ. It seems as if not fully grasping that concept gave the liaison a certain air of mystique, which somehow, perhaps prevented it all from being completely real in Karen's mind. But now, her inquiries were all being explicitly answered, not just right in front of her own eyes, but those of many others! After a few minutes, the silence filling the chamber grew more disturbing than the noises! She shook her head, regaining enough of her faculties momentarily to peel her eyes away from that lewd, surreal spectacle. Finally, she managed to look around the room.

Vixen was frozen, looking up at the screen; it was impossible to imagine what went through her mind, so little reaction did she display. Supergirl and Wondergirl both covered their ears, with heads down, though it was obvious their eyes wandered in the opposite direction. Catwoman was restless; her expressions struggled between taking the situation seriously and making light of it. Black Canary scowled in obvious disgust, though she too would not look away. Maxima and Barda appeared to be experiencing some type of internal strife, not knowing whether to openly denounce what they saw, or wait and see what else the show had to offer! Oracle and Zatanna covered their mouths and faces, trying, without much success, to be as dignified as possible. Starfire appeared more confused than anything else and finally Raven, looked on with a detached, though still condemning frown! All around, the collective feeling was more one of disbelief, than anything else! Power Girl knew what they were thinking; the same thing she once thought herself; "This was Wonder Woman! How, and Why?!"

*********

For a brief moment, Diana felt herself coming out of a chain of climaxes, as the white dog slowed ever so slightly. Bodily sensations previously drowned in lust startlingly popping up here and there; the cold air in her lungs as she moaned and screamed, her aching nipples, the hot fluid oozing from her sex, her fleet heartbeat; It all came in a rush! Though this sensory torrent was nothing to the overload of pleasure which had come before, and which she knew, would soon follow again! With eyes shut she enjoyed however many seconds of a breathing room she would be given, until one strange, out of place sensation came to her attention. The paws which stood by the sides of her hips had grabbed them once again; only they felt strange; they felt wrong!

"Who..." Diana interrupted the question, after an initial shock when she opened her eyes. There could be no doubt as to his identity, that much she was sure. Yet, her lover was no longer the canine, no longer the white dog! This half human, half beast thing never allowed itself to stop humping her, as it transitioned between man and animal, Prince and dog! She looked it at him, curious, though not once considering so much as asking him to stop his sexual ministrations. That was until it appeared as if the shape of a man might begin to win out.

It was strange to realize the question only came to her at this very moment, and not before. What was the nature of the magic that turned dog to men, and vice-versa? Stories of cursed noblemen were not uncommon, but this was certainly not the case, Diana knew. Right then, however, she did not care. The workings of it, the reasons; all immaterial! As immaterial as what might seem right; what might look better in the eyes of others. "No!" she screamed through her panting, placing her hands over the clawed, humanoid paws that clasped the sides of her waist, running her fingers up his arms, over his shoulders, to rest over his furred flanks. "I want the real you."

The man-dog halted for a moment, locking eyes with the Princess.

"Please." She whispered, softly thrusting her hips back and forth against his stationary erection. "I'll accept any shape you take, but if I have a choice… Give me your true self! Give me my hound!"

He leaned over her, running one hand-paw over her thigh, grabbing her buttock, while squeezing a teat with the other, sucking on it with his fanged, half-human mouth! The last thing the beastman did before pulling back to fasten his claws around the raven-haired woman's waist once more, was to kiss her deeply; as deeply and passionately as that hybrid tongue would allow! She accepted him with abandon, and while the human features began to dissolve back into the beast, he began thrusting again, harder and harder, with increasing speed and violence! 

Overjoyed, the only thing Diana managed to do consciously before the subsequent, overwhelming tide of pleasure overtook her again, was to smile at the visage of her fully-restored white dog atop her.

*********

"So much for holier-than-thou Wonder Woman." Black Canary spat.

"What are on about?" Vixen asked.

"Please! Everyone's always thought of Diana as a saint. Look at her now!"

"But that's not really her!" Wonder Girl protested.

"She did reject the man for the beast though." Maxima observed.

"It's not as if she's not into it either." Barda added. "I've never seen a woman reaching climax as fast."

"Or as often." Starfire completed.

"Really, Kory?" Raven asked her friend.

"What? You can see it too." the alien shrugged.

"We can also safely add stretching to Wonder Woman's already impressive list of powers." Catwoman said.

"You're so gross, Selina!" Canary replied.

"Again..." The thief too shrugged. "You're all thinking it. That monster should be splitting her in half."

"That's exactly what it's doing!" Vixen responded.

"Yeah, and the whore's loving it! The great heroine! Pff! Never meet your heroes!" Canary said, bitterly.

*********

The sex had turned into a wild contest! This time around, in spite of the dog's increasing efficiency in pleasuring his mate, Diana had somehow managed to maintain some hold onto her cognizant self, fucking him back with matching ferocity! This mismatched, yet perfect fit of a couple engaged in a race, to see who could overpower the other's will through sheer, raw pleasure! 

If the Princess experienced one orgasm after the other, with barely seconds between them, her animal lover could not be far behind! Their combined fluids oozed and sprayed from her in a near constant flow, wetting much of the bed and gathering in a millpond of lust by its edge! His front legs began to falter, and he had to let his full weight fall atop her, the fur on his chest sticking to the half-dried spunk on her breasts!

"What's… what's the matter, lover?" Diana grinned at him, gritting her teeth, sneaking the tease through her shortness of breath. "Getting tired? Or… Gah!" Her speech was interrupted by his snatching her throat with his mouth, squeezing, nearly choking her, sharp teeth almost breaking skin!

Flecks of spit flew from the Princess' mouth as she grunted and struggled, barely able to moan, much less scream through his bite! The canine knew what he was doing though; using pain and distress as seasoning and catalyst, to further increase the woman's pleasure! The next orgasm almost had her fainting!

"Ooh! Ah… Ghnn!" Diana grabbed him, digging her fingers into the dog's back when climax hit! She knew, one more peaking like this and the dispute would be over, with a clear winner! She would not have it! Within the second after hitting a zenith of pleasure, she tightened her arms, then using all the strength she could muster with her legs, she flipped him, rolling them both to a side, in a diagonal angle that placed the couple in the middle of the mattress, with her on top! "Almost had me..." She said, escaping his grasp, lifting her torso. "Almost!" Her hands grabbed his front legs, as firmly as she could! With him solidly planted, she raised herself up to her knees. The length of his enormous cock being such that the motion was nowhere near enough for it to disengage, however. Then again, him leaving her insides was the last thing she'd ever want right now!

"Hah! Ah! Ooh… Gods! I can't believe any part of you fits inside me!" She said; though the remark was made more to herself than to the beast. "I can believe even less how good it feels!" She considered. "Let's see how you like it with me on top, lover!"

Tight as ever, Diana slid descending along his length, sloughing off most of the layer of lubricating moist around his shaft, causing it to accumulate around her labia as it plowed downward, culminating in a cascade of thick, syrup-lyke sexual fluids running down over the ample curvature of his knot, once her lips managed to reach it, spreading themselves to their limit! "Mmm! Aaah!" That alone was grounds for another orgasm! Only, it was not enough!

The Princess rode the canine cock with savage wanton, impaling herself fully on it! She allowed her knees to be suspended in the air every time she descended, her full body weight supported by only the combined resistance of her cervix against his tip and the girth of his knot against her entrance! Although the amount of joined coital sap they produced was incredible, with much of it sprinkling over the bed and even beyond it, during her ride; Every time she raised herself up, there was significant resistance; So taut was the fit of their sexual organs! 

Suddenly, Diana let her right hand go from one of the dog's legs, switching her grip to his neck, where she squeezed, forcing his maw opened! She then drove the lower half of her face into it, grazing her cheeks with his sharp teeth, as she dragged his tongue up with, and into, her plump lips! Next raising her head slightly, sucking the lapper out of his mouth, like a stretched strand of taffy, before diving back in again! That beastly glossa was girthy and lengthy, reaching far past her throat, halfway down the her neck! There was no gagging on her part though. She enjoyed being invaded by this wet appendage, almost as much as she did the one that entered her from below; Rocking back and forth between them, whilst swaying both head and hips alike, side to side!

Seizing the opportunity, the white dog flipped them both again; Though the Princess was much too entertained by his lapper and phallus to appear to care! With him back on top, they held each other close, rubbing the length of their torsos against one another, while he swiftly slammed her into another earth shattering climax! There was a struggle to drag his tongue away from the female. She playfully, knowingly, clung to it, sucking it back whenever he pulled. Eventually, he was made to stand, plucking himself out of her mouth with a loud, wet noise.

Diana, was forcefully rolled back when the dog went to his feet; her torso pressed between her head and shoulders, which sustained her, and her hips and and legs, raised and maintained up in the air by the deep genital connection she and the beast shared! His front paws landed each by the side of her face, while the rear ones struggled to touch the bed, fighting against the length of her body. Looking up, she had a direct view of herself being penetrated. Her vaginal lips shone reddened by the struggle, painfully stretched into the roundish circumference of his cock! The bulky mass of the canine member visible through her belly, when it entered her, well past the belly button! 

In that odd position, the white dog began to pile-drive the female without mercy! Like she did before, he now also released his entire weight behind each stab! Hopping up, then simply allowing himself to fall over, and into her, keeping only his front paws in place!

With their crotches aligned directly above her face, the sexual fluids began to drip over her! Diana relished it, whenever each hot drop hit her, licking any that her tongue could reach, rubbing the rest over her countenance and breasts with her hands! Though this was hardly the most intimate stance, it was once again a matter of seconds before another wave of orgasms ensued, all through splashes and warm creeks, which ran over her stomach, down to the underside of her breasts, and into the mattress beneath!

*********

"This is so wrong! She's Wonder Woman! Why is she behaving like this?!" Black Canary shouted.

"I told you, it's the Queen's magic!" Supergirl replied.

"They're just so into it." Raven said.

Thought the performance witnessed was beyond what any of them could have conceived as how far sex could go, something lingered in the air, tainting the onlooker's perceptions.

Power Girl remarked at how the only communication ever possible, had to be done through screaming, as not to be drowned by the Amazon Princess' loud moaning. Still, words and actions were familiar to her. Wonder Woman had always been a thorn in her side, Karen thought. Always making her feel inferior without ever even trying; yet, despite it, she could not help liking the Amazon, who was ever so polite, so eager to help. In truth, Diana was the person Power Girl reluctantly looked up to, even though she never showed it. Finding out about her and Krypto had been a punch in the gut, not simply because of how it shattered her image of who and what Wonder Woman was, but it betrayed her own sense of admiration for the same! Now, here, many of the heroines were likewise watching their idol debase herself; violated by a beast of immense power and its endowment which put steeds to shame! What's more, Wonder Woman herself seemed as much, if not more into what she was doing, than the Super-dog himself! Every one of her screams a wail born from incalculable pleasure, leaving no question as to whether she reached climax, but a perpetual doubt if she ever left it!

*********

Intent on changing positions, the white dog retreated, rolling the female to her back again, then laying over her once more. Automatically, she fastened arms and legs around him; that action being just the cue for which he waited! With a quick, mighty leap, he launched the both of them from the bed, onto the wooden wall, beside the glass window!

Her back smashed hard against the rigid structure! Before she knew what had transpired, Diana found herself standing, trapped between the stone and oak barrier behind, and the flesh column ahead; the quadruped beast, who now stood on his hind legs, and his monstrous cock still deep inside her! The dog's claws raked into the wood beside her head, anchoring him in place. He stepped closer, nearly reaching her height, pinning her completely! Diana was still shaken by the last series of climaxes, lacking both the strength and coordination to stand fully. She slumped when her feet touched the ground, one more time impaling herself completely onto his ever ready, ever waiting animal cock! Her arms held firm though, clasping him close, grabbing the skin and hair behind his neck. She Placed her chin over his shoulder, and rubbed her cheek on the back of his head, moaning in his ear; meanwhile, he relentlessly fucked her against the wall!

The dog felt their combined sap flowing from the female anew, warming his testicles while it ran over them, the sound of the drops hitting the floor joined with her panting and groaning crafting a symphony of pure lust to his superior hearing! Aside from the hold around his neck, the female let go, relaxing thoroughly, utterly allowing herself to enjoy the ride! Each of his thrusts was powerful enough to send her up, though they were measured with precision to match the length of his member! She bobbed up and down along the thick, fleshly pole in another orgasmic ride, leaving him fully in charge!

Though the ecstasy felt in this position was no smaller than in any other, the canine could not hump quite as fast, restricted by the time taken in between each of the Princess' rises and falls. This allowed her some welcome breathing room between each culmination. 

In her excitement, Diana raised her legs, passionately rubbing them against the canine's furred sides. He, in turn, rammed her more vigorously, but also more slowly. The brutality behind each singular thrust almost if he was trying to shake her off of him, though it could not have been the intention, for he still never did anything to risk disengaging.

Wanting for balance, the female placed a foot on the ground, still keeping the other leg up. Apparently, this maneuver was what the white dog had been aiming for her to do! He pushed her arms up with his snout, escaping their grip, then he twisted his body in an arc, sliding his head under the knee joint of the leg she still held up. In one incredible, acrobatic feat, he pulled his front paws from the wood and twisted the raven-haired beauty around to face the wall, then he sunk his claws right back in place! He did all of it, whilst always maintaining his cock firmly buried inside her!

"Ooh! You're incredible!" Diana said, her face pressing against the wood, holding on to his front legs with her hands for support, as her legs still refused to work, or perhaps she was the one who refused to make them work.

The beast's response to the complement was categorical! A stab which nearly made the woman faint with both pain and pleasure, followed by pressing himself as much as it was possible against her back and buttocks, squeezing her upon the wall!

The cold stone and wood made a stark contrast to the warmth of the dog's body and his breath behind her neck. It coerced all of Diana's senses towards focusing on him; on those hips that still pushed her up and down along the length of that huge canine cock!

The white dog bit the Princess' hair, pulling her head back, trying to accelerate the pace, fucking her without relent, or remorse! This would not do, however! In this stance, he was always limited to the whims of gravity. Still, accounting for the delightful clasps of pleasure her sex produced around his, he kept the pace a while, allowing her to reach climax a few more times, filling her with more of his seed in response, before finally moving to take the action he'd designed to up the ante!

*********

"Say what you will, that dog's got a full bag of tricks up his sleeve!" Barda stated.

"More of a sheath than a bag." Maxima agreed.

"What are you talking about?!" Wonder Girl protested.

"The Fury makes a point." Maxima replied. "Wonder Woman may have allowed herself to be soiled by a creature that's beneath her, but you cannot deny it's skill."

There was a strange moment, where the women all stopped to watch as Krypto fucked the Amazon Princess, pinned against the wall, in a standing position. Her legs buckling from the sheer pleasure of it!

"Are you all under some spell too?" Supergirl protested. "That's a horrible thing to say!"

"She's right." Black Canary added. "You're sick in the head!"

"Dammit!" Power Girl thought, considering her own path towards accepting the Amazon's personal life choice. "Do I even try to say anything here?" She looked on, as Oracle and Zatanna exchanged glances, always in silence; while Black Canary, Supergirl and Wonder Girl argued against Barda and Maxima's remarks.

"He's flipping her!" Vixen announced. "Didn't even pull out to do it!"

"That's not very hard, seeing as the dog's an arm's length inside Wonder Woman." Catwoman said.

"Now you can't tell me that was not impressive!" Barda added.

"Geez! For how much longer can this go?!" Starfire asked. "They've been at it for a while."

"You can tell by how the room looks like someone had a water balloon fight in there." Raven observed.

"God, she's right! There's like a gallon of cum on the floor!" Vixen pointed out.

"And bed" Starfire added.

"And all over them!" Barda completed.

"Don't give him all the credit. Much of that fluid is Diana's" Catwoman corrected.

"Goddamn! How many times has she cum already?" Vixen asked

"Much easier to ask how many seconds has she spent not having an orgasm!"

*********

Diana screamed when her head was tugged further back by the hair, the canine peeling her from the wall, both tossing and jumping along towards the edge of the bed! Her knees hit the floor by the side of the mattress, followed by her torso collapsing over the cushion. Behind her, he clasped his paws firmly around her tiny waist!

The white dog held still for a moment. 

Diana smiled, looking down at the crumpled, torn and wet surface of the mattress, fully understanding the meaning behind his pause. "Gloating is unbecoming, lover. Even when it's earned." She whispered, catching her breath, feeling his enormous erection throb inside her, though there was little doubt he could hear it. For the first time since being with him, Diana realized how the very notion of time had been lost within the countless orgasms she had already experienced. For all she knew, she and her animal lover might have been here for anywhere between minutes and days; and yet, she understood on instinct that this brief pause was only the proverbial calm before the storm! The dog had her in the way he probably always dreamed of! What was sure to come next, she could hardly fathom!

The Princess' intuitions were swiftly and utterly proven right, though she would not be consciously capable of realizing as much! The canine ravaged her with a previously unseen degree of unrestraint! In this; the most natural of positions for him, unhindered by anything, he could finally unleash his full sexual fury! If the previous waves of orgasms were a sea, Diana's whole being was now an ocean!

No more than seconds passed between each climax and none of them was ever allowed to subside, before the one following came, adding to a crescendo of pleasure, the likes of which Diana could have never conceived! Her screams and moans were more like howls; her limbs could do nothing but tremble! The dog's claws raked her pearly skin, marking thighs and midriff with swelling red scratches! Their sexual organs twitched and jerked in a dance almost of their own, noisily ejecting copious amounts of love fluids, spurts spanning several feet in reach with each jab of that enormous bestial member!

As savage and animalistic as his thrusting was, the white dog also performed with that same uncanny prowess! Using the size and shape of his canine cock to their fullest as to please his mate, aided by the unmatched aptitudes of his sensory array! Though the female found herself beyond realms of cognizant thought, her body responded by itself to his actions, matching the rhythm of his pounding with her hips! Her muscular, round buttocks undulating with the rammings from his haunch!

This virtuosity of lust lasted for a period of brief eternity, wherein Diana existed as nothing more than some quintessential female, united in coitus to her perfect conceptual counterpart, soaring through an endless expanse of pleasure, threading between carnal and celestial!

*********

Once more, there was silence in the room. Protests and arguments alike muted by the sight of the Amazon Princess being relentlessly taken from behind by the Super-dog, and the wet sounds, accompanied by her beseeching shrieking! A certain shortness of breath came over most of those watching, their faces reddening, their eyes observing every motion!

"I..." Maxima began to speak, reticent. "I have to echo the burglar." She cocked her head at Catwoman. "We're all thinking it! The dog's rather amazing at this!"

"What?! No, he's not!" Supergirl protested. "Diana's only acting like that because..."

"The Queen's magic. I know." Barda interrupted. "Still, use your eyes and ears! I've never seen a performance like this! By Darkseid, I could never conceive of it!"

"Well, Krypto's also hexed! He's..."

"Maybe this witch could enchant my next date for me." Catwoman blurted. "I'm sorry, I know I shouldn't say this, but damn! Look at him go!"

"Look at her!" Vixen said. "I've never seen anyone have an orgasm that intense, like ever!"

"Nor that many of them!" Starfire added.

"Still counting, are you?" Raven asked her friend.

"I can't believe what I'm hearing here!" Black Canary objected, turning around to look at the other women.

"Yeah, guys..." Wonder Girl began to speak.

"Stop arguing! It's not helping!" Power Girl screamed. "You'll owe me one for this, Diana!" She thought, scarcely able to believe the things she was about to say. "Look, it's the evil magic, fine! We shouldn't be talking as if Wonder Woman's some crazy whore!"

"What would you call that?!" Canary retorted, angrily.

"Oh please, Dinah! Look at your face! Don't even try telling me Krypto has no merits here."

"But he's a dog!" Wonder Girl said.

"He's an alien, and he's smarter than any animal I can think of! "Karen said. "Dear Lord! I'm playing devil's advocate for Diana and Krypto!" She thought. "They're... They're not such a mismatch if you think about it." She stated. "Aaand I'm going to hell!""

*********

It came like a little stab in her chest, something she could almost ignore; at first! As quickly as it had initially appeared, the smile faded from the Queen of Fables' visage! She stopped moving at once, turning to face the hourglass. "What?! How?!" Dropping the goblet in her hand, the sorceress lunged, embracing the glass object, pressing her face against it. To her horror, she saw that the energy appeared to have stopped flowing! "This can't be! This cannot be!" She clenched her jaw, gritting her teeth.

"Majesty?" The goblin approached, carefully. "Is everything..."

"Of course not, idiot!" She shouted, sending the creature against a wall, with a burst of energy. "Something's hindering the spell!"

"Maybe we can..."

"Quiet, fool!" Tsaritsa turned to address her servant. "There is nothing to be done! The narrative must follow its course!" She pressed her face against the glass again, observing the stationary energy with unmitigated disbelief. "It's impossible! The Princess cannot squirm her way out of this one!"

*********

Bit by bit, once again, sensations other than a sustained sexual climax started to return. Air filled her lungs, the sounds of the beast looming over her panting, fire, light… "Mmh… Where… Wha..." Diana mumbled incoherently, while her mind snapped back into its hinges. She turned to see the white dog over her, who had briefly paused his sexual onslaught, once more giving her some much needed time to catch her breath. At her first gesture of returning to reality, he hoisted himself up with his front legs, letting go of her waist, just enough so she could swing a leg over and turn around to face him once more.

Maintaining a soft sway of his hips, the canine stooped his head, going for the female's breasts. His teeth grazed over the broad curvature of the female's bosom, leaving imprints of his bites, as well as renewing the wet glisten of her chest with a fresh coat of his spit.

"Oh..." Diana moaned, rejoicing his teeth and tongue playing with her puffed, pink nipples in a perfect mixture of pleasure and pain caressing his head as he did! The dumbfounding pattern of escalation was clear enough now, however. She understood this was another calm, just before what would be another, more fulminating storm! The expectation of which only increased her wetness.

The white dog moved his head up, meanwhile accelerating the speed and increasing the span of his hips' motions. His mouth chomped over most of the Princess' face, and his tongue met her expecting, already parted lips! After that, once more, came only fleshly delirium!

Though the act was performed less frantically this time around, it was more intimate, more tactile. Diana climaxed with no less frequency, nor intensity, only the wavelength between peaks of pleasure appeared to have been more smoothed out, no longer a series of jumps over peaks and valleys, but instead a race across dunes. The beast pulled it's tongue from her throat, matching stares with her, pale azure and dark cerulean, a lock and key fit of equal perfection and salacity as that of their sexual organs. Soon enough though, there was no more sight, no more hearing, no tasting, nor any other earthly sense at play! Princess Diana and the white dog had shed their identities as anything beyond that of the female and the male, caught in a whirlwind of ascending revelry! There was no room, no fire, no bed beneath them! Her being was reduced to the tiniest speck, engulfed in an endless expanse of carnal nirvana! He was the male, and she was nothing; nothing but the female!

"No!" Her mind spoke in protest, raising from the ecstasy when it began to retreat, after a moment, or a lifetime. "I am not nothing! I am not no one." It cried out. "I am… Diana. Princess Diana!" An image of herself began to take shape inside her thoughts. It was strange, both wrong and yet too right to ignore. "I am Diana! Princess of the Amazons!" Senses returned, albeit languidly. Her connection to the world around her, once severed by that animal wanton and pleasure, restored by degrees. "I am Wonder Woman!" It was as if the room and everything in it had exploded into existence! "Krypto!" Diana shouted in her thoughts, looking at the white dog, realizing she held him in her arms and legs, and that his colossal member was inside her, hardened and spasmodic, his seed oozing aplenty from where they joined! All the while, the two of them floated mid-air, inside some wood and stone room, with nothing but a lit fireplace to a side and a bed, several feet below!

This was a familiar sensation; One which Wonder Woman had experienced many times before, during her moments of intimacy with the Super-dog. A startling return to reality, after one of the more intense, though commonplace, sections of their lovemaking marathons! Only this time around, reality came along with an additional set of weeks, maybe months worth of information, which should not have been there! She recalled everything! The forest, the journey, the struggles! The white dog! Holding Krypto more tightly, she tried to piece together what had transpired here. Looking around, confused and scared, though assured to be in her bestial lover's presence. That's when she saw it! There, by the side of the bed, having fallen from her pocket as her clothes were removed, torn in haste; two huge, sharp, dragon teeth! "Tsaritsa!" Diana realized, piecing it all together, much to her horror!

Somehow, the Queen of Fables had her trapped inside this fantasy realm! Whatever the narrative spun this time around Wonder Woman could only begin to guess. However, something must have happened, something unexpected, which broke her out of that spell! Another look around revealed that the the walls in this room possessed unnatural cracks on them; cracks which did not fit the patterns of either stone or wood but instead overlapped both, leading to some unknown void beyond! These were fissures in reality itself, or rather this reality! Somehow, the sorceress Queen's magic already faltered! All this overwhelming torrent of information and understanding came in an instant! That's when Diana considered why Krypto had been put here with her, and whether he too had escaped Tsaritsa's spell. One glance at him and his confused gaze, and she knew that the answer was yes!

That's when Wonder Woman gathered that once again, it was him, or more precisely Krypto and her together, who had fractured this sphere of fantasy created by the villainess! And so, it had to be through them together that it would be sundered and broken completely! Their carnal union, so intense that it caused the very world around them to melt away, had somehow done the same to the sorceress' genesis. It was crazy, and yet, it made perfect sense! She held the Super-dog closer, whispering in his ear. "Nevermind all else. You keep going, stud. Take me as hard and as fast as you can!" Though he had just ejaculated inside her, she knew all too well from experience; it was only one batch among many. He still had much more to give!

*********

The sight of it was incredible! Women who had witnessed the birth and destruction of celestial bodies, rise and fall of Gods, dimensions beyond time and space; yet if asked, not one of them could recall a spectacle that could measure up to this moment!

The sex between Wonder Woman and the Super-dog had defied reason and expectation from their first contact. A wet, loud display of ecstasy the likes of which none of them had ever beheld, or even could conceive of! In spite of it, things only ever seemed to escalate, never the opposite!

Right now, this strange, mismatched pair had brought things to a level that burst through, and beyond anyone's discomfort, driving straight into pure awe! Not one eye blinked, accompanying the forever crescendo of the Amazon Princess' climb from one climax onto another, more intense one! It even took several seconds until someone realized it; until somanyone eone pointed out…

"Look!" Oracle said, pointing. "They're floating!"

*********

Snap!

Tsaritsa fell back, startled, looking puzzled at the small capillary crack which so noisily appeared on the hourglass' flawless surface. "What is happening?!"

*********

The passionate lovemaking of before had turned into a vicious, primal struggle! Krypto assaulted the Amazonian beauty like a rabid apex predator mauling its prey. But Diana proved to be all but easy prey! She'd been driven to a state no less beastlike, savagely swaying and driving her hips back and forth with unrestrained ferocity against the brutal thrusting!

Focusing on the sexual task at hand, Wonder Woman could barely, if at all, keep herself afloat. She let her right arm and leg both fall loose, hanging above the bed, holding on with her left-sided limbs, which hooked over the soaring beast, swinging to and fro along his member, while it ferociously slammed into her like a battering ram! Looking up at the Super-dog, she smiled with gritted teeth. Much like their sexual organs did, their gaze never faltered linking in animalistic wanton! Her moans more like barbaric grunts and growls, challenging him into forcing them to grow louder! Though her conscience was soon swallowed by that same tidal wave of ecstasy once more, she hanged on, if only by the intuitive awareness that letting go would mean disengaging; something her body would never allow! Diana's fair skin was red and pink all over by physical exertion, etched with claw and teeth marks, glimmering with the light of the fire, shining covered in sweat, spit and semen! While she swayed, her large breasts bounced vigorously, in tandem with the raven hair that hung wet, half of her height worth; excess perspiration flowing over the ample curvature of the former and the length of the latter, to be either flecked around the room once it reached her stiff nipples, or absorbed into the cushion below as it ran down her mane! Though that was nothing to the stream flowing down the thick, muscular girth of her right thigh!

*********

Wonder Woman hung, connected to the Super-dog by only an arm and their genitals! Her whole, impossibly perfect body fully on display, for all to see! Breasts and hair wet, spraying sweat all over the room as they violently flopped around! One leg and arm swinging limp, while she slid back and forth across the full, considerable length of Krypto's colossal canine cock! Her vaginal lips clinging to its ludicrous girth stubbornly, by a combination of extreme tightness and orgasmic contractions! Her flawless skin, a roadmap of scratches and bruises, worn as medals of animal passion! In spite of the savagery of the act, it was no longer Diana who seemed reduced in the eyes of the heroines watching; rather, this was like two beasts mating as Gods!

"I'm sorry, but I just have to say it. They kinda look good together." Vixen spoke, the first one to cut through the forest of moans with words. "I know how it sounds..."

"No. You're right." Barda said.

"The beast proved itself worthy plenty of times." Maxima spoke. "This is yet another show of his mettle! The best show yet!" 

"I just can't believe how good Wonder Woman still looks there. I mean, look at the state of her!" Catwoman observed.

"No wonder everyone resents her." Starfire added.

"Yeah, it's like she's inept at ugliness, or something."

"She can take a hell of a lot more punishment than I imagined!" Zatanna timidly observed.

"Heh! I wouldn't call that punishment. Say what you will, at least in the context of this story, Krypto was the Prince Charming! He earned it!" Vixen said.

"Over and over. He's still earning it!" Catwoman agreed.

"How can you guys say those things?" Supergirl asked, meekly.

"Look, Kara..." Power Girl replied. "You can't deny that they both worked together as a perfect team. Their acts of heroism still stand." She said, realizing the irony in finding herself parroting Wonder Woman's own points about the affair. "Besides, like you say, it's all part of the story. The spell." Karen lied.

*********

"Wait!" Diana held Krypto tightly, having pulled back her dangling limbs as soon as she could think again. "Give me a moment." She begged, looking around the room hopeful, realizing there was indeed something to her interpretation of events. The cracks on the walls had increased! Except, to her dismay, they did so only marginally. Somehow, she and the Super-dog broke out of the illusion; but the illusion itself was sturdier than just their individual connections to it, even if anchored on them. If this whole world of fantasy was to be shattered totally, she and the Super-dog would need to raise the stakes! 

"That's not possible! There's no way!" Wonder Woman thought, looking at the walls, trying to find something she might have missed. Before a sense of dread could start to creep in, she spotted it! Right there on the wall, something she missed! Something which filled her with hope, but also delayed terror! Her eyes moved from the wall, where the orange and yellow light of the fire blended with another, golden light, down to the floor, whence the latter shine originated; where the lariat of truth lay.

"Gods help me!" She exclaimed. Diana knew truth was the antithesis to the Queen of Fables' magic, and exactly as she was told, within the story she found herself, this golden circlet was the weapon to defeat the witch! Once again, Tsaritsa was a subject to her own geas, hinting at her own downfall, though she could not possibly have expected Wonder Woman would, or could have broken out of her character, freed herself from the hypnosis. A million questions ran through her mind, though it all could only lead to one answer! Only, using the lasso to enhance the connection between herself and Krypto was pure insanity! Their physical bond alone transcended anything she could have thought possible. The empathic link which amplified the former made it all the more overwhelming. Adding the lariat was just as likely to break their minds, as it was to break the illusion! She had tried it once, with him, the briefest of touches; an experiment that struck her with such terrifying intensity, it left her shaken, almost phobic of ever attempting such a thing again! "There's no way around it. I have to try!" She thought. "If I am here, only the Gods know what Tsaritsa might have done to others. It's not inconceivable that the entire world could be trapped inside this spell." She closed her eyes, thinking about the female Olympians and Hermes, her progenitors. "If ever I needed all of my will and strength, from the Divine essences, of which I am made, this is it! Please, let me have the fortitude to endure!" She let one hand go, pointing at the lasso on the floor. With the other, Diana pulled herself up the floating Super-dog's ear. "Go down a bit, stud."

*********

"That was… Wow!" Vixen leaned back in her seat, breathing heavily.

"I don't understand how you guys seem to be okay with this now!" Wonder Girl complained, looking around.

"Quit your whining girl!" Maxima replied. "You as well!" She preemptively pointed at both Supergirl and Black Canary. "I come from a world of cruel eugenics! Barda is from a place where torture is commonplace! Catwoman is a criminal..."

"Hey!" Selina protested.

Maxima ignored the interruption, carrying on. "Starfire experienced slavery, and Raven is the daughter of a demonic warlord who massacred countless worlds! This is what you choose to complain about?!" She pointed at the screen.

"I have to agree." Oracle said.

"I..."

"Kara..." Power Girl chimed in, addressing the young Kryptonian. "I understand. I hate to admit, but any of us would be lying if we didn't confess, we all look up to Diana. This may all be shocking and disgusting since she always seems so… Unreachable. But in the end, she's still who she is. So is Krypto."

"But..."

"Besides. It's all part of the spell. It's not really real." Karen added, staring at Oracle.

The redhead pushed up her glasses, looking at the youthful heroine, nodding. "Right."

"The lasso!" Zatanna said, pointing. "She… They're going for the lasso of truth!"

*********

With great effort, Diana shut down all thought, burying it all deep inside. It was best to simply go through with it, and concentrate both on the task at hand, and in sheltering her being from the madness that was to come! After a flick of her wrist, the lasso in hand came to life, looping and coiling around the airbound couple. Finally, both ends of the rope fastened themselves around the Amazon's wrists, tying over the Super-dog's neck in a connecting arc. "Ah!" Wonder Woman arched her back, veins popping on her neck while all her muscles contracted! Her eyes rolled back into her head and drool dripped from a side of her mouth! The lariat of truth had her and Krypto empathically linked, to a degree that far surpassed her natural capabilities, into the world where no pretense was allowed!

Krypto began to move. Diana howled like a beast for every inch of displacement his canine cock made inside her! Their noses touched, as they stared into each other's eyes, fucking one another with escalating élan! The Amazon's limbs had ceased to function, but the lasso held her still, in an ideal swing for the thrusting motions, as she swayed back and forth pendulum-like along the bestial member, anchored by the airborne dog!

The sensations came all in a rush! First extreme pleasure, then a sustained climax! By themselves, these things were no more incredible than they had always been between Wonder Woman and the Super-dog, but the lasso, glowing gold, added another layer of connections to their synergy! If before they had been exalted to the roles of a quintessential male and female, if their copulation was the sublime, untainted distillation of sexual rapture, now they were one! A perfect golden circle of carnal desire and gratification! Diana could feel Krypto inside her, as she could experience his feeling of being inside of her! Their union was bodily revelry continual and consummate! An endless synesthesia of all pleasures!

*********

Her power had no known limit, other than imagination itself, yet the Queen of Fables could not use it freely. Not ever! For each foray into reality demanded a story, a narrative, with its own plots and twists and most of all, its rules! Though she was supreme and eternal, Tsaritsa was bound by those, all the same! All over her body, she felt sensations of stabbing! Energy ebbing away from her! Desperate, she clung to the hourglass, gazing in disbelief as the black and purple began to flow in the other direction, oozing upwards into red and gold! Though this was unexpected, it was at least conceivable. The other thing, however, defied comprehension! 

The glass containing the energies began to crack! Little lines, almost invisible at first, then larger ones, spreading, joining one another through successions of loud snaps! What sorcery was this?! This thing which defied the constraints of the narrative itself! "No!" Tsaritsa screamed over and over. Holding the glass in a tight hug, in the delusional hope that this gesture could help in keeping it all together!

*********

The amount of disbelief inside the theater had reached new heights, right along the intensity of the sexual encounter between the Amazon Princess and the Super-dog; a thing which none would have believed possible a dozen times over already! Tangled with the lasso, the Amazonian beauty and the Alien beast both enjoyed and defiled one another with unmitigated abandon, in the act of primordial creation, transcending the known capabilities of the flesh! Her screams of pleasure and encouragement had been loud before, nearly deafening! Now it was like witnessing a thousand symphonies played in tandem inside a thunderstorm, all in an ode to pure orgasmic bliss!

"Look!" Zatanna shouted, grabbing at Oracle's hand, pointing at the walls.

Cracks appeared all over, spreading, breaking the fabric of the setting the heroines found themselves in! Through them, light, even color could be seen!

A wind broke into the room, carrying a pungent, though strangely not unpleasant scent of sex! The wind, the screams, the smell and the noises! Cracks, lights, colors! All increasing, all blending, all overwhelming the room and senses alike, in an engulfing whirlwind!

*********

Krypto shook, letting loose the loop which rested over his neck. When Diana threatened to fall, he caught the rope with his mouth, which tightened around her face and neck, twisting her while she went down. In fluid action, he accompanied the fall, always careful to keep himself inside, connected to her! Once they were done, the Amazon's knees had once again hit the floor, just as her torso fell over the mattress, the Super-dog behind her, back into his favored position! His thrusting was immediate and vicious, ever making those tidal undulations over her muscular buttocks! Krypto pulled on bits of the lasso still held in his jaws, constricting the device around Diana's neck, nearly choking her, and forcing the loop around her face to slide into her mouth, creating a stopgap bridle, complete with bit and reins, wrenching her head back! His front paws dug into her waist and lower abs, claws nearly drawing blood! So began the greatest upsurge of sexual pleasure ever experienced, by either of the oddly, yet perfectly matched lovers, or indeed, by anyone!

Fully subjugated, Diana abandoned herself to him, and into him! The world around had disappeared! There might be nothing left of it, once she returned to it, provided she could do it with any shred of sanity left! Krypto tamed and abused her, being himself, in turn, tamed and abused by her! The sum of his size, shape, skill, strength, speed, and stamina could not be matched in this task! Not by anyone, or anything else! His cadence was steady, his movements precise! Like the Amazon Princess, he too experienced an apex of ecstasy which could not be understood, much less explained! She was; had always been, his paradise! 

The enormous canine cock despoiled Wonder Woman to the fullest! In and out a foot worth, spreading and filling her like nothing else could! His shape a perpetual brand! The only thing to possibly match the debauchery of this spectacle being the female's own sanction and enjoyment of it all! Screaming! Panting! Eruptions of semen and natural lubricants! A loud mayhem of lechery carried on with as much clockwork skill as it did hot, unmitigated passion! Lasting for an untold amount of time, up to the point where both lovers could carry on no more; rendered disabled both by the sheer overload of sensory input produced through their coupling, catalyzed by their empathic connection and throttled by the lasso of truth!

*********

Tighter and tighter Tsaritsa held the glass! All to no avail, for the cracks not only increased in speed, but also in size! Using her magic hadn't even occurred to her; it would have been useless, however. After all, it did not fit the narrative! In one final, deafening snap, the hourglass shattered in full! Releasing a blinding nova of energy, pressure, and shards, crumbling beneath the Queen of Fables' arms!

*********

"So there you are!"

"What?!" Power Girl turned around, to see Guy Gardner looking at her, an expression of confusion on his face. One moment she was there, in the black and white theater, watching Wonder Woman and Krypto! Her senses having been overloaded for a second; momentarily, she'd been blind, deaf and numb, as the dog and the Amazon mated and the world around crumbled! 

"The hell was that blondie?! Where were you?"

"What do you..." Karen looked around. She was inside the Watchtower's cafeteria; Her coffee mug still steaming on the table. It was as if she'd been returned to reality right where and when she'd been plucked away from it!

"You high or something?" Gardner asked. "Where were you?"

"I'm sorry. I'm a little dizzy. What do you mean?"

"I was showing you the video. I turn around, there's like a purple flash behind me and poof! You're gone! Ten seconds later, there's another flash behind me, I turn, and there you are again. Did I miss something?"

"I… No." Had there passed so little time in the real world since she was taken? All those hours, or days, or weeks… However long it was, had barely been worth a few seconds here?

"You alright blondie?"

"I think so." Karen looked up, past the Green Lantern's shoulder. The footage on the television still played. Wonder Woman and the Super-dog, attending some animal rights event together. She shook her head, remembering the other heroines who were with her. "Sorry Guy. I'll try to explain later. Right now I need to make some calls!"

*********

"Krypto?" Diana called, regaining consciousness. For all she knew, she might have been passed out for weeks. It could not be though. The Super dog was still inside her, still hard! A quick glance revealed that she and the canine had succeeded! The room, as well as the world beyond it, were all but gone! All that was left were pieces of the manor, floating in some great vacuum. All she had to do was step out into it, and this universe of fantasy would be no more!

Behind her, the canine began to hump again. His rhythm lacking the frenzy from before, instead, replacing it with a familiar resoluteness. To understand his intent, Wonder Woman did not need the lasso! "No! We can't!" she turned, running a hand over his flank, spitting the lasso still in her mouth. The Super-dog's expression was one of doubt and misery. "Please… I lack the willpower to ask you twice." She begged. "Let's be done for now, stud. I promise to make it up to you later." Just as the objectionable request was made, Diana realized how preposterous it was. After all, Krypto might be as intelligent as a man, but so was he as instinct driven as a dog! Yet in this moment, with the lasso joining their minds and souls as much as their flesh, there came to her a surprising, astonishing understanding about him! For the first time not as an impression, but as something she could articulate.

Through all of their moments of intimacy, those hundreds of times and thousands of hours, much to her delight, Krypto had always mercilessly taken her like an animal! Sure, they played their games of teasing and control, which she would on occasion win, but when it came down to it, if not from the start, then eventually, he would overpower her with strength and stamina, overwhelm her with size; all the way to each encounter's inevitable outcome, when she would, with great effort, somehow take him fully, and their bodies would connect and tie together! Only now, her bestial empathy enhanced by the golden glow of truth shone a light on something else. The tiny sliver of rationality that always remained with Krypto, preventing the super-powered canine from giving in fully to the beast! That spark, which made him undisputed king between the sheets! The reason he could always still manage enough focus to use his senses not only to drive himself completely inside her, but also in the conscious effort to please her all the while! 

The Super-dog loved nothing more than to mate with her, that much Wonder Woman already knew. Like the Amazon, Krypto was at the end of his self-government. Every bit of his being urged for him to continue, to have himself inside her, fully! Anchored! But now, it was laid bare just how transcendental his desire for her was! What he craved most, was not simply to have her there and then, nor at any one given time. Instead, what he aspired to, was having the admittance to have her over and over and over, for as long as there was a future! "Krypto..." Diana gasped. Physically, she could not, would not resist him here, now. What frightened her so though, was acknowledging she could not fathom ever rebuking him in that future! And so, with mind and soul connected with the female, denying his instincts, the Super-dog incredibly stepped back, slowly sliding out of her.

"Ah! Ooh!" Diana moaned, in pleasure and protest alike. Her sex itself clinching to the beastly shaft as stubbornly as it could, refusing to let it go, down to the last inch! It was as if her soul had been plucked out, this feeling of emptiness and of unfinished affairs! Not begging him to return was a mighty struggle, far more challenging than she had anticipated! Despite exhaustion, the sight of his fully hardened, unsheathed member still compelled her to kiss and lick it; lest that bestial erection, or any drop of him, go to waste! Shaking her head, Wonder Woman embraced Krypto instead, grabbing at his cock with one hand, pressing her nose against his. "Thank you stud! I'm sorry, but as you too can see, things around us are not normal." She said, caressing his phallus. "There will be many more times for us to do things properly." She kissed his snout, smiling. "I promise you."

Letting go of the Super-dog, before her resolve faltered, Diana gathered the scraps of her clothing, which had turned into her regular heroine attire. Drying and dressing herself as much as it was viable, she picked up the golden lasso, taking a deep breath. Once she walked from this bit of ground and into the void, she would be in the real world again; but then, there would be the matter of dealing with the Queen of Fables! "One step at a time." She thought. "With me, Krypto!" She called. "Together now stud, let's go!" 

END OF PART 3, CHAPTER 2.

TO BE CONTINUED IN PART 3, CHAPTER 3.


	14. Part 3, Chapter 3 - "Mirror, mirror"

WONDER WOMAN - "OF ROYALTY AND BEASTS"

PART 3, CHAPTER 3: "MIRROR, MIRROR"

All it had taken was a single step into the void, and Wonder Woman landed back, alongside the Super-dog, into the real world. The pair found itself inside some large ruined building, long since abandoned. Paint peeling from the walls, blackened and cracked, the floor below was covered with piles of rubble, while much of the ceiling above was filled with holes. Windows, what few there were, appeared to be painted gray, so filth ridden they were. The chamber they walked on looked like it had been some manner of a lobby, with a glass balcony against one wall, and half corroded carpets on the floor, the latter of which designing a still visible pathway leading towards a great double door, at least ten feet in height.

Out of curiosity, Diana took steps towards the doors, a horrible scent of mold encroacing upon her nostrils while she moved. Before prying the passage opened, she peeked through the crevice between the wooden structures. The identity of the chamber beyond them revealing the nature of not only the room but that of the building itself; an old, abandoned movie theater. A location which must have been beautiful in times of yore. Only now, it lay forgotten, slowly consumed by the unforgiving ravages of time.

Although it was quaint, having been returned to reality in such a site, it did feel fitting, considering much like this place, the Queen of Fables also, was all about telling stories. A time for consideration would have to wait, however, for dealing with that same sorceress was the current priority.

"Can you sense her? Tsaritsa." Diana asked the Super-dog, already confident in his response. He gave a single bark in affirmation. "Take me to her." She followed as Krypto moved through the underbelly of the theater. The building turned out to be much larger than initially thought. Watching the dog from behind, she pondered just how much she'd come to learn and understand of his body language, to be able to read his intentions with ease. "He can still trick me in a fight though." She thought, fondly. Fast as he moved, the canine was still obviously making certain to be careful; taking the full measure of every inch ahead of them before advancing, doubtlessly concerned with her safety. As such, it was also easy to tell it when they were getting closer, about to reach their target. His muscles kept stiffening, his legs always at the ready for a pounce. Diana had been watching him close, waiting for those cues, having beforehand decided to make another request of him; something else which he would most certainly dislike.

Eventually, the couple came to face a red door at the end of a long corridor. Krypto paced slowly, like a lurking predator waiting to strike. Diana however, understanding what waited behind that barrier, placed a hand on his back, asking him to halt. "Wait." She said crouching, making his head turn, holding each side of his face in her hands while they looked at one-another. "I've already asked a lot of you today, I know. But if you could just do one more thing…" She leaned closer, pressing her light pink nose to his dark gray one. "It's much to ask, I realize, but I need you to let me do this alone."

Krypto's eyes flickered with what looked like anger as if what the woman had just asked of him was too insulting even to suggest.

"Sigh… Krypto… Stud. Listen, this is… This time around, it's a little more personal, this fight between the Queen and I."

The Super-dog growled.

"I know you got involved in it more than once, but right now, you've already done more than enough. You broke her spell already. We did it, together. Now I'm asking to let me fight alone, at least this once."

His disposition was not much improved. He still refused to budge.

"There will be other battles for the two of us to fight united." She smiled, pressing their noses further. "Just as there will be other nights for the two of us to spend together." How weird, she considered, that she attempted to verbally manipulate a beast, bargaining with it, yet she just did it.

The Super-dog's bark was an unmistakable scoff, as he stepped back, disengaging from the Amazon, in a reluctant, resentful display of agreement. She knew he'd have her make good on her word; not that she would mind doing so. Just as she knew he was lying. Krypto would be in hiding, always less than the blink of an eye away, should she ever need him. It was good enough.

Wonder Woman walked towards that red door, just as her canine companion pretended to leave. Tsaritsa was dangerous, even without the narratives which unshackled the limits on her powers, but something filled Diana with a strange sense of confidence. She placed her fingers against the door, bracing for any potential attack; then, slowly, she pushed.

"Yaaaahh!" The little goblin charged from the side, brandishing what looked to be an empty bottle of wine.

Diana simply took a step back, all but ignoring the creature, except for leaving a foot in place, causing him to trip and tumble over himself and the bottle, which shattered on the floor. Her attention instead, honed in on the witch, who bent over a small table, directly ahead, holding onto some type of broken glass bowl, looking back at her with pure hatred in her milky eyes.

"You! You trickster whore!" The Queen screamed, pointing at Wonder Woman.

The room, which was a horrible, clashing combination of the sorry state of the building filled with many luxurious items summoned by the sorceress, had already been thrashed in a rage, no doubt by the witch herself; only now it began to shake, along with everything in it!

Stretching her lasso between her hands, Diana raised her arms, ready to fight. "I've already beaten you once today! Are you sure you want to make this more painful than it has to be?"

"Hah!" The Queen sneered, smiling, widening her eyes in one of her characteristic mood swings. "Think you can fight me alone, do you, Princess?"

"Seems like you lost your touch, Tsaritsa. Your tale gives me the edge this time around. The lasso of truth took you down in fantasy already. What makes you think it won't do the same in reality, enhanced as it is against you?"

The Queen's expression morphed back to one of anger and bile. "Do not dare mock me, Princess! You say I am the one to invoke illusions and yet you managed to swindle still, all the women watching you! To maintain your undeserved station among them!"

"Watching?" What could Tsaritsa be rambling about this time?

It suddenly came to Diana that this place was a theater after all, and the use of that term was unlikely to be a happy coincidence. "Who could these women watching me be? What station would I have among them?" So many were the questions; It almost distracted her from the imminent confrontation at hand.

"Stop playing the fool! You are as deceiving as you are corrupt! Others might not be as wise to see through you, but I am!" Tsaritsa spat! "I concede; how you realized what was happening and managed to maintain this ruse of who you are, I cannot understand. But no matter! I'll have to settle with simply destroying your mortal coil!" 

It was as if the Queen implied the lasso of truth was not, in fact, the thing responsible for beating her; at least not inside the narrative; This in spite of how events had played out. Diana wondered whether there was something larger in operation she might have missed, about her machinations!

"I might also not understand how is it that you managed to break away from the world I created." The sorceress continued, beginning to glow with violet mystical energy. "But your cheating ways end here and now!"

"Krypto." Diana thought. "That's how I broke away from your realm of fantasy, you witch! With his help!" Things started to add up, or so they seemed. Much of it still made no sense, however. Why would the Queen of Fables have gone through the trouble of including the Super-dog inside her narrative in the first place? In her doing so, without realizing, the witch could not have given her a better ally.

The time for talking or thinking was gone though. Much of the building was consumed by the Queen's initial blast, turning the battlefield between her and the Amazon into a wide crater of debris!

In spite of the sorceress' boasting, Diana was unafraid! Whenever the Queen of Fables resurfaced, casting some newly crafted spell, the witch's power was without limit while that quintessence stood, able to be fought, and overpowered only through the geas presented inside the narrative. Once the requirements for the same were met, however, she was just a magical being; powerful, undying, eternal perhaps, as nothing known could prevent her from coming back from time to time, but to someone of Wonder Woman's level, ephemerally beatable nonetheless! Dodging the blasts of energy was easy enough. Though these were deadly, Tsaritsa could never keep up with the her speed without aid. Something held Diana back, however; preventing her from attacking as she should. There was a sense that not all that had to be revealed had in fact been revealed in this encounter. Why did this fight feel so personal? Why had she asked Krypto to fight alone? If by her side, the Super-dog would have already had the witch torn to pieces by now.

With every blast, the Queen shouted insults. It was hardly a novelty, though this time around, allusions to Diana's deceitfulness and corruption were uncharacteristically consistent. Not unlike the sorceress' ramblings inside the tale itself.

For some reason, Krypto never left Diana’s mind. Her own fighting began to resemble the canine's guerrilla style, of quick in and out strikes against a dangerous enemy. Like a wolf slowly taking down a moose by crippling its legs, one bite at a time! She had the golden lariat wrapped around her hands, using it like a cestus, bruising and burning the Queen every time she hit her!

"You..." Tsaritsa snarled, her mouth bloody. "You fight like that beast you debase yourself with!"

"What?!" Diana took a step back, jumping onto a large section of broken building. "She knows!" Things began to fit inside her mind; Disconnected pieces of a puzzle which she'd always, unconsciously tried to assemble finally falling together. "That's what this was all about, this time!"

"Ha! What is it, Princess? Paralyzed at the reminding of your own sins? Yes… You want death now, don't you? You want release from the knowledge of your crimes, your deception! You finally realize those who admire you so, who look up to you as an example, are better served looking up to me!" Tsaritsa smiled, pointing at the Amazon. "Here. Let me give you redemption!"

Wonder Woman lowered her head. For a second, the Queen of Fables was both surprised and delighted, presuming herself to be right about the Amazon's shame and regret. Then, Diana looked up again, grinning, her eyes peaceful, filled with life. The witch gritted her teeth, unleashing another blast of energy towards the raven-haired beauty!

Seeming to disappear before the Queen's eyes, Diana moved; so fast, many times over, even sound struggled to follow! She positioned herself behind and above the sorceress, raising her arms! The stretch of golden lasso which linked both her hands expanded by her will, taking the shape of a spiral, which surrounded, then tightened around Tsaritsa when Wonder Woman fell onto her! A cauterizing helix, trapping the evildoer from head to toe, scorching her while from behind, she pulled like she was pulling on a garrote! "You know why I always beat you, Tsaritsa?" Diana whispered in the Queen's ear, who burned, trapped and in pain. "Why I always will beat you?" She said, calmly. "Because for all your power, you are confined. Not by this lasso, but by yourself. You can never grow, never transcend. You are bound because you cannot conceive of any viewpoint beyond your own. You are the eternal antagonist always fated to be bested by the protagonist of the day." She pulled tighter, once the sorceress began to dissolve. "You speak of nobility, royalty, yet you only see the guise of those things, without ever grasping at what these words, the ideas behind them, truly mean. To you, nobility is a title, instead of what you do with it. So you are doomed to tell stories you fundamentally can never understand. You lose, Queen of Fables! You lost today, and you will lose every time." Readying for the final pull, Wonder Woman drew closer. "And after all you've made me go through this time around, I have only one thing to say to you."

The sorceress' white eyes twisted hatefully, trying to look at the Amazon Princess.

Diana smiled, serene, assured, lips an inch away from the sorceress’ ear. "Thank you."

With one last tow, the Queen's weakened form finally broke, bursting in a scream and a puff of smoke, black, white and violet! Vanishing with the blow of the wind, not to be seen again anytime soon, overwhelmed by confusion and hatred, in having witnessed the sincerity contained within Wonder Woman's last two words.

END OF PART 3, CHAPTER 3.

TO BE CONTINUED IN PART 3, EPILOGUE.


	15. Part 3, Epilogue

WONDER WOMAN - "OF ROYALTY AND BEASTS"

PART 3, EPILOGUE.

How strange, the twists of life, Power Girl thought, while she walked up the little stone road. The first time she'd been here, walking up this same path, circumstances were much different, as was her attitude. On that occasion, she was anxious, annoyed even, and could not wait to leave. Now, it was just the opposite, Karen was so keen on arriving, she had to make an effort in keeping herself from running, as to maintain appearances. A pungent scent of food and drinks, only made it all the more inviting. The local hour was late, though surely it was dinner time somewhere in the globe, and one more meal could not hurt, the blonde considered. Diana sat there, on that same table the two of them had shared before, in this same café, atop the Pyreneé mountains. Exactly like the previous time, the Amazon waved friendly like, unlike that time though, Karen replied in kind, rapidly walking up to her assigned seat. "Diana." Power Girl greeted, nodding her head.

Wonder Woman had already started to eat a while back by the looks of it. With a mouthful, she stood to hug her friend, taking a moment to swallow before sitting back down. "Thank you for coming to meet me Karen."

"You expecting anyone else?" Power Girl asked, looking at the bounty on their table.

"No. Why?"

"There's food for a dozen people there, and it looks like you already inhaled half that much."

"What can I say?" Wonder Woman shrugged, smiling. "I had a small dinner. Besides, best to have too much, rather then too little." She pointed back at the little shop. "The store is closed too, so I thought it better to have a large order on the table for us. We shouldn't want for anything."

"Closed? Yeah, it has to be pretty late. What time is it here anyway?"

"Perhaps three and a half, in the morning. Somewhere around there would be my guess."

"Three in the morning? Why such odd hours? How did you even get all this stuff at this time?"

"Well, I wanted us to have more privacy. The owner was a little reticent when I asked to use the place, but since I'm a regular, all it took was a bit of determination." 

"Yeah..." Power Girl grinned. "You are nothing if not very dogged."

Wonder Woman sighed. "Please, Karen. I've been hearing dog puns all week."

"Sorry. Didn't mean to hound you." Karen replied, pouring herself some hot coffee.

"Really?"

"You're right. Sorry. You have to admit. It is all pretty funny. But I guess I can just let sleeping dogs lie."

"Are you done?" Diana asked, smiling. "I admit, I did screw the pooch, but we shouldn't dwell on it."

"Aw dammit!" Power Girl laughed. "Beat me to it! You're no fun, Diana!"

"So how are things?"

"Can't complain." The blonde replied, stuffing her face. "My company's making a ton of money in Eastern Europe, rebuilding after the war there. Great publicity too."

"Are you working with Vandal Savage?"

"Kinda have to. Since he controls so much of the war-torn region right now; actually not that bad, if I'm honest." She washed the pie down with some more coffee. "Plus, it brings my heart great joy that he still flinches every time I shake his hand."

"I'm surprised to see you trusting him."

"Pfft! I don't trust that caveman for a second. But you're still watching over the political transitions there, and even Lois has been keeping an eye on him, working as a correspondent. He would not dare be stupid enough to try anything."

"Fair point."

"You didn't ask me here to talk about my work though, did you?" Karen gave a smirk, raising her eyebrows.

"I did not." Wonder Woman smiled back. "I have to say, you seem much more receptive than usual, given you know the subjects we are likely to brush here."

"What can I say?" The blonde shrugged. "I appreciate the gossip. Plus, we barely had the chance to talk since the Queen of Fables' last foray against you. I can get curious too, you know?"

"By all means then, if you have questions, ask away."

Karen took her time serving them both slices of cake and cheese-based pastries, refilling both their cups, hers with coffee, Diana's with tea. "Alright. Guess there's no point in being awkward about this, seeing as it's you and… Yeah..."

"I'm sorry Karen, but I didn't hear a question in there." The Amazon said, after a minute of awkward silence.

"Well, when the Queen of Fable's spell was broken, the other girls and I were just transported back to where we were when the witch took us, with barely a few seconds passed. We contacted each other to look for you, but you showed up not much after so, you know, we just kinda decided to act as if nothing happened. Cause you know..." She cleared her throat.

"I know. I'm still not quite sure what you're asking though."

"I want to know what happened."

"I fought the Queen. Defeated her with the lasso of truth."

"Yeah, you told me that. I'm asking about how did you break the spell."

"Ah, now I see. You must understand, though I am confident about this, a lot of what I think percolates the realm of conjecture."

"Let's hear your theory then."

"Very well." Diana sipped her tea. "Tsaritsa isn't simply fueled by fantasy; she's the anthropomorphization of a fictional antagonist. From what I gather, she attempted some type of role reversal, by attacking the idea of me, through exposing my affair with Krypto, using the judgment of some of those who see me as a role model, as the focal point. I don't understand how it worked, but I believe the rejection of me was tied to a magically compelled embracing of her. Had it happened, I would become the villain fated to lose, and you along the other girls, her followers. In a way, it's quite clever."

"Okay... How come that didn't work?" Power Girl asked, taking a bite of buttered bread.

Diana chuckled. "You should know this one. Her powers are virtually without limit, but there are things she simply cannot do; chief among them being to change the fundamental nature of whoever she forces to play a role inside one of her twisted tales."

"Yeah, I think Zatanna said something like that. So you were still, well, you."

"In a foundational way, yes."

"Geez… You dodged a bullet with that one then. I mean, the girls all still think what you were doing in there was all part of the Queen's evil spell."

"You misunderstand me, Karen. I don't think that makes any difference."

"Yeah, I really do misunderstand then. I don't get what you're saying. It's almost like you're implying nobody would care about what you do with Krypto?!"

"Yes, and no. Remember when we talked about this before? What I'm saying is; It's not a matter of caring. It isn't about right or wrong. It's not even about tolerance, understanding or acceptance. It's about perspective. The Queen learns nothing, even from the very stories she borrows."

"Could you be a little less cryptic?"

"I understand her." Diana shrugged. "If I'm honest, I almost want to side with her. I think we all do. A simple narrative is easier to understand than a complicated theory. We desire the world to be uniform for the convenience of our thinking. Only, Tsaritsa's inability to acknowledge anything beyond her personal, narrow viewpoint was her undoing."

"Again, can you translate that into something a normal person can understand?"

"First, look at the group that was watching me. All different backgrounds, different cultures, different standards, and personalities. Yet Tsaritsa only ever considered her own set of values to be the one that ever mattered. Given that group though, was it really so unreasonable to imagine everyone would not share the same reaction to what they saw?"

"Hum… I guess you make a point."

"Then, there's the fact that there is more to who Krypto and I are than our liaison. She can never take away from the effort we make to do good. In the end, what she ended up showing of us, only backfired."

"Heh. I might have to agree you two put up quite a show, but..."

"No, no. Listen, all things considered, it did not matter. Not towards the point Tsaritsa was trying to make." Wonder Woman brushed her hair back. "However depraved anyone might have found what Krypto and I do in the bedroom, in her attempt to show that neither of us had been brainwashed into it, Tsaritsa could not help, but to showcase all the good we did together, and all of those things still stood. In the end, stories are servants of truth. Even a simple adventure tale, if earnestly told, reveals something about the human experience, psyche, or soul, widening our perspective. Zealotry such as the Queen's, on the other hand, aims to push a single viewpoint, to the exclusion of all others. Though Tsaritsa may not care for truth, she is still a true storyteller, and in attempt to engage in the latter, she could not help but to do the former."

"Oh... I think I get it. Or at least, I get why she couldn't turn us against you. But what about how we were all trapped? How did we get all sent back and how did you break away from the spell?"

"Ah, that…" Diana smiled. "That one's a little more… Interesting." She took a bite of toast. "I think Tsaritsa severely miscalculated with Krypto. See, just as I believe her goal was anchored in you and the other girls, and how you perceived me, I also believe the world she created was anchored on me, possibly him."

"So? By that logic, we should still be there. You should still be fighting witches and dragons, or whatever."

"Maybe. Unless, of course, something severed my ties to the fantasy."

"Like what?"

Wonder Woman sipped on some tea, smirking, looking at the blonde heroine, waiting for her friend to assemble the puzzle.

"Wait, are you implying… You're saying Krypto fucked you so absolutely senseless, it broke the spell?"

"That's a crude way to put it, but yes. I suppose the the carnal pleasure reached such levels that it severed any connections I had with the world around me, effectively resetting not only my senses but my whole sense of self."

Karen leaned back, running a hand over her head, brushing the hair back. "I wanna say stranger things have happened, but to imagine the world might have been saved by Krypto's footlong hotdog may take the cake."

"Oh no, it's easily over…"

"Figure of speech!" Power Girl shouted, interrupting the Amazon. "Don't make it gross, Diana." She reached for some jelly. "Honestly, it still baffles me how lackadaisical you are about this. You had half the League heroines watching you do your thing with the dog. Doesn't that worry you at all?"

"Why would it?"

"Well, for one, what if the Queen of Fables herself uses this to attack you again?"

"I don't think that's very likely. Tsaritsa doesn't really build things up from one appearance to the next. It's a new fable, every time. It would not be inaccurate to say, as far as she's concerned, this story is wrapped up."

"What about everyone else?"

"Other than you, they don't know about my personal life. At worst this would be a mildly awkward tale."

"You trust it won't get out? Not that you seem to care if it does, anyways."

"Come on, Karen. Who among us doesn't have some little thing they rather keep private."

"That was some poor choice of words, right there!"

The pair of them laughed out loud. "Quite!" Diana said.

"Really though, you see how standoffish Kara and Cassandra are around you now. Everyone can tell."

"I know. They'll come around. It's only a matter of time until the shock wears off."

"What about Selina? You can't possibly trust her."

"Catwoman is not as bad as she wants people to think. Her aloof demeanor is just a defense mechanism. Also, she's no angel. If anything I'd bet she relates to me more now."

"You are a weird one. You know that? Then again, Maxima's been asking some weird questions about Kryptonian fauna lately."

"Really?" The Amazon raised an eyebrow, amused.

"Not strange to your level of things, but… Yeah..." Karen stuffed her mouth with pie.

"Only Dinah has been a little more hostile than usual, I feel."

"She's always been a bit of a stiff."

"Heh. Right." Wonder Woman chuckled, with hearing that remark come from Power Girl, of all people.

"Vixen and Starfire are even acting more at ease around me lately. It's not too bad having a chink in the old pedestal. Barda too has been far friendlier; She's even taken to borrowing some of my jewelry and clothing."

Karen paused, thinking for a moment. "Say that again?"

"Barda. She's…"

"I heard it." Power Girl grinned, shaking her head. "Just like I heard about Scott borrowing some of Krypto's collars from Clark. You know, for a magic show." She added, waggling her eyebrows.

"Am I missing something here?"

"You do know those two are into roleplaying, right?"

"Roleplaying? I don… Oh!" Diana grinned. "Really?"

"Oh yes! I'd make sure to wash very, very well, whatever it is you borrowed her."

Both women shared a laugh again. "How come no one tells me that type of chatter?" The Amazon asked.

"Funnily enough, they think you're too prissy and proper for it." Karen stated, to another shared laugh.

"What about you?"

"Me?"

"Yes. I'd rather like to know what your position is, with all that's happened. After all, you alone have a more complete picture of the situation."

"Well, if you really wanna know, and no offense, but I still think you're full of it; no pun intended; You know, considering..." Power Girl grinned, holding up a large baguette, then adding it to her plate.

Wonder Woman was surprised at both her friend's statement and playful attitude. "Excuse me?" She leaned forward.

"Sorry Diana, but to me, you're rationalizing your affair with Krypto." Karen reiterated her point, before sipping her coffee.

"Then why have you mellowed so? You met me here without complaint, knowing the subject would be brought up."

"Oh, yeah! What can I say? You've convinced me to meet you halfway." She shrugged. "It weirds me out, but you're right; at the end of the day, it's your private thing. What people do behind closed doors is their business. That's what doors are for."

The Amazon relaxed, leaning back into her seat. "I suppose it's all that can be asked of anyone."

"Hey, I get it. I mean, as disturbing as it is to admit, I understand why you wanted to talk about it in the first place. It's pretty clear now." The blonde smiled, drinking again.

"What do you mean?"

Power Girl chuckled. "Are you messing with me? Come on, Diana! You can't not have realized it after this ordeal with the Queen."

Wonder Woman looked on, confused. "I apologize, but I'm not following."

Karen sighed. "Alright. Why did you call me here, that first time?"

"I wanted to talk to someone, and since you knew..."

"Yeah, yeah. But why?" Karen interrupted.

"I guess..."

Power Girl placed her cup on the table, using the noise to interrupt the Amazon again. "You guess? You were confused, distressed even, if Wonder Woman ever gets distressed." She leaned forward. "There was something you couldn't get your head around." 

Diana maintained a puzzled expression, staring at her friend. "hum."

"Isn't it obvious at this point? Do I really have to spell it out?"

"I'd appreciate it."

Power Girl sighed again, leaning back. "Fine! You wanna hear it? Let's get it out in the open then." She looked around as if to check nobody could hear them, even though they were alone. "Tell me, Diana. How good is Krypto in the sack?"

At first, the inquiry was surprising, but upon the initial second of pondering, Wonder Woman's face assumed a look of wanton. "I couldn't find words to do it justice."

"Right... With a profusive dose of self-reproach, I have to concede to that." Karen said, after another look around. "So then, how do you expect anyone else can measure up to him?"

"You're saying…" Diana stuffed her mouth with the nearest piece of pie, devolving into a glassy stare while she ate.

"I'm saying, the thing you were afraid to acknowledge, or even consider back then, is that Krypto might have ruined you for anyone else, and honestly, after seeing what I saw, I'll go ahead and say your fears were justified." Power Girl said, reaching for some pie as well.

After such a direct statement, both heroines spent the next minute focused on eating, averting each other's eyes. The only sounds between them being that of utensils clinking against plates.

"You asked for it. Just telling the truth." The blonde spoke, when silence grew a little too uncomfortable. "It's why I think you're rationalizing. Your hum… Acquired taste for hot dog. You have to understand how much you'll come across like one of those junkies who say they can quit whenever they want if you try saying this ain't the case." She smiled.

Diana smiled back, raising her head. "I can't say we'll ever agree on that, but I see your point."

"You don't seem very shaken by it." Karen stated, noting the Amazon's composed posture.

"Call it rationalizing if you wish, but Krypto has earned his place in my bed by deeds both in and out of it, and I've come to accept how much I enjoy it." Wonder Woman sipped her tea. "Maybe your words hold true. Maybe I'll never experience anything else like him. Perhaps I could not shake him even if I wanted to. I'll cross that bridge if and when I get to it."

"In n' out alright." Karen grinned, sipping her drink as well. "This really is a thing now then? You're never gonna stop it?" She asked. "Could you even stop?" She wondered.

"I have no plans for doing so. Much less desire." Diana shrugged.

"It's too bad you couldn't keep Krypto as the Prince. He did look super ho… Nice. Would make explanations easier, right?"

"You think so? I couldn't see myself with a false version of him."

"Oh, but you can picture yourself with… Know what? Nevermind! If there's no changing your mind, you enjoy yourself." The blonde raised her cup in a toast. "Let's just hope it doesn't get you into any more sticky situations."

"I don't think it will. We're making an effort to be discreet."

"You do that." Karen toasted again. "Gotta say, meeting in this place is kinda growing on me. We should do this more regularly. Maybe next time we come here I'll have some stories of my own. Although I'm going through a bit of a dry spell, and I don't think you're in a position where I can ask if the guy you're dating has a friend you can introduce me."

Wonder Woman laughed. "About that..." She produced a small piece of paper from her pocket. "Remember that guy I went out with last year?" She handed her buxom friend the paper. "He wasn't right for me, but I think you should give him a call."

"Oh..." Karen looked at the number, written in pencil. "The hum... Industrialist guy, right? Nice!" She smiled. "Who knows then? Could be I do get some spicy details we can talk about next meeting." 

"Fingers crossed." Diana replied warmly. "As for meeting, I'm taking some days off from League duty. So, over the next week or so, give me a call, and we can gather here anytime. It would be a pleasure."

"You know what? I might just take you up on that."

...

***The Wonderdome***

It was one of those nights positively fit for a scary tale. Chilling cold, with winds shrieking as they flowed in and around the floating villa. Just as soon as Diana had left the hot bath, her skin was covered in goosebumps. "This evening certainly merits some extra blankets." She said out loud, rubbing her arms. While it was only the exceedingly extreme cold that could ever cause her any actual harm, discomfort was something she experienced like any regular person. "It'll be nice, feeling the extra weight on me when I'm in bed." She remembered fondly the thick quilts kept in one of her closets, while drying herself with a towel, scanning the room for some clean footwear. "These will do just fine." She said, reaching for a pair of knee-high, red wool socks from a nearby basket of fresh clothes when she spotted it, considering the floor was doubtlessly clean enough to walk on with nothing else.

Once out of the bathroom, Wonder Woman realized that the icy winds were so strong, they had invaded her flying abode, blowing out most of the candles and burners the place used for illumination. They even went so far as to push much of the clouds that surrounded the place inside, creating an eerie effect of swirling fog all through the vast stone corridors. Upon a swift examination of the circumstances, she took the time to grab her lasso before making an expedition inside the dome's marble hallways.

As expected, the building's interior found itself drowned in complete pitch black, yet she did not struggle to get her bearings; Diana moved touching the moist, cool walls with her fingertips. The only illumination was a warm, golden glow emanating from the lariat of truth, which she casually wore like a belly chain over her bare figure, letting it loosely hang about the waist, prevented from falling by the bountiful combined girth of her hips and buttocks. 

Treading over that smooth stone floor with nothing but thick socks, the Amazon Princess advanced without a sound. The gleam which moved with and around her bounced from walls and over her clear skin, further reflected and amplified by the black satin-like hair and signature silver bracelets which adorned her, creating an interesting theater of light and shadows over the mist that spiraled with the air drafts, encompassing the entire pathway. "It's getting colder and windier by the night. I'm almost shaking." She remarked exhaling, slowly waving a hand in front of her face, watching the smoke produced by her hot breath mix with the one surrounding her. As she was about to absentmindedly pass through one of the junctions for one of the many corridors not to be taken, the golden glow hit something unusual to one side; something out of place, if not wholly foreign. Diana halted in place, immediately recognizing the crimson dots which burned in the dark, some three and a half feet above the ground, less than twenty feet away.

Krypto stepped forward, slowly making himself revealed by the mystical light as Wonder Woman turned to face his direction, claws clicking against the hard floor, breaking the silence with each step he took. The bright red reflections of his tapetum lucidum faded in tandem with his approaching. He looked up at the Amazon, cunning-eyed, glad and proud-like, wantonly admiring the female's exposed figure; A wagging tail making the fog dance frantically behind him.

The Amazon beauty matched the Super-dog's stare, with a mix of amusement and disapproval. "Hello there, stud." She said, unwittingly rolling the lasso between the tips of her digits. "You know you're not supposed to be here so soon." She beamed at him, unable to create, or maintain any ruse of condemnation. "We're trying to be discrete, remember? At least for a little while." She added, still smiling, aware that this weak reprimand was as much of a rebuke as she could muster. "Then again..." With a flick of her finger, the lariat obeyed her mental command, melting from her waist. She lifted a hand up to shoulder level, raising the glowing, golden rope beside her, which hung limply by that same finger, illuminating her playful smile. "If you can catch me..." Diana bit her lower lip, shifting her gaze slightly towards the lasso, then back to Krypto, his eyes following the motion. "You get to have me tied for a whole week."

Nights would grow colder indeed, but neither blankets nor quilts would prove a necessity to keep Wonder Woman warm after all. 

...

THE END

…?


End file.
